Hermione In Wonderland
by JussMee
Summary: Even though the war is approaching, Hogwarts is trying to make the best of it by having a Bi-Wizard Tournament. Join Hermione and those other ones as they meet new people and get through there last year together. Sorry sucky sum. Good story dough!
1. Our First Date

Hello boys and girls!! I'm new so cut me some slack!!

Pleez enjoy my story and send me reviews! This story is mostly in Hermione POV. The 6th and 7th never happened cuz I didn't read it. Shame on me, right. Aneewayz enjoy the story and beware of incorrect punctuation... and maybe spellin!!

_JussMee_

Disclaimer: I guess I don't own Harry Potter, juss my characters, all of them. But I would luv all the money though.

I woke up from a weird dream I had. I seemed to have been Alice in Wonderland and I was running away from the Queen of Hearts. 'I guess I shouldn't have eaten the whole box of chocolate last night.' I thought stretching. I got out of bed wiping the spit off the side of my face. As I went toward my bathroom I saw a picture of Draco Malfoy and I at a carnival that came to our town a while back before our first date that was accidental. We discussed where we should meet which surprised me the most later on when we actual saw each other for the first time. Of course we didn't know what the other looked like because we didn't have pictures of us on the our page. I immediately wanted to see him when I read what he was like and the compliments he gave me, so our first date went like this...

_FLASHBACK_

_ I walked up to a new restaurant, The Hang Out ,where I was supposed to meet the guy I was chatting with on the internet. His username was 'Dragon's Silver' which sounded familiar. It sounded like a Slytherin kinda name but I knew that couldn't be a any of them (hmmm). _

_ Since I didn't have a car yet I had to walk. My parents had to use theirs for other things, which I didn't believe. The restaurant wasn't too far from my house, but the shoes I had on weren't for walking! I had on a black and white stripe shirt with a black belt around my waste. With that I had on black kapris pants and my black and white wedge sandal shoes (or my non- walking shoes!). I had accessories like a black head band , over my now dark and light brown streaked straight hair, white loop earrings, and my clear lip gloss. I took out my mirror to check myself one last time. I did look good, if I must say so myself. Sorry, I had to put that in!_

_ Dragon's Silver' wanted me to meet him at the bar inside The Hang Out. I went inside and found the bar on my right side. I took a seat towards the end of the long bar and a very cute bartender came up to me. "Could I get you anything?" he asked sweetly. " Uh just some water, thanks." I said smiling nervously. He nodded and winked at me smiling. 'Maybe it won't be that bad if he doesn't show' I thought smirking. I thanked the bartender for my drink (and his phone number) when suddenly the door opened. Everyone turned around ,especially the girls, to find a very handsome man standing at the door._

_ He was quite pale and had short spiky light brown hair. He wore small frame glasses, a silver chain necklace, and small diamond studded earrings in each ear. That was just his face! He wore a tight black baseball shirt, dark blue jeans, and black boots. I saw that he had a white rose in his hand, my favorite flower (it's my favorite too!). 'Well I did tell him my favorite flower. I hope he's for me!' me and probably all the other women in the club were thinking._

_ As he walked my way, I looked at him more closely. I saw his dark blue/silver eyes behind his glasses, that were quite pretty. He looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on who he might look like. I noticed that he smirked which made him look like…._

"_Granger." he said still smirking. "Malfoy?!" I practically screamed. All the other women turned around disappointed. 'He looks really good!!' I thought. "Why, thank you. You don't look that bad yourself." he said with an actual smile. "How did you know what I was thinking?!" I asked shocked. "Shh Hermione! You're gonna make everybody look back here again. Let's just go back where you were sittin." he said then taking my hand and taking me back to the bar. I liked how his hands felt against mine; soft but kind of rough. 'I can't believe he actually said my name.'_

I was already out of the shower and putting on my clothes. Sometimes I would think about something and blackout. I was use to this and it really didn't bother me that much. Draco and I became friends at the bar. We conversed for a while before we started to joke around and have fun, until I had to mess it up…..

_ Me and Draco were now looking at each other. We both didn't have anything to say. 'C'mon Hermione strike up a conversation,'. just then I thought of something. Without thinking, I blurted out, "Are you a death eater?" I asked covering my mouth afterwards. He looked at me with no expression on his face. Seeing the expression on his face made me feel guilty and I regreted what I said. _

_He sighed and cleared his throat. "I had a feeling somebody was going to ask me that sooner or later. The truth is, I never want to be a death eater. My father taught me that if I joined the darkside I would have power out of belief. For a while I believed him, but then I looked at how you and your friends looked so happy, just being yourself. I want to have friends like that. I want to be normal like you guys. I want to change so that nobody would be scared when I come up to them. I want them to say,' that's the friendliest person you would ever meet.' " he finished and sighed._

_ I wanted to help him but I wasn't to sure that he was telling the truth. Just then an idea popped in my brilliant mind. "Maybe I could help you change. But you have to earn my trust." He looked at me excited. "Really?! You would be willing to help me?! But i've been so horrible to you and your friends. I wouldn't help my own self out!" I laughed at his last comment. "Everyone deserves a second chance Draco. I 'm willing to help if you're willing to cooperate." He nodded vigorously which made me laugh again. "I will! Promice! Thank you Hermione. I promice you won't regret this." He said, getting up to hug me. We hugged for a couple of seconds, which probably made all the women jealous, and parted. From there we just talked and had fun all night._

Today me and Draco are going to meet with the Order to talk about what we discussed at our first date. He said he wanted me especially to go with him to the meeting so I can pretect him from my _pleasant_ friends. What a whoose! Now I have to get ready to go to the marvolous world of the _Malfoys._

_AN: _Thanx for readin this chapter!! If you have any questions or advice pleez send it to me. Notice I said _advice_ not _complaints_! Again thanx!!

_JussMee_


	2. Gettin Ready

AN: I don't have anything to say so... oh wait I juss said something, nevermind!

_JussMee_

Disclaimer: U already know it

After I got ready I rushed down the stairs to tell my parents where I was going. I found them in the living room lookin at t.v. "Mum, daddy, I'm going over to Draco's and then we're going to have a meeting with order. I'll be back." "What time will you be back? We want you to be safe." my dad told me. I rolled my eyes. Why does he have to treat me like a child? I can take care of myself! I'm 17 years old! " I don't know but I'll be fine, I promise." They looked at each other and then turned back at me. "Fine." That's all I needed to hear. " Bye guys, love you!" I yelled from the hallway towards the kitchen. I focused hard until I felt that familiar tug and then...

I landed in front of the Malfoy manor. It was indeed a beautiful sight, well, it was the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen! The manor resembled a castle but a little smaller. It was surrounded by colorful gardens and statues that I had to take a picture of. I stood back a little bit and took out my phone. I chose the camera option and snapped a picture of the beautiful landscape. I walked through the beautiful gardens to get to the door that was at least 10 miles away! Finally I got there a little exhausted. I caught my breath and rang the doorbell. I waited a while until the door opened.

A house elf peeked out and asked, "May Ranky help you?" "Uh, yeah. Is Draco here?" I said taking my shades off and putting it on top of my head. "Yes I am. Who, might I ask, needs to see me?" he asked smirking so sexy! I giggled and answered, "You know who." We laughed and hugged each other. "Nice to see you again." he whispered in my ear. I shivered and giggled. "Nice to see you too. Are you ready yet."I asked stepping inside. The decorations wasn't as dull as I thought it would be. The colors were white, silver, and gold. The couches were white with little gold and silver decorations and the curtains drapping over the huge windows matched the couch. I saw different statues and sculptures that matched and different paintings of pass family members. "Uh, well, I had to do something for my mother so I didn't get dressed yet. Care to follow me to my room?" he said in a royal accent. I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Sure." I said and grabbed his arm.

An hour before the meeting I was still sitting in Draco's room waiting for him to get out the shower. Most women wanted to be in my shoes right but... oh well I am here now! I heard the water stop as I was lookin at his old photo album. Majority of the pictures were of himself and his old friends he talked to her about. She saw old pictures of Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy when they were, I guess happy. They were holding a brand new baby Draco, smiling happily at the camera. Mr. Malfoy had shorter hair than what he had now and Mrs. Malfoy wasn't that skinny as she is now. The bathroom door opened and out came a half naked Draco! He was holding a towel around his middle section and I saw his six pack glistening with water and probably sweat. His hair was wet also and brought he a hand up to rub it back. He looked over at me and smirked. I'm sure I had my mouth opened but I really couldn't tell. "Close your mouth Hermione, you'll catch flies." he said then chuckle. I guess I did have it open. "Uh, sorry." I said nervously looking down. "It's ok. Nothing to see here." 'On the contrary.' I thought. He looked over at me and shook his head. I guess he read my mind, oh well.

I noticed his closet door was slightly opened so I quietly went over to his desk that was right next to the door. Suddenly, I got an evil idea. I smirked and got my phone out my purse. I quietly eased out the desk chair and stood in front of the craked door. I opened it up a bit and peeked in. His back was to me and he was about to drop his towel. I giggle quietly and went to the camera option on my phone. His closet was like another room filled with clothes, shoes, suits, accersories, anything you could think of. He went over to a drawer so I had to quickly think of a plan. I looked up and thought of the perfect plan. Draco reached in his drawer and got out a bottle of Axe, (yummy!!) and started to spray it all over his body. I immediately smelled it and inhaled sharply. He must've heard me and looked back. I got my camera and snapped it as fast as I could. He looked at me in shock and I ran to the otherside of his gigantic room and hid under the covers of his king size bed. I don't know why I was hiding under the covers. I guess it would prevent him from killing me faster.

I heard footsteps heading over my way and I immediately got scared. "Hermione, why are you hiding under the covers?" he asked. "Uh... I don't know. Just cuz, I guess." I answered peaking my head out from under the covers. He smiled then chuckled while shaking his head. I laughed and uncovered myself slightly, unsure of what he might do. I notice he had on saggy dark blue jeans that clinged on to hips, so you could see his boxers a little. I could still smell the Axe he was wearing which made him seem hotter. "Which shirt should I put on? I have so many to choose from," he said in a rich jerk voice. I rolled my eyes. "Show me some and maybe I could help you." "But I have to earn your trust, right?" he said in a joking way. I laughed sarcastially which made him laugh harder. "I'm about to leave you while you're playin." I said warningly. "Alright, alright, just help me find a suitable shirt." he said throwing a pile out onto his bed. 'Oh boy,' I thought rolling my eyes.

Draco was finally done getting ready for an event that will probably last only an hour, but anyways... He was wearing mahogany polo collar shirt with saggy dark blue jeans and black boots. He looked over at me wierd like. "Why did you take a picture of me naked?" he asked as he tucked his collar under. I bit my lip. 'What do I say?' "The truth, please." he answered. I rolled my eyes. "Alright. I did just for fun. I guess to see if I would get caught." He rose his eyebrows surprised. "I know, that was stupid, but-" "We need to work on your sneaking skills. If you're gonna try to be bad, you need to learn from a pro." he said blowing his knuckle and rubbong it on his chest while smirking. I laughed and rolled my eyes. "I'll keep that in mind." "Draco." came the voice of Lucius Malfoy.

Alright so tell me what u think. Remember: NO COMPLAIMTS (not that anybody's sent me any, but still) _JussMee_


	3. Tha Meeting

AN: Alrighty! Dis is chapter 3,wow!!

Disclaimer: Yaddy yadda

We both turned around to see Mr. Malfoy looking straight at us. Draco kind of pulled my arm so that I was behind him. "Hello father." Draco said slowly. "Relax, I wouldn't harm a guess of our home." Mr. Malfoy said nodding at me. I looked at him, not sure if he was being serious. "I hope you tell them the whole truth Draco. Don't leave anything out. It's too late for me but you still have a chance for forgiveness. I never asked for this but I had no choice." he said more towards me. "Just like I use to pressure him to become one of us, my father pressured me to be in a life full of power. I thought that was what I wanted but look how I turned out." he said holding out his hands and spinnig around. I noticed he was paler than usual, if that was possible being that he was already paper white, and he was skinier than what he use to be.

"Please Ms. Granger, save my son. He hasn't done anything bad and I want him to stay the way he is. I don't want him to change like I had to. If I could help you guys I would. But since I'm being watched, I can't. Please help my son." he begged me. I was almost to tears but I inhaled sharply and said, "I'll try. You know there still in suspicion about Draco but I convinced them to at least hear them out." I said. "I would be too. Just know that Draco is telling the truth, and make sure you are telling the truth Draco." "I will father. Promice. We better be going. Tell mother I love her." "I will. Have a good time." he said before wincing in pain. He clutched his wrist and gritted his teeth together. "I guess I better go as well. See you guys later." he said with a nodd before apparating.

"Wow! Your dad was being extremely nice to me. It looks like he was telling the truth the whole time." "He was. He started to be nice to me a little after we got home for summer break. I think in like May he told me about joining the dark lord and coming to their side. But when I come home we had a family discussion about me joining them and he asked me if I wanted to join." "Maybe we should save this for the meeting we have like five minutes before it starts." I said checking my phone for the time. "Oh, speaking of phone, wanna see mine?" he said getting his out. It was sprint black razor phone with a green dragon on the back of it. "Wow! Who got it for you?" " Mother. She said I need it for emergency and I need to learn more about muggle items." he said putting it back in his pocket. "We really should be going, like now!" I said grabbing his wrist and pulling towards the hallway. He nodded and held on to me since he didn't know where we meeting. Again, I focused really hard until I felt that familiar tug...

We landed exactly where I wanted. We were across the street from number twelve Grimmauld (sp?) Place. Draco looked around, not sure what I was lookin at. I shook my head and grabbed his hand and we walked across the street. I looked around to see if any muggles were around. Since there wasn't any, I got my wand out of my purse and tapped on the 'special' brick four times. The buildings shook and another emerged from behind them. Draco looked at the scene with his mouth opened in awe. "Close your mouth Draco, you'll catch flies." I mocked smiling innocently. He stuck his tongue out playfully as I laughed. I knocked on the door until I heard somebody unlock it. The door opened and Ron peeked from behind it.

"Mione!!" he screamed with joy and hugged me, or at least that was what he intended to being that he squeezing the living say lights out of me! "Uh hi Ron. Could you kind of-" "Oh! Sorry 'Mione." He looked behind me to see Draco looking straight at him. "Malfoy." he nodded while glaring. Draco just nodded back without saying anything. "Come in, I guess." he said to Draco. "Thank you." Draco said back. 'Few!' I thought as we walked behind Ron. He led us down a long hallway which led to the kitchen where everyone was.

When we walked the first thing I noticed a nearly bald Harry Potter. Me and Draco looked over at him in shock not sure what to say. He smiled and waved at me. I closed my mouth and put an apologetic look on my face. "Sorry Harry. It's just-" "I know. Don't worry i'll explain if and Malfoy would have a seat." he gestered to the chairs infront of him. Once we had a seat, he began to explain.

"Well, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia drug me and Dudley to this boring museum exhibit in the middle of the summer. Aunt Petunia said maybe I function more if saw what the outside looked like. I wanted to say,'Well if you to take me somewhere, I wouldn't to go with you!', but anyway... The museum we were goin to was next to small chemical factory, I guess where they make like, cleaning products. So after we saw the art and stuff, we went outside to find everyone from the chemical factory running out covering their noses. Well at the time I wasn't payin attention so I didn't notice that my 'family' run to the car without me. So I inhaled some chemicals or something, which led to me passing out, which gave me pneumonia." We all hissed at the sad news. "So, I woke up in the hospital with Aunt Petunia on my left side,crying, and Uncle Vernon looking straight in my face. Aunt Petunia actually asked me if I was ok! And she made sure I was comfortable and made sure I wasn't hurting.

"So about my hair, well, since I had to take cold shower everyday, I couldn't wash my hair because the water's too cold. So the doctor found lice in my hair and shaved it all off." he finished rubbing his head. "Harry, didn't I tell you not to rub your head?" Mrs.Weasley said coming in with cups and a pitcher of ice tea. "Hello Mr.Malfoy. How are you?" Mr. Weasley said holding out his hand. "I'm fine, thank you." Draco said taking Mr. Weasley's hand and shaking it with a smile. Ron rose his eyebrow in disbelief but shook his head. I smiled at Draco and gave him a thumbs up. He grinned and gave me a thumbs up in return.

Suddenly, Dumbledore appeared in front of us by the stove. "Good evening everyone." "Good evening." we replied. "Hello Mr. Malfoy. Glad you can join us are you ready to began?" "Yes sir." Draco answered nervously. He looked over to me and I gave him another thumbs up and a smile. "Let's began. Now, because of the high suspicion, I'm going to ask you to drink this vile of Veriteserum (sp?)." He nodded and unscrewed the vile and drunk it all in one gulp. He stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Why don't I get you something to drink." Mrs. Weasley said. "Thank you." he said taking it from her and taking a sip. "Sorry about that. Now let's actually began." Dumbledore said putting his hands together and begining to talk.

After the meeting part was over, they sat at the table to have dinner. Draco was looking out into space which somehow made me feel bad for him. Since he sat in front of me I tapped his hand to get his attention. He looked at me with his eyebrows up with attention. "You did fine." "I'm sure I did. I told the honest truth." he said putting his hand over his heart. I nodded and smiled at him. "Alright children! Tonight we're having roast beef and vegetables." Mrs. Weasley said putting a big pot in the middle of the table and summoned up plates for everybody. After she made our plates we began to eat and converse.

Me and Draco left after we were done talking with everyone. "I can;t believe Weasley even talked to me! We were talking about Quidditch the whole time and he said my first name a couple of times." "Wow! I guess Ron's startin to like you." Draco looked at me in disgust. I rolled my eyes and smacked my lips. "Not like that! You know what I meant." I said hitting him playfully in the head. He grabbed his head and acted like he was in pain. When we got to his door he got his key out and unlocked it.

"Would you like to come in?" he suggested. I blushed but since it was dark, he couldn't see me. "No I better go. My parents'll worry." I said with a hint of sadness. He nodded and hugged me suddenly. Even though I was caught off gaurd I hugged him anyway. "Thank you so much Hermione. This means a lot to me, really." he said before squeezing and letting me go. "You're so welcome. You helped yourself more than I helped you by telling the truth." He nodded and smiled. I guess I'll see you another time, or I'll e-mail you." I walked away from the door and nodded and waved back. Soon, he disappeard into his huge manor and I was outside by myself. I giggled in joy about that funny thing I did today and apparated home.

AN: Alrighty so that was Chap. 3... thatz it _JussMee_


	4. Do You Find Me Attractive

AN: On with the story!! (Dat sounded so lame)

Disclaimer: Who cares…

The next Monday I woke up late; round about 11:00. There wasn't a particular reason why I woke up late, I just did. After I took a shower and put on my mini blue jeans shorts, red tank top, and red flip-flops, I got on the computer to check to see if I had any messages. I had a new message from Draco! It read, _Hi Mione!! My father told me there's another Quidditch World Cups coming. He said he's gonna try to get tickets so we could all go. I think it's America vs. Spain. Are you interested in goin? _

I thought that was a good idea for Draco's father buying those tickets, sort of like an apology. I quickly replied back, _I think that's a great idea! I'll tell everybody and see what they say_, and then I sent it. "Hermione?!" I heard my mom yell. My mom was suppose to be at work right now. Why is she here? "Yes?!" "I came home early because me and your father are going on a business trip. We'll be gone by this afternoon." When were they going to tell me? I shrugged and went back to my computer.

Draco sent me a message back saying,_ That'll be great. Thanx for helpin me out last week. _'Aww!' I thought smiling. I then typed, _Anytime. You were a big help to yourself though. But your welcome anyway. Let me know how many tickets he's getting as soon as you can, _and then sent it.

While waiting on Draco to send me a message back, I went downstairs to get myself something to eat being that I hadn't had anything to eat yet. I just put a couple of leftover pizzas in the microwave and ate that. I looked at TV for a while before I heard the message sound on my computer. I ran upstairs to my room and sat in my desk chair. The message popped up after I clicked on the new message icon.

_My father said he got 10 tickets for 100 galleons. So, I've invited: Blaise, Pansy, and Millicent. You goin to invite the usual?_ I thought of who I was going to invite. Of course Harry, Ginny, and Ron. Then if I include myself and Draco, we'd still have 2 tickets left over. I clicked reply and typed, _Yeah. I'm inviting Harry, Ron, and Ginny. But if we counted ourselves in, that leaves 2 tickets left. Who else can we invite? _I pressed 'send' and got out of my chair. I decided to clean my room while I was waiting for his reply. Finally I heard the new message sound. I clicked on the new message icon to read Draco's message. It read, _Well, I can't think of anybody else I wanna invite. Why don't you think of somebody and get back at me._ Think of someone? I really don't know anybody else I could… _'I would love to hang with you guys sometimes durin' the summer. It gets boring at my house….' _'Lavender!! I hope she's not busy.' I thought.

Me and Lavender became real good friends when we were partners for a Potion's project. She said her father buys her muggle things because he works in a muggle business. One of the items she had was a computer. Luckily, Lavender gave me her email address before summer break.

I went to my home page of my computer and logged into my email, which I haven't checked in forever since I became a member of a dating website. I typed in Lavender's email address and then typed my message; _Hey Lavender!! I was wondering if you would like to come with me and the guys to the Quidditch World Cups, August 28. Reply __before__ then. Hopefully I'll see you soon!_, then sent it. Now, one more. Maybe Mr. Weasley if he's not too busy. That's all I could think of.

I sent Draco a message saying the choices we had and he ok with it. Since I was still waiting for Lavender's reply, I started back cleaning my room. It didn't take me that long since I kept my room 'presentable'. I just pick up the little things and made up my bed and clean my bathroom and organize my, now, dusty books. Ok, maybe I did a lot but, you know.

Finally, I heard my message sound. '_I hope that's Lavender._' I thought sitting at my desk. I clicked on my message icon and it was Lavender! I read the message which read, _Hey Mione!! I would love to come. How bout I meet you guys at the gate? Let me know!! Lavender!!_ Yesss!! I knew Lavender was good for something. I sent Draco another message about Lavender wanting to go. He replied,_ Thatz great!! Are you goin to see if Mr.Weasley can make it? _I quickly sent Draco a message saying that I was going to send the Weasleys an owl about our trip.

Since we were done with that whole situation me and Draco just talked on the phone the rest of the day. "So mother saw him come in with a small clear bag with a black box in it, and she just assumed it was for her." He laughes." So she reaches for it and dad snaches it from her and says, 'I'm sorry but this is mine, but if you'd like I could buy you something." We both laughed. It made me feel good to hear Draco so happy. Maybe it's because he got all those things off his chest, or maybe it's just because his family is back together, or maybe... he just is.

Now we didn't have anything to say. I didn't have anything interesting to say. So it was quiet for a while. 'God I hate silence!' I thought smoothing out my hair. Suddenly, something came up in my head. Before I could stop myself, I blurted out, "Do you find me attractive?" I immediately clamped my mouth. He chuckled. "Yes I do." I widened my eyes in shock. "You do?" "Yeah. I use to think you were... average. But you've grown into a beautiful lady." AWWW!! That was so sweet!! "Aww! Thank you Draco! I didn't mean to say that, really. I just-" " Didn't have anything to say." he finished chuckling. I giggled "Yeah. I'm glad I asked that though." I said laughing. He joined me and well... that's all that happened that night.

AN: Alright, took me long... yeah well. At least you read it... _JussMee_


	5. Let Da Games Begin!

AN: Chapter 5 finally!! So whatever…

Disclaimer: You know…

It was an hour before the game was to start; about 6:00 pm. Me, Draco, and everybody else were walking around the little tourists area, where there were food booths (much to Ron's excitement), vendors, and display exhibits of different magical creatures.

After we were done looking and getting food (mostly Ron), we went ahead and went inside the stadium to find our seats, which was the top row. In other sports, those seats would've suck. But since the game is mostly happening in the sky, we had the best seat they could offer.

We sat down as the programs magically appeared in front of us. They were really player stats for each team, which the boys enjoyed. While the boys looked in their programs me and the girls talked about what happened the last time we went to the Qudditch World Cups.

"I think this time they'll make sure everybody's safe. They'll probably have tight security this year." I said throwing a popcorn in my mouth. "I hope they do." Ginny added. Pansy and Millicent didn't look like they liked that idea. "Well… it would be a good idea to have tighter security, but…" Pansy faded off looking worried. "Our fathers are death eaters and well… even though they act like jerks… most of the time-" Millicent let Pansy finish the sentence. "We don't want them to get hurt."

That kind of shocked me. Of course they're suppose to care about their parents, but they aren't the type to care about…people. They glared. "We have feelings too. We're not completely heartless! Like just the other day-" "K Pansy we don't care. 'Mione, could I see your program?" Millicent said. Pansy stuck out her tongue while handing her my program.

She flipped to the stats of the teams. I looked over her shoulders. The first page was about the captain, a girl named Alexandria Griffin. "That's my friend Alex. You guys remember meeting her at the death eater gatherings?" Draco said looking at Blaise. "Oh yeah! She was fun. We got in some trouble that night." Blaise said smirking. Pansy and Millicent laughed.

Alex was a pretty African- American with long dark brown hair and honey brown eyes, like my eyes. She had plumped lips that were glistening with lip gloss and she was a little thick. (AN: She's based off of me except for the eyes and the thick part, cuz well, I'm more than thick, but I have a cute face!!, but anyway…) I could see Ron's eyebrows go up as he was looking at her picture. "See something you like Ronald?" I teased. He nodded and smirked. I rolled my eyes.

Millicent turned the page and stopped. My eyes nearly popped out its socket. His name was Jackie Mitchell and well, he was gorgeous!! He looked like he was mixed with black and white and he had brown curly that gelled to look spiky. His glorious eyes were a brownish- green color and his eyelashes were thick. (AN: Sorry I like pretty men…). "Hey 'Mione, you see somethin' you like?" Ron asked smirking. I stuck out my tongue playfully.

"So Alex's dad is a death eater?" Ron asked. Draco nodded. He got closer to Ron and whispered, "He's undercover for the Order." Ron nodded. I happened to be close and over heard and shook my head. Ron told Harry and he shook his head in approval. "Draco, did you tell them what Mr. Griffin did while he was the dark quarters?!" Pansy asked excitedly. "Oh yeah! Well-" "Welcome to the Quidditch World Cup Finals! I am your announcer Dylan Decrest (AN: What a small world, huh?) and here comes the first team, the American Air-Hawks!!" "Well, I'll tell you guys later." Draco said rolling his eyes. We laughed.

Most of our side 'booed' while some cheered. "Hey, look. They've never lost a game… ever! They won last year and the year before that!" Ron said reading from the program. "Guess we've missed a lot since the fourth year." Harry said as all the lights turned off. "There goes Alex showing out." Blaise chuckling. A single hawk was shined on by a single spot light as it soared through the air, then the lights turned off again.

When the all the lights turned on the American Air-Hawks stood in the middle of the field, on their brooms ready to fly. They all took off in the air, doing little tricks in the air. Sigh, Jackie Mitchell stood up on his broom and blew everyone kisses. I could've sworn he looked at me, but anyways… There was four other guys, three Mexican, and one white. They were doing little acrobats tricks on their brooms and with each other.

Alex was going around to random people in the American crowd to give autographs. I noticed all the guys handing her little slips of paper in return. 'Phone numbers.' I thought sighing. "I wish I had that effect on every guy like her." I whispered to myself. Draco looked over and smiled. "You had that effect on me when I first saw you." he said softly in my ear. I shivered being that his breath was tickling my ear. I looked at Ron, who didn't even pay attention to what Draco did. He had his eyes on I guess his new crush, Alexandria Griffin.

After awhile, the Air- Hawks finally got tired and landed on their side of the field as the coach came to the field, which everybody applauded. He nodded and waved to everyone and immediately began talking to his team. "That's Alex's dad. Isn't he just the cutest?!" Millicent said biting her lip. I really couldn't see him from where I was so I looked in my program.

Mr. Cedric Griffin was cute for a old guy. He kind of reminded me of that american wrestler, The Rock. (AN: Well, ex-wrestler, but watever..). He was a little darker but still light, like his daughter. He had those honey brown eyes and thick eyelashes. His hair was slightly wavy and was shiny. "'Mione, are you done with your program? I wanna keep it." Millicent said. "Yeah you can have it. Why do you want it though?" "Uh… let's just say I like what I see." We both laughed.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, let the games begin!!" Dylan the announcer said. Apparently, the Spain Serpants were already there on the field and were ready to play. I guess they weren't as exciting as the Air- Hawks, or cute! "Captains, shake hands." the referee's voice was amplified throughout the stadium. On the jumbo screen I could see Alex smirking at the other captain. She held out her hand for the other captain to take it. Before he could grab it she quickly withdrew her hand and rubbed her hip. Some of the audience was laughing like me and my friends, but some of them were 'booing' and complaining.

I looked over at Mr. Griffin who was smirking and shaking his head. Then I noticed he murmured something. Alex turned around and smiled at him and shook her head. Did I just see that! Mr. Griffin just used Oclumency to talk to Alex. He might be using it to 'help' his team throughout the game! I really thought about it. 'Why should I care? I'm not going for any of these teams. Maybe I'll just go with the winning team at the end' I shook my head to agree with myself. I think I'm crazy.

Alex finally shook hands with the other captain and they both were ready to play. The ref said some stuff I really didn't care for and blew the whistle. Both sides jumped up immediately and began to fly around for those, things flying in the air. Ok, so I don't know Quidditch, I'm a nerd! The Air- Hawks were really good! They already had 10 points. Gasp! Someone hit Jackie Mitchell in the face! He flew backwards but caught himself with his legs. When he sat up he wiped his mouth and wiped whatever was on it on his pants. "Oh my gosh, what if he was bleeding?!" I screamed. "Oh shutup 'Mione! He's alright. Now be quiet." Ron said rolling his eyes. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

Our side of the stadium cheered as the Serpants scored 10 points. Mr. Griffin clapped for them and nodded. 'That's good I suppose.' I thought. The Mexican girl named Mariah Gomez through one of those, I guess quaffles, at the Seeker which made him lose his balance. He caught himself and through a glare at her. She blew him a kiss and smiled. I could tell this team was really goofy. The boys were playing monkey in the middle with one of the Serpants player to get the quaffle thing. The girls were distracting the players by flirting with them and letting the guys on their team score. I liked it though it sort of entertaining.

AN: Alright, it took long, but again you read it, whatever... _JussMee_


	6. Quidditch World Cups & Pretty People

AN: Yeah! Chapta 6! Warning: Some of this chapta will be in Alex's POV. May contain severe slang. You won't get it at first but that's why you were taught context clues!

Disclaimer: Yaddy yadda……

_**Alex's POV**_

'I'm bored!' I thought to myself as I was soaring through the air. So I started spitin', juss hopin' it would land on someone's head. 'Don't lose ya focus Alex.' I heard my daddy say. 'Yeah, yeah. Do ya see da snitch anywhere?' 'I can't tell ya where it is, sorry baby.' 'Well, you suck!' I thought laughing. 'Do I?' he asked warningly. 'Uh… huh?' 'That's what I thought.' I rolled my eyes.

The otha Seeker came racin' toward me. I looked behind me to see the snitch speeding' away. Being that I had a faster broom than a Firebolt, I quickly sped after it, leavin' that otha guy in my dust. As I was gettin' closa to the snitch, it seem to have gotten faster. I was startin' to get frustrated then it suddenly took a dive. I groaned. The otha Seeker was 5 ft. behind me so I didn't take such a quick dive. It would've made me dizzy anyway.

I saw the lil' camera thing that put me on the jumbo screen so I quickly thought of a great idea. Hopefully, it won't get us disqualified. I took the dive but I went faster. The snitch went anotha direction but I still dived, the otha Seeker still following me. 'Perfect.' I thought smilin'.

I was getting clasa to the ground. "It looks like she's going to crash, if she doesn't pull up!" I heard da announcer scream. I smirked. 'Silly announcer, trix are for yall." I thought and pulled up as soon as my broom was about to touch the ground. I sped up and stopped to see the otha Seeker crash and was rolling on na ground. I heard da crowd 'ooo' as he finally stopped rolling.

The Spain coach called a timeout but there is no timeout in Quidditch so that did him no good. Of course my team was laughin' and daddy gave me a look like, 'I'm gonna whoop you when we get home.' Finally the Seeker got up and everybody started clappin'. Well, I clapped too. I didn't want to give bad sportsmanship. I waited till he mounted his broom and flew up to me to tell him, "I'm sorry, I juss had to do it. I hope-" "Besar mi asno" he said and sped off.

I gasped. I happened to know a lil' Spanish and he juss told me to kiss his ass!! I sped after him. I caught up with him in about 5 seconds being that he had a snail for a broom and told him, "Detrás en ti." I sped off being that I saw the snitch and it was within reach. It quickly took a left which I was right behind it. I scooted up on my broom and grabbed da snitch.

I heard da bell I've been hearing for da last 2 years go off and da confetti sprinkling all over everybody. "The American Air- Hawks won the Quidditch World Cup Finals, for the third time!!" I heard da announcer scream. I smiled. "Yeah!!" I screamed holdin' up da snitch when I got closa for everyone to see. When I got to da ground my team raced towards me with an orange cooler and dumped PowerAde on me. I shivered as the blue PowerAde ran down my back.

Daddy came up to me, wet as well. He smiled and hugged me. "You did it! I'm so proud of you!" he whispered in my ear "No daddy, we did it." I said smiling up at him. He laughed and hugged me, this time pickin' me up and twirling me around. "I'm still gonna whoop you for dat stunt you pulled." He said for everyone to hear, which made them laugh. I smiled nervously. 'I hope he wasn't for real….' 'I was.' I heard him say in my head. He was smirking and I smiled.

_**Hermione's POV**_

"That was amazing!! I've never had so much fun in my life." I said laughing. "It was very dangerous, but entertaining at the same time." Mr. Weasley said. "I knew Alex would do something to show off. I think she can't help it." Blaise said laughing. "Maybe I could get her to meet you guys." Draco said. "You could?!" Ron said with excitement. "Uh, sure." Draco suddenly closed his eyes. "He's using Occlumency?" Ron asked. "No, he's just taking a nap." Harry said rolling his eyes. We laughed as Ron turned red.

"Mk, Alex said she'll meet us at the entrance of the stadium and she's bringing the team and her dad." "She's bringing the team?!" I said with excitement myself. Draco shook his head. "Dibs on Fernando." Lavender yelled. "As long as no one gets Jackie." I said pointing at the girls. "I have eyes for one too." Draco said smirking, Harry and Ron agreeing.

We walked to the entrance to find the team already there. "Dragon!!" Alex screamed as she ran towards Draco. She hugged him tightly and then let go. "Nice to see you again. OMG!! Blaise, Pansy, Millicent!!" She said hugging them too. "It's nice to see you too. These are my friends, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and his father Arthur Weasley, and-" "Harry Potter. Wow nice to meet ya finally." she said shaking his hand. He smiled at her which Ron didn't like.

"Oh sorry where are my manners?" "You lost them." Jackie Mitchell said then laughed. I didn't get it but smiled at him anyway. "Anyways, nice to meet you Hermione. OMG, we have the same color eyes! You must be smart as me!" she said then smiling. "Well I hope so, I loved how you tricked the other Seeker." "Oh, thanks. It juss comes to me." she said smiling, flipping a bang. We laughed. She was pretty funny with her stuck up attitude.

"Hello Ronald." she said smiling at him sweetly. "Uh, hi." he said taking her hand and smiling at her. "Well dis is my team-" "Your team?" Jackie said outraged. "Oh shut up! Dis is Jackie Mitchell," Jackie went around and shook the boys' hands and kissed the girls'. When he came to me he looked into my eyes and said, "It's pleasure to meet you Hermione," and kissed my hand. I smiled. My heart skipped a couple of beats, but that's ok, I'm still alive.

"Anyways, dats Allic Scott-" I saw him winking at someone. I looked in the direction and it was to Ginny. I smirked. "Fernando Martinez," he smiled at Lavender who smiled back seductively. "Jacob Lee-" he waved and winked at Pansy. Her face turned red and she turned around to smile. I rolled my eyes. "Sigh Yalonda Lee" Draco went forward to kiss her hand. Ron and Harry rolled there eyes while Blaise smirked. "Pleasure to meet someone with such beauty." he said while rubbing her hand. She smiled. "Thank you. Nice to meet you too."

"Did you say beauty?" Alex asked disgusted. "Yes I did." Draco said smiling at Yalonda. I was beginning to get sick. "Oh, so you meant me." Alex said smirking and flipping her hair. "No he would've said, 'I've never seen someone with so much fat.'" Mariah Gomez said and laughed while all the Air- Hawks, Blaise, Millicent, Draco, and Pansy followed her. That was very rude! She wasn't even that big. Ron looked like he was ready to kill someone.

Alex just glared at them. I think her feelings were hurt. She inhaled sharply and looked back. "Anyways, dat was Mariah Gom-ass with her funny ass joke, and Joe Scott, da weird one." Alex finished. "Ahem," Mr. Griffin came from the trees. He scared us and me and everyone else jumped. "Evenin' children. I had some, uh, binuss' to take care of. Arthur Weasley? Is dat you?" he asked looking from the side. "Cedric! So nice to see you! How have you been. I used to tutor him when he first came to Hogwarts."

The Air- Hawks laughed. "You needed tutorin'?!" Joe asked. "Well, he did say when I first came to Hogwarts. I couldn't get with magic at first so Dumbledore put me in a tutorin' program where Mr. Weasley helped me." Mr. Griffin said patting Mr. Weasley on the back. " It's so good to see you again but I have to get them home. Maybe some other time Mr. Griffin?" Mr. Weasley said shaking his hand and smiling.

"Oh very soon. I challenged Professor Dumbledore to a Tri- Wizard Tournament, but no otha school will challenge them." 'I guess because of what happened last time.' I thought. Harry looked a little worried. "He excepted the challenge anyway so I guess It's juss a Bi- Wizard Tournament." Alex began to laugh. Mr. Griffin turned around so quick I'm surprised his eyeballs didn't fly out. "What's so funny?" he asked dangerously. "You said 'Bi'." she said and laughed some more. The Air- Hawks didn't laugh but I could tell they wanted to.

Mr. Griffin punched Alex in the arm so hard I could see tears in her eyes. "Laugh now." he said glaring at her. She clutched her arm and turned around. "I'm sorry. You can't have children out for too long. But I guess we should be goin'. Ma wife made a victory dinner. But I think Alex should eat last." he said more loudly so she could hear. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Oh, ok, well nice to see you again and good luck." Mr. Weasley said. "Alright. Nice ta see you again too. Air- Hawks, let's be out." Mr. Griffin said and him and the Air- Hawks apparated. "There amazing!" Ron said. "Yeah. I can't wait to see him- I mean them again." Ginny said and I laughed. "Me too, me too." I agreed with her as we grabbed the port key and apparated home.

AN: Woo!! Dat waz a long chapter!! I hope yall understood da slang. You'll get it eventually…… _JussMee P.S. '__Detrás en ti' means 'back at you', according to /Translator….._


	7. Gettin to Hogwarts

AN: Uhh…..juss chapter 7.….. Also if it doesn't say Alex's POV then it's in Hermione's POV…..

Disclaimer: Same ol', same ol'...

_ I was inside of a club that was playing loud techno music. Of course I wasn't dancing, I don't dance in front of people. I was sipping on some type of drink when I saw a guy coming toward me, smiling. He didn't say anything, he was just smiling at me. He stopped in front of me and held out his hand, as to tell me to come with him. Without thought I took it and he led me to the middle of the dance floor. "I don't want to dance in front of anybody. I just-" He put a finger on my lips._

_ He stared in my eyes as we moved half- speed to the fast beat. His eyes were familiar but I couldn't put my finger on who's eyes they were. He smiled at me as he bent down to kiss the spot behind my ear. I giggled as his lips tickled me. I know, kind of not like me, but it tickled!! He looked in my eyes again this time leaning forward to my face. OMG!! He's going to kiss me! When his lips were about to brush against mine……._

"'Mione, sweetie. Wake up. You're going back to school today." my daddy said shaking me lightly. He knows I'm a little grumpy in the morning. 'NOOOOO!! My dream!!' I thought groaning. I got up to stretch and went over to my dresser to get my, uh, things. I went in my bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. 'I don't look that bad. I _could_ have bigger lips but, there's nothing a little magic couldn't do.' I thought smirking.

After 30 minutes, I came out of my bathroom, hair dry and curly. 'I think I'll straighten my hair.' I thought as I pulled out my black Bermuda shorts and a hot pink short sleeved shirt that said, 'I'm 2 **HOT** 4 U!!' Get it, because the shirt was hot pink and it said…. Well it was cute when I got it so, whatever. It was a little wrinkled so I got out the iron and ironed it. It didn't take me long because well, I really don't iron my clothes good and I'm just going to wrinkle them again anyways, so…

After I put on my clothes, shoes, and straighten my hair, I went downstairs to eat breakfast with my parents. I saw my father spooning my mom and whispering something in her ear that made her giggle as she was fixing a plate. I shuddered. That's disgusting! "Morning guys." I said loudly so they could stop. "Oh! Morning sweetie. Um, here's your plate." she said handing me the plate full of delicious stuff that could've had my parents' germs on it. I smiled a fake smile and took it anyway. As I was eating, my parents went into the dining room to 'watch TV'.

This was going to be my last year in Hogwarts! No more talking to your friend in the great hall. No more learning about the wonderful magical world around me. And most of all, no more free all you can eat for breakfast, lunch, and dinner! The very thought made me a little sad. But then I thought about what we were going to do this year and that special 'someone' I get see again.

I immediately became happy when I thought about him. "I will get with him this year!" I said to myself before biting into my bacon. "Who are you talking to dear?" My mom said while cleaning a dish. "Uh… just a little encouraging to myself is all." "Who is 'him'?" "Uh, a Quidditch player I met who is my age.-" "What's his name?" "I was getting to that mother." I said annoyed.

She turned to look at me with a glare. I widened my eyes. "I mean, uh, I was getting to that mother." I said in a nicer tone. "You better have meant that." she said dangerously. I gulped. "Well his name is-" "Draco Malfoy?" my daddy interrupted while walking in the kitchen. He laughed while I rolled my eyes. "No, his name is Jackie Mitchell and he is the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen!" "Well that's where you're wrong dear. I believe I am the most gorgeous man anybody has ever seen." daddy said and laughed. My mother rolled her. "Have you guys been drinking this morning or something?"

"'Mione!!" Ron yelled as he ran up to me and hugged, or squeezed, me as hard as he could. "Uh, Ron, really? I just saw you a couple of days ago. I can't breath." "Oh, sorry. You look so, wow, just, great. Really you do." he said smiling nervously. I smiled. "Aw thanks Ronald! You're so sweet! You don't look bad yourself." I said hitting him on the arm playfully.

He really didn't. I didn't notice until now but his hair was cut short and a darker shade of orange. His blue eyes were a little darker as well as his skin color, which was more tan now. (AN: Juss imagine pretty men who look like that, or juss imagine pretty men in this story in general! Can't help it, I love pretty men!) He was a little buffer but not too buff. His black polo shirt clung onto his shoulders and chest but flared out when you looked down. His black and white plaid shorts stopped a little below his knee and he had on black and white Bamboo A shoes. Those were quite expensive in England. They were at least 110.50 euros! (AN: A lot of money here in America and Bamboo A are real shoes in da UK. There like Pumas!). And the best part of all, he had orange hairs growing from his chin!!

"'Mione!! Are you okay?" Ron asked waving his hand in front of my eyes. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Sorry, uh, kind of tired is all. Where's Harry?" "He went to the train station bathroom. I guess he really had to go." he said chuckling. I smiled. Ron had a cute smile too. 'What am I thinking! He's my best friend, and it's ruining my Jackie Mitchell goal!' "Hello Hermione! How was your 2 weeks?" We laughed. "Fine, my parents acted a little weird but nothing else happened." "Well, well. Who do we have here." came the voice of Draco Malfoy. I smiled and turned around and saw him smiling too.

"Just kidding. Hey guys, Hermione is that you? You really look good! I guess you changed within 2 weeks, huh." he said hugging me while I smiled and thanked him for the compliment. I saw Ron rolling his eyes and a couple of kids stop and stare. He let go and turned around and saw everyone stare. "What?!" he yelled. "Malfoy?! Why are you hugging her?! Remember? The mudblood?" Goyle asked disgusted apparently. "Don't you ever call her that! If you knew her like I do then you would be friends with her too. And besides, I could hug whmever I want to." "What would your father think." Crabbe asked. Mr. Malfoy appeared behind them. Draco smirked. "I wouldn't mind at all." Mr. Malfoy said which scared them.

"I suggest you mind your own business before you both will become a part of mine." he said tapping his cane with his hand. They ran off to the train. "Thank you father. We better get going." "I just came to see you guys off. I I haven't done this in a while and just wanted to talk to you Draco." Mr. Malfoy said smiling. "Oh, ok. I'll be back guys. Could you guys wait on me?" We nodded.

"His father is nicer from the last time we saw him." Harry said as we walked toward the train. "Wait guys!" someone yelled. We looked back to see Lavender and Ginny running towards us. "Ron I told you to come and get me when Hermione was here!" Ginny said hugging me. "Oh yeah! Well I was thinking when you were talking." She shook her head. "We're waiting for Draco. He's talking to his dad. He shouldn't be long. Why don't you guys go and find a compartment and I'll wait for Draco." They nodded and climbed onto the train.

After 5 minutes the train whistle blew. That meant that the train was about to leave! I went to look for Draco to tell him it was time to go. I found him and his father talking and laughing about something. I didn't want to interrupt so I just hid behind a pillar to listen. "-So she wanted me to tell you that she loves you and have a good year." "Ok, well tell mother I love her too and thanks for the gift." "Ok. I will. I have to, uh, work. I know I don't tell you this but… I love you son and I want you to have the best." Aw! That was soo sweet!! I wanted to take a picture of them hugging but I couldn't. I wasn't suppose to listen anyways. I know, I'm a little dramatic.

"Bye father, and, uh, I love you too." Draco said with a shaky voice. It sounded like he was about to cry. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. Oh no, I need to leave! When I get teary eyed, I start sniffing and they'll sure to hear me. I walked away quietly to the spot where I was waiting. I fanned my eyes to make the tears go away which eventually they did. Soon after Draco came towards me with a small gift bag. "What's in the bag?" "Just a quill my mother gave me. It lets me send messages to whoever I want, I just have to write down the name and the message. She said we need to talk more." I nodded as we climbed aboard the train.

We found the compartment that the others found. "Thanks for bringing in our stuff guys." Draco said nodding to them. They nodded as they sat down, obviously tired. As soon as we sat down the door slid open. It was sexy- I mean Blaise, Pansy and Millicent, with there stuff. "Could we join you?" Blaise asked sweetly. "Of course!" I said. He smiled at me as he put his stuff under the seat and sat next to me! He laid his head on my shoulder. "I'm so tired!" he said playfully and closed his eyes. Ginny gave me a thumbs up and a wink. Harry smiled and shook his head.

An hour passed and we weren't even halfway there. Everyone was sleep except for me and Blaise, who claimed he was tired at the beginning but stayed awake to talk to me. How sweet! "So she wasn't the one for me." "I'm sorry to hear that." "Don't be. She was creepy anyway. She believed in Voodoo." I laughed. "Wow. Did she make a doll of you?" he nodded which made me laugh quietly so I wouldn't wake up the others. "Sometimes I think she still has it. I have pain in my back and sometimes my legs." I laughed again. "So have you ever had a bad relationship?" I thought about it.

"Well, no. I've never been that long with a guy for them to ask me to be there girlfriend or anything like that." "Why?! You look absolutely stunning." I blushed. "Thank you Blaise. I guess because they weren't... who I was looking for. They were really cute, but they didn't have a good personality." he nodded. "Who do you have eyes for now?" "Duh! Jackie Mitchell! I might have a chance too since he's going to be at Hogwarts with his school for the Tri- ,well, Bi-Wizard Tournament. But know one really. I find Draco as a friend now, and of course not Harry or Ron." he nodded. "What about you?" He leaned forward to me. I widened my eyes. "Millicent." he whispered in my ear. "Oh, I thought….never mind." I said waving it off. I thought he was going to kiss me. I'm so silly.

"Yeah I've been liking her for a while now. I don't know if she's noticed yet." he said more quietly now. "Aw that's cute! What made you start liking her?" "Her since of humor. She makes me laugh all the time and she has a great body and her smile is just, wow, amazing." he said looking up, smiling. "Wow!" "I know. She's that amazing!" "No, I've never heard so many 'ands' in a sentence." He glared at me playfully. I laughed, loudly this time. "Hermione, could you shut up!" Ron said before snoring again. Me and Blaise looked each other and rolled our eyes.

We were finally there after like 3 hours! "I don't want to sit next to Hermione. She might put her head in my lap." Ron said loudly. "Oh shut up Weasley." Blaise said rolling his eyes annoyed. After a while on the train, me and Blaise fell asleep and I woke up with my head in his lap and people looking at me. "Yes Ronald, do shut up. You're just jealous I've never put my head in your lap. Get over it." I said walking ahead to join Blaise and Draco. He stayed behind everyone, not saying anything . Blaise smirked and I nudged him to make him stop.

We walked in the Great Hall to find everyone else there. Everybody was busy talking, until they saw us together. Now they were staring at us. It was silent now as we went our separate ways to go to our tables. Whispers erupted from everywhere as we sat down. "What were they doing together?" "Are they friends?" "Where's Harry's hair?" "Attention ladies and gentlemen. Please quiet down." Dumbledore yelled over the whispers. "Thank you. I would like to first welcome you back to Hogwarts or welcome you to Hogwarts if you are new here. I would like for all the first years to come to the front, please."

After all the first years were sorted, Dumbledore stood again to continue his never ending speech. "I would like to introduce the new Heads of Hogwarts. I didn't want to send letters because I would like for it to be a surprise to both of them!" The whispers began of the people who couldn't wait on Dumbledore to announce the Heads. I was kind of nervous. I heard most people saying that it would be me and they were betting galleons.

"Excuse me!" he screamed. Everyone went quiet again. "Thank you. I will now call the Head Girl." "Get ready 'Mione." Harry said pushing my back. I smiled nervously. "Miss Hermione Granger is this year's Head Girl!" I got up slowly, smiling as everyone cheered and told each other to give them there money, (Ron mostly). I heard the occasional 'boo' from the Slytherin table, but Draco, Blaise, Millicent, and Pansy cheered me on. "Congratulations Ms. Granger. Here is your Heads badge." "Thank you professor." I said shaking his hand.

"Now I will call the Head Boy." This time nobody said anything because predictable who the head boy could be. Dumbledore looked around, I guess waiting for them to say something. "Ok, well, this year's Head Boy is… Mr. Draco Malfoy!" He got up smirking from the Slytherin table. Most people 'booed' and surprisingly some people cheered like our friends and I guess the people Harry, Ron, and Ginny convinced at the Gryffindor table. I clapped and smiled at him when he came to the front. "Congratulations Mr. Malfoy. Here is your badge. "Thank you sir." he said shaking his hand.

When I sat down, people asked to see my badge. I opened my hand for them to see. It was gold metal and red ruby to match the Gryffindor colors. It was in the shape of a crest and it had 'Head Girl' across the top. "Congratulations 'Mione." Ron said smiling. I rolled my eyes but smiled. "Thank you Ron." "Now that the Heads have been given it is now time to eat. For I know you have been traveling for a long time and you are surely hungry. So let the feast begin!" Food appeared in front of us, to the first years amazement. 'I remember when we were like that.' I thought, smiling sadly.

"Students, may I have your attention?" Dumbledore said after everyone was done with eating. "Thank you. I am sad to say we are not going to have Quidditch this year." Everyone started to complain and 'boo'. Me and my friends looked at each other and smiled. "Yes, I know. But instead we were challenged to another Tri- Wizard Tournament!" Whispers erupted yet again and some applauds. "Well it's not a Tri- Wizard Tournament because well, only one school challenged us. The Head Master of a school in the United States of America was an old student of mine. You might've saw him at the Quidditch World Cup Finals as the coach of the American Air- Hawks." Again, they began to chat about the match. Honestly, I don't know why they can't even wait until he's done!

"So," he waited for everyone to finish. "Him and his school will be here this Saturday, where we will have a welcoming casual ball. As you know casual means you don't have to wear dresses. But if you want to, you could. You may your jeans as long as you look nice or you will be asked to change." Well, you know what happens now… "This ball is so we can get to know our guest because his students will be attending classes with the 6th and 7th years this whole year. As you may notice I said 6th years. That's because I am allowing 6th years to put their names in the Golden Goblet of Fire." The 6th years were especially happy about the news. "I think I'll enter." Ginny said. "I don't think-" Ginny glared at Ron. "Uh, you should." "Why not?" "Well, I don't want you to get hurt and it looks like it's really difficult" "Looks?! It bloody is!" Harry said rubbing his arm.

"Well , I'm glad you love the news but I have an even better one! We will have certain days where I will let you wear whatever you want-" We began to cheer when he screamed, "But, the whole school has to be well behaved." We applauded still after that remark. "But I must warn you, the Arizona Wizarding Academy isn't that, well, behaved. They aren't, well they just don't behave. I was hoping we could help them in their disciplinary areas." the teachers smiled while the majority of us didn't care. "But any who, that is all, tuck in." As soon as we heard that everyone practically ran to the door. "Today's Sunday?! Aw man!" Ron said rolling his eyes. I definitely love coming back to Hogwarts!

AN: Long, ain't it? Oh well, your reward is… u get to read chapta 8! Yeah…. _JussMee_


	8. Friday's Activities

AN: Alright, chapter 8.… yeah.

Disclaimer: What do you think?

It was Friday afternoon and we had just came back from lunch. We only had 2 classes left. Me and Draco had Arithmacy now and then we had Potions last with the Slytherins. "It shouldn't be that bad. At least you know me, Blaise, Pansy, and Millicent won't make fun of you or your friends." "I know. It's just… the other Slytherins. There going to make fun of you and your friends now." "So be it. They were never my friends anyway. Just some people to entertain with my clever jokes." Draco said blowing on his knuckle and rubbing it on his chest. I rolled my eyes.

"You guys are a little late, don't you think?" Professor Edwards told us. He was our new Arithmacy teacher for the year. Our old one retired being that she was nearly a hundred! "Sorry, we had a, uh, run in with Mr. Filch." I lied. "Well, I guess I'll let it go. It is the beginning of the year, but don't expect this again." We thanked him and went to go sit at our table with Blaise.

"Hey guys. Why were you guys really late?" Blaise said smirking. "We just walked around." Draco said getting out his books. "Really? Did Hermione put her head in your lap?" I choked as Blaise and Draco laughed. "Shut up. What are we doing?" Draco said wiping a tear. "Defining the words in section 5. It's only 20 words." "Only?!" I said astonished. "Someone's getting a little lazy in her last year here." Blaise said numbering his parchment. "I know it's just… I don't know I guess I want to have fun in my last year." They both looked up at me amazed.

"_You_ know what fun is?" Draco asked. "Of course. I need to loosen up a little. I've been working for the last 6 years and I'm finally worked out, so…" Blaise was busy writing down something vigorously. "Blaise what are you writing?" I asked. "I'm writing down what you said. '-Finally worked out. There. I'm gonna repeat what you said to everyone so you don't have an excuse for ditching us." We laughed.

"Blood traitor." Goyle told Blaise. Blaise stopped in front of where Goyle was sitting in Potion's class. Blaise pulled on Goyle's robe so hard that he was forced to stand. "Why don't you mind your own business. Blood is the same color when you see it, so get over it. You only do what your told. Be your own person." Blaise pushed him hard so he could sit, while his mouth was still open, probably from the robe pulling. The Gryffindor's clapped while the Slytherins looked confused.

"Alright, quiet down. Next week, as you might've heard if you were paying attention, which I doubt, we'll have the Arizona Wizarding Academy attending classes with us. So when you have a project, you will be partnered with someone from that school. I will tell you what they are as we go on with the year. Unfortunately, you are going to be doing less work being that we are having 'activities'. There will be some days where there will be no classes." We all, I did say all, applauded. "20 points from Gryffindor. Stop clapping. That's taking time from you're studies in which you need to past." We rolled our eyes.

"Well actually Professor, we _all_ clapped. So Slytherin should get points off too." Draco said. Snape rose his eyebrows. "Fine, it's only fair. 20 points from S- Slytherin." The Slytherins through death glares at Draco who only shrugged. 'Fair? He knows what fair is?' I thought. Snape looked at me with a glare. "Well Ms. Granger, have a smart mouth, do we? 10 more points." I widened my eyes. Occlumency. "Well technically Professor Snape, I didn't say it out loud, so there was no need to take off those points."

Everyone looked at me as if I said the best thing in the world! Even Snape looked at me with a different expression. "Questioning my authority, are we?" "What authority?" I asked before I could think. Blaise, Draco, Harry, and Ron snickered. "Do you want a detention Ms. Granger?" I shook my head 'no'. "I suggest you shut your mouth." I nodded my head but rolled my eyes. "So anyway-"

"That was bloody brilliant 'Mione!" Ron said patting me on the back. I smiled. "Well, I just couldn't let that go. He knew he wrong for reading my thoughts." "Could you help us with our homework 'Mione?" "Ron, it's only defining the words in chapter 2!" "I know! It's just I was wondering-" "I am not going to do it for you! You are bloody ridiculous! Go ask a 1st year to do it!" I said rolling my eyes. Draco smirked. Ron looked off disappointed. I am not going to be suckered no longer into doing someone's homework!

"Where's Blaise?" Harry asked. I didn't notice he was gone, although he wasn't talking in Snape's class. "He was really worked up about what Goyle said. He hears that a lot at home apparently. His father always calls him that, even when I was over there, I had to close my ears." I shook my head sadly. "Slytherins aren't just mean people that everybody's suppose to be scared of. There just misunderstood and they're confused. Their parents tell them what to do or what type of person to be and they're expected to follow that. But me, Blaise, Millicent, Pansy, we don't want to be someone's puppet. We want to control our own lives." Draco finished.

It looked like Harry and Ron finally understood. "So I shouldn't get mad when they say something, stupid." Ron said thoughtfully. "Duh Ron." Harry said rolling his eyes. "Do you know where he might've gone to?" I asked. He looked up for a while. "Um maybe out to the lake. He always says, 'when I went out to the lake to think-', so." "Thanks! I'll go get him and bring him back." I yelled running out the entrance. "I hope she knows curfew is close." Ron said to Draco and Harry.

I walked around the lake to see if I saw Blaise, which I didn't. 'Where could he be?' The Forbidden Forest was in front of me now. 'No Hermione, it's called 'Forbidden' for a reason.' 'Well Blaise could be in here. It wouldn't hurt to look. I'll just won't go all the way in there.' I agreed with myself and walked in slowly. Again, I think I'm crazy.

I looked around and found someone sitting on a bolder, bent over and picking up something. "Blaise?" I called softly. He turned around quickly but relaxed when he saw me. "Hermione? What are you doing in here? It's dangerous." "Well I should be asking you the same thing. Why don't we get out of here and walk." He nodded and got up from the bolder. "Are you okay?" "Yeah. Just a little, well, I don't know." "You could tell me Blaise. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

He looked in my eyes to see if I was telling the truth. I stared back at him until he finally said, "Okay. But please don't tell anyone." "I promise I won't tell." He nodded and smiled. "So what's been troubling you?" "Well of course it was what Goyle said earlier. I hear it all the time at home." Draco was right. "My father always tells me 'you're a blood traitor. You'll never be a successful Zabini if you believe all those lies that those _blood traitors_ tell you.' I just wish he take the time to know a 'blood traitor', just to see how caring they are. He's nothing but a heartless greedy man. I never want to turn out like him." He sounded just like how Draco was when I first met him.

"Well Blaise if you know your father and Goyle, and everybody else for that matter who says those things are wrong, then don't listen to them. All the other times when your friends used to call me 'mudblood', I was really hurt. When I told my parents, of course I had to explain what that meant, but my mom told me that some people are mean just to be satisfied. That's what I think Voldemort is doing." Blaise jumped. "Sorry, anyways. He's being mean just because he can and he has all that power. He wants revenge for something that happened to him a long time ago."

Blaise nodded. "I just wish I could get that through my father's head, but he just wants the money." We looked up at the stars for a while. Something was worrying me but I don't know what it is. Blaise gasped. "We need to get back it's almost time for dinner. Curfew's in…. 2 minutes!" I widened my eyes. 'How could I forget that?!' I thought as we ran as fast as we could.

"So 'Mione, were you putting-" "Shut up Ron. I've heard that enough today. Me and Blaise were talking, that's all. I really understand him now." I said forking a lettuce leaf and then a cherry tomato. They looked at each other and shrugged. "Attention students, I have some good news." We quieted down to hear. "Well since we are having our Welcoming Ball, I'm going to let 6th and 7th years go to Hogsmede tomorrow." Of course the 6th and 7th year cheered, but 5th year and below really weren't happy.

"I know, but you guys will have your day. I promise I won't forget. So tomorrow, 6th and 7th years will be leaving tomorrow at 8:00am. So since you most likely have to wake up early, tuck in." We got up and walked out. "Do I need to wake you guys up in the morning?" I asked playfully annoyed. They nodded like little children while grinning. We laughed as we walked down the hallway like we had for the last 6 years.

AN: I know shorter, but whatever….. _JussMee_


	9. You Look Decent

AN: Chapta 9... mk…. Some of dis may have severe slang, so don't trip…

Disclaimer: What else could it be?

Saturday morning I woke up around 5:30ish. I stretched a little while getting my under garments and other things to head to the girls' bathroom. I was very quiet so I wouldn't wake up my 2 roommates, Lavender and Parvati. I closed the door behind me quietly so I wouldn't wake up all the other girls and walked down the hallway to take a shower. Did I mention that they didn't have any curtains?

So I came out 20 minutes later with my under stuff on, but a towel wrapped around my body. The girls tell me to be more 'open' with them. Yeah right, and let them talk about me? Whatever. They always talk about someone's body when they're walking around naked. I refuse to be their next victim! Sorry, I get worked up easily….

When I opened the door, I was nearly knocked over by Lavender and Parvati, who were already naked, who were rushing towards the bathroom. "Sorry 'Mione." they said in unison. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. When I closed the door I threw my dirty clothes in clothes basket for the house elves to clean. I guess they are happy to be slaves.

I pulled out an orange t-shirt, that was quite cute if I do say so myself! In black letters it said, 'Back Off, I Know Karate!!', and at the bottom it had a little cute kitten that had big glossy eyes who had on a ninja costume. I know you don't have to say anything. I know its cute!

So anyways I straightened it along with my light blue jean shorts that my dad didn't like because they were rather short. He said they could be mistaken for underwear. Yeah, granny panties!

So now that I've put on my clothes all I need to do is my hair and put on my shoes. 'I'll just throw it up in a bun.' So I straighten my hair with a spell and tied it up with a ponytail holder in a messy bun. I got a pair of black loop earrings and black dangly crystal earrings, for the 2nd holes in my ears, and put them on. I pulled out my black flip flops from my trunk and put them on.

I looked at a digital clock that I brought from home, which read, 6:55am. I was right on schedule! I sprayed on a scent that my mum bought, which didn't smelled like the one's she bought that smelled like pepper.

I walked to my trunk to get my wristlet purse and checked to see if I had everything in there. It's not that I don't trust my roommates, well, at least not Parvati, but I just know they like to snoop in everybody's stuff, and business for that matter. I walked out into the hallway to see a whole crowd of naked ladies rushing towards the bathroom. I shook my head and walked towards the stairs that led to the Gryffindor common room.

When I got down there, I saw Harry and Ron sitting on the couch talking and laughing. "Morning 'Mione! Had some good sleep?" Ron said smiling innocently. I nodded confusingly. "We couldn't sleep last night. Seamus was telling us about his summer and his new girlfriend," "Who's gorgeous by the way. Trust me, we've seen a picture of her." Ron interrupted with a shudder. I rolled my eyes. "Let's go then. I'm actually hungry." I said grabbing their muscular arms. 'Mmmm…' I smirked.

We were talking and eating at our table. There really wasn't anybody there except a couple 1st and 2nd years in Ravenclaw. Draco and his friends walked in talking and laughing. "Hey, you guys want to sit here until everyone gets here?" I asked. They looked at each other and nodded. They walked over to us and sat down.

A huge crowd of 6th and 7th years came in. They stopped talking and instead stared at us as we talked and laughed. We stopped to see everyone walking and staring at us. "Why are they sitting at our table?" some 6th year boy whispered while walking past me. "We'll see you guys outside." Blaise said, sounding a little disappointed. "We'll save a carriage." I said.

"Why are you guys talking to the Slytherins?" Seamus asked, disgusted obviously . "Because they're our friends." Harry said. "What?! They've brain washed them!" Parvati screamed. "There isn't anything wrong with them. They're on our side. Trust me." Lavender said. "Oh no!" Parvati said cupping Lavender's chin. "Not you too!" Lavender jerked her face away and rolled her eyes.

"Look guys, they've really changed. I can assure you. And you know if I'm talking to a Slytherin, they 're not really bad ." Ron said. "We don't believe that they just change in 1 summer!" Dean said. I was now pushed over the edge. "Look! They aren't really what they appear! They've acted poorly towards us the last 6 years but they didn't mean it! I know they regret it. We can choose who we can be friends with! We don't need your permission! If you have a problem with it, then you say it to me!" I screamed, my face red and tears running down my cheeks.

The whole Great Hall was quiet. The professors were just looking and Dumbledore was smiling. I couldn't take it. I walked out the Great Hall and ran outside where the carriages were.

I sat on a rock near a tree and put my head in my hands. I let the tears flow freely now. Why didn't they believe us? Why are they worried so much about us now? They've never really paid that much attention to us unless we do something heroic like we do every year. Will they start to hate us? What will happen to us if everybody starts to ignore us?

All these questions were put on hold when I heard someone call my name. I turned to see Ron running towards me with a worried look on his face. "Are you ok?" he said kneeling down to my face. I sniffed and looked up at him. I shook my head and wiped my face with my hands. A single tear fell down my cheek. Ron wiped it away with his thumb and smiled at me. I looked in his gorgeous blue eyes as he was leaning toward my face. 'No!! We're just friends! My Jackie Mitchell go-, oh well, it wouldn't hurt.' I thought as his lips touched mine. For a while, it was just our lips that were locked but then he slipped his tongue into my mouth. 'Alright, that's enough!!'

I put my hands on his chest and pulled back. "Ron, we can't. It would-" "Ruin our friendship, I know. It's just, when Seamus was talking about his girlfriend it just made me want one. I'm sorry. That was stupid of me. I-" "Ron, it's ok. We'll just forget this happened, and don't tell anyone but, I liked it." I said smirking. His eyes widened and he grinned. "So you want to-" "No, that's ok. Let's go." I said quickly and smiled. I hugged him and he hugged me back. "Thank you Ron." "You're welcome. I kinda like the kiss too." I glared at him and we laughed.

Alex's POV

"Momma we 'bout ta leave!" I yelled in our mansion. Yeah, we got a mansion. My daddy's an airplane pilot/Quidditch coach of our marvelous team, and ma momma has her own clothing line! I have siblings, but they don't really matta. I'm way cute in the face but thick in the waist, well, all ova, but you know. They think you're fat cuz you don't wear a size zero! I oughtta slap'em, but anywho…..

"Momma did you hear me?!" "Yeah, shut up!" My eldest brother said from his room. I rolled my eyes. "You shut up! I wa'n even talkin' ta you!" "Hey! Chill out up there! C'mon Alex. You got ya stuff packed?" My dear daddy said from downstairs. I nodded. I really wanted to tell momma we 'bout ta leave. "Did one o' yall call me." My momma yelled from ha office. "I did! Me an' na twins 'bout ta go." I saw momma emerge from around the corna.

"Yall bout ta go to dat otha school?" I nodded. "Oh, c'mere baby." momma said curling her lip under playfully. I laughed and hugged her. "I know I been kinda mean to ya momma, but ima miss you." I said still huggin' her. I sometimes yell at her, usually for makin' me mad, but she's still my momma. "Oh, ima miss you too baby." she said letting a tear fall down her cheek. We hugged some more and that's when the twins came to mess it up.

"Oh. Juss like dat, huh." 1 of the twins said. I didn't know which one, I think Raymond. "Oh. I guess we best get goin' nen." I think Rashaun said. I rolled my eyes while momma laughed. "C'mere." they smirked at me. I can't believe their 16. They act like lil' 5 year olds! "I'ight, lets go. Bye baby." my daddy said pushin' the twins from his path to get some, ew, suga. He wrapped his arms around her while they kissed, passionately now. "Alright, already! Can we go now?" I think Ray- Rashu- aw who cares?! There the same annoying!

My parents smiled at each other before lettin' go. "I love you." My momma said. "Love you too baby." daddy said winking. He looked at us and jerked his head toward the door. I levitated my stuff outside, without my wand of course. Yep, I know wandless magic. Actually, the 6th and 7th years at my school already knew how too. We're taught dark and light magic, being that my daddy knew a lil' dark magic from working wit dat Voldemort guy. "Alex! Carry it! We in a muggle neighbahood and they could be lookin'. You know they already suspicious about how we even got in nis neighbahood anyway." he said glarin' at me. I sighed and released it from the air. I always do somethin' wrong.

We put our stuff in the mahogany Cadillac Escalade, that had 24 in. black colored rims. "Daddy, can we stop by and get somethin' ta drink?" I asked. Sigh, wrong question. "Alex! Leave some food for the rest o' da world!" The twins laughed while I hit them on their legs, being that I was in the front seat. My daddy even looked like he was goin' to laugh. My feelings were now officially hurt.

I put my head on the window and watched as everything passed. My daddy put his hand on my thigh and shook me. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes. "You ok?" I nodded yeah, even though I felt like crap. He smiled at me, which made me smile back. I couldn't help it. I lu' my daddy!!

Hermione's POV

It was an hour before the Welcoming Ball and all the girls were doing their and last minute touch ups. Mind you, they started at probably, 1:00pm! I was just now getting ready at 6:00. I bought a midnight blue blouse that had a black belt with a silver buckle that went around the waist, to go with my black dress slacks.

I straightened both my pants and my blouse, and put them on. I decided to take off my earrings and replace them with silver, uh, dangly, chandeliery things and small diamond stud earrings. I got some silver wrist bangle thingies and put them on my wrist. I slipped on some strapy 3 in. heels that will hurt after 3 hours, but were still cute!

I decided to go natural with my makeup and just powdered up my face, to get the shine off, and put on clear lip gloss. Now, my hair. "Hmmm…" I used a spell to curl my hair. It was way too bouncy so I combed it out with a wide tooth comb. It was still curly but wasn't so bouncy. I combed a piece in the front and tucked it behind my ear, to make a swoop. "I'm done!" I said and clapped. I didn't look that bad either. 'Hopefully, he'll notice.' I said running my hands through my hair.I grabbed my wristlet purse and walked downstairs. Harry and Ron were there already, again.

Ron was looking extremely handsome, and Harry was too. Ron had on a white long sleeved buttoned down dress shirt and dark blue baggy jeans with a chain hanging from a belt loop. His hair was still kind of messy, but it made him look even cuter. I can just imagine my hands running through it! This time he had on white Bamboo A shoes that looked to be brand new. His silver watch was so shiny it almost blinded me. "Ron, where did you get all these clothes from. You look absolutely stunning!"

"Thanks 'Mione." he said hugging her. Mmmm, he smells like cologne! "My dad is really getting money from the Ministry and he saves up money to buy us stuff for being patient with him for all this time. And plus I'm trying to get someone to notice me." "Well, Alex is really going to love this!" "How did you know it was her?" he said turning red. I rolled my eyes. "It's obvious Ron. I'm sorry Harry, you look handsome too." I said walking over to a smiling Harry. "Thank you 'Mione. Aunt Petunia insisted that I needed new clothes. I was like, jeez, you think?" I laughed.

Harry had on a black and white wool vest with a black long sleeved dress shirt underneath. He had on black baggy jeans and black boots with white shoelaces. He too had on a watch but I think it was white gold. I looked at his face. His hair was growing but it wasn't even as long as Ron's yet, and Ron's hair was cut short. And, what do we have here… "Harry, is that a piercing?" Harry smirked. "No, 2 piercings actually." I laughed. There was a diamond stud in both ears. The boys looked really good.

"What're we doing mate? Hermione, you look stunning as well. Fine wine, you look like." Ron said walking around me and stopping in the back. I smiled but actually figured out why he stopped. I turned around and glared. When I was about to fuss, Ron interrupted. "Look Ginny's here!" I turned around and gasped.

Ginny stood from the stairs wearing a very revealing cream colored jersey tank with dark mini blue jean shorts. She wore high cream colored stilettos that were a bit strappy around her legs. She had on a big gold belt that went around her waist that went with her gold accessories and of course a gold hand bag. Her hair was straightened but clamped with a hair clamp.

"Oh my god! Ginny, you look so beautiful!" I said hugging her. "Thank you, you do too! I love that top!" she said looking at it, smiling. I thanked her and looked at Ron. He was frowning while looking at Ginny. "What Ron? Is this too short?" Ginny asked pulling on her mini shorts. He nodded. "Your clothes are too revealing, but you can wear whatever you want. I don't care anymore." he said looking away. We all gasped playfully. He rolled his eyes. "I mean you… look, decent." he mumbled.

Ginny's eyes widened. She walked over to Ron and hugged him. He looked down at her and patted her back uncomfortably. I glared at him, which made him hug her back. I smiled. She let go and looked at Harry. "Oh wow. You look very, well, good Harry." "Thanks Gin. You look gorgeous yourself." he said hugging her. "Alright that's enough. Let's head down. I have someone to see." Ron said pulling Ginny away from Harry and glaring at him. I smiled and shook my head. This should be fun.

AN: Alright, get ready for chapter 10! Oh and the following is a slang glossary, yes thank me: 'bout about, ta to, ma my, matta matter, oughtta, ought to, wa'n wasn't, o' of, na the (Yeah I know..), ima I'm going to, nen then, I'ight alright (pronounced aw- ight), lu' love, nis this…. Datz about it. Down here in TX, specially in Dallas, we talk like dat. Thanks for understandin', I guess….. Oh, still read my story dough... _JussMee_


	10. They've Arrived!

AN: Alright! Letz see wat happenz here!

Disclaimer: MmmHmm….

_Alex's POV_

"Alright ladies and gentlemen. You will be at another school this year as you already know.-" "Then why you tell us again?!" someone yelled from the back of our school cafeteria. We snickered as my daddy smirked.

"So yall wanna laugh at stupidity? I have a lot things yall can laugh at in store." Everyone immediately became quiet. "Mmmhmm, I thought so. Yall will be on yall's best behavior. I'm not askin', I'm tellin' you. If yall behave poorly, you will suffa the consequences. TRUST me. Does everyone understand?" "YES SIR!" we yelled.

We have to say things like that when we're in school. My daddy says it teaches everyone how to be polite in general. I guess it does. When I say 'yeah' to an adult, it feels weird. I'm used to it I guess. Our school was a disciplinary school/Wizarding school. In other magic schools you have to have magic in ya blood. Well, that is the case for our school, but you bein' bad is a definite qualification. My dad's school teaches kids that it isn't I'ight how we actin' and we're taught how to change for the better.

It really does work. All da kids that attend school wit' me are gettin' better in changin' they attitude. Well that's because my daddy threatens them with physical abuse. Not the physical abuse you thinkin'. My definition of physical abuse is if he actually makes us move! I am a very lazy person! I can tell you that now. That's cuz' I'm not as _light_ as the others accordin' to dem. But I'm not even gonna start, ya know?

"Alex, let's go." my daddy said shakin' me. Everyone seemed to have left me, like always. I sighed and got up sadly. I'm not really this emotional, it's just sometimes I wish to be different. I don't wanna be Ms. Perfect but I wanna be a little like her, maybe. I mean, I am da most popular kid in school and er'body wanna be my friend, but sometimes I juss wonda what it would be like to be different. Anywho, I'm pretty sure you done wit' ma whinin'.

"Alex? You I'ight man?" Fernando asked me, touchin' me on the small of ma back. I smiled at him and nodded even though I wasn't. He smirked. "Why you didn't get up when we did?" I shrugged. "Juss didn't. Thinkin' 'bout stuff." "Well you need to pay attention. We had to go out in mission order and I had to go around you." Mariah said. "Man, stop complainin'! You so… uuuhhh!" I said in exasperation. "Aw calm down baby." Jackie said in nat sexy voice.

His voice reminded me of silk. It'll make a girl feel reeeeaaaalll good! Especially when he call you 'baby'. Whoo!! (AN: At least datz wat I like!). I rolled my eyes and smiled. Yalonda smirked. "Is that a little rouge on your cheek?" she said rolling the 'r', sounding like an English women. I laughed. My friends are so stupid!

_Hermione's POV_

It has been 2 hours since the Arizona Wizarding Academy has been here. All of them are pretty fun and love to talk, a lot. Alex's group came over to talk to us. They've been making us laugh ever since they've gotten here. They were either telling us something funny that happened or they were making fun of someone. It made me especially happy when I saw _him_ laugh. His teeth were sparkling white even though it was sort of dim in the Great Hall.

"So, what's Hogwats like?" Jackie asked in a silky voice. "I'm sure it's more quiet than maybe you're school. We of course have uniforms for each house.-" "How many houses yall have?" Alex asked. "Let her finish Alex! Dang!" Jackie said annoyed. "It's ok. Anyway, we have 4 houses: Gryffindor (me, Harry, Lavender, Ron, and Ginny are in that house) Slytherin (Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and Millicent are in that one), Hufflepuff.-" They laughed.

"Those some werd names man. Who made that up?" Allic said. "Well they're actually the last names of some important people in Hogwarts history. Oh and of course Ravenclaw." They nodded. "Say, yall want somthin' _real_ to drank?" Alex said summoning a bottle of Vodka. My eyes widened. She opened it and pored it in her friends' cups. "Yall want some?" The Slytherins shook their heads and she gladly pored some in their cups.

Ron shook his head and she smiled at him seductively as she pored his. He sipped some and shuddered, which made Alex laugh. "Too strong for you babe?" she said smirking. He shook his head 'no'. "It's actually good with punch." Alex smiled and rolled her eyes.

"How bout 'chu Potter? This ain't nothin' compared to Mr. Riddle." He lifted an eyebrow. "I… guess-" "Oh goody." she said happily. "Ginny? Lavender?" they nodded. Now all that was left was me. "Aw c'mon Hermione. You wouldn't want to be a party pooper, now would you?"

I looked up. Then I looked at Jackie. He looked back at me and rose his eyebrows. I sighed. "Alright." They cheered for me which made me laugh. I took a sip and cringed my eyes. "How you like it man?" Fernando asked, taking a sip himself. "Actually Ron is right. It does go good with a little punch." I said which made everybody else laugh.

"Attention er'one! Could I have ya attention?" Mr. Griffin said. Everyone became quiet. "Thank you. I hope yall havin' a good time an' stuff and thank you Hogwarts for exceptin' us. It will be a pleasure beatin' yall. Thank you!" he said shaking Dumbledore's hand. The Americans cheered as Hogwarts just clapped, not sure if we liked that comment. Jackie walked over to me smiling with those beautiful brownish-greenish eyes.

"Um, I would love to get to know you more Ms. Hermione. Maybe, you could like, show me 'round Hogwarts for a walk and talk?" he said caressing the back of my arm. 'OMG!' "Uh, yeah, sure. How about tomorrow?" "That'll be fine, like you of course." I giggled. That was so sweet! Maybe this'll turn out after all!

Sunday, the next day, was more lively. The Americans were walking around our school with papers and pencil, writing down something. I found Jackie, who was with Allic, talking and laughing. "Hi guys." "Sup Hermione." Allic said. "Hey." Jackie said, hugging me. I smiled and blushed.

"So, um, what are you guys doing?" "A lil' scavenger hunt thing, for our first grade. It shouldn't take me long. I'll be done in 5 minutes. Don't worry, I don't remember nothin'. You could still show me 'round." I laughed.

"I'll be looking forward to it." I said seductively, (to test him), and waved them off. As they got farther down the hall I heard Jackie yell, "Ooo weee maine!", and clicked his heels. I smirked and walked toward the Great Hall.

"So this is the Room of Requirement. It's special because you could imagine what the room could contain." "Hmmm, could I try it out?" I nodded and shrugged. He closed his eyes and open the door. In front of us was giant basketball court. I had nothing else to do one summer so I read a book about American sports. I think it's more entertaining than European ones. "Accio basketball." he said. A basketball appeared in front of him. He picked it up and began dribbling.

He did little tricks, to impress me I guess. It was working, that's for sure. "You wanna see me dunk?" "Uh, sure. Don't hurt yourself." he laughed. "I'll try not to." He walked and then he began to pick up speed when he was closer to the other net.

He jumped and twirled in a circle before throwing the basketball in the net while he hung on to the rim. "Whoooooo!!" he screamed jumping to his feet. He began to beat into his chest as he twirled into a circle. I laughed.

"You saw dat man?! That was… whooo! Dat was me baby!" he said patting his chest again. "You did really good! Are you really good at basketball?" "You know it! I smoke anyone who come my way!" I smiled. "Not to brag or nothin'…" "Oh I know. You want to see the rest of Hogwarts?" He nodded but laughed. "What?" he cooled down and wiped a tear. "What type o' name is dat?" I laughed too.

_Alex's POV_

"So Ron, what do you guys do for fun around here?" I asked him as we were walkin' outside around some lake that actually looked clean. "Um, of course we play Quidditch and maybe some magical games in the common rooms. Well, that's all I can think of… Oh yeah! My favorite game in the world, chess!" I laughed.

"Wow, it's kinda borin' here! You guys have parties here? Dances?" "Sometimes, houses will host their own parties with their own house. And as for dances, we have balls when something eventful happens, like this." I nodded.

The weather was feelin' great. It wasn't too hot, it wasn't too cold. Back in Arizona, we were use to heat advisories everyday! The coldest is in the winter, where it might go down to 50 degrees! I liked it here already. Especially since_ he's_ here. I think Ron's actually cute! I mean, I don't usually get wit da reds, but dis is an exception…

"So would you like to see more?" he asked. I smirked. "What does 'more' include?" I asked rubbin' his shoulders to his chest. He turned red in the face. That was so cute to me! "Um…-" He cleared his throat and smirked himself. "Whatever you desire." he said seductively licking his lips and still smirking.

Whoo weee! Was that a lil' fuzz on his chin? "Well let's go inside then. It's gettin' _late_." I said, makin' sure he saw my tongue when I pronounced the 'l'. He shivered and gave me a wide grin. Aw, I was juss kiddin'. I don't _plan_ on doin' anythang I'm not suppose to do. But, things happen.

_Hermione's POV_

"So where do you guys stay?" I asked as we were walking towards the entrance of the castle. "Well, there's a small tent by the Forbidden Forest. You walk in and wait 'bout… mmm, 10 seconds and it will transfer you to our livin' quarters. It's like a huge dinin' room, with like 10 couches, like, 15 arm chairs, and a few _looove_ seats." he said nudging me.

I smiled and blushed. "And it has like, arcade games and chess and checkers sets, and I'm sure ya fav, wall sized bookshelves." I widened my eyes. He laughed and was grinning at me afterward. "Wow you know me already!" I said which made him grin.

We were now at the entrance door, facing each other. "I really enjoyed the tour you gave me. Thank you." "You're welcome. I can't wait to go classes with you guys tomorrow." "Oh yeah! It's gonna be a blast!!" He said jumping up and down. We laughed.

"Well, good night Hermione." he said hugging me tightly. I had already gotten used to that, being that he hugged for anything, which, I'm not complaining! "Good night. See you tomorrow." He nodded at me and walked out the door. I couldn't help it.

"Whoo Hooooo!!" I screamed as loud as I can in the quiet halls. "Quiet down! We already get enough of you in the daytime!" a portrait of a man on a horse in an open lawn said. I laughed and walked down the dark halls, grinning.

AN: A lil' short, datz ok. There weren't any words that were hard to understand so whatever… Oh, and mission order is when you lead out in an certain order, or at least datz what I wanna call it, in this case, itz in abc order. Keep on readin'….. _JussMee_


	11. Our Day With Tha Guest

AN: I kno, itz been a while…. But if you would love to come over to my house and do my summer assignments, then be my guest! Here's chapter 11, WOW!! I've gotten that far?!

Disclaimer: I ain't claimin' nothin'!

My alarm clock buzzed at 5:45 am. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at it. Since it was sort of loud I charmed my side of the room so that it wouldn't wake up Parvati and Lavender. I got out of bed and stretched as I was heading to my dresser.

For some reason I felt good actually. All the other times when school started I felt kind of groggy. Oh yeah! It's because we'll be having company in our classes, for the whole year! Suddenly feeling happier, I smiled as headed toward the door. Today was going to be a great day!

Later, I met up with Harry and Ron who were slightly happy too. We were all excited that the Americans were joining us. "I wonder what there uniforms look like." "I wonder where they live." "I wonder if I get to sit next to any boy cute." Everybody was definitely excited about today.

"I hope we get to sit anywhere we want to sit in classes." Harry said. "Me too. Me and Alex are starting to get well acquainted." Me and Harry whistled and cooed as Ron turned red. "I knew I shouldn't of said that." Ron mumbled as we laughed.

When we entered the Great Hall, we were not greeted by the four long tables. Instead we had tons of big circular tables and chairs with food in the middle of all of them.

Some of the Americans were already there and were seated and eating or talking. We spotted Alex and her friends closer to the left corner talking and eating. We walked over to them and greeted them.

"Good morning everyone!" I said sitting in a seat across from Jackie. Ron sat in front of Alex and Harry sat next to Mariah. Later on Ginny, Lavender, and the Slytherins came in, spotting us immediately because we were laughing hysterically. "Good morning." they said and we greeted them.

Soon after everyone was done the bell rang for first period. Suddenly, all the Americans were cheering. "WHOOO!! First Period!!" Alex cheered. Our students looked at them confused.

Being that we got our schedules at our doors this morning we looked at our first class. Me and Draco's first class was Advanced Ancient Ruins. I really didn't care about the classes in between because they go by so quickly. Our last class was Potions with the Slytherins. 'This should be fun…' I thought. "Can I see your schedule Hermione?" Jackie asked very sweetly. I smiled and handed it to him.

"Oh cool! We have the first 2 classes and Potions together. Well let's go before we're late. Mr. Griffin won't let us get a single tardy, or else we'll have hell to pay." he said grabbing my wrist now power walking to Advanced Ancient Ruins. I blushed a little but turned away, pretending to look at something so he wouldn't see me.

When we got there, we saw Draco and Yalonda talking outside the door. It looked liked they were flirting, hard. "Look at them, makes no sense." Jackie whispering in my ear. I giggled, because of his comment and his breathe tickled my ear. Yeah, I know, a little girly, but whatever…

"Hello Draco and Yalonda." I said loudly. They both looked up and blushed, being that they were probably 2 inches apart. "Hi Hermione. Uh, you in this class wit' us?" Yalonda said rubbing her rosy cheeks. I smirked. "Why yes we do. I assume you Draco know each other pretty well now from when you guys first met."

Draco glared but smirked. "We should say the same about you guys. I mean we haven't even held hands yet." Me and Jackie looked down to our fingers entwined with each others. Draco and Yalonda laughed.

"Man whateva. Come on Hermione, we don't need dem." he said grabbing my arm playfully. We laughed as we went inside the classroom. "Good morning everyone. You may sit where ever you like. It'll give you a chance to acquainted with our new students. But once you sit there, that's your permanent seat." Our new professor said.

On the board in big letters was his name, Professor Lopez. He didn't look that bad. He looked around 35 years old and he had a Spanish accent. He was dark skinned with dark brown hair. Being that he wasn't wearing any robes, I could tell he was muscular built and about 6 feet 3 inches tall.

"Alright! As you can see from the board, I am Professor Lopez and I'll be your new Ancient Ruins professor. Your old one retired, being that she was almost a hundred!" he mumbled the last part sarcastically. We laughed.

"As you can tell I have a since of humor. I love to talk and I can easily get off a subject with something else. I love to have fun and love to socialize so, maybe we can go around the room and you can introduce yourself and state something interesting about yourself. Anything you can think of. If you don't want to talk, you don't have to. We'll learn your name eventually…" We laughed again. He is funny…. And cute….

When we were done with everyone, which was very interesting, Professor Lopez stood up with that masculine smile. "I would like to say thank you to everyone for participating, so give yourselves a hand." We did what we were told.

"Now, we aren't going to start with lessons this week, but instead we'll get to know each other with games and other fun stuff. I'm not a serious person, so… Any questions?" I rose my hand, of course…

"Do we need to have anything for your class?" "Yes you will need a couple things, but you have to get them from Hogsmede the next time you guys go. I don't know about everybody's finances so I won't put a deadline on it. I will put the items up that you will need probably, Friday. If you are not able to get things then I will let you borrow them. Any questions?" Everybody looked at me for some reason. I looked around and shrugged.

"Very well, we have 15 more minutes. Time does go by fast! Usually when we are done with something and we have a little time left, I will let you guys talk as long as you use your indoor voice. So, talk!" he finished and sat at his desk. So the rest of the class we walked around talking and laughing. This was going to be the most fun class ever!

So to speed things up, we were already in Potions with the Slytherins. The Air-Hawks were in there as well, except for Joe, the weird one. Jackie told me that he was year older than us and he graduated last year.

Snape came in late, as usual, with a glare on his face. "Let's get to work.-" The American students complained. "Man, it's our first day! Can you cut us some slack?!" Fernando yelled from the back of the room. Our students just watched them as they complained and griped.

"Silence!! I don't care if it's your last day! You will work in my class and that's final! Now get out your books and read chapters 1-5. Being that we have certain events happening, we don't have a lot of time to waste. Now, get started." Everyone was quiet, scared to say anything. Well, at least our students.

"Whoo! At-ti-tude!" Jackie said snapping his fingers in a zig-zag. The American students laughed and got out their books. "That's enough! 20 points off-" He stopped and looked up confused.

The American students laughed. "Awww, you thought we were one o' dese lame ass houses! HaHa!!" Alex said pointing at him as he turned red. I smirked. It was actually funny when you thought about it. I could tell Harry, Ron, and our Slytherin friends wanted to laugh by the small smiles on their faces.

"Get to work! Everyone!" Snape said sitting down and glaring at everyone. We finally got to read for some time in the cold dungeon. "Man, it's cold in here. Can we turn the air up?" Yalonda asked Snape. "We don't have a muggle thermostat so be quiet." he said simply. "Duh." Jackie said.

"20 points off the Air-hawks." Alex said and made the Americans laugh. I laughed quietly along with the rest of the Hogwarts students in our class. "Silence! 20 points off-" "The Air-hawks." Mariah said and laughed as we joined her.

"50 points off Gryffindor and Slytherin. I will inform you headmaster about this. He'll do something about this behavior." In the back we heard a 'psh' from an American which started them to laugh again. Snape shook his head and sat at his desk. A little later the bell rung for the end of classes. The Americans cheered. Classes were really fun!

Later on at dinner we sat at the table we sat at during breakfast. "So why do you guys cheer when first period comes?" Harry asked. "It's juss somethin' we do to wake us up and get us ready for the day." Mariah answered. Alex and Ron were eating, Alex being the quietest. "Dang Alex! Slow down before you get a ticket." Yalonda said and made the Air-Hawks laugh.

Looking at Yalonda with no expression, Alex slowly put down her fork and pushed her plate away from herself. She scooted back her chair and walked away from us. We looked after her, our mouths slightly open as she excited the hall.

"Dang, Yalonda! Why you say dat? You hurt her feelings!" Jackie said with anger in his face. Surprisingly, he was still sexy regardless of a different expression other than a happy one.

"I didn't mean to… I was only kiddin'!-" "You should've known how emotional she is nowa' days. You need to apologize." Mariah said rolling her eyes. I looked around and Ron was gone. I smiled. 'How sweet!' I thought.

"Maybe you should wait till tomorrow, when she's more cooled down, and more forgiving." I spoke up. "Hermione's right. You know Alex don't play when she mad." Jackie said before winking at me. I blushed. He must have read my thoughts. I hope Ron knows what he's doing…

_**Alex's POV**_

Why are people so cruel? I was juss mindin' my own business when somebody had to say somethin'! Nobody asked ha' bitch- ass to say nothin'! She always gotta draw attention haself! Wit ha stupid ass! I can't stand ha!! Ooo, she get on my nerves man!

I sometimes make fun of people juss to be funny. I'll probably point out the ugly girl or the nerdy boy, but neva the fat kid. I guess I relate to them. My mom, when she likes me, tells me I'm not actually fat, I juss have a lil' more _fat tissue_ than some of the other girls. I would juss nod, not really listening.

I guess I juss feel like I'm bigger than everybody else, so I'm more self-conscience about myself. I actually don't look that big, I juss feel like. I hate to admit it but I do love to eat, which gets me into a size 12. (AN: Not a size 12, I'm way bigger, but like I said, cute face!! Thumbz Up) I guess when she pointed me out, I juss couldn't take anymore. Man I'm messed up!

I heard a twig break in the distance. I got up from the rock I was sittin' on and turned around. "Alex, it's me Ron. Are you ok?" my lil' buddy asked. I smiled. "Yeah. How did you know where I was?"

"When you ran out I got up while everybody was fussing at Yalonda and followed you." "Oh." was all I said not really wantin' to say what was on my mind at the time.

He looked off, looking like he was in thought. I closed my eyes and concentrated so I could read his thoughts. 'What do I say? Come on Ron, you can do this…' I opened my eyes and saw him walking towards me. "Is there anything I could do to make you feel better?" he asked with an innocent look. I smiled.

"Maybe a hug…" I said with a baby voice. He chuckled and opened his arms. I walked a couple of steps to hug me tightly, which he did the same. "Your gonna be ok Alex." he whispered in my ear. I shivered. That tickled! I smiled. Ron is turnin' out to be quite the sweetheart...

AN: Alrighty itz been a long tym so… yeah… I really didn't get outrageous wit' da grammar so… _JussMee_


	12. The Contestants

AN: Sorry children! I started skool a couple months ago. I haven't had a day without homework since I started! Well, it's 9th grade so… here's chapter 12!!

Disclaimer: Must we go thru dis?

A couple of days after the whole Alex ordeal, we were back to normal. They always goof off in classes or do something funny in Snape's class. They were really the light of the day. They kept us up when it was a boring day or made us laugh when it was really quiet.

It was a cool Friday afternoon in October. Today we were to put our name in the Goblet of Fire. I decided that I was going to put my name in the goblet this year. This year instead of waiting a while before calling names, he was going to call them the same night!

I wanted to be involved instead of being on the sidelines watching while my friends get hurt. I'm going to be the opposite of what I've been all these years, besides being smart that is…

Of course for occasions like this, we were going to have a feast. So most of the girls didn't eat for the day or had a small snack. I didn't eat that much, just because I wasn't that hungry. The only girl I knew that ate regardless was Alex. She never piled up her plate but always ate enough.

"Are yall gonna enter?" Jackie asked. "I am." I said. "Hermione, I don't want to see you get hurt." Ron said. "Aw!" Alex said. Ron blushed. I rolled my eyes. "I'll be fine. I know it's tough, but I can do it." "But Hermione, you can't even handle flying." Draco said. The Air- hawks laughed.

"I didn't mean it like that! I was just saying-" "Anyways, I can handle it. I bet you." "You ain't gotta bet Hermione. I know you can do it." Jackie said with a warm smile. I smiled too. "Attention students!" Dumbledore called out from the front of the hall. Everyone became quiet.

"Tonight, as you might've heard already, we are having a feast for our Bi- Wizard Tournament." There was a few snickers and giggles from the Americans. "Shut it!!" Mr. Griffin yelled. They immediately became quiet. "Remember, you must be in 6th year and over to enter. The feast will start at 7:00 and the names will be called at exactly 8:15. All students are invited to come to the feast and ceremony. That is all. You may leave." He finished with a smile.

It was finally time for the feast. We could wear whatever we'd like, but it had to be nice, like our Welcoming Feast. I didn't really want to dress that much, so I just threw on a yellow dress shirt with black polka dots on it and black dress pants. I put some black flats and a black necklace that Draco gave me a while back. I decided to just leave my hair down, just because I didn't feel like doing it.

I went downstairs to meet up with Harry and Ron, who were already dressed and talking. "Are you guys ready?" I asked which startled them. "Yep." they both said. "Ginny said she wanted us to wait on her. So, we'll be late." Ron said which made me and Harry laugh. "Shut up Ron." came the voice of Ginny.

She looked stunning as usual. She wore a purple short-sleeved collared shirt with a black tank underneath. She too also wore black dress pants. She had on black opened-toed heels, which showed her black colored toenails. She had black earrings and a black choker on her neck. Her hair was loosed curled, but still that Weasley red.

"You look great Ginny!" I said. "Thank you. I'm trying to impress someone.-" "Allic is goin' to be impressed." Ron said mockingly. We laughed. "I hope so. He's really fun to be with. He's so charming and cute and handsome and-" "Your sentence is improper. Stop it." I said. Ginny laughed. "Come on ladies." Harry said opening the doors for us. We thanked him and walked out of the door.

Just like the Welcoming Feast, but this time with everybody in it, everybody was standing up talking, laughing, eating little finger foods (Ron saw that as soon as we got there), or drinking.

Over in the corner was the dingy Goblet of Fire, where there was a huge crowd of people putting in their names. "Well, I'm going to put my name in. Does anyone going to join me?" "I will!" both the Weasley's said.

"Wow! Both of you." They nodded. "Well, ok. Harry, again?" He shook his head furiously. We laughed. "Why not Potter?" Ginny teased smirking. "Oh I don't know, maybe because I've done it already and it wasn't a good experience for me…" he said sarcastically.

"Well, suite yourself, come on Weasleys." I said. We walked over to the crowd where parchment was being summoned from the air along with quills.

We too summoned those items. Ron was really getting good with magic. I tutored him in the last part of our previous year. He immediately showed improvement. All he needed was a little time of practice, and a little ranting from someone else besides a professor. Ginny was always a natural at magic. She just bad influences around her. Like Ron…

After we put our names in the cup we went over to where Harry and the Americans were. "Hey Hermione." Jackie said as he hugged me. "Hey." I said. "You juss put your name in there?" he asked. I nodded. "Datz cool. I hope you get it, since you're so confident." he said before sipping his drink. "Thank you."

We talked for a while and ate at our table. Soon Dumbledore clanked his fork to his glass. Everybody became quiet then, anxious to hear the contestants.

"Students, it is time to call the names for this year's Bi-Wizard Tournament." Everyone cheered until Dumbledore rose his arm in the air to receive the first slip of parchment. "I will call for Arizona Wizarding Academy first." The Americans cheered again but immediately became quiet.

Flames chased after the piece of parchment that came spiraling towards the old wizard. He unfolded the parchment and smiled. "Miss Alexandria Griffin!" All the American students and some Hogwarts students, including us, cheered for her.

She smiled to us and winked at Ron, who blushed. Mr. Griffin met her half way and gave her a loving bear hug! He picked her up and carried her to the front.

"Congratulations Miss Griffin." Dumbledore said as he was shaking her hand. After he let go she rubbed her hand on her pants as if she had something disgusting on it. The students snickered quietly. He rose his arm again and another piece of parchment came spiraling towards him…

To make things quicker, Jackie, Allic, and Yalonda were next to be called. I cheered mostly for Jackie who had his hands behind his back smiling. 'He just looks so good up there!!' I looked at him facing me. He mouthed, 'Thanks babe.' I blushed and grinned.

"Now I will call for my students to join these marvelous students up here." Flames came from the Goblet, letting us know it was ready to spit out the names.

A piece of parchment came towards him yet again. He unfolded it and smiled. "Our first 6th year in this competition…" Ginny was shaking with excitement as she had her fingers crossed.

"Miss Virginia Weasley!" "YES!!" she screamed as we cheered for her. Allic gave out a wolf whistle as she was walking towards the front. She smiled and gave him a wink as she shook Dumbledore's hand.

"Congratulations Miss Weasley. You are our first 6th year contestant." She said her thanks and stood to Dumbledore's left. The next name came from the Goblet. Dumbledore's eyebrows went up as he looked the next name. "Mr. Ronald Weasley!"

Ron looked more shocked then Dumbledore. He got up slowly and slow smile crept on his face. Alex clapped for him as she was smiling. "Never have we had 2 siblings in the tournament, but there's a first for everything so, congratulations." Ron shook his hand and stood next to Ginny.

"Now for the next name." Another parchment came from the Goblet. "Mr. Draco Malfoy, our Head Boy." He smirked that famous smirk as he walked toward the front. "Congratulations Mr. Malfoy." "Thank you sir." he said before winking at Yalonda. She blushed but smiled.

"I shall call the last name. I do appreciate the one's who put there name in the Goblet. You are very brave to enter in this daring contest. Now, the last name…" I was a bit nervous. It wouldn't matter if he did or did not call my name, but I still had the butterflies.

"Miss Hermione Granger, our Head Girl!" I grinned. "Whooo!!! Sexy! Yeah!" Jackie yelled from the front. I blushed madly as I walked to the front. All the Hogwarts students stood up and cheered for me. I didn't know I was that popular! "Yeah Hermione!" "Go Hermione!!" "We love you Hermione!!" It made me feel so loved! I will not get teary eyed!

"Congratulations Miss Granger." "Thank you." I said with a shaky voice. I'm such a wimp. Jackie bent forward and gave me a thumbs up with a grin. I laughed and returned the thumbs up. Mr. Griffin came towards Dumbledore and whispered something in his ear. A wolf whistle came from the back of the hall which made everyone laugh. "Oh shut up!" he said and rolled his eyes annoyed.

"Ok, well… we are going to draw one more name from both schools. Mr. Griffin has a task that he is creating all by himself." "Whooo!! Daddy!!" Alex yelled and smirked. He looked back and returned the same smirk. I think her dad was a Slytherin…

Again, parchment came from the Goblet. "Mr. Raymond Griffin!" Mr. Griffin called this time. You could hear mostly the American girls scream for him as he walked to the front with a casual walk. Alex rolled her eyes. "Good job son." "Thank you father." he said properly.

"This is the last name for sure, I promise." The _last_ name came from the Goblet. "Mr. Blaise Zabini!" Like a Slytherin, he smirked and winked at certain people, mostly girls. "Congratulations Mr. Zabini." "Thank you." he said with a soft voice. "Ok! These are our contestants for this year's Bi- Wizard Tournament!" Everyone cheered and applauded for us.

"You may continue to 'party', while I talk to our contestants in my office. That is all, enjoy." Wow, really? 'Party'? So anyway, we followed him to his office. We took seats in front of his desk, where there were jars of candy lined up around the edges.

"Since I've said congratulations all night, I will just cut to the chase.-" "Thank you." Alex murmured. "There will be 5 tasks now, since your father is creating another task for you guys." "Probably 1,000 pushups and then run around the school, and maybe-"

"No, something more fun I'm sure, Miss Lee." He interrupted Yalonda. Her eyes widened. "Uh, how do you know me so well already?" "Trust me, I know everyone." he said with a wink. She rose up an eyebrow. "That's creepy…" she whispered to Draco.

"So anywho, in the tasks you will retrieve something that will give you a clue for the next task, like before. The tasks will be indeed difficult, so if you would like to withdraw from the tournament, now is the time." Alex silently made chicken noises which made us laugh.

Dumbledore smiled. "You act just like your father when he was younger.-" "He must've been popular." Alex said flipping her hair playfully. "He was. Always in trouble, like you. Very smart and talented he was. But anywho, I take it no one wants to get out?" We shook our heads 'no'.

"Ok, I will tell you the first task since you obviously don't have a clue. You are going to be flying through a obstacle full of different, 'activities'. Since there are only 2 schools, you are partnered up with your own school.

If it is ok with your team, you can help the other team with something useful, like information or something of that sort. Of course you will not be able to help the other team member or members in the actual race, unless, it is an emergency. Is everything understood?" I rose my hand. "Dude, you're not in class, juss ask the question." Yalonda said. I blushed.

"Well, when you say 'activities', what do you mean?" "Aw, that is for you to find out my dear! The first task is on a Saturday in the second week of November. The tasks will be on a date that we will choose. But I can assure you; you will have long breaks in between them. If there are no further questions, you may leave, goodnight." he finished finally.

We all left out of his office talking about the events that were to happen. "Well, goodnight children! I'm going to sleep all day tomorrow." "You mean hibernate…" Raymond interrupted his older sister. The Americans and Draco laughed. "Shut up. That's why you gay." "Nice combat." he said sarcastically. "Whatever! You-"

Me and Jackie stayed behind everyone else to talk about a problem I had. "Can you teach me how to fly a broom?" he laughed. "Girl, you don't know how to fly a broom. Didn't you learn that the first time you came here?" I nodded. "But that was only to pass the course! I am not a very athletic person! I juss need a refresher! Please?" I begged taking both of his wrist.

He rose an eyebrow looking down at my hands. He smiled. "I'll see what I can do.-" "Yeah!! Thank you!" I said hugging him tightly. He hugged me back with the same tightness. "You're welcome babe." he murmured in my ear. I shivered as we let each other go.

"Well, how 'bout everyday after school?" "We'll have a lot of homework though…" "How long will it take you Miss Genius?" he said smirking. I laughed. I thought about it. "Well if we don't have that much homework, I will tell you when we could have our private lessons." Wrong thing to say.

"Oh? Private lessons are they? I can't wait for our-" he came closer to hold me and leaned down to my ear. "_Private Lessons_." he said seductively in my ear.

I blushed a Weasley red but giggle to 'keep my cool'. "Me neither." I said weakly. He chuckled. He gave me one last hug. "I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded. "Bye Jackie." I said smiling. He winked and turned to walk to the entrance.

He disappeared from my view. He is definitely full of surprises. 'Hopefully, there the ones I like.' I thought smirking. So naughty of me!

AN: OMG!!! I finally finished this chapter! It took me so long to write this chapter cuz I've been so buzy! Well, I apologize for taking so long, and for the other timez I will do this… This sounds so icky and I couldn't bare to do this again, so yea…. _JussMee_


	13. Little Thingy

AN: I don't know how long this'll take me so…

Disclaimer: …..

Me and Jackie were to start our _private lessons_ the next day. My plan was for him and I to sneak down to Hogsmeade and buy me a broom. Well, it wouldn't be sneaking. I am Head Girl.

So I got up to go to the girl's bathroom to take a shower. This was only temporary until me and Draco move into our 'Head' quarters. Get it?! 'Head'? Quarters? Still no? Ok… (AN:…….)

After my shower, I threw on my under stuff. I picked out my light blue jeans and a white t-shirt to go under my gray hooded jacket. It was a little cold outside so this attire was suitable.

I went downstairs to find the common room with a couple of people in it. It was 10:00am. Usually people slept in on Sunday to get ready for classes the next day. I didn't see Ron or Harry. 'Oh well…'

I walked down the long hallways to get to the Great Hall. Most of the Americans were there already eating and talking. I spotted Alex, Jackie (yeah!!), and Allic sitting in a table near the corner. I walked towards them to say good morning.

"Morning guys!" I said waving. "Sup whicha'?" Allic said throwing up the peace sign. "Mornin' Hermione! How was your sleep?" Alex said rather nicely. "It was o-" "Aw who cares… Where's Ron?" she interrupted. I knew that was too good to be true.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "I haven't seen him yet." "Aw, ok…" she said shrugging. "You ready for today?" Jackie asked. I nodded. Alex rose an eyebrow. "What's happenin' today?" "Don't worry 'bout it!" Jackie said annoyed. "Damn, I juss wanted to know. Faggid…" she said rolling her eyes.

Allic laughed. "It's ok. Me and Jackie are sneaking down to a town near hear to go buy me a broom." "Oh how cute!" Alex said girly. I laughed. "Naw, Jackie 'bout to get dat-" "Shut up! Anywho, I'm teachin'-" "-Refreshing my memory!" I interrupted. He smirked. "I am 'refreshing her memory' of flyin' on a broom." Alex laughed. "Now that's cute." I blushed and crossed my arms, pouting playfully.

"Whatever. Can we go now?" "Sure baby…" Jackie said getting up. "So do we juss leave our plates here? Who cleans this stuff up?" Alex asked pointing to her plate.

"We have house elves that clean everything at night while we are sleep." "Oh yeah? I read about those thangs. I wouldn't be workin' fa' free…" "Thank you!! Somebody finally agrees with me! They deserve something. I have a organization that I am making-"

"Please Hermione! Don't scare away our friends!" Ron said from behind me. I rolled my eyes. "Alex agrees that they need something in exchange for there hard work.-" "I juss said I wouldn't be workin' fa' free! I don't care if they get somethin' or not…" They laughed as I sighed.

"I support you're, lil' thingy. Let's go." Jackie said putting an arm around my shoulders. Allic and Alex laughed, hysterically. Jackie looked back and a smile crept on his face. "Shut up. Yall stupid." he said and then laughed. They're too weird for me…

Since transportation wasn't provided, obviously, we had to walk there. It should only take us 20 minutes to get there. Of course if we had a carriage we could get there faster, but you know…

"So where in Arizona is your school?" "It's in a normal neighborhood in Phoenix, the capital." I frowned. "How do you guys perform magic in a muggle neighborhood?"

"There's an illusion spell all over the school. To a muggle, the school looks like a normal academy school. But really, it's a large sized school that has at least 500 classrooms, 3 gymnasiums, a huge cafeteria, and another attachment to it. The attachments are rooms for the students who don't live in Arizona, like out-of-state people or foreigners."

"Do you stay in there?" "Naw, I live in Arizona. The Air-Hawks live in Arizona. But we moved there. Me and Alex are from Texas, Yalonda and Jacob are from South Carolina, Mariah's from Mexico, Fernando's from _New_ Mexico, and Allic and Joe are from Puerto Rico. So we came to Arizona to go to our school." "Wow. For once I don't know what you're talking about, _but there's a first for everything_." We laughed.

In far view, I could see the Hogsmeade sign. The walking took less time than I thought. I guess when you have someone to talk to, it goes a lot faster. It doesn't seem like that in the carriages. I guess it's because I'm usually not interested in what Harry and Ron are talking about…

I could tell we had just entered Hogsmeade. There were little town people walking on the streets. There were small children following behind an older adult. A class was in session. There were vendors on the streets screaming out there prices for their merchandise, people also buying it.

Jackie looked around as we were walking. "Do you guys have any of these in America?" "I'm actually not sure Hermione. If we did, it would be more modern." "That's true, I guess…"

I finally found the broom store in the middle of the town. The shop didn't look too old, but it wasn't new. There were brooms all over the wall and Quidditch stuff around the shop. Behind the desk was a poster of the World Quidditch Cup Finals' winner of this year.

Jackie smirked. On the poster the Air- Hawks were screaming with excitement and were touching the trophy. Mr. Griffin was popping their hands away from it and griping at them. I smiled. "I remember that too. 'Get yall's nasty hands off my trophy!' He keeps all the trophies and puts them in a trophy room at our school.-"

"Oh good Merlin!! It's Jackie Mitchell, chaser of the American Air- Hawks!! Welcome to my store! Please take a look around, please!" A short old man said gesturing with his shaky hands to his merchandise. "Thank you, I will." Jackie said professionally.

"May I help you Madame?" the wizard asked. "Um, yes. Could I see a couple of brooms? Any kind…" "Yes, of course. Right this way." The old man led us to a small room back behind his counter. The room had all types of brooms on it. I read some of the tags, which told the speed per hour and price.

I didn't want a pricey broom. I just needed one for the task. I think I'm going to return it even when I'm done! "Highest:60 m/ph… That sounds dangerous. Maybe something slower.-" "What! Are you serious?! My first broom went up to 100! I was only 11 years old! Hermione, this is race sweetheart, not a parade!"

I laughed. "But I don't want to go too fast. I'm just now-" "Learnin'?" he asked smirking. I laughed. "Um, no! I just don't want a fast broom! I don't want to kill myself. I wouldn't know how to handle it anyway." "Excuses, excuses! I'll buy you a fast broom! I'm gonna help you wit' it too. Now let's find the fastest broom…"

"No! Not the fastest broom. Maybe a speed near the fastest, at least." I said, a little nervous. "Ok… wuss…" he muttered. I smacked my lips. "Whatever. You don't have to buy it. I could buy it myself." "Naw, it's good. I don't want you to get nothin' scraggly or used. I got dis' babe." I guess that's final…

"Could you show me your good brooms?" he asked sweetly. "Yes, over here." the wizard said walking to a rack. After all the checking and deciding, I finally found a broom! The highest it could go was 150 m/ph, and that wasn't the highest speed! The highest I saw was 210 m/ph!

The price for my new broom, which Jackie paid for was 800 galleons! I think I would've put that back. "Thank you so much for buying my broom Jackie." "You're welcome baby. Bein' a Quidditch player really 'pays' off." he said with emphasis on the 'pays'. We laughed as we excited the shop.

After we ate lunch, me and Jackie went outside by the lake to begin our _private lessons_. It had gotten cooler so I went to go get a coat and some gloves. He went to get a coat, gloves, hat, and earmuffs. "Wow! You're bundled up." "We're not use to this type of cold. The coldest I've ever went through was maybe 48 degrees."

"Are you serious?! It gets _way_ colder than that. It snows and it sleets too." "Let me know when nat happens, cuz ya boy won't be outside." "Who's my boy?" He laughed. "Me baby. It's slang, kinda." "Oh, sorry. Anywho, I think I'm ready to get started." "Oh goody! Let's begin shall we?" he said with an English accent.

I smiled and nodded. "Ok. You rememba' how to get the broom from the ground to ya hand?" "Well, I remember what to say…" "Well, try it." I put my broom on the ground. I cleared all my thoughts to only concentrate on my broom.

"Up." I commanded. The broom rose instantly into my open hand! "Good! Alright, do you know how to mount your broom?" I threw my leg over the stick part of the broom and wrapped my hands around the handle.

"That looks good. Now let's see if you know how to take off." Now I was in trouble. "Um…" He smiled. "I guess datz when I come in." He walked over to me. "When you're about to take off, of course you're only s'pose to concentrate on na' broom and na' broom only.

In your mind, you have to think, 'I want to go up,' or 'I want to go faster,'. It takes a lot of concentration, but datz nothin' for a genius!" I smiled. Again, I cleared my head of everything and concentrate on the broom only.

'I want to go up. I want to go up. I want to go up.' I thought over and over. I was still on the ground. "You can do it! Juss keep tryin' man n' you'll get it. Juss keep on concentratin'." he said patting my back.

I have to learn this! I again tried to concentrate, this time even harder. Still, nothing happened. I was now getting frustrated. I only learned this 6 short years ago! This was making me madder by the second, and I'm not even sure that's a word!

I smacked my lips and rolled my eyes. "I just can't do it Jackie! Maybe I should just withdraw from the tournament.-" "No!! You can do it Hermione! You can't juss say you can't do somethin' after a couple of tries!" His voice got softer. "We'll try again tomorrow. We have 2 weeks to get this right. You can do it babe, don' cry."

Yes, I had began cry as he was talking. I felt defeated in a way. I was always the person to learn something and accomplish it first. I never knew how it felt to be the last person. This was making me very upset.

Jackie gave me a caring hug as I cried into his shoulder. I didn't cry for long though. I wiped my eyes with my jacket and looked up at Jackie. "You won't tell anyone that I cried like a little baby, will you?" I said grinning.

He smiled and shook his head 'no'. "I won't tell unless you want me too baby." he said brushing his thumb over my cheek. I smiled. "Thanks, for all of this." "No problem. Let's go inside, it's gettin' dark." I nodded.

He put his arm around my waist and led me to castle. I had only 2 weeks to accomplish this flying thing. I know I can do it though. Wait… _thing_….

I began laughing hysterically. Jackie stopped to look at me confused. "Wanna let me know what's so funny, or should I pronounce you crazy now?" I wiped a tear, even though I wasn't done yet. "_Little thingy_-" I said before laughing again. He too began laughing. "Girl, you stupid…"

AN: A lil' shorter, watev…. Got this one out quicker cuz skool's startin' back up Monday. I'll get to 14 when I can…. _JussMee_


	14. Accomplishments and Hardships

AN: Mk, let's see how long it takes me to type dis chapter…

Disclaimer: Right……

A week had gone by since my _private lessons_ with Jackie started. I still hadn't been able to take off. Jackie even gave me different concentration exercises to do, but I had no progress.

On many days, I had headaches in classes because of how hard I had to concentrate with my broom. When I had classes with Jackie, he would let me lie my head on his shoulder as he rubbed one of my temples. I found that soothing being that he had softer hands than I expected.

It was now Saturday. I actually slept in, being that I was in my new Head room! Me and Draco moved in the previous night. We couldn't move in right away because of maintenance problems or something like that…

My room was huge! It was at least the size of the kitchen in my house at home. I changed the room by summoning up a couple of things that made it look homey. I added a couple of bean-bag chairs and a desk with a computer on it.

I also added a flat big screen T.V. and a love seat in front of it, just in case I have _company_… I changed the color of my wall from a boring white to a dark red. I know, _dark_ of me. I just love dark colors.

My bed matched my dark red and white room. It was a huge queen sized bed with at least 10 small pillows and 3 big fluffy pillows that I sleep on. The sheets were white and the bedspread was dark red. It was a canopy bed, but without the curtains. That would be a little too much…

I was now putting on my clothes after taking a hot shower in my, I mean _our_, bathroom. Yes, I did share a bathroom with Draco. Did I mention I was sharing it with a boy? I smirked. 'This is going to be so interesting…'

I put on a black t-shirt that said, 'This is a plain shirt…', on it and some black jogging pants. I dried my hair with a spell and left it straight down. I put on some black socks, being that it had gotten colder since yesterday. I exited my awesome room to go down to the kitchen!

Indeed we had a kitchen. It had a muggle refrigerator that I summoned, which had food in it of course. The counters were similar to the counters in our bathroom, a tan marble color with beige colored wood.

There was a coffee pot that already had coffee in it, meaning _someone_ was up already up, a modern stove, a blender, and I summoned a microwave. "Good morning Hermione." Draco said in a manly voice. I smiled at him but immediately dropped my jaw.

He had gray jogging pants and no shirt. It was absolutely gorgeous! He was a little thick and had a noticeable 6-pack! He was even paler there than his face, which got a tan from our summer break.

"See something you like?" he said smirking. I smirked back. "Nope." I said. "I doubt that. Are you still learnin- I mean 'refreshing your memory' of flying?" I nodded and looked over sadly. "Oh Hermione, you can do it! You'll get it no time, I promise. You're smart.-" "Obviously not…" I muttered getting out a bowl.

He smiled. "I'm going to help Jackie help you. Surely with my help, you'll be able to accomplish something." "So you're going to help a Quidditch player help me?" I said grinning. He chuckled. "I guess so." "Well, thank you Draco, but I'm sure I only need one tutor." "You just wanna be alone with him, right?"

I smiled. "Yep." I said before putting a mouthful of cereal in my mouth. He rolled his eyes. "Well, good luck. You could've had the best, but whatever…" he said disappearing into the living room. "Whatever…" I mumbled

It was almost 1:00pm. I was heading to another _private lesson_ with Jackie. 'I _am_ going to get it right today!' I opened the entrance of the castle to walk out into the bitter cold. Jackie was standing in our usual meeting spot. He had a scarf wrapped around his mouth and nose, his eyes cringed.

I waved at him with a gloved hand. He greeted me by jerking his head back. He told me that meant, 'What's up?'. "You ready?" "Yep. I will _get_ it today!" "Alright, let's see whatcha got man." he said standing back. I mounted my broom. I inhaled and then exhaled. 'I can do this, I can do this.'

I closed my eyes and concentrated yet again. This time, I felt something lift me up. I opened my eyes to see if that wasn't Jackie, and it wasn't! The broom was flying! I concentrated some more to make it go a little higher than the 15 feet I was above ground.

"Yeah!! You did it baby!! Datz what I'm talkin' 'bout!" he said clapping for me. I smiled and rose my hands in the air. "Yes!! I did it!!!" I screamed into the air. I lost my balance for a few seconds but regained it quickly. "Ok now, fly forward. Juss steer the broom straight ahead of you and do whatever you did to take off." he yelled from the ground.

I did what I was told. It was working! I wasn't going that fast but I was going! "If you want to go a lil' fasta, lean forward. Don't do it too abrupt. You'll go too fast and 'nen you gon' get whiplash." he yelled following me.

I leaned forward a little to go a little faster. I was now going a little faster. This was just like driving! I can't believe I was missing this! The view is amazing from up hear!

After awhile, I wanted to land. "Jackie, how do I land?" " Point the handle down to get closa' to da ground. When you get close enough, put a little weight to make it go down to the ground." I pointed the handle carefully to the ground.

It slowly made its way towards the ground. I applied some weight to it to make it land. As soon as my foot touched the ground, I immediately became dizzy. I dropped the broom and put my hand over my forehead. Jackie ran towards me.

"You ok babe?" he said putting his arm around my waist, so that I was against him. I shook my head slowly, still a little dizzy. "When you first start flyin', you get dizzy like dat. But you flew, n' natz what mattas, right?" I shook my head and smiled at him, or them…

"Thank you so much!" I said hugging him tightly. "Ya welcome. It's a lil' late let's go tell everyone 'bout the new Quidditch star." I laughed. "I don't see how you guys can do that for several hours." "We juss got use to it. You gon' love flyin' one day…" "I'm sure I will…"

"You are lookin' at da next American Air- Hawk!!" Jackie announced to our friends in the Great Hall. They clapped and cheered for me. "Congratulations Hermione!" Yalonda said. "Yeah, congrats." Alex said smiling. "Thank you! I'm just so happy that I can finally fly a broom!"

"She was lookin' good up there too, although she look's good anywhere…" I giggled. "Oh whatever. I really couldn't have done without Jackie. So he really needs an applause." "He sure does! He taught a dummy how to fly…" "Shut up Alex!" I said sticking out my tongue playfully.

She put her hand over her chest, as to act like she was hurt. "Hermione! I didn't know you could be so… ugly!" she said and laughed. I smirked and rolled my eyes as everyone laughed. "What's so funny?" someone behind me said.

Alex rolled her eyes and sighed. "None of ya business! Go bother someone else Alana." Alana was a little skinnier than Alex but bigger than Mariah and Yalonda. She was African- American like Alex and had long dark brown hair with burgundy streaks.

She was built like an hourglass. She was skinny in the middle and filled out in the right places, not to sound, well you know… She wore a gold shirt that had a black and gold Baby Phat short jacket over it. She wore dark blue tight jeans with a gold belt and black slides. She had gold bangle thingies on her wrists and gold Baby Phat earrings.

She smacked her lips. "Why you gotta be so mean? I juss asked a question… Hey guys!" She said waving to the rest of the Air- Hawks. They greeted her but didn't look like they wanted to.

"Yeah, yeah, now get outta here." "Oh I'm sorry! My name's Alana. I'm Alex's couzin. You wouldn't think so, huh? I look _way_ betta' than ha'!" she said blowing a kiss to Ron. Now Alex was mad. "Say, you need to go somewhere! And I mean quick…" Alex said getting up. They were an inch apart, looking at each other with a death glare. "Alright, alright. We'll see you later Alana." Jacob said pulling Alex away from Alana.

Alana rolled her eyes. "Bye, nice meetin' yall." she said to me and my friends. Alex was now sitting in her chair with her head in her hands. "Ooo I can't stand dat bitch bro!" "We know Alex, we can't stand her either. Juss chill out." Mariah said patting her on the back.

"What's so bad about her." Pansy asked. "She's juss so… outspoken. She juss talks aaaaalllll the time and she's a slut." Jacob said. I laughed. "Wow, that sounds like how Pansy use to be." My friends laughed while she pouted. "Shut up…" she said lookin away.

"Anywho, unfortunately, she is my couzin. Her parents died when me and her were 5 years old. So, she lives with my other aunt and uncle." "Who killed her parents?" I asked. Alex paused. "I think Harry knows…" Harry frowned but slowly opened his mouth. "Voldemort…" Ron, Blaise, Pansy, and Millicent jumped.

Alex nodded. "Yep. I was there when he did. Me and Alana were playin' in ha room when we heard glasses breakin' n' screams. We looked at each other. I heard ma aunt screamin'; he had juss killed my uncle.." Alex paused and sighed.

"We heard her runnin' up the stairs and she ran in Alana's room. She slammed the door shut and locked it. She ran over to us and squeezed us tightly…" Alex stopped to clear her throat. Her eyes were watery now but she shook her head. "So anyway, he blasted the door open and walked in slowly.

We didn't say anything, we juss looked at his pale white face and those glassy eyes. 'You all shall perish…' he told us. 'You can't kill my babies!' ma aunt screamed. She jumped in front of us and as soon as she did, she was killed by the Avada Kraveda killin' curse, instantly.

So all that was left was me n' Alana. 'Your weak father brought this upon you…' he said and pointed his wand at me. Juss then, my daddy and my otha uncles showed up n' they had a battle. Somehow, my uncles made him vanish and asked my daddy asked us if we were ok. I didn't say nothin', I was juss so…" Alex looked away while she was biting her lip. She inhaled sharply.

"So yeah… Now Voldemort is afta me because he couldn't kill me the first time." "That's exactly what he's doing with me! He actually killed my parents that same way…" Alex nodded slowly. "So how does Alana cope with this?" Millicent asked.

Alex shrugged. "She copes with it fine. But she juss like me; she bottles up her feelins and doesn't show them to anybody." "That's exactly how you ack…" Jackie said. She shrugged again and smirked. "It juss runs in na' family…"

After awhile, we were on a normal conversation. Harry looked like he was thinking to himself. "Harry? You ok?" Mariah asked. He nodded and smiled. I think I know how that would end up… "Oh, I'm tired children! Ron, come n' walk me to the door, will ya?"

"Sure…" Ron said getting up along with Alex. "Night er'one!" she said waving at us. We said our goodbyes and watched them leave out the hall. "She was 'bout to cry man!" Allic said. "She sho' was. I knew she wa'nt gon' do it in front of us dough…" Fernando added.

"One day she's juss gonna bust all of a sudden, I told her that before." Yalonda said shaking her head. "Why does she keep her feelings to herself?" I asked. Jackie shrugged. "I think it's because she tryin na' make us think that she got er'thang unda control, like she don't need no help. But she really needs someone to console her…"

That's where Ron comes in…

Alex's POV

"Well night." I said tryin' na' hurry up so I wouldn't have to answer any questions. "Wait!" Dang! I turned around and rose my eyebrows. "Yeah?" He looked around nervously, like he wanted to say something, but couldn't. I walked up to him and put my hands on the back of his arms.

He looked at me wit' dose' cute blue eyes before sayin', "If you ever want to talk more about, well, problems, or anything, I'm here…" he said lookin' off. Aw!! I smiled and slid my hands so that they were in his. "Thanks, I'll keep dat in mind." I said before huggin' him.

He didn't hug me at first, but eventually came back to reality. We let go, still starin' in each other's eyes. "Well, night, again…" I said laughin'. He chuckled and smiled. "Goodnight Alex." he said wavin' at me as I exited. I winked and turn to my destination.

I loved how he said my name! Aw-lex… He made me feel so much betta! He's such a sweetheart! Maybe I will take up his offer. I haven't told that story, well the whole story to anyone, like I did tonight. I even felt myself tearin' up.

I refuse to show them how I felt though. It's juss how I am. "Alex!" That was my daddy's voice. "Yeah?" "Whatchu doin' out here alone? I told you I don't want you out here alone." "Oh, sorry, I forgot." I said vaguely.

He looked at me and then held out his arms. I looked at him with teary eyes and walked to him to hug him. "You're gonna be ok baby. I won't let nothin' happen to you, I promise." he whispered in my hair. I finally let all my tears flow.

"Why does all lis' have to happen to me?" "I don't know baby. Ima make sure you're safe baby, ok?" I nodded. I truly thought I was gonna die this year. Voldemort was after me and I only had magic to defend me. This was all too much for me. I know exactly how Harry feels now…

"You're gonna be ok baby, ok? Who loves you?" I looked up at him with a watery smile. "You…" I whispered. He shook his head and smile. "I love you too daddy." I said huggin' him tighter. I definitely need to get myself together…

AN: Hey, dat didn't take dat long! Itz kinda long too… I'm pretty awsum… Oh well, chapter 15 next……. _JussMee_


	15. The Night Before

AN: Alright, here goez…..

Disclaimer: Mk…..

Some time passed and now it was the night before the task. We invited our friends to come and hang out with us in our Head quarters. I made little finger food and drinks, which eventually got spiked….

It began at 8:00pm. It was now 11:00 and we were a little loose from the drinks. The girls were on one side and the boys on the other. Alex would say something about one of the boys and we would giggle, yes giggle.

The same thing happened on the boy side. We would see them looking at us and then start laughing. This is the most immature thing I've ever done! Actually, no it isn't, but we'll say that just say that for the sake of argument.

"Jackie's afraid of rodents. We had a class hamster and he couldn't even sit by it! He would jump every time it would move!" Mariah slurred. We laughed.

"Hey! I heard that! Shut up! You juss mad cuz….. Man u juss mad." The boys laughed at Jackie who looked a little dazed. I was probably the more sober one, and I felt a little loopy myself!

"That was so wack! Hey!" Alex said laughing herself. "I have an idea. Let's play Truth or Dare!" Everybody agreed to play except for me.

"Aw, c'mon baby! Come n' play wit' me…" he said walking towards me with his arms open. "Well…" He curled his bottom lip under and looked at me with puppy eyes.

I giggled. "Oh, ok." "Yeah!!" he screamed like a little kid. He kissed me on the jaw and brought me to everybody by my hand. I blushed a little and sat on the floor next to Jackie. "Ok! The rules are… oh c'mon! Do I really have to tell yall? Let's play! I'll go first." Alex said before summoning up a spinner.

She spun the needle until it landed on Allic. "Dang! Wrong person." she said looking at Ron, who turned red. "Truth or dare?" she said disappointed. "Truth." The boys either booed or made chicken noises. "Aw, fa'get yall man." he said smacking his lips.

"Alright, do you like anyone in nis' room with _different_ colored hair maybe?" He smirked and chuckled. Ginny looked behind to hide her blush. "Yeah, I do. It's kinda obvious, huh?" "Sure is dude." Jacob said grinning. "Well good. I hope she notices…" he said staring into Ginny's eyes. She smiled and looked down.

"Yall are so cheezy! Who's next?" Jackie said rolling his eyes. Fernando rose his hand and spun the spinner. It landed on Lavender. I smirked. It was quite obvious that they liked each other. If one didn't come to classes that day, the other would be missing also…

He smirked. "Alriiight, truth or dare." he said looking in her blue eyes. "Um…

Oh what the hell, dare!!" she said laughing. Fernando was now grinning. "I'm not gonna make you do nothing big… I dare you to drink 3 shots of tequila!"

Alex smacked her lips. "Man, that ain't nothin'! Make ha' do somethin'… I don't know, crazy?" she said rolling her eyes. "Well, it's not exactly safe to drink that much alcohol at the same time…" I said matter-of-factly. "Whatever…" Alex muttered.

Fernando poured tequila into 3 shots glasses. "Drink up babe…" he said seductively. She picked up 1 glass and eyed it. "I know I'm partially drunk, but did you put something in this?" "My love…" he said and we laughed. She smiled and gulped down her 1st, 2nd, and 3rd shot.

The Air- Hawks whistled and we clapped when she finished. She shook her head furiously, as to clear her head and was blinking her eyes. Fernando suddenly took the smile off his face. "You alright?" he said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, just goin'… to the bathroom… now…"

She suddenly jumped up while holding her mouth and began running… somewhere. Everybody except me laughed. "Maybe I should go tell her where the bathroom is…" "Awww, she'll be alright! That's how the game's suppose to go! It's fun, let's keep on playin'! WHOOOOOO!" Yalonda yelled before taking a long swig of her beer.

I shrugged. "Ima go n' check on her, where's the bathroom?" Fernando said getting up wobbling. "It's upstairs, you can go through Draco's room. There's a 'H.B.' on his door…"

"Thanks baby…" he muttered before wobbling to the stairs and going up them. "This is really fun! Let's keep on playin'! WHOO-" "Shut the hell up! Hermione, it's your turn babe." Jackie said winking at me.

"Ok…" I spun the spinner. I heard some muttering come from my left side where Jackie was. I smirked. 'Oh well…' It 'some how' landed on him. He gasped. "Yeah!!" I laughed.

"Truth or dare?" "Dare…" he said looking into my eyes. "Ok… I dare you to-" "Move! I dare you to move, I dare you…" "Yalonda!! Are you serious? Shut up!" Alex said annoyed.

"I dare you to give me a hickie on my shoulder…" I thought quickly. I really don't know why I said it. It was the alcohol talking I guess. The boys whistled and the girls howled n' such. "Oh yea? Alright man, you asked for it…" he said crawling over to me.

He started to plant small butterfly kisses down my neck that felt like soft feathers. He then reach the crook of my neck, where I was most sensitive.

He began sucking on my neck, in between kisses. It all felt so good!

I just wanted to grab him and let him plant kisses all over me! I wanted to moan but I was in front of everybody who were curiously looking. "Hermione?" he said seductively between sucking and kissing.

"Hhhmmm?" I half moaned letting my eyes roll back. "You didn't say how long…" he said before biting that same sensitive spot. I hissed. "Whoo, I think she likes that…" Pansy said smirking. "Juss… a few more seconds." I said weakly. After a minute he finally stopped. He looked at me and licked his lips.

I grinned and rubbed that spot on my neck. It was still moist but that was ok… Eventually, Fernando came down the stairs holding up a very sick Lavender. She was pale and a bit green. She was barely walking and her eyes were red. She looked very… well, sick.

"You alright hun'?" Alex asked smirking. She shook her head weakly. "We'll sit out for now…" Fernando said holding her while she lay her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed. "Aw! How cute!" Mariah said. Fernando rolled his eyes.

"Well anyway, let's have a boy spin it… Ron? How 'bout it?" Allic asked. He nodded and spun the spinner. I looked at Alex, expecting her to be chanting some type of spell. Surprisingly, she wasn't saying anything. She stared at the spinner intently though. Wait a minute! She could be thinking the spell in her head.

She does know how to do that. In Flitwick's class, her and Alana were the only one's able to do a nonverbal spell. Yes, I couldn't do it. Most people were surprised, which I was a little embarrassed by. They didn't get homework that day, but we had to define words and write essays! Might I add, hard essays that I barely got an O on…

The spinner finally stopped on Alex. She smirked. Yep, just as I suspected. He smiled. "Lucky me. Truth or da-" "Dare." she said immediately. We laughed. He smirked. "Ok, well, I dare you to make out with for 5 minutes." Again, the 'audience' oooed and whistled.

She smirked back. "Gladly…" she said licking her lips seductively. She crawled over to him like a cat to her meal. His neck turned red but he had enough confidence to reach out and grab the left side of her face with his hand.

As soon their lips were about to connect… We heard loud knocks at our door. "Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy? It's Professor McGonagal…" My eyes went wide. "Holy shit! Everybody leave quickly and quietly." Draco whispered. Everybody disapparated quietly from there spots. Fernando disapparated Lavender to an unknown place…

"Just a second Professor!" I yelled. We levitated the bottles to the kitchen and I kicked that marvelous spinner under the couch. I said a spell to rid the smell of alcohol in the air and on ourselves.

We finally went to the door and he opened it. "Hello Professor." I said nervously smiling. "Good morning. I need to talk to you both about something important." "Ok. Would like to sit or something to drink?" Draco asked politely.

"Oh no. This will only take a few minutes. Like the previous tournament, we will have a Yule Ball. You are in charge of setting this up. I am allowing you as many days as you need to get decorations or arrangements with anything. It will be a formal event. You may choose the age range.

Do tell me when the ball is, and you may get the prefects to put up posters or pass out flyers if you'd like. I trust you both can handle this." We nodded our heads. She smiled a little.

"Ok then. Any questions?" I looked down to think of anything. "Can we bring anybody with us to help get decorations or something?" Draco asked. Good question!

"Yes you may. As long as they are responsible and reliable. If that is all I will leave you to get some rest. You both have a big day tomorrow. If I'm not there to say it, good luck to you." she said before disapparating. I exhaled sharply. "That was close. You goin' to bed." Draco said before yawning.

"Yeah. We should go to bed. It's already 3 in the morning. We have to wake up in 5 or 6 hours." I said walking up the stairs, with Draco following me. "What time is the task?" "Noon." I said before yawning myself.

"Alright. Good night 'Mione. Make sure you hide that hickie tomorrow." I gasped. I totally forgot about that. He chuckled. "Thanks Draco. I would have forgotten." "Yeah." he said closing his door. I quickly changed into my gown and did a nose dive in my bed. I finally got comfortable and closed my eyes.

Alex's POV

Dang!! He was almost mine! Those pink lips were almost mine! Who could have ruined this for me?! Why?!!! I wobbled into my room and kicked off my shoes somewhere in the dark.

When I turned on the lights, I was greeted by my daddy who was sitting on my bed. He glared at me so long I felt like I was melting.

"Where have you been?" he asked deadly. "I was in the castle.-" "Why?!" he started to yell. I swallowed. "Hermione and Draco invited me to their little, Head house thingy-"

"What were yall doin'?" he said getting up. OMG! He's gonna smell my breath! I tried to think of a spell in my head, but I still had the taste of alcohol in my mouth.

"I put an anti- spell charm on ya whole room. So you've been drinkin', have you?" "I-" "Tell the truth!!" he yelled as he was grabbing my shirt. I closed my eyes. "Yes…" I whispered.

He shook his head while smirking. "So you'll never learn. Who else was there?" I looked around. "Juss me, I was the only one there and I was the only one drinking." I said lettin' a tear slide down my face.

He shook his head. "Alex, you juss never learn, do you? Alcohol can eventually kill you! Do you even care?!" "Well daddy, I'm gonna die eventually, so…-" I felt a tough hand go across my face.

I didn't say anything but continued to cry. Wrong answer… "Until you do, don't drink while I'm around.-" "But you weren't around-"

This time a punch in my arm. "Shut up. Alex, you have to realize there are a lot of people who love you! The people who love you don't want to see you hurt. We want you to stay healthy and stay here to make us laugh, to care for us like you do. We love you Alex! You can't keep on hurtin' yourself baby! You aren't juss hurtin' yaself, you're hurtin' us. Do you understand?" he finally finished

I was now cryin' uncontrollably. I didn't realize it actually. I know my momma and my daddy say it, but I didn't know they actually mean it. I juss say it to say it. Even though my daddy juss basically abused me, I hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry daddy, I'm juss scared. All of this is scaring me."

"I know baby, I won't let him hurt you. He'll have to get through me. Alex, I love you with all of my heart, ok?" he said lettin' a tear slide down his face. I nodded my head. "I love you too daddy. I'm sorry I did that."

"No, you're juss sorry you got caught. But, it's ok fa' now. I didn't mean to hit that hard in ya face there… Let me see…" He rubbed his finger across that spot on my face that he hit the hardest. I hissed.

"A lil' bruise. I can get rid of the mark but not the pain. That'll teach you to keep on playin' wit' me." I nodded and let him take off the mark.

It indeed still hurt but I was a'ight. "Promise me you will take better care of yourself." Really, I couldn't make any promises, but I said ok anyway.

"I juss came to check on you, which resulted to this. So, good night baby. You gotta big tomorrow. Sweet dreams…" "Ok, good night daddy." I said before he apparated. I rubbed my arm and hissed. 'They betta be real lucky…' I thought frownin'.

My daddy sometimes lose it like that. He got that from bein' a death eater. His nerves are real bad and he'll get mad at anything. If we catch em' on a good day though, he's the sweetest person in the world! No matter what my daddy does, I still love him, and I actually mean that.

I took off my clothes to put on my baggy black joggin' pants and a small black t- shirt with a picture of the Air- Hawks on it. I peeled back the covers and got in bed. It's amazing how everything I do ends up with drama!!

AN: Alright! That was ok… No out of line slang… I do hope you are enjoying the story and feel free to review…. _JussMee_


	16. PreGame Happenings

AN: Alright let's get started shall we?….

Disclaimer:….

The next morning, I woke up with the worst hangover in history! I slowly got up while clutching my head. I walked over to our bathroom door and knocked. "Come in…" said Draco. I walked in and immediately the light made my head hurt worse.

I looked in the mirror and saw a very distraught looking Hermione Granger. "Need a remedy?" he asked before putting a white beater over his head. I nodded. Obviously… He went over to the potion cabinet and got out a medium sized vial with a black and white label. 'Hangover Potion'.

"Just read the directions." he said before walking into his room. "Thanks." I mumbled while reading the directions. 'Drink 1 sip for minor pain. Drink 2 sips for major pain. Drink 3 sips for excruciating pain. Taking extra sips will not harm you, unless you drink the whole bottle all at once. Call a healer for other problems.' I chuckled at the last part.

I took 2 sips, just incase. I immediately felt better! I love magic! I went back into my room to get my clothes so I can take a shower. Draco was back in the bathroom, putting toothpaste on his toothbrush. "You're still not done?" I said.

"It takes a while to get this beautiful…" he said, almost seriously. I rolled my eyes. "Well it's gonna take you forever then…" I muttered. He smirked. "That wasn't nice…" he said before brushing his already white teeth. "I know… Could you hurry? I need to take a shower."

"Go ahead. I'm not looking…" he said with paste still in his mouth. "I will not undress in front of you, get out!" I said, now getting annoyed. "Alright, alright, I'm going, jeez…" he said before sticking his tongue out at me and walking out of the bathroom.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. I decided took take a warm bath because, well, I was craving for one. It wouldn't take me long, at least I'll try not to take long. I needed to clear my thoughts for the task today. I just learned how to fly and it took a lot of concentration.

I finally came out of my relaxing bath 30 minutes later. Now I felt light and happy. I put on my undergarments and headed towards my closet to find something to wear. I decided on a beige sweater and light blue jeans. Of course, I didn't feel like ironing so I didn't.

I put on my beige socks and my beige and white pumas. I dried my hair with a spell and put it into a low ponytail. I walked out of my room and was greeted by the smell of coffee.

I walked in our kitchenette and saw Draco sitting at the table and writing something in the diary his mum gave him. "Are you writing your mum?" "Yeah. She wanted to know how I was doing." "Tell her I said hello." I said while pouring me some coffee. "Ok." he said before sipping his coffee.

I sat in front of him and added some sugar to my coffee. I saw Draco smile as he was reading a message from his mum. He looked so happy. It was like a kid who gets a new toy or something. It made me feel good enough to smile myself. Draco had been through a lot and to actually see him smile, well that just made me feel happy.

"Hermione what are you smiling about?" he asked. I shook my head. "Oh nothing. I guess I'm excited about today." I lied, well not completely. I was actually excited to do an activity other than read. "Well stop. You look horrible…" he said smirking. I laughed.

"But you told me I'm attractive! I think your crazy…" He laughed. "I was lying. You fell for it, didn't you?" I laughed. "Shut up. We should be going. Are you done writing your mum?" He shook his head. "I'm almost done. You can go without me." "I actually want to walk with someone…"

"You just want to walk with the greatest." He smirked. "I do actually. If you see him or her let me know." He laughed. "You know you love me." "Only as a friend, I guarantee." "Well that's good enough for me 'Mione… Ok I'm done. Let me get my shoes and then we can go." He said before running out the kitchen.

A little later, we walked in the Great Hall. The Americans were there first yet again, along with some of our students. "Hey!! Over here!" Allic yelled from the left of us. As soon as I reached the table, I was greeted by a smiling Jackie.

"Morning babe." he whispered in my ear while we hugged. "Morning. Did you guys have hangovers this morning?" "Hell yeah I had a hangover." Fernando said rubbing his head. "Is everyone else coming?" Mariah asked. "Yeah, they should be. We just got here a little early." Draco said sitting next to Yalonda.

"Dang! Harry's comin'! Juss wait." Alex said. The Air-Hawks and Draco laughed. Mariah smirked. "You juss mad cuz' you n' Ron didn't smooch last night." Alex laughed. "I ain't mad man. They'll be other times…" The doors opened and Alana walked in with it looked like, Dean Thomas!

They sat at a table and were talking and laughing while making there plates. "Who's that she's with?" Yalonda asked. "That's Dean Thomas. He's in Gryffindor." I said. "He don't look that bad either. All the guys she's been with were butt ugly!" Alex said shaking her head.

We laughed. The doors opened again. This time it was Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Lavender. They walked over to our table. "Where's my Pansy?" Jacob said playfully desperate. "On your legs, aren't they?" Alex said. Everyone laughed.

"That was funny, give me some…" Jackie said reaching his hand in the air. She held her hand up and purposely missed his hand. "Ha, no…" Dumbledore stood up and rose his hand in the air.

"If your are a contestant for the tournament, come with me." We, the contestants, got up from our table. At that very moment Blaise, Pansy, and Millicent walked in. "Mr. Zabini! So nice of you to join us. Contestants must come with me. I hope you have already eaten." Dumbledore said. Blaise nodded his head.

As Blaise walked to the front Harry yelled, "Good luck guys!!", and started clapping. Soon everyone in the hall cheered for us as we walked to the front of the hall. "Come with me." he said leading us to a secret door behind the professors' table.

As soon as we entered the door we somehow were outside of a football arena sized stadium. We went through a door that said 'Enter'. On the other side were stairs leading to somewhere up obviously. So after at least 7 flights of stairs, (and complaints from Alex the whole time…), we reached a room that had mirrors everywhere.

When we walked in, the first thing we saw were the windows that showed the whole inside of the stadium. The couches and chairs were our 4 house colors, or a combination of all. The walls were colored white and there were different paintings of the founders of Hogwarts. There were many sculptures and other objects around the room as well.

Dumbledore told us to sit and get comfortable. Jackie sat down and pulled me down by my waist. I smiled and hit him playfully. Mr. Griffin appeared beside Dumbledore in front of us.

"Now, as I mentioned before this is basically an obstacle where you have to fly around to different pit stops, while of course going through 'special activities'."

He simply smiled while Mr. Griffin did his famous smirk. "When you get to a pit stop you will tag your team mates hand and then they will take off. It's just like a relay race."

Dumbledore glanced at our worried faces. We didn't like the word 'special' in this subject. "Now don't worry, you won't be hurt that bad unless you fall off your broom." I gulped. " Let me pass out the robes for my school. Mr. Griffin will do the same." Dumbledore said and 5 black robes appeared on the coffee table nearby.

Our robes were all black in the front but on the back was our school symbol, (the Hogwarts crest with all the houses on it), which covered almost the entire backside of the robes. Our last name was at the top above of the crest in white old fashion writing.

We unbuttoned them and quickly put them on. The Air-Hawks laughed at us. "Yall look like yall 'bout to go sing in a choir." Alex said between laughing. They had custom letterman jackets, which were black with dark blue sleeves, and had a brown hawk on the right side of there chest. "Well our robes are traditional." Dumbledore said kindly. "Yeah, traditionally lame." Raymond said and they began laughing again.

"Alright, that's enough yall." Mr. Griffin said warningly. "Alright, sorry. We were only playin'." Jackie said still smiling that beautiful smile. "Oh it's ok Mr. Mitchell. Kids will be kids. You all have 30 minutes to socialize and then 10 minutes before 12, you will report to the middle of the stadium, is that understood?" We nodded and he and Mr. Griffin apparated away.

"Do yall have to wear those everyday?" Yalonda asked, mainly to Draco. "No, only when they ask us to or when we feel like it. I only wear my school robe when it's cold." he said.

"Why do they have to be so long? Couldn't you trip on em'?" Alex asked. "No it adjust to your size when you try it on at the shop." I answered. "Oh, duh… What do you guys think about our lettermans?" Alex asked turning around.

On Alex's jacket, specifically, there was a picture of a baby who was wearing a fluffy white dress. She was smiling up at the camera while holding her arms wide open. Her last name was just above her picture in silver letters. "Aw!! That is too adorable! Is that you?" I said smiling. "Yeah, I was even sexy when I was little! Isn't that amazing?!" she said gleefully.

We laughed. I looked over to Ron, who wasn't even looking at her picture. Instead he was looking down at her… butt!! That is so perverted! "How do like my picture Ron?" Alex asked. "It's nice and big." he simply answered without thinking. The boys laughed as he turned red.

"The picture, you know, i-it's nice and round- I mean nice and big… It's beautiful of course." he said smiling nervously. Alex smirked. "Thanks hun, you're so kind." she said playfully hitting his arm. He smiled and rubbed his arm. "Mine is less, selfish than Alex's." Jackie said sticking his tongue out at her. "What?" she said confused.

A picture of his family was on his back. His parents, who he resembled both, were sitting in a black leather love seat, surrounded by their children. Jackie was on the right, his sister in the middle, and his brother on the left. They were all wearing black tops and blue jeans.

"How is mine selfish? Everyone liked it… That's thinkin' of others feelings right?" she said smiling. "Of course not! I have a picture of my family on my back. You only have yourself, selfish…" he said smirking. "Whatever, we should be gettin' ready to go. People are startin' to flood in." she said.

We looked out the windows and saw not only the students from each school, but a variety of wizards and witches. "My daddy told the wizarding community to come support us-" "No, he said come and support the _students_." Allic said glaring.

"Well that's what I mean by _us_ you dummy. I think Dumbledore did the same. We don't have that many wizards and witches in America. They especially don't dress like that, come n' look yall! There wearing those tacky robes, out in public!" she began to laugh.

I rolled my eyes. "Are you sure you like her Ronald?" I whispered to him. He nodded while smiling. "Do you guys just want to apparate to the middle of the field?" I asked. "Nope, we gotta make a grand entrance babe." Jackie said. Not sure if I like that idea.

"At least apparate to the entrance of the field." I said. "Wow, someone's being lazy." Alex said smirking. I laughed. "I got it from you." Everyone laughed. Alex nodded her head. "Alright Hermione, your gonna regret that man." I smiled and blew her a kiss.

So, we did just that. Alex peaked out the tunnel and immediately the crowd cheered. "I got them hype for yall…" she said. "Jee thanks, yall ready?" Jackie asked. We all nodded. We all walked out of the tunnel while the crowd cheered.

In the middle of the dirt field was Dumbledore and Mr. Griffin, who were clapping while watching us head towards them. Dumbledore whispered something and cleared his throat. "Welcome all, to the Bi- Wizard Tournament!!" he announced. The crowd cheered and blah blah…

"This year only one school challenged Hogwarts, the Arizona Wizarding Academy, all the way from the United States." The Air- Hawks bowed and blew kisses to the crowd while they cheered. I rolled my eyes. "Now we will give our teams directions and soon the tournament will begin."

Dumbledore walked us away from the Air- Hawks to give us the directions that we needed. After we had our directions, which were to fly to our positions, we did exactly what we were told.

I am at the end of the race, the very last person. I'm the one everyone is counting on to win the race. This is very unfortunate being that I just learned how to fly.

"Come on Hermione." Jackie said from the sky. So I mounted my broom and began concentrating. Soon I felt myself float and I opened my eyes. I was now up to level with Jackie. We weren't that high, maybe 100 feet in the air.

Ron began clapping for me. "Thank you, thank you." I said laughing. "Get going children." Dumbledore yelled from below. We nodded. I leaned forward like everyone else and we zoomed off. Everyone zoomed off faster, leaving me behind. Jackie slowed down. "Ay, come on Hermione. The tournament's gonna be done by the time you get to your post."

I sighed. I began picking up speed slowly, but surely. Soon I was going at least 95 mph. My hair was fanning behind me along with my robe as the wind blew through them. From a distance I could hear, 'Let the tournament begin!!'

AN: Yes, I know itz been a while… Been kinda buzy, you know? Anywho your reward iz waiting again for chapter 17... Don't worry I'll try to get it done… Give me sum reviews… Toodlez…. _JussMee_


	17. Rabacartius

AN: Here's chapter 17 guys…

Disclaimer: I don't own the overall idea of this story…

Me and Alex were standing in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. I don't know why they told us to stand in the _middle_ of it. It is forbidden after all, but anywho…

I was listening to Alex sing what she was listening to on her iPod. She had a very good singing voice! She sounded like a professional R&B singer. I watched as she used her hands to emphasize a certain word or how high she was singing, and she was singing pretty high for her to have a thick speaking voice.

When she was done, she opened her eyes to see me staring at her while smiling. "Like what you see?" she asked smirking. "Of course not, I like your singing though…" "Oh thank you honey! I just recently started singin'."

"What made you start singing?" "I was depressed, about the Voldemort situation and, well, I juss began to sing a sad song that I was listenin' to and, that's how it happened…" she said before sitting on a rock. "I see, I see..."

'Hermione, can you hear me?' said Jackie. 'Yeah, what's going on?' 'Allic juss told me he got tagged by Raymond and Ginny was tagged by Blaise shortly afterwards.'

'Aren't Raymond and Blaise the first ones?' 'Yep. Allic said the 'special activities' were little creatures that throw stuff at you to knock you off balance.' 'That's horrible!'

'Aw, it's alright… Allic said he has a few scratches and bruises already-' 'Scratches and bruises?! That's even worse!' 'Dang, I didn't know you were a wuss Hermione…'

I widened my eyes. 'I'm, I'm not a wuss.' 'Well surely you can take a couple scratches and bruises, right?' I looked over at Alex, who was looking behind where she was sitting. "What's wrong Alex?"

"Well there's something in the bushes over there, but whatev…" I walked over to where she was and looked at 2 red eyes. "Oggetto Rivelare." Alex said while pointing her wand at the thing. She spoke very good Italian!

The brownish green bushes suddenly disappeared, which revealed a brown rodent looking thing with rabbit teeth. "Oh cool, it's a rabacartius! I read about these…"

Alex got up to get near it. "I don't think you should-" "Relax man, I'm good..." Alex whispered something and a mouse appeared in front of the rabacartius. Suddenly the creature pounced on the mouse and it disappeared in the rabacartius' mouth.

"Ewww!" we both said. The creature came out of the shadows completely and stopped at Alex's feet. Up close we could see a sharp tooth on either side of its rabbit teeth. "Do you know where to pet it?" I asked getting closer to them. She nodded. She squatted down and began gently petting it on it's back.

The creature began to purr like a cat while its mouth was open to reveal blood and skin. I shuddered. 'Hermione, you alright?' Jackie said. 'Yeah, Alex was just playing with one of the animals…' 'Did it bite her?' 'No, she's fine.' 'Dang…' I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Alex said looking up. I shook my head. "Oooowwwww!!!!!" Alex yelled shaking her hand. My eyes widened. "What happened?" "That bitch bit me! I think it's poisonous too," she said looking at the green gash that forming on her hand. "Oh my God! Wh-what should I do?" "Nothin', I got it…" she said weakly.

The poison was working just that quick. "Poison risolvere." she said. The green mark on her hand was gone. "Alright, now where's that thing that bit me? I got somethin' for em'…" "It ran away when you yelled. It's sensitive to sound."

"Good, I got some more where that came from." "No! All the animals will come and hunt us. Isn't it bad enough that we can barely see in here, we just saw that thing by its eyes! Let's just sit here and wait." She sighed. "Fine, I'll juss talk to Ron…"

Alex's POV

'Hey Ron.' I thought. I waited awhile before he responded. 'Sorry, I've never done Occlumency before.' 'That's alright, whatcha doin'?' 'Um, just waiting and talking to Jackie. How 'bout you?'

'Oh nothin… I was listenin' to my music and then I got bit by a poisonous rabacartius-' 'What?!!' I cringed.

'Ouch…' 'Oh I'm sorry, how did you get bitten?' 'Well, I originally I made 'friends' with it n' well, it bit me when I was talking to Hermione.' 'Did you say it was poisonous?' 'Yep, it was workin' too. I just got rid of it with a spell, no big deal.'

'Oh, well I'm glad you're ok.' I smiled. He's such a sweet heart! And to think those lips were almost mine… I would've stolen him wit' one kiss! 'Aw, thanks. Do you regret that we couldn't kiss lass night?' There was a pause. Aw shoot…

'Absolutely! It was almost unfair. We will get our time, trust me.' He sounded manly when he said the last part. I shivered. "Are you ok Alex?" Hermione asked. I nodded. "Yea, I'm good."

'Maybe… When we're done with the first task, we should talk alone.' I thought slyly. 'Ok, if you like, you can come up to my room, or I come to yours.' Bingo! 'Sure, you can come to mine.' 'What about your dad? Won't he somehow know I'm there?'

Of course, my daddy messes up everything… 'He probably will, but he knows we're friends. I don't think he'll mind…' 'Well then I guess it's a date!' I giggled.

I saw Hermione rolling her eyes. I smirked. "Jealous Ms. Granger?" "Of course not! I have someone else to think about thank you." she said sticking her tongue.

We laughed. 'Ay Alex, it's me, Allic.' He sounded exhausted and weak. 'Hey, you ok?' 'Not really, those lil' things took my wand. So they threw all sorts of stuff at me. You know I can't do wandless magic, so all I had were my hands. They threw an iron pan at me-' 'Oh my God!'

'Yeah, so I hit it with my hand to shield it from my head. I broke my hand as a result.' 'Wow. I'm really sorry.' 'I'm good. I'm juss warnin' yall, you know, before time.'

I smiled. 'Well thanks Allic. I hope your hand gets better.' 'Thanks. Good luck man.' 'Alright thanks.'

Allic was a sweet heart as well. Well, that's because we had a lil' history with each other… We went out about, 2 years ago in our 5th year at school. He asked me out in the middle of the school year, and we broke up at the beginning of our 6th year.

It wasn't a harsh breakup though. I began to notice that he would look at other girls. I wasn't totally innocent either, but you know. We juss agreed to be best friends like we are now.

'Hey Ron.' I thought. 'Yes.' This time he responded quicker. 'Your sister and Allic juss finished.' 'Oh yeah? Did he tell you how Ginny is?' 'No, he juss told me about the lil' creatures and him breakin' his hand.' 'Oh. I hope they're ok…'

He sounded worried. 'I'm sure she's ok. I don't think Dumbledore or my daddy would let anything major happen to us…' There was a pause. 'I guess. I mean, I have to watch out for her. She's my baby sister.' I smiled.

'I know. My daddy told me and my older brother that we had to watch out for our younger brothers and sister. Kind of a responsibility thing.' 'Yeah. I really hope she's ok though.'

Hermione's POV

We'd been waiting for at least 2 hours. Alex was apparently done talking to Ron and began listening to iPod again. I was just looking into the darkness around us. There was very little sunlight peaking between the tall moldy forest trees.

'Hermione.' It was Jackie. 'Yeah?' 'Yalonda told me that she was near me and Ron's location.' 'Oh good! I'm tired of waiting.'

'Yeah me too. She said Draco's actually beatin' her by a few feet. She was never our strongest player anyway…' I laughed.

'Aw, that's mean.' 'Yeah well, so what are you n' Alex doin' now?' 'Well, Alex is listening to her music again. You know you jinxed her right?'

'How? What I do?' 'You asked if the rabacartius bit her. After you asked me that she asked why I was laughing and well, it bit her…'

There was a pause. 'That's funny. She's alright, right?' I frowned. 'Are you serious? You were laughing?' Another pause. 'I mean yeah-'

'Jackie, that wasn't funny. She could have died. The venom was already in her blood. She was lucky that she knew a spell to get rid of it.'

'So you mean to tell me, you didn't know a spell to get rid of the poison?' 'Yes. I don't know everything.' I was beginning to get angry.

'Oh, I thought you did. Can't judge a book by its cover, huh?' I rolled my eyes. I decided to not respond.

For the first time he was making me angry. For the first time, I didn't want to talk to him. 'I guess you can't judge a book by its cover,' That wasn't very nice to say. I am aware that I should've known an anti-poison spell. He didn't have to rub it in my face.

'Aw man, Hermione? Are you mad at me?' I didn't respond. 'Aw c'mon baby don't be mad at me.' I rolled my eyes. 'Well at least tell me how you feel…'

I sighed. 'You shouldn't have said that Jackie. It really offended me you know. I am aware that I should've known an anti- poison spell-'

'Yeah, see?-' 'Let me finish!' I thought forcefully. I sighed. 'I know I should've known an anti-spell, but it doesn't mean I'm just mentally challenged if I don't know one.' There was a pause.

'Your right, I'm sorry babe, like for real. Will you forgive me?' I rolled my eyes. 'Maybe…' 'Please? I'll do anything you want…' he said the last part seductively.

I couldn't help it. I laughed. 'I don't think you should have said that…' I smiled. 'Well, I do mean it. I don't like it when girls are mad at me.' 'Uh! You sound like Ron when you said that… I guess I'll forgive you, but you still have to do what want…'

'Oh, no problem babe, anything you want…' 'Well-' 'Sorry gotta go!' Wow. I didn't even tell him what I wanted. "Hey Alex." I said waving at her to get her attention.

She jerked her head up while taking out an ear bud. "Jackie and Ron just got tagged." "Alright! Finally something happenin'. You're gonna lose, you know that right? I mean, you can't even go past 100 miles per hour." she said smirking. And so the competition begins.

"I can if I want to, but we'll see who wins." I said sweetly. I already know she's going to win. She's more athletic than me, even though it's just flying brooms.

I summoned my broom while Alex did the same. 'Hermione?' 'Yeah?' 'Whatever you do, don't let these things take your wand.' he sounded tired already.

'Are you ok.' 'No. A bat already hit me in the head. They tried to-' Nothing else was said. "Oh my God." I said putting my hand over my mouth. I really hope he's ok. "What's wrong?" Alex said glancing over to me.

"Jackie was just talking to me and then, he just cut off." "Oh, he'll be ok Hermione. He's tough for a fag…" she said with a smile. I smiled slightly. "Well I guess…"

Another 10 minutes passed. 'Hermione?' This time it was Ron. 'Ron? How did you learn Occlumency?' 'I was just talking to Alex…' Oh yeah. 'Me and Jackie are about 3 minutes away from your location.'

'Ok. Are you ok?' 'I'm fine, I guess. I have gash on my jaw line, but it's ok.' I was so happy to hear that him and _Jackie_ were ok. 'So what are the things?' 'There creatures kind of like Peeves, but kind of in an insect form. We're right behind you guys in about 30 seconds.'

I looked behind to see Jackie zooming slightly ahead of Ron. From what I could see, Jackie had blood on his shirt that was coming from his head. As he got closer, I saw that his lip was bleeding as well.

He lowered himself to where we were. He got off his broom and tagged Alex hand. "Wait Alex! Don't go yet." he said weakly. She nodded. Ron also lowered and tagged my hand.

Jackie walked over to me and hugged me. "I want you to be careful. Those thangs ain't playin'. Ok?" he said looking into my eyes. I smiled and nodded. Ron also walked up to Alex.

"Like Jackie said, be careful. I don't want to see you hurt, so you know." he finished while looking away, blushing. Alex smiled and hugged Ron. "Thanks." She looked over to me and nodded her head.

"You ready?" "Yeah, let's go." I said. We mounted our brooms. Alex began counting."5,4,3,2,-" We rose slightly off the ground. "1!!" I zoomed off with my eyes closed.

When I opened my eyes I was right behind Alex who was getting her wand out. I did the same since the boys told us to be careful. Dumbledore established that we had to fly back to the stadium.

Suddenly, little gnome like creatures with wings and antennas appeared in front of us. This is going to be real tough…

AN: Well, this was quicker than last time. Leave me some reviews please… Thanx _JussMee_


	18. And The Winner Is

AN: Here's chapter 18 you guys…

Disclaimer: Don't own it…

I ducked. A frying pan just flew over my head. I looked over to Alex who used a shielding charm to shield herself from the items that were flying at her. Oh yeah, shielding charm, why didn't I think of that?

I whispered the incantation and a shield erupted from my wand. Alex zoomed past me. "You can't catch me!" she yelled while looking back. I rolled my eyes. I leant forward more and began to pick up speed.

The stadium was 10 minutes from the Forbidden Forest. It shouldn't take us that long since we're going over a 100 mph. Another round of the little elf creature things appeared in front of us. I sighed.

Alex zoomed right towards them. That was a real brave move. One of the things threw a boomerang at her and began laughing. A dark light came out of her wand and destroyed the wood to pieces.

Another creature threw a huge rock at me. "Oggeto sciogliere." I said. The rock dissolved into micro-dust instantly. A series of object were thrown at me and Alex. Stuff like frying pans, huge rocks, shards of glass, and other things. I think I even saw video cassettes…

The objects were coming even faster. I could tell my shield was weakening, judging by the bits of glass that were landing on my hand. I panicked. I couldn't ask Alex for a spell that I could use, being that it was a competition after all.

This time a huge bolder was coming my way. "Oh shit," I whispered. 'Think Hermione…' I thought while looking around frantically. 'Hermione! Say, oggetto scomparire!.' It was Jackie. I pointed my wand at the huge bolder.

"Oggetto Scomparire!" Before it touched the tip of my broom, it disappeared into thin air. I sighed. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder.

"OWW!" I yelled. I found a thick shard of glass implanted in my right shoulder. I winced. "Come on Hermione. Or else you're gonna lose…" Alex yelled. She too had an injury. She had a shard of glass imbedded in her hip. I leant forward and zoomed past Alex.

I smirked. I could now see the stadium from where I was. Alex caught up to me. "Tryin' to beat me, ay? That's juss too bad…" she said and zoomed off. I knew I wasn't going as fast as can go on this broom. I just don't want to go that fast.

I could hear Jackie say, 'Hermione, this is race sweetheart, not a parade,' in my head over and over. I leant forward even more and was immediately soaring. I wanted to close my eyes, but that could make me lose my concentration.

We were a few meters from the stadium. Alex was a few feet in front of me. She turned her head around to see me right on her tail. She smirked. "Good job, but you won't get to the finish line before me." she said and turned around.

This time, she wasn't going any faster. We were now side by side. We entered the stadium from the top. I could see Dumbledore and Mr. Griffin a few feet away from the finish line. I decided not to look at the crowd. It would distract me.

We both dove towards the finish line, which was only 5 feet away. I leant forward to see if my broom would go any faster. It only stayed at the same speed.

Alex and I hit the finish line at the same time. We slowed down and jumped off our brooms. I felt the sharp pain in my shoulder again and put my hand on it. I saw Mr. Griffin running over to Alex to give her a hug. She yelped. He must've hit her leg in the process.

Dumbledore whispered and loudly cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen! For first time ever, we have a tie between both schools." I opened my mouth in shock. Both crowds cheered. "Both schools will be rewarded a point!"

I tied with the best Quidditch player! I must be really good… Alex didn't look too thrilled about the news however. She only nodded and sighed. "Give both our schools a hand!" he said and began clapping.

The crowd cheered and threw confetti all over everywhere. I grinned. Suddenly, a wave of dizziness came over me. I stumbled backwards a little until I caught my balance. Dumbledore quickly noticed and walked over to me.

He took the charm off his voice. "Let's get you both to the infirmary." he said. I nodded, breathing hard and sweaty. Dumbledore put his hand on my shoulder, that wasn't injured, and apparated us to the hospital wing.

When we got there, all I could hear was clapping and cheering. My vision was sort of blurred, but I could see Jackie in the middle, smiling and giving me a thumbs up.

"Good job Hermione!!" Harry said hugging me loosely. "Thanks." I said weakly. "Children, let her by so Madam Pomfrey can tend to her shoulder, same for Ms. Griffin." Dumbledore said and gave a little push.

I slowly walked towards an empty bed. "Right this way Ms. Granger." she said. I sat and immediately, she pulled out the shard of glass in my shoulder. I screamed so loud, I woke up the pictures. They grumbled and went back to sleep.

Tears leaked out of my eyes. Jackie sat next to me on the bed and grabbed my hand. "You'll be alright…" he whispered. He summoned a tissue and wiped the tears from my cheeks. I smiled weakly. She then tore the part of my shirt, where the cut was, and began working on it.

After Madam Promfrey was done cleaning the blood from my cut and cleaning the cut itself, she summoned needle and string. I hate stitches! She quickly put the string through the needle hole and stuck the needle through my skin.

I winced while putting my head on Jackie's shoulder. After awhile, I couldn't even feel the stitches anymore. I looked at everyone else who was talking and laughing.

Alex was in another bed, talking to Ron who had a bandage taped to the side of his head and stitches at the end of his left eyebrow. They laughed occasionally and then shared a gaze. How sweet!

"Alright, I'm done Ms. Granger. I advise that you get your strength back by resting, eating, and drinking healthy. Is that understood?" So demanding… "Yes, thank you." I said nodding to her.

Jackie looked at me and gave me a smile. "You ok, right?" he said putting his hands on either side of my face. I grinned. I feel giddy again! "I'm fine now." He took hands down from my face and grabbed my hands.

"You did good out there." he said. "Thanks, and thanks for you know…" I said while looking around. "Yeah, I didn't want anything to happen to ya, no'm sayin'?" I nodded.

We heard Alex scream. "I'm sorry dear." Madam Pomfrey said patting her hand. "It's ok." Alex said weakly. She was squeezing Ron's hand tightly, to where his hand was as red as his hair. He showed no pain however.

"You ok baby?" her dad asked. She nodded and wiped the tear that fell from her eye. "Are you cryin' Alex?" Raymond said amazed. She glared. "No, I yawned before I screamed." I rolled my eyes.

"Leave ya sista alone. Yall did so good. We're proud of you both." Mr. Griffin said before clapping. Everybody joined and cheering. I was too weak to say a lot, so 'thanks' was all I said.

"Contestants, since there was no clue to retrieve, sorry I didn't really plan it that well, the next stage will be December 8th. You will be doing an obstacle under water." Great.

"It will be a lot more difficult than what Mr. Potter had to go through. Instead of mermaids giving you trouble, it will be a variety of sea creatures!" he said, like we were eager about it.

"You all, like Mr. Potter, have to find someway to help you breath under water. You all are very smart, so you will be able to find something. It will be cold of course, but I will put a warming spell on the water, is that ok?" We nodded.

"You are to wear your swimming suits, but over it will be shirts that we are going to give you before the task starts." "Can girls where two pieces?" Yalonda asked. Draco popped his head up and looked at Dumbledore. I shook my head.

"Yes, but try not to make it _too_ revealing." Ron grinned. Pigs. "On another subject, well sort of, we are going to be hosting another Yule Ball. It is a formal event so come looking you're best." "That's what he said…" Raymond muttered. The Air-Hawks began to snicker.

"Raymond, please be quiet. Continue professor." Mr. Griffin said sternly. "Our Head Boy and Girl, and maybe the prefects, will help decorate. If you have any ideas please give them to Ms. Granger or Mr. Malfoy. Or if you would like to help than please let them know. Any questions?"

I rose my non- handicapped arm. "It will be in the Great Hall, right?" He nodded. "Any others?" "When will the Yule Ball be?" Ginny asked.

"Oh right! My apologies, it will be on the 18th of November. The contestants and their dates will walk in at 8:15 and that will officially start the ball. The students will be told to be there at 8:00 in order to see you all walk in.

You all will do an opening dance to a slow song. This time it won't be traditional." Good! In 4th year, I almost got nauseous from how high Victor lifted me!

"I do believe that's all. Heads, I will give you further instructions later on. Good day to you all." he said disappearing. "Alright children, you all have to leave unless you would like to rest here." Madam Pomfrey said. Mr. Griffin bid us goodbye and disappeared as well.

We all left from the infirmary. "I'm so tired." I said while rolling my injured arm around. It still stung, even though Madam Pomfrey rubbed it with a numbing potion.

"Do you guys want to come to the Heads dormitory?" Draco asked. They all shrugged or nodded their heads. I wasn't really in the mood to talk but I suppose their company wouldn't be too bad. Especially someone special! Jackie was limping beside me. He had a bandage along the side of his face. Not his beautiful face!

"What happened to you out there?" I asked. He shook his head. "A big rock hit me in the head and tore some of my skin off. Then an even bigger rock hit my leg and that's why I'm limpin'." he said gesturing to his leg.

"I'm sorry about that. I don't know why Dumbledore is making the tasks so hard this year." "Probably Mr. Griffin told him to. This feels like something he would do to us as an punishment. Or maybe Dumbledore is sick of yall." I laughed. "I doubt that."

We reached the Head's dormitory. Draco whispered the password and let us all in. Everyone plopped down on a couch or a chair. "I'll be back you guys." I said. I needed to take a shower.

After 20 minutes I came back down to see mostly everyone sleep. The only ones that stayed up was Jackie, Draco, and Harry. Alex was lying on top of Ron who was laying long ways on one of our many couches.

Ginny and Allic were snuggled in a chair by our kitchenette. Raymond and Blaise had a chair to themselves. "I guess everyone was tired." I said sitting by Jackie. "How come you didn't go to sleep?" I asked Jackie. "I was waitin' up for ya."

"Aw, you didn't even have to. I'm not even tired anymore. My shower was so refreshing!" I said laying my head on his shoulder. "You smell like you should be on someone's waffle cone." he said, in between sniffing me, which tickled. I laughed quietly.

I used a vanilla bean body wash on my body and in my hair, which was currently damped. "Thanks, you smell delightful yourself." I joked. He had a mixed scent of outside and cologne.

"Aw shut up, I know I don't smell good." he said with a smug smile. "Well you don't smell completely horrible." I said while playing with his curly hair. He playfully giggled.

"Stop! That tickles!" he said, sounding like a girl. I laughed. Draco and Harry rolled their eyes. I really forgot that they were there. "Do you know where Mariah is Jackie?" Harry asked.

"Most likely in her room or in our common room. Do you know where the tent is to enter our quarters?" Harry shook his head no. I already knew where it was of course.

"There's a small tent by the Forbidden Forest. All you have to do is sit in the tent for about 10 seconds and it will transport you inside our common room."

Harry nodded and got up. "Well, I'm going to pay her a visit. Later you guys." he said and walked out the door. Yalonda snuggled against Draco's chest while throwing her arm around his neck.

I smiled. "I feel so dirty! Can I use your shower?" Jackie asked. "Yeah, but you can't put the same clothes back on!" "I know babe, I'm gonna summon up some clean clothes. I'm way ahead of you sweetheart." he said while walking up the stairs.

Me and Draco heard the door close. "Hermione?" "Yes Draco?" He looked at me for awhile. "Well? What is it?" I said, now confused. "Do you like Jackie?" he finally asked.

I hesitated. Jackie and I have been flirting ever since we met. I certainly am attracted to him. He is the sexiest guy I've seen in my life. He's the sweetest and the most charming person I've ever known. Did I ever mention he was handsome?

"Well?" Draco said. I looked around before finally answering him. "Well… yes I do. I mean, he's so kind and caring! He's everything-" "Ok, I was just wondering." he interrupted. I rolled my eyes.

"You didn't let me finish…" "Because I got the point. I think you guys would look great as a couple." "Thanks, you and Yalonda are going to look good too." "I know." he said while grabbing her hand and kissing it.

After an hour, Jackie came running down the stairs, which woke everyone up. He had on a white shirt with a black jacket over it. He wore dark blue jeans and black boots.

"Yall need to get up anyway. I don't wanna smell you while I'm eatin'. Dinner's in an hour n' yall need to look presentable." he said while getting Alex up. "Thanks." she mumbled while stretching.

Everyone walked out the door except for Jackie. "Want me to walk you down to dinner when you're ready?" he asked while slipping his arms around my waist. I smiled and nodded.

"Let me get ready." I said while pulling myself from his warm embrace. While walking up the stairs, I looked to see him sitting down on one of the couches and then looking up at me.

He winked at me while grinning. I grinned back and turned around before letting him see me blush. I feel so girly!

After I changed into something warmer (AN: Use your imagination…), I ran downstairs. Jackie was sitting on the couch looking at himself in the mirror. He looked up and smiled. "You ready?" I nodded.

He looked at his Rolex watch, yes, Rolex. "We have about 45 minutes, you wanna walk around with me, or go back to my room…" he trailed off the last part.

"How about your room?" I suggested, not really meaning anything. He rose an eyebrow. "If you say so…" He grabbed my hand and we walked out the door.

We past by Draco. "Why'd you leave?" I asked. "To walk Yalonda to her room. You know, what a gentleman does." he said while smirking. I shook my head. "We're going to walk around, see you later…" He nodded at us and walked off.

We walked in Jackie's room, with Jackie in front of me so he could turn on the lights. He had a pretty big sized room, decorated in basketball stuff. He had posters of different basketball players.

He even had different basketballs stuck on his wall. "Why do you have basketballs on your wall?" "They're autographed by different basketball players." he said while plopping down on his bed.

He grabbed a basketball that was on his bed. He threw it up in the air and caught it. "Come n' lay down wit' me babe…" I slowly walked over to the king sized bed. I sat first and then laid back.

"Come closer to me!" he said while pulling me over to him. "I don't want you to hit me with the basketball." He stopped throwing it up and threw it in his closet.

I laid my head on his warm muscular chest and placed my hand on his lower stomach, on accident, I promise! He shivered. "Whoo, a lil' low don't ya think?" he said while grinning.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know where my hand was, I swear-" "It's cool, it's cool…" he said while staring at me. Those eyes!!

AN: Alright, took me a lil' longer… I had band master classes so yeah… Here are some translations… Oggeto sciogliere- Object dissolve (obviously), oggetto scomparire- object disappear (again obviously)… All of this was translated in Italian… Oh, and no'm sayin' is 'no what I'm sayin'… This chapter was kinda fluffy but you know… Send me reviews please!… _JussMee_


	19. This Is Only A Start

AN: Here's ch. 19 people…

Disclaimer: Don't own it….

It was now November 1st. Everyone had on their jackets or their coats. It began to snow a week before Halloween, which astonished the American kids.

According to Jackie, Arizona barely received snow to even make a snowball. He even said he doesn't even remember a Christmas with snow. What kind of Christmas is that?

Jackie sat across from me in Ancient Ruins. He wore his Bi-Wizard Tournament lettermen jacket over his blue uniform shirt, black jeans, and black Nikes. He looked so cute while concentrated on a test I finished 15 minutes ago.

He was on the last question, but looked to be having trouble with it. The question was about a famous document found by a traveling explorer. The question asked, 'What was so significant about the discovery?'

He looked up at me and smiled. Every time we shared a gaze, I would get lost in his beautiful eyes. They reminded me of the season we were presently in, Fall. The green mixed with the brown specs that were randomly placed, reminded me of the leaves that fell before it began to snow.

'Hermione? You look like ya lost…' he thought. I grinned. 'I'm not, just thinking. Need help with the last one?' 'Yep, I juss read this this morning too!'

I grinned. I looked over to Professor Lopez, who was checking the tests that were already turned in.

'The discovery was significant because a muggle found the document. When the muggle claimed it was magical, everyone thought he was crazy.'

Jackie hit his head. 'Duh! Thanks babe.' I smiled. 'Anytime.' 'Hermione?' It was Yalonda. 'Yes?' 'What's number 1?' I looked back at her in disbelief. 'No! I'm past that, I'm just goin' over the ones I didn't know…'

I formed my mouth in an 'o' and nodded my head. 'Well, what's it say?' 'Name 1 of the famous scrolls that we've gone over.' I looked up and thought.

'Oh, the first scroll ever found, The Aztec Document.' 'Thanks, I owe you one…' 'Don't worry about it.' 'I wasn't…' she thought. I grinned while shaking my head.

After the first 4 classed were done, it was time for lunch. Draco and I waited for everyone at the entrance of the Great Hall. We had to walk the halls to make sure there wasn't anything going astray.

"Hey guys." Ginny said, while holding hands with Allic. I waved as they approached us. We walked in, but stopped. Some people were sitting at our table. Alex frowned.

"Um, yall are sittin' at our table…" she said stepping away from Ron. "So, we were here first." one guy said with a strong Spanish accent. He looked sort of rough and Latin, or mixed with it. Most of the people that was sitting at our table looked Latin too.

"Actually, we've sat here since we got to this school. So, yall need to hop on out our seats…" Alex said while pointing her thumb out. "We're not movin' unless you make us…" one of the Latin girls said.

"You know what, Fernando, Mariah, tell ya cousins hop out our seats…" Jackie, Jacob, and Allic laughed. "Were you even talkin' to her Alex?" Yalonda said while pointing to the girl.

"No! She swears I was talkin' to her…" "Why don't we sit somewhere else." I suggested. "No, this is our table! They need to get their taco eatin' ass up-" "Take that back." the guy said venomously, now towering over Alex.

That was Ron's queue. "I suggest that you step away from her." he said deadly, now inches away from the guy's face. "It's ok Ron. They know what it is. You can't get in trouble again, can you Donnie?" Fernando said smirking.

Donnie, I guess that's his name, looked away. "They'll send you to prison, won't they?" Donnie shook his head. "Let's go…" he said to his friends. They slowly got up and gave us rude gestures as they walked away.

The American students started to cheer. Fernando bowed, then linked arms with Lavender. Alex did a cleaning spell on the table and chairs, then we all sat down.

I could tell Ron was still distraught from the commotion. His neck and ears were slightly red, and his lips were pursed. Nevertheless, he still ate like the food was an invention he had to try out.

"Alex, you're so racist man!" Mariah said, then laughed. "What? They needed to get up." "You said- they were Fernando and Mariah's- cousin!" Jacob said in between laughing. We laughed.

"And you said they ate tacos…" Blaise said before laughing hysterically. Alex laughed. "Yeah, well… I forgot to add Allic in the mix." "I'm not Mexican, I'm Puerto Rican…" he said, which made Ginny blush.

"Ok, so yall are half cousins." We laughed even more. "You forgot Blaise too, Alex." Draco said. Blaise looked up. "I am half Spanish, half black… It doesn't count."

So that's what he is! I just couldn't put my finger on what he was. I always thought he was just a dark Italian. We all learn something new everyday.

"Oh Blaise, you're they're cousin twice removed." Alex said grinning. We laughed. After a 10 more minutes, the bell rung for 5th period. Only 2 more classes after this one!

We all, except Ginny, met up for our last class, Potions. Snape was even harder on us since we made him mad the first day of school. Ron, surprisingly, wasn't struggling in that class.

Ron was now doing his homework independently before anything else he had to do. He would only ask for help on the hard questions he didn't get. He even studied for tests while eating breakfast that morning.

"Alright, everyone start reading these pages on the board. Do the questions on the pages, then turn it in. When you finish, you will be able to leave. That is all. Read." he said calmly.

We've never been able to leave during a class. That's really strange. Maybe he doesn't want to see us. That's sounds more like it…

Me and Jackie decided to do the questions together to get done quicker. After awhile we were on the last page, that only had 2 essay questions. I assumed that each essay question had to be a few sentences.

"What effect does the Paralyzer Potion have on animals? What type of question is that?" I whispered. Jackie chuckled. "I think it's in the first section, in bold."

We turned back a few pages and found it at the bottom in bold. We wrote it down then turned back to questions.

"Ok last question. How do you think the Paralyzer Potion would come in handy for you? So they want us to kill folks, that's good." Jackie said sarcastically. I laughed while covering my mouth.

"Ms. Granger, do keep it down. Other people are in here too. They don't want to here you." Snape drawled. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever…" I mumbled.

"What was that?" he said with an eyebrow up. I looked at Jackie and sighed. "I ask you a question. First time you don't have an answer Granger?" "She said yo momma…" Alex said, which made everyone snicker. He stood abruptly.

"That's enough from you! Everyone continue so you all can get out." he said while sitting back down. Alex looked at me while grinning. 'Thanks.' I thought. She nodded and turned around to Ron.

"Alex stupid man." Jackie said while smiling. We did the last question and finished 20 minutes before class was to end. We got up, along with Alex and Ron.

"Finally turning in work Weasley?" Ron glared at Snape. "Actually, I've been turning in my work." he said then walked out the classroom. I smirked. "Ms. Granger put your name on your paper." Snape said, practically throwing it at me.

I was about to grab it but Jackie stopped me. "Don't pick it up Hermione, until he _gives_ it to you." Jackie said while giving Snape a death glare.

Everyone looked up from their work to look at us up front. "Jackie-" "You heard what I said Hermione. He _will_ respect you like the lady you are."

Snape merely looked at the paper and then us. "I will give you both a detention if you don't leave." Snape said calmly. Jackie smirked.

"Detentions are so childish man. I'll juss tell Dumbledore you're lettin' us out early for no reason, except that you're sick of us…" Ooo, that was a good one. "He doesn't know, does he?" Jackie asked, turning his head to the side.

Snape looked at everyone then my paper. He finally grabbed my paper. "Put your name on the paper then leave." he said, _kindly_ handing me my paper. "Thank you." I said innocently. Most people laughed quietly.

"Get back to work! Everyone! And hurry up so you can get out!" we heard as we exited. The first thing I did was hug Jackie. He placed his face on the curve of my neck. I felt him smiling on my skin.

"Thank you so much. You didn't have to-" "Yes I did. That man has disrespected you for the last time. A lady should be treated like a lady. That's what ma' daddy taught me."

Jackie smiled at me then kissed the corner of my mouth. I blushed a little while grinning. "Ay!" Alex called from down a couple of class rooms. I shushed her, being that there classes still in session. She rolled her eyes.

"We heard yall from here." "That was brilliant Jackie!" Ron said while patting him on the back. "Well I knew what was right, so whateva… Yall wanna wait for er'body else?" We nodded.

After talking and waiting for about 10 minutes our friends came out. Allic was laughing with a girl that he did his work with. I rose an eyebrow. That doesn't look too good.

"See ya later." she said while smiling and waving frantically. "A'ite. Catcha later." he said then turned around to see some skeptical looks. "What?" he said while looking on himself confused.

"I'm not sure my sister would like for you to talk to other girls like that." Ron said. "I was juss talkin' to her. She's nothin' compared to Ginny, trust me." Alex smirked.

"Yall don't even go out. Why do you have to explain yourself?" she said while grinning. Allic smacked his lips. "Because, yall are gettin' it twisted man, shut up."

"Does anybody have homework?" I asked. They all nodded. "Why don't we split up to do our homework then you guys can come to our common room. I want to get some ideas about the Yule Ball." They agreed.

"I'll see you later." I said to Jackie. He hugged me, yet again. "A'ite." he said and then left with the other Americans. "You want me to help you wit' ya homework Ron?" Alex asked.

He shook his head. "I need to do it by myself. But thanks though." he said. He grabbed her face with one hand and butterfly kissed her lips. I gasped while smiling.

He whispered in her ear something me and Draco couldn't hear. It made her grin extra wide though. "Bye." he said to her and then waved to us.

Alex looked after him as he walked down the hall. "Alex, are you ok?" Draco said while smirking. She nodded her head slowly. "Of course I am." "What did he say to you?" I asked.

"This is only a start." she said breathlessly while rolling her eyes up. She shivered. "See yall later!" she said, her mood now bouncy. Draco and I turned around to head for the common room.

I finally finished my 'mountain' of homework. I literally had homework for every class. Draco was still doing his Transfiguration homework that took me 20 minutes to do.

We heard a knock on our portrait door. I ran to the portrait and pulled it. It was Alex, Allic, and Jackie. "Hey guys. I didn't have enough to make finger snacks. Sorry."

"'S a'ite baby. I'll help you. Come on…" Jackie said pulling me towards the kitchen. We stopped at the refrigerator. "Let's see what yall got…" he opened it.

Our refrigerator was bone dry. He looked back at me with smug smile. I smiled while looking up. I forgot we didn't really have anything. I would've gone down to the school kitchen and got a few things.

"Sorry, I forgot." "Alex ain't gonna be happy man… Maybe we can summon up some stuff. I didn't really eat that much at lunch, so ya boy's hungry." he said while rubbing his stomach.

He began summoning things like different flavored chips, sodas, alcohol, a fruit tray, a cheese and cracker tray, and judging by the smell, hot wings.

"Can't forget the ranch! There, now we have to put this stuff on something. Do yall at least have bowls or plates man?" he asked before dipping his finger in the hot wing sauce, then licking it. I shuddered.

"I believe we do. Hold on." I went over to the cabinets by the table. I found a few popcorn bowls and a small bowl for the ranch. "Will these do?" I showed him.

"Yes, thank ya ma'm." he said with a country accent. I laughed. Alex came in the kitchen with her nose up, sniffing. "Look at her, down doggy. You have to wait 'til er'body gets here." he said shacking her head.

She glared. "I am not a bi-" "Alex, come and help me with this problem." Draco called. She rolled her eyes at Jackie and walked away. He laughed. "Why do you guys always make of Alex's weight?"

He smiled. "She use to be a porker a few years ago, because she was short. We use to call her porky." he laughed. "We always kid around though. She use to make fun of er'body man."

"But she's not that big now. So why do you guys keep on making fun of her?" He looked up at me. He was in the middle of dumping one of the bags of chips in a bowl.

"We juss do. She know we play man. We've actually calmed down on the jokes. If it bothers you, I'll stop." he said while shaking the bag. "I mean, if you say you're only joking then it's only joking. I don't see how she takes it constantly though."

"Alex is a strong person. She's takin' a lot of shit in her life man." "Then why add something else for her to worry about." He didn't say anything. "You're right man. I guess that wouldn't make me feel better. Maybe I could get them to calm it down a lil'."

I smiled. "I think that would help her out. Our you about done?" He picked up a wing and chomped down on it. He nodded his head. "Mmmm, boneless…" I rolled my eyes.

"You said we have to wait until everyone is here. That's not fair." I hit his hand and his wing flew out his hand. It landed right on the floor. He smirked while nodding his head slowly. I laughed.

"You weren't suppose to let go!" I said while walking away from him. "Where you goin' Hermione? Why don't you stand next to me?" he said while walking behind me. I looked back to see a smirk still plastered on his face.

I ran out the kitchen, across the common room and up the stairs. I heard heavy footsteps right behind me. I laughed as I closed the door. I turned around to find him staring at me.

I screamed. He laughed while the picked me up. "No! Put me down!" He shook his head while laughing. He threw me on my bed. I was laughing so hard, tears leaked out my eyes.

He jumped and landed right on me. He was quite heavy! "You know what I do to lil' girls who knock ma' wings out ma' hand?" he asked while placing his hands on my waist.

"No! Please don't!" He began tickling me while I was laughing and begging for him to stop. He stopped. "Ask politely. Say, 'Please let me go Mr. Jackie.'" I did what I was told.

He lifted himself off me. I got up while wiping tears from my eyes. He wrapped his arm around my middle and pulled me back down. "I didn't say I wanted you to leave." he said in my ear, then kissed it.

We stayed in that position until we heard more voices downstairs. "We should go." I said sadly. "Don't worry, _this is only a start_." he said in a British accent. We laughed as we laced our fingers together and walked out the room.

AN: Ok, chapter 19 right in your face. Quick, catch it! Aw, you missed… Nothin' against Mescans(Mexicans). Te amo! (I think I said I love you… No homo)….._JussMee_


	20. The End Of November 1st

AN: Chapter 20 everybody…

Disclaimer: Don't own it…

I summoned a table to put the food on. It appeared by the stairs, where I didn't want it. I walked over to it and began pulling it.

It was quite heavy! "You're not s'pose to pull this by yaself. Let me get dat for ya…" Jackie whispered in my ear.

I smiled. "I need somebody to help get the snacks, please." Millicent got up and followed me to the kitchen. "What do we have here?" she said and grabbed a chip.

"I hope your fingers are clean." I said smirking. She grinned. "What if they haven't been on anything, appropriate?" We laughed. "I sure hope not. Who are you going to take to the Yule Ball?"

She looked up and around. "Well, I'm waiting for _someone_ to ask me…" "Like Blaise?" I said more quietly. She nodded while smiling. "He's the most sweetest person in the world! Yet, overprotective…"

I smiled. "How is he overprotective? You're not his child…" "Well, the other night Marcus Flint was flirting with me and Blaise nearly hexed him to death." "Aw, he likes you!" I said while giggling.

She laughed. "I hope so-" "Do you ladies need help, because we're hungry…" a very masculine voice said. We looked behind us to see Blaise smirking back. Millicent turned around to hide her blush.

"Um, no we have it. We were just talking." "Ok, just checking. I guess I could summon cups and stuff." "Thanks, that will help." I said. He nodded to us and then walked out the kitchen.

Millicent turned around and sighed. "How embarrassing! I can't even look at him. He'll think I'm avoiding him or something…" "Oh no he won't. Come on everyone is waiting." I said while picking up two bowls of chips.

She nodded. "Talk about this some other time?" I nodded while smiling. Everyone clapped when we came out the kitchen. "Yeah! Food!" Alex said while clapping like a child.

We laughed. "Are you guys ready to start the meeting?" I asked while placing the bowls on the table. "No, we ready to eat." Alex said while grabbing a plate and a fork.

"Dang Alex, you juss can't wait, can you?" Allic said. I looked at Jackie who looked back at me. "Aw, leave her alone. I'm hungry myself!" he said while rubbing his stomach. I smiled at him while walking back into the kitchen to get the rest of the food.

Finally everyone was settled. "Ok. Thank you for coming to this meeting. I just want to get some ideas. Let's start out with the colors." Fernando rose his hand.

"Yes?" "Red, black, and white." The Americans agreed with him. "Ok, are there any other suggestions." Lavender rose her hand. I pointed at her.

"How about-" "No." Allic interrupted and started to laugh. "Ay, let her finish man." Fernando said while glaring. "It's fine. How about Fall colors?"

I wrote both the ideas down on a piece of parchment. "Any others?" They shook their heads.

"Ok, I will keep this until the end of the meeting then we'll vote. Everyone keep their comments to themselves so we won't offend anyone." The Americans laughed.

"You act just like teacher Hermione." Jacob said. I smiled and blushed. "I want to be a teacher, but that's another conversation. Let's get done with this! Now, how about the feast?"

Alex rose her hand. "Have my momma cook." We laughed. "That is true. Her mom can really cook for an old woman…" Yalonda said while smirking. Alex laughed. "Yet your mom is on her grave."

The Americans laughed. I don't really think that's funny but we have different humor. "No, but in our last Yule Ball we had all types of food. I just want one thing that everyone likes, or I would hate that someone would get sick on the dance floor.

"Ay, I know I'm gonna get sick on the dance floor." Jackie said while bobbing his head to an unknown beat. I laughed. "Not that type of sick, but ok. Now let's hear some food options."

"How about Italian?" Blaise said. "Like chicken alfredo, lasagna, or chicken parmesan?" Mariah asked. "Look who's fat now…" Alex said while laughing. Mariah stuck her tongue out at Alex.

Blaise nodded. "Well, I was craving French food…" Draco said before biting into a kiwi. Yalonda bit her lip. I frowned. "Draco, no one has really tasted French food except for you."

"Why? Because I have expensive taste?" he said arrogantly. "I'll try it." Yalonda said dreamily. I rolled my eyes. "We'll just vote. Any others?" "American?" Ron said

I nodded my head. "That's a good one Ron. I've never tasted a hamburger before." "Girl, you don't know whatcha missin'!" Alex said while shaking her head. I laughed.

"How about different parts of America? Like west coast, Midwest, South-" "Yeah, south especially." Jacob said. Everyone was keen to Ron's idea. "I think we know what we're going to serve."

I put a check mark by American food. "I still think French." Draco said in a small voice. "Well clearly you're out." Alex said before laughing. Draco curled his lip under playfully.

"Aw, it's ok babe." Yalonda said while laying his head on her chest. He smirked. I shook my head. "Well, next thing is, entertainment." "Please don't say the Weird Sisters!" Jackie said while rolling his eyes.

Harry closed his mouth. "They suck so badly, it's almost funny." Jacob said while grinning. "They sound fine to me, what do you guys have in mind?" I said while huffing.

"Well, yall are use to crap music, clearly. Let's have a different variety of music. Like a club." Alex suggested. "Ok…" I wrote down the suggestion. "What's included in the variety?" I asked.

"Well, you know… club music. Like hip-hop, rock, techno, maybe country for Yalonda and Jacob…" Alex said before laughing. "Whoo, country." Jacob said while pumping his fist in the air.

"Ok, is everyone ok with that?" They nodded. "Maybe at one point of the Ball, we could see fireworks, or something like that." Millicent suggested. "Like the 4th of July!" Mariah exclaimed.

"What do you know about that? You celebrate the 5th of May honey." Yalonda said while smirking. The Americans laughed.

"I'm going to send the biggest balloon after you and I hope it pops in your face." Mariah said before laughing. Yalonda gasped before laughing. "You're afraid of balloons love?" Draco asked.

She turned a little pink. "Maybe…" He chuckled. "Ok, we're just about done here. Do you guys want to have school on the day of the Ball?" "No!" everyone yelled. I laughed.

"We'll try to request that day off. Do you guys want to go to Hogsmede to get dresses and tuxes?" "Well, we were thinking somewhere else, but I guess." Jackie said shrugging.

"Well, I'll just say everyone is going to Hogsmede. Where do you guys go?" "Duh, the mall!" Yalonda said. "There's a prom store in the Phoenix Spectrum Mall back home." Jacob inquired.

"I suppose. Could you take us there?" "Sure babe! They probably have better dresses than here." Jackie said. "Oh, they do." Alex said.

"Ok great. The last thing before we vote is, do you think we should go to Hogsmede every weekend until the Ball? Meaning, next Saturday and Saturday after that."

"I think we should. If we only go one Saturday, people will get hectic trying to get the dress or tux they want. Of course if we spread it out, than that'll give the stores time to restock or whatever." Lavender said.

"Alright, we'll vote on this first since it's the last thing. We'll just go backwards. Draco, nobody is going to eat French food, you know that right?" he nodded while glaring.

I smiled. "Ok, we're going to vote now. I will put a blinding spell on you, temporarily, until the vote is over. Just so you can have a mind of your own and not somebody else's." I said the incantation.

"Aw, I'm blind." Jackie said very dully. I laughed. "Then it works. First vote, who would like to go to Hogsmede for two weeks?" They all rose their hand. I wrote down the tallies.

"Any objections?" I said to make them wonder. "Ok, everyone is for taking the day of the Yule Ball off." They nodded. "Ok, who wants to see fireworks the night of the Yule Ball?"

Everyone except Draco raised their hand. I nodded. Since Draco was a child, he'd been afraid of loud noises. His mother and father always yelled at each other of course, or he would get yelled at. I completely understood.

"Of course we're going to have 'club music'. Who wants the colors to be red, black, and white?" Everyone raised their hand, including Lavender. I smirked. "How about fall colors?" Of course no one raised their hand.

"Ok, we're done!" "That's it? Seemed like it was longer." Yalonda said. "Hmmm, where's my purse?" Mariah said slyly. Harry jumped. "Um, that's not your purse…" She smirked.

"I'm sorry miel!" she said while rubbing her hand on her pants. I rolled my eyes. I took the spell off. "Wow, who's that beautiful woman right there?" Jackie said while pointing at me.

I laughed. "Of course, that's Hermione!" "That was cheezy." Alex said. "Ok you guys. So we've voted for red, black, and white as the colors. We've voted for American cuisine." The Americans cheered.

"Fireworks and club music will be our entertainment." Draco groaned. I gave him a reassuring smile. "We will be going to Hogsmede the 2 weeks before the Ball and on the day of the Ball we will be out of school. Does that sound ok?" They nodded.

I took out my cell phone to check the time. "What type of phone you got?" Alex asked. "I just have a flip phone. I didn't want anything special."

"Let me get ya phone number." Jackie said while smiling. "We see each other everyday. Why do you need my number?" The Americans 'oooed' and 'ohed'.

"What? I'm just asking." "I know, they bein' stupid. I'm just askin' for it just incase I'm somewhere and I want to talk to you or know where you at. And of course to make sure ya safe…"

Oh. I felt sort of bad. He could since it too. I gave him my number and he gave me his. Jackie had an iPhone with a black case over it. "Isn't that one of those 'felly phones'?" Ron asked. Alex laughed. He turned red.

"It's like a 'telephone', but it's portable so you can take it wherever you go. See?" She took what looked like a BlackBerry! Those phones are expensive! He took it from her hands and began to press buttons like a child.

"Well, I was about to say that it is 6:15. Dinner is in 45 minutes, but I'm sort of full." "Are you serious? I could go for something to eat right about now." Jacob said while rubbing his stomach. Pansy giggled.

"Well I just might stay up here. Is there some more Vodka?" I asked which caused everyone to laugh. Jackie smirked. "Oh yeah, drink up…" he whispered in my ear.

I shook my head. I poured a little in my grape soda. I sipped it to make sure it wasn't too strong. It was just perfect! "Well I'm not that hungry myself." Yalonda said.

"Well, I'm goin'. Are you Ron?" Alex asked and immediately he nodded his head. "I need a drink first." Fernando said while grabbing a couple of beers. Usually 'a' meant one…

After everyone had a few drinks, dinner left their mind. Again, everyone felt 'loose' and began to laugh more. "My daddy made me promise not to drink no more." She began to laugh.

"Well, what are you gonna do if he found out?" Millicent asked before taking a swig of beer. She shrugged. "Guess'll get slapped again." I gasped.

"You were slapped the last time by your dad?" She nodded. "I told him it was only me who was drinkin'…" "Aw!! You so sweet! Let's give Alex a group hug!" Allic said before tackling her to the couch.

The Americans piled on the love seat, crushing Alex and Ron both. "Get off me! I'm gonna throw up on yall!" They quickly moved. She smirked. I checked the time again.

It was now 10:30. "Do you guys have a curfew?" I asked while trying to put my phone back in my pocket, or pockets…

"Yep, that's why I got in trouble. Our curfew's at 11." she said while swatting something unknown. "Well, it's 10:30. You guys might want to make your way back to your rooms. I don't want you guys to get in trouble."

"Boo! Hermione's throwing us out!" Blaise said before laughing. We laughed. "No, as Head Girl-" "Let's run before she continues…" Harry said while grabbing Mariah's hand. They laughed while I glared playfully.

"So you want me to take off points, do you Mr. Potter?" I said skeptically. "You can't use Mr. Potter, that's my name for em'…" Mariah said while smirking. He grinned.

Everyone walked out the common room. Jackie turned around and hugged me. He smelled like alcohol and cologne. "Goodnight sweet thang." He said before kissing me in the corner of my mouth again.

"Goodnight, see you tomorrow." He nodded and wobbled away. Draco was charming Yalonda as she was giggling. They hugged finally and shared a short kiss. I widened my eyes.

"Goodnight love." he said as he was walking toward the portrait. She waved and walked away. I cleaned everything with a swish of my wand. Everything was neat like the day before.

After turning the lights off, we walked up the stairs. "So, are you and Yalonda together since you guys shared a smooch outside?" he smirked. He shook his head.

"We just didn't get a turn in Truth of Dare the other night." I laughed as he grinned. "Goodnight 'Mione." "Night." We closed our doors ready for slumber.

AN: All done… Miel means honey in Spanish, thanks to the good o' translater. Review if you can… Thanks….. _JussMee_


	21. The Code

AN: Chapter 21 comin' atcha…

Disclaimer: Not mine…

It was now Friday before the first Hogsmede trip. Me and Draco gave Dumbledore our ideas for the Yule Ball that Monday. He agreed with mostly everything, except the music.

Finally we convinced him that it would bring 'house unity' somehow. He finally budged and agreed. He told us that on our first trip we had to buy decorations and other things, with money provided of course.

Since I was the most responsible, Dumbledore told _me_ the Hogwarts pin code for the bank, instead of Draco. Draco wouldn't admit it, but he was annoyed that he gave me the number instead of both of us.

I even offered to give him the number, but he didn't want. He said he might steal something. I smiled. "Ms. Granger, are you paying attention?" Snape asked.

I shook my head slowly. Jackie narrowed his eyes at Snape, to make sure that we didn't have a repeat of last week. He continued his lecture about PolyJuice Potion, like we didn't know it…

After he was done he told us we could leave, I mean get out. I gathered my notes and placed them in my bag. "You will have a test on Monday. It would do you some good to study…" he mumbled the last bit.

"Well, I'll see you later babe. Imma do my homework early so I won't have to wor' 'bout it." Jackie said while hugging me. "We have a lot too. I'll see you at dinner then." This time, I kissed him in the corner of his mouth.

He smiled. "Later baby." he said before walking off. I didn't wait around for Draco. He was still mad at me after all. After walking and walking, I finally made it to the common room.

There was a letter on the couch in the middle of the room. It had 'DM' written in gold ink. I threw it back on the couch and went upstairs to change.

After changing into black jogging pants and a long-sleeve white t-shirt, I came back downstairs to start on my homework. Draco was on the couch reading the letter that I threw.

He looked at me with worried eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked sitting next to him. "My father said someone attacked my mother while she was shopping yesterday. She's in the hospital right now with minor injuries." he finished.

I hugged him tightly as he hugged me back. "My father said he was going to get to the bottom of this. I want to help him, but of course I'm stuck here at school." I pulled back.

"I'm sure he wants you stay here so nothing would happen to you either." Draco nodded. "My mother hasn't done anything to anyone! Who could've done such horrible things?!" He yelled, now angry.

I hugged him again to soothe him. After a couple of minutes, he wasn't breathing as hard as he was. I looked at him. "Are you ok now?" He shook his head.

"I won't be ok with this, but I'm feeling better. Maybe we should do our homework so we could be done by dinner." he said softly. I nodded. He went upstairs to change.

He came back downstairs with baggy black jeans, a gray sweater, and black boots. We began to work on our homework in silence, only asking for help with the harder questions.

We didn't finish our homework until 6:58. "I'll be back. I'm going to change pants." I said. He nodded, apparently still sad. I changed into blue jeans and slipped on my Vans, well, white slip ons.

Me and Draco didn't talk on our down to the Great Hall, but it was a comfortable silence. Our friends were already there. We sat at our table and began to shovel food on our plates.

I noticed Alex wasn't eating. "Are you ok Alex?" I asked. She looked up and nodded. "I'm good, juss a lil' sleepy. I went to sleep after doing half my homework so…" She stretched.

"Alex?" someone asked. Alana stood behind Alex, looking worried. "What?" "I need to talk to you…" Alex sighed. "I'll be back." she said before they left. "She's probably pregnant…" Yalonda said. The Americans laughed.

_Alex's POV_

Me and Alana walked outside the castle and stopped in front of the lake, now frozen. "What do ya want?" I asked annoyed. She looked down as a tear slid down her cheek. I rose an eyebrow.

I sighed and put an arm around her shoulder. Great, now I gotta be nice… "What's wrong?" I asked. She sniffed and began sobbin' on my shoulder. I scrunched my face and patted her shoulder.

"Today- was momma's- birthday." she half-said-half-hic upped. That's right, no wonder I was feeling a lil' down myself. She calmed down and then lifted, or unstuck, her face from my shirt.

"Are you gonna be ok?" I asked, pretending to pretend I cared. She nodded. She looked around for a while. I shook my head, not sure what to do. "Do you ever miss them Alex?" she asked. What type of question was that?

"Of course I do! They were like my second set of parents." I said, feeling a freakin' frog in my throat. I tear slid down her face. This girl never stops cryin'!

"I miss the them so much. I was barely here before they were taken from me! This is so hard to go through Alex, it's so hard." she said while wiping tears away from her face. I rolled my eyes, to make sure I don't cry.

I hugged her. "We'll be alright man. They would want us to move on." I said softly. She nodded. "I want to kill _him_ so bad." she said, now angry. "We're gonna get em' one day man. We juss can't be rushin' inta' stuff…" She punched a tree.

I sighed and walked over to her. She was now holding her bleeding fist. "Now why did you do that Alana?" She shrugged. I healed it with a spell.

"I'm juss so messed up man. I can't talk about this with anyone else except for you Alex. You the only one who understands, cuz' you were there. I can't talk bout somethin' so personal to my new friend, Dean…" she rubbed her fist.

I sighed. "You can always come to me man." "Then why you be actin' like I bother you or somethin'?" she said while grinning. I smiled. "A front, I guess…" We laughed.

I haven't really laughed with her like this in a while. I usually laugh at her or she would do the same to me. I actually do know why we make fun each other like we do. I guess to toughin' each other up…

"I guess we better get inside, it's cold out here." she said while shiverin'. "Duh, it's snowin' maybe…" I said while rolling her eyes. "Whateva, thanks for talkin' to me." she said while side-huggin' me.

I nodded. "Anytime." We walked back to the castle in silence. It was ok though, I didn't mind.

I was thinking to myself anyways. Visions of hearing my aunt screamin' and the look on her face while she laid dead came through my head.

I shook my head while groanin'. "Are you ok?" Alana asked. I nodded. "Yeah, the cold's gettin' to me, that' all…" I said. She opened the door and I walked in before her. "I didn't open the door for you!" she said while laughin'

I laughed too. "I know, but thank ya…" We walked some ways before we stood in front of the Great Hall door. "Thanks again." she said before walkin' in before me. I nodded and did the same.

I sat next to Ron. "Are you and Alana ok." he asked me softly. I smiled. "Yeah, we were juss talkin' personal stuff." he nodded then continue to eat whatever pie that was.

"What type of pie is that?" I asked. "Sheperd's Pie, want some?" he asked with mouthful in his mouth. "Sure." I grabbed my fork but didn't know Ron had already gotten a forkful on his fork.

"You can use mine, if you don't mind that is…" he said while lowering his fork. "I don't." He smiled As the fork came closer to my mouth, I smelled beef and vegetables. Mmm!

He placed the fork in my mouth and then slipped it out, leaving the food inside. I chewed slowly. This was pretty good! I think I've had this before. We call it something else back home though.

"You like it?" he asked while putting some in his mouth too. I nodded. "It's really good. Think I'll juss…" I tried to dig my fork in his food but I was stopped by his fork.

"There's some in that bowl right there." he said with an eyebrow up. I laughed. That was so hot! Since I didn't really eat anything today besides breakfast, and snacks during class, I was pretty hungry.

I got me 'bout 3 spoonfuls of the Sheperd's Pie and a bread roll. "Alex? What did Alana want whicha?" Allic asked. "To ask, why is Allic so nosy?" I said before biting into my roll.

They laughed. "We talked about personal stuff Allic, anymore questions?" He shook his head. Harry looked like he was thinking as Mariah was talkin' him, probably in Spanish…

"Harry, are you ok?" she asked. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just was thinking about something." "Do you wanna talk later then?" He shook his head. "No, I wanna talk right now. Continue please." he said while grabbin' her hand.

I smiled. He was probably thinkin' about stuff that I'm thinkin' about. Stuff like this can't juss leave our mind. It kinda sticks wit' us, being that someone is actually after us.

Maybe I should tell Harry that- "Alex, can I talk to you?" Ron said nervously while wiping his mouth. He missed a spot. I nodded my head while grabbin' his napkin and wiping the spot he missed.

"Thanks." he said while smiling. I nodded. "See yall tomorrow, what time again?" "We're leaving at 8:00 sharp so be at breakfast maybe 7ish.." Hermione said. I nodded.

"Goodnight you guys" Ron said. We walked out the Great Hall doors. He slip his hand in mine, our fingers now crossed with each others. We said nothing, but let our arms swing.

He finally broke the silence. "Well, I wanted to ask you something, and um… here we are." he said looking around. We stopped. I smiled up at him. "Go ahead." He grabbed my hands.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Ball with me." Aw!! He was so nervous to ask me! I grinned. "Of course I'll go wit' you Ronald." I said while hugging him.

He sighed. Aw, he was nervous. He looked at me while smiling. "Thanks for accepting." "No problem hun. Why wouldn't I?" We hugged for a while. This was what I needed right here.

He pulled back. People were coming our way. "I guess dinner's over… Goodnight Alex." he said before kissing me. It was a short, tender kiss on my lips. He pulled back, his cheeks slightly red. "Night Ron." I said now feeling bouncy.

He turned around and left. I sighed. This is goin' to be fun…

_Hermione's POV_

Jackie and I walked out the Great Hall. "Well goodnight babe." he said while hugging me. "Goodnight, see you early tomorrow." He nodded. We both walked off at the same time.

This time Draco was waiting for me. He smiled. "Ready?" I nodded while smiling back at him. "So are you feeling a little better now?" He nodded his head.

"I'm going to go see my mother tomorrow after we're done shopping for the decorations. I might take Yalonda with me…" "Aww! That would be sweet Draco. You should."

He nodded. "But I was debating to bring you or her…" I looked over to him. "I think you should take Yalonda, not that I don't want to go, but you know…" He nodded.

We walked in our common room. Another letter was placed on the couch. He picked it up and opened it. As he was reading, he began to grin. Phew! It's good news.

"Father said mother woke up today and she's doing fine. She wants to see me though. I'm so glad she's ok!" he said while laughing. I grinned. I was happy to see him happy.

He yawned. "I think we should go to bed, we have a big day tomorrow." I nodded. I turned off the lights and walked behind Draco. He looked back at me.

"What?" I said confused. He smirked. "Don't think I forgot about that damn code." he said before he closed his door. I laughed and closed my own. I think I forgot the code myself…

AN: It's short, but that's ok. A lil' slang but nothin' to big: wor' is worry… Can't help how I talk… Read and Review… _JussMee_


	22. Hogsmede

AN: Here's chapter 21...

Disclaimer: Don't own it…

I woke up at 5:45 sharp. I smiled to myself. Today was the first Hogsmede trip and I'll be able to spend some of it with Jackie. I got up to stretch as I walked towards my closet to grab my clothes for the day.

Draco was already in the bathroom, with only a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. I covered my eyes while holding my clothes in the other. "Relax, I'm almost done here." he said while chuckling.

I smiled and took my hand away from my eyes. "Had a good sleep?" I asked while walking over to the shower. He nodded. "I dreamt of her…" Draco said. "Yalonda?" He nodded.

I rolled my eyes while smiling. "Too cliché Malfoy." I said while starting the water. He laughed. "I'm sorry that I'm in love." I looked back, almost snapping my neck in the process.

"Draco, are you serious?" He smiled. "Yes, I'm going to tell her at the Yule Ball. Isn't it fantastic?!" he said before laughing. Suddenly his towel fell from around his waist.

I dropped my clothes to cover my eyes. He laughed. "I'm too happy to even care." he said while picking up the towel. I looked between two fingers to make sure he was covered.

He was covered. "If it was Jackie, would you have covered your eyes?" he asked while smirking. I smile crept on my face. "Probably…" I said before laughing. He shook his head.

"I'll leave you to your shower then, pervert." I laughed. "I am not a pervert like you are." he closed the door. I shook my head. I stripped completely naked, ready to have a nice shower.

Suddenly the door burst open and a flash went off. I gasped. The door closed and I could hear Draco laughing. I rolled my eyes. 'He's going to regret that!'

Me and Draco walked down the hall to the Great Hall. I was pretending to be mad at him so he can feel bad. "Come on Hermione, don't be mad at me!" he said while wrapping an arm around my waist.

I rolled my eyes and looked the other way, to hide my smile. He sighed and walked ahead of me. I laughed silently, or so I thought. He turned around and smirked.

"I knew you weren't mad at me!" he said while stretching his arms out. I laughed. "Why would I be mad at something I did myself? That would contradicting myself." I said while hugging him.

He chuckled. "I thought you were mad, but I didn't care." I laughed. "I don't think pleading isn't 'not caring'…" "Shut up." We laughed as we walked in the Great Hall.

We were amongst the early crowd that was going to Hogsmede. The only person who was at our table was Alex. She was reading a book while forking at some eggs on her plate.

I looked at Draco confused. "Hi Alex." I said and Draco waved. She looked up and smiled. "Mornin'." she said while putting her book up. "Why are you up so early?" Draco asked.

She shrugged. "I had a bad dream las' night, and I couldn't sleep. I've been up since 2 this mornin' so…" I hissed. She nodded while yawning. She didn't look like she had a bad dream.

She was dressed just fine. Her eyes however, looked cloudy. She looked like she had been crying. Her eyes were now a dull brown and she had small bags under them.

I ate a couple spoonfuls of hash browns. Ron and Harry walked in. "Good morning everyone." Harry said gleefully. Ron sat next to Alex. "Good morning." he said while side-hugging her and kissing her forehead. Aw!

"Mornin'." she said weakly. He frowned. "Are you ok? Do want to talk about something?" he asked with full concern. She smiled. "No, not right now. Maybe later on or somethin'…" she said while slicing a pancake. He nodded still looking at her.

Soon everyone else came and began eating. "Alex, you alright man? You look kinda tired." Fernando asked. She nodded. "I'm ok, juss a lil' tired." he nodded and continued to talk to Lavender.

Dumbledore and Mr. Griffin stood up. Everyone became quiet. "Good morning everyone. I hope you had a good breakfast. The carriages are here to take you to Hogsmede."

"My students, if I here yall caused some type of trouble, then all yall will be punished. Is that understood?" Mr. Griffin said with his muscular arms crossomg his chest.

The Americans responded with a weak 'yes sir'. Alex smacked her lips while rolling her eyes. "You all should be back here around 6:00. It is a bit longer than previous years, but you all deserve it. You may leave. 4 to a carriage please!" Dumbledore finished with a smile.

We all got up and walked out the Great Hall doors. "Who wants to sit with me?" Allic asked. Ginny rose her hand. "Of course! Who else?" No one rose their hand. We laughed.

"I got yall man, faget yall man…" he said while snaking an arm around Ginny. "Jackie and Hermione are sittin' with us, so we don't care what yall do…" Alex said while linking arms with Ron.

I smiled as we walked outside. There were the carriages with the invisible creatures making snorting noises. "Those things are ugly!" Alex said while scrunching up her face.

"What things?" Jackie asked. "There are creatures called Thestralls (sp?) that people can see if-" "If they saw someone die. I read about that before." Alex said while jerking her head to move the hair out of her face.

"See yall there!" Yalonda said while climbing in before Draco. He looked down and smirked. I shook my head. We found an empty carriage behind Draco's carriage. Draco, Yalonda, Harry, and Mariah were in that carriage.

"Ladies first." Jackie said while ushering me and Alex. We smiled. Ron was the last to climb in. After about 10 minutes the carriage began to move. "How long's the ride?" Jackie asked.

"About 10 or 20 minutes. It took us longer because we were walking." He nodded. Alex laid her head on Ron's chest. "I'm gonna take a nap." she mumbled as she snuggled in Ron's chest.

He turned a shade pink. "Alex is gonna snore, you know that?" Jackie said while smiling. I laughed. "I don't snore." she mumbled. "You don't know that, we do." She opened her red eyes.

"Lee' me alone." she said before smiling. She closed her eyes and kept them closed. Ron moved a piece of hair that was on her eyelash. "Do you guys know why she's being quiet today?" he asked while stroking her back.

"She said she had a bad dream last night and couldn't go back to sleep." He nodded. He smiled. "I asked her to go with me to the Yule Ball." I clapped quietly while grinning.

"Tha's good man. She would've gone witcha if you didn't ask anyways." Jackie said. He grinned. "I was just making sure…" The rest of the ride was silent. Ron looked at the window as Alex slept on him. She didn't snore like Jackie said.

Me and Jackie played a game on his iPhone called Tap Tap Revenge 2. He had a speaker on his phone so we could hear the song that was on. We tapped different rhythms with our fingers. On every song, Jackie beat me though.

The carriage stopped and the creatures gave a snort and made other noises. "We're here Alex." Ron said quietly in her ear. She blinked and opened her eyes. She rose her head and stretched.

"Need some gum?" Jackie asked while he pulled a gum pack out his pocket. She shrugged and put her hand out. She opened the gum and placed it in her mouth. Ron got out first and then helped Alex out. "Dang, the full moon is out, isn't it?" Jackie said while laughing.

I grinned. "Ya momma's out, how 'bout that?" she said while grinning. Jackie got out next and then helped me out. Our friends were getting out of their carriages.

We all walked the entrance of the small town. "Do you guys want to split and then meet up for lunch?" I asked. They nodded. "Why don't we split boys and girls?" Lavender suggested. We nodded and split up.

"See ya later babe." Jackie said before kissing me on the lips. I smiled. "Bye." Jacob kissed Pansy so long we had to pull her away. "Later sugar." Jacob called as we walked away. "Bye!" she yelled while waving.

"So are you n' my brother together?" Yalonda asked. She shook her head. "Kissing buddies I guess…" Pansy while smiling. We laughed. "Do you guys want to shop for dresses today, or look around?" Ginny asked.

"I don't want to shop for a dress yet. I don't know what color Harry is wearing." Mariah said. "How 'bout we look around this town thing, and then go to the real mall back home." Alex suggested.

I gasped. "Let's do that. I would love to go the United States." I said. They agreed. We stopped by the Quidditch Shop. Surprisingly we didn't see the guys.

"Why are we in here?" Pansy asked annoyed. "We're just browsing, I might buy an accessory or somethin'…" Yalonda said while looking at some gloves. I sighed.

"Hmm, this is cool broom. Where's the store owner?" Alex asked before blowing a bubble and then popping it. Yalonda jumped. "Stop doing that Alex!" Yalonda said while covering her ears. Alex smirked.

"May I help- Oh my good Merlin!! Alexandria Griffin, Yalonda Lee, and Mariah Gomez? In my shop! I'm sorry, I'm just so happy!" the old man said now close to tears. Alex smiled. "It's nice to meet you Mr.-" "Herring, Owen Herring." he said while shaking her hand I smiled.

"I would like to purchase a broom Mr. Herring. That one in your window." she said while pointing at it. It was a new broom that went over 300 mph! It had a black stick with black and white broom bristles.

"Ok! If you would like come to the back with me, I'll get you suited for the right one." he said while ushering her to the door I went through a month or so ago.

Mariah picked up a few different colored gloves and something cushiony. "What's that for?" I asked.

"It's as a cushion for wherever I hold the broom. I remember I had to go to the hospital because I had a lot of blisters on my hands. This'll really help." she said while placing the items on the counter.

Yalonda put some gloves and a few goggles on the counter. Mariah laughed. "Are you serious?" she asked while picking up the goggles. "My contacts are going to dry up! I'll juss spruce it up a little…" Yalonda said.

Mr. Herring and Alex came out the broom room. Alex was holding the broom up right. It was a lot taller than her. "So how skinny the broom is determines the speed of the broom." Mr. Herring finished. Alex smiled and nodded.

"Will this be all together?" "He- I mean no. I'm just payin' for this broom." Alex said while pushing Mariah and Yolanda's items to the side. They rolled their eyes.

He typed something on the old-time cash register. "That will be 5,000 galleons." Me, Pansy, Ginny, and Millicent gasped. "Wow, and it's cheaper too." Alex said while fondling with her black Coach wristlet.

"You take cards?" she asked. "Yes, just swipe it through here." he brought out a tiny machine with a long slot going through the middle. "Is that a magical credit card?" I asked. She nodded.

"They juss made it recently. Ma daddy said I had to have it so I won't have to keep going to the bank every time I need money. Mine's platinum!" she bragged while smirking.

"So is mine." both Mariah and Yalonda said. I smiled. "Does that mean unlimited money?" Ginny asked. They nodded. "We can even transfer it into muggle money. Oh! Guess what girls?" Alex said excitedly.

"I bought a Chanel purse on the website!" They screamed in joy. She laughed. "It's black and it has those lil' tattoo icons all over it, too cute." she finished while grabbing her broom that was now in a box.

Yalonda and Mariah paid for their items and we finally left. We walked around the small town and went into other stores, including Honeydukes. There, we saw the boys with large bags, filling it with candy.

Jackie turned around and smiled. "Hi girls!" He hugged me tightly with the candy bag still in his hand. The girls spread throughout the small store.

"So how do you like the rest of Hogsmede?" I asked him as I slipped my hand in his candy bag. I grabbed a few chocolate candies. "It's pretty cool, I thought I was gon' be bored out my mind."

After I finished the chocolates I licked my lips. Jackie bit his lip as he watched me. I smiled. Alex and Ron were talking as they were eating chocolate and caramels. Ron fed her one chocolate candy, which made her smile.

"After me and the girls are done shopping, we are going-" Alex cleared her throat loudly. We looked over at her and she shook her head. I sighed.

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry. I guess it's just a girls thing." He nodded with a smile. "Tha's cool man. I juss leave it. Have you bought anything yet?" I shook my head.

"I actually need to fetch Draco, so we can shop for decorations and other things." Draco walked up to me. "You called me?" he asked. I nodded.

"We need to shop right quick. I'm going somewhere with the girls and I don't want to keep them waiting." "Ok let's go." We walked out the shop.

Finally me and Draco were done shopping for the decorations. We bought red, black, and white tablecloths, plates, cups, napkins, and confetti to spread on the tables. We also bought streamers to hang from walls and maybe the enchanted ceiling.

It took us about 20 minutes in only one store that had party and holiday decorations. We found the others in a figurine store, looking at the different moving figures.

"There they are! Where yall go off to?" Alex asked, now looking more happy than earlier. "We had to buy decorations." Draco said. They looked at our bags.

"That's it?" Ron asked. "We're going to duplicate everything of course." They nodded their heads, now understanding. They didn't know that?

"Are yall ready to go?" Alex asked us. We nodded. "We'll see you at the Hogshead." Ginny said as we walked out the store. "Ok, we're gonna do side-apparition. Grab onta us." Yalonda said as she touched Pansy's shoulder.

Me and Ginny touched Alex's shoulder. The others grabbed on either Yalonda or Mariah. We felt that familiar tug and was sucked into the air.

AN: I had too much to write in one chapter so I'm splitin' it… You'll be a'ite…_ JussMee_


	23. Good Timez, Good Timez

AN: Well, I heard that the Phoenix Spectrum Mall isn't all that good, so let's just pretend it is for now! Thanks and here's chapter 23...

Disclaimer: Not mine…

We walked around the crowded Phoenix Spectrum Mall. Throughout the mall, there were banners and streamers saying that all stores had summer sales.

When we first arrived behind the mall, we shrunk our coats, hats, and gloves and placed them in our pockets. It was smoking hot! Everyone had tans or was skin burned.

After looking through many stores we arrived at the Coach store. I had muggle money, but of course, it was in euros. Me and my friends looked at the many stylish items.

"Wow, this purse is really cute!" Lavender said as she rotated it. Alex picked up a black Coach printed wallet. "You thief! I was about to get that color." Yalonda said while rolling her eyes.

Alex laughed. "Snooze, you lose honey." she said while grabbing a red wallet. "Why are there only one of each purse on the shelf?" Ginny asked. "If you have ta' ask, that means you can't afford it." Alex said matter-of-factly.

Ginny frowned. "They do look expensive." "They're more expensive on the website." Yalonda said while placing a large wallet on the counter. "Like how expensive?" Millicent asked.

"Well, I saw a really cute tote bag on the website, and well, it was $6,000." Yalonda said while smiling. We gasped. "I saw that. My momma said, 'you must be out yo' mind!'" We laughed.

"You guys? Should I waste $500 on this tote bag?" Alex frowned. "Don't you have that already?" "Yeah, I thought I saw that at your house." Yalonda said confused.

"I have it in another color though." "Why don't you just change the color with a spell Mariah?" I said quietly. She gasped and hit me on the shoulder softly. "You're so right Hermione. Thanks sweetie!" I smiled.

"Ok, I'm ready." Alex placed the two wallets on the counter. The woman greeted and rung up the prices. The wallets were all in a bin that was labeled 'Summer Sale! 25% off for a limited time!'.

"Your total is $237." "Gosh! With the sale?" The lady nodded while smiling. I shook my head. It should've been 75% off if you ask me… Alex gave the lady her now, muggle, credit card.

After Alex was done buying her wallets, Yalonda stepped up from behind her. She placed a silver large wallet on the counter. "Is that all you want to purchase?" "Oh trust me, that's all!" Yalonda said.

"That will be $163.50." "Wow, here you go." Yalonda said while handing over her card. Soon she was done also. "Not gonna purchase anything Mariah?" Yalonda asked.

"No, maybe next time." We walked out the store and was greeted by a group of guys. They were all actually very handsome. "Yall alright? Yall look kinda hot in those jeans man." a black guy said.

Alex smiled. "We're ok, thanks for askin' though…" she said innocently. A white guy looked at me with smile on his face. I smiled back, to be nice of course. He winked.

"Can we walk you guys around? You know, to keep you guys company…" the guy who winked at me said. We giggled and stuff… "No we're fine, we actually have to go. We'll keep you guys in mind though." Alex said while patting the black guys cheek.

We walked away from them, but Alex was pulled back by her hand. The black guy apparently handed her something in the hand he pulled her by. She looked at him and smirked at him.

"Give me call." I could see him say. Alex shook her head and turned away. She rolled her eyes. "Oh, but no." she said while putting the number in her pocket. I laughed.

"Do you always get numbers?" I asked. She shook her head while grinning. "If I don't look good that day, I won't. Or, at least I'll get one…" she grinned wider.

We went inside a store that sold nothing but shoes. High heels, tennis shoes, boots, and more! I loved to shop for shoes more than clothes. My mom said if I buy too many shoes than I won't have anything to wear them with.

I stayed with Alex as she looked at different high heels. "I was thinkin' of wearin' a black gown to the Ball." she said as she picked up black high heel platforms.

"I think you would look great in black." I said while picking up regular black heels. "The thing is, I always wear black to a formal dance. I juss think I look _slim_ in black." she said while rubbing down her body.

"Black does make you slimmer. Maybe you should wear black and another color." "Girl, you so smart! Whatever Ronald is wearin', I'll match with that." she said while smiling.

"Do you really like, _like_ Ron?" She glared while frowning. "Duh Hermione! Is it not obvious?" "Well, I thought it might've been like just an attraction-like…" Alex smiled.

"At first, it kinda was. After awhile though, it became a lil' more. He's the sweetest thing since sugar." I laughed. "Alex, are you gonna buy something today from here?" Yalonda asked.

Alex shook her head. "Naw, I'm juss lookin'. Yall ready? I'm do for a cinnamon roll." she said while rubbing her stomach. Yalonda nodded. She gathered everyone and we headed out the door.

"You guys want a cinnamon roll?" Alex asked. "What's it taste like?" Pansy asked. Alex gasped. "Only the most delicious cinnamon treat ever!" Mariah and Yalonda laughed.

"It's a cinnamon pastry covered with cinnamon icing." I said. "Sounds good! I want one." Ginny said sounding like a child. We all agreed to have one. We arrived the CinnaBon store.

The guy at the register was rather cute. He was of course in the CinnaBon uniform. He had baby blue eyes like Yalonda, but had brown hair. His ears were pierced with two diamond studs.

"May I help you ladies?" he said smoothly with a smile. Alex walked up. "Your number would be nice honey." she said while grinning. "Sure, anything for the customer." he said while laughing.

She laughed. "Anyways…" Yalonda said while crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm kiddin', can I get-" she counted me and my friends. "Can I get five cinnamon rolls for them, and a Caramel Pecanbon for me?"

"Sure, will that be all for you sweetie?" She smiled. "That's it suga'." "Ok, since we're having a sale it's 25% off. But for you ladies, I'm goin' to cut 50% off, how's that sound?" We cheered for him as he grinned.

"Your total is $21.65. I hope that's not too high for you." She laughed. "That's juss fine, thank you." she said while handing him her card. After she was done she smirked at Mariah and Yalonda.

"Beat that?" she whispered while smirking. Yalonda walked up and bent over the counter. The cashier looked down for awhile and looked back up while biting his lip. I'm pretty sure he just looked at her bust…

"What can I get you sweetie?" "Can I have the mini cinnamon rolls?" "Sure, what kind?" She placed a finger on her lips. "I really don't know, what do you recommend?" she said while flipping her hair.

"Well, why don't I give you half regular and half Caramel Pecanbon?" She giggled. "Thank you." "No problem, anything else?" "Can I also have a strawberry banana Chillattas and that'll be all sweetheart." He nodded while smiling.

"Ok, that will be $11.69." She reached in her purse and retrieved a $20 bill. "Keep the change darlin'." "Thank you. How about you babe?" he said while pointing to Mariah. She walked up to the counter while pulling her shirt down.

"Can I have an order of churros-" "Typical…" Alex mumbled. Mariah put her arm behind her back to give Alex the middle finger. We laughed. "-And a mocha latte. That's it." He nodded.

"Would you like me to drizzle it with caramel?" he said seductively. She nodded while biting her lip. "Ok, that will be $10.71." She rummaged through her purse frantically.

"Shoot! I left my wallet in the car! Cancel the order-" "It's fine, it's on me today." Alex and Yalonda gasped. "Thank you so much! You're a total sweetie!" "Thank you. Let me get everyone's food. I'll be back ladies." he turned around and went into a room behind the counter.

Mariah turned around with an evil smirk on her face. "Pay up sweeties!" Alex laughed as Yalonda sighed. They both pulled out their wallets. "What's going on?" Pansy asked.

"We bet each other every time we come in the mall different stuff. So I bet them that I could get free food next time we came. Thank you kindly!" she said while snatching both their $20 bills.

"You freakin' cheated man!" Yalonda said. "Then what would be the fun in our bets?" Mariah said with an innocent smile. After 10 minutes, the cashier came back with everyone's order in 8 different bags.

"There should be 5 regular cinnamon rolls, an order of churros, an order of mini cinnamon rolls, and a Caramel Peconbon, all with extra icing, or extra cinnamon." he said the last part to Mariah. We thanked him.

"Let me get you ladies' drinks." He turned around to the blenders. Alex looked in each bag and passed out our cinnamon rolls. She looked at her box and frowned.

She then smiled. "Yall need to pay up." she said quietly. They looked at her confused. "He gave me his phone number, which makes two today. Pay up!" They stood with gaped mouths.

They both complained as they gave her their $20. "Here you go ladies. You all have a good day!" We said goodbye to him and began to get ready to apparate back to Hogsmede.

We arrived bundled in our coats, gloves, jackets, and or hats. We walked in the Hogshead and saw the boys already sitting at a table with 8 additional chairs.

"Ay, there they are!" Allic yelled, which caused a lot attention. The Hogshead was now a lot more roomier, since the Americans came. It looked a lot like a large restaurant.

The boys greeted us as we sat down in our _respective places_. "How was yall's. whatever?" Jacob asked. "It was your mother." Alex said. We laughed. "Don't talk about our momma!" Yalonda said playfully.

"Our, whatever, was fine. How was yall's shoppin' without us?" Alex asked while looking at her menu. "Lost without yall." Jackie said while holding his hand to his heart.

Me and the girls 'awed'. Jackie frowned. "Yall went to the mall, didn't yall?" We looked at each other and began to laugh. "You busted us!" Yalonda said. "I knew it! That's what mos' chicks do man, shop." he said while putting his menu down.

"Did yall buy us something at least?" Fernando asked. "Of course they couldn't, but unless you want a Coach wallet, then no." Alex said while raising an eyebrow.

He shook his head. "Yall went to the CinnaBon store, didn't yall?!" Jacob yelled. Yalonda smirked as she pulled out her milkshake she bought. The American boys complained.

"What's that?" Ron asked. "It's a place where they sale cinnamon rolls and drinks…" Ginny said. "Aw, now I really wanted to go." Alex smiled. "Don't worry, I saved you some." she said while taking out the bag with the box in it. He smiled. That was so sweet!

The rest of the time we ate our lunch. Hogshead even had American food, but me and my friends didn't want to have American food before the Ball.

We left at about 5:00. We still had about 45 minutes before the carriages would be here. "Did yall stop by the Quidditch store?" Alex asked as she held Ron's gloved hand.

They nodded. "Got us some brooms. I know you got the new one." Fernando said while swinging arms with Lavender. Alex nodded. "5,000 galleons." They hissed.

"You gon' let me ride?" Allic said. "That's what she said…" Jacob said. We laughed. "Let's have a snowball fight! It'll be fun." Harry said gleefully. We agreed. We walked them to the snowiest part of the town, which happened to be at the carriage pick-up.

Our feet were sinking down into the 2 ft. snow. "Magic or muggle?" Draco asked. "Magic is always fun." Pansy inquired. "Let's pair up in 2." I said as I linked arms with Jackie.

After everyone was done making a fort and such, we began to play. "If one is hit then it will have to depend on the other to win, understand?" I said. They nodded.

"And don't dump a whole lot of snow on each other please." Alex said. The first snowball came from the fort containing Pansy and Jacob. How did I know? I heard Pansy giggling…

It came towards us, sort of slowly. It must contain some type of hex. "Fuoco luce." Jackie said and a red light came from his wand. The snowball melted in an instant.

To make things quicker, everyone was out except me and Alex. We no longer had forts, because of the 'war' that went on. Me and Alex stood about 15 ft. from each other.

She stared at me while I stared back. "You can't read my mind Alex…" I said. She nodded. "Fair enough, we have 5 minutes before the carriages arrive. Do whatcha do…"

I needed to do something. It was almost 5:45 and we have to be back at 6:00. "Enome palla di neve!" I said randomly. A bolder sized ball of snow flew at Alex.

As soon as it was to touch her, she waved her hand. The snow hit an invisible shield that Alex produced. We stood with mouths gaped. She smiled. "Your not goin' against someone stupid Hermione." she said simply.

I looked around. I looked behind Alex. "Hi Mr. Griffin!" I said waving. She looked behind herself, to find a snowball impacted with her face. Our friends laughed.

Everyone cheered. "You did it Hermione!" Harry said while patting my back. Jackie picked me up and twirled me around. "That was smart baby!" I shrugged while smiling.

Ron walked over to Alex who was smirking. "Um, Alex? Are you ok love?" Ron said while wrapping an arm around her waist. She smirked even more. I gulped.

"I'm juss peachy baby. Good job Hermione." she said while patting me on the back. I flinched. "Don't be scared." We began to walk towards the carriages, that wasn't too far from where we were.

"Alex, did I upset you?" I asked, now worried about what she could do. She smiled. "Naw, I'm good. Got a lil' Slytherin in ya, don't ya?" she said before laughing. I laughed too.

We climbed in our dark carriage. All that playing made me sort of hungry. Alex once again laid her head on Ron's chest. "Oh yeah Ron! You want the rest of my cinnamon roll?" He nodded.

She got the cinnamon roll out the box. It still looked gooey as how she got it. He opened his mouth and she fed him the cinnamon roll, bite after bite. "Aww!!" I said while holding my hands together.

She smiled. Ron smiled when he was done. "That was fantastic! I can't wait to go to the mall!" "I can't wait till you go too." she whispered. They snuggled the rest of the time we were in the carriage.

When we arrived at the castle most of the Americans went inside, since dinner was about 45 minutes away. Ron helped Alex out the carriage, and Jackie did the same to me.

"Ron, you go ahead with Jackie." She said while slowing down with me. We walked in the castle and down the hall. "So Hermione, where are you goin' till dinner?" she asked slyly.

I shrugged. "I guess the common room. W-why?" I asked. She shook her head. "The was a smart number you pulled today sweetie." I sighed. "Thanks. Are you going to do something to me?" She shook her head.

"Oh no, no honey! Never you!" she walked closer to me. I backed into the wall slowly. She got closer to my ear. I was a little frightful, that's it. "Juss keep an eye open tonight sweetie…" she whispered.

She laughed, almost evilly, as she walked away. I shuddered. I wasn't scared! I was a Gryffindor after all. Hopefully Godric can save me too…

AN: There you go… Some translations for ya… Fuoco luce- fire light, Enome palla di neve- huge ball of snow… I believe that's it. All my spells are in Italian yall. Luv me a good Caramel Pecanbon, so delicioso! Never had a snowball fight, we never had that much snow in Texas, so yeah… _JussMee_


	24. The Good And The Bad Events

AN: Here's chapter 24...

Disclaimer: Don't own it…

It was now the second Hogsmede trip. Nothing happened during the week besides Alex getting a detention, that she clearly told Snape she wasn't going to…

I sat at the table with Alex, Draco, and Jackie. We chatted while eating breakfast. "Jackie?" He looked from his plate at me. "Yeah baby?" I was sort of nervous to ask him the question. It was something I wasn't too sure of, but I wanted to hear the answer.

"You ok?" he asked more concerned. "It's silly really, how I'm acting. Sorry. I was wondering if we were going to the Ball together." He smiled. "Of course we are Hermione! I thought that was establish, I'm sorry baby." he said while kissing my forehead.

I grinned while blushing. "I was about to ask you about that Hermione. I was goin' ta' ask if you were goin' wit' dat' other boy." I looked up confused. She looked like she was serious.

Jackie looked at me. "Who is she talkin' bout Hermione?" he asked calmly. I shrugged. "I really don't know." She smiled. "Sorry! I was suppose to keep that on the hush, huh?" She covered her mouth.

I narrowed my eyes. She was joking! "Alex, are you joking?" I asked slowly. She smirked. I smiled. "I… wish I was." she said. Jackie looked at me while frowning.

"You goin' wit' someone else Hermione?" he asked, with a hint of disappointment. "No! I don't know who Alex is talking about, I promise. Tell him Alex." I said firmly. Alex shrugged.

"Juss between you and me then…" I sighed while shaking my head. Draco smirked. Anger boiled inside every vain of my body as she looked at me with an innocent smile on her face. She will not ruin my date with Jackie!

Jackie looked at me, for the first time, with no expression in his eyes.

"Dats cool if you goin' wit' someone else, I mean-" "Damn it Alex! Tell him the truth!" I yelled. She laughed. "Ok, ok. She ain't goin' wit' nobody. I was playin' Jackie." she said while wiping a tear from her eye. I sighed heavily to calm myself.

She was about to ruin my date with Jackie! That was so uncalled for. "Oh, chill out Hermione! I was juss jokin'!" I glared. "Well, you shouldn't play around like that…" I said, now annoyed.

Jackie smiled. "You must really want to go with me." he said before chuckling. I blushed while looking away. "It's ok. I really want to go with you too." he said while grinning.

Alex rolled her eyes. Harry and everyone else walked in the Great Hall. Ron sat next to Alex and wrapped an arm her waist. "Good morning Alex." he said softly. "Mornin' babe."

Everyone ate as we continued to talk. "You guys are goin' to love the mall today!" Yalonda said, shaking with excitement. "Yalonda knows where everything in the mall is. Even cracks and crevices…" Mariah said.

Yalonda laughed. "Yeah, even the Quinceañera store for your cousins…" Mariah hit Yalonda on her shoulder. "Shut up…" Alex laughed. "Do you guys want to spend the whole day there?" Yalonda asked while rubbing her shoulder.

We nodded. "We should be back by 5:35, to be safe. Don't want to miss the carriages…" I said before biting into an apple. They nodded. Dumbledore stood, this time, without Mr. Griffin who was missing.

"Good morning everyone. Mr. Griffin had to attend some, um, business this morning so he won't be joining us today.-" "Deatheater!" we heard someone say. Alex glared in that direction.

"Anywho, the carriages are here to take you away to Hogsmede. This is the last day you can go to Hogsmede for the Yule Ball. Please shop wisely and have a good time!" he finished and sat down.

Alex's mood wasn't happy at all. She was now quiet and she stared off in other directions. "Alex, are you ok?" I asked softly. She nodded and gave me a weak smile. "I'm good man, juss thinkin'." I nodded and caught up with Jackie.

Ron snaked an arm around her. "You don't have any gloves?" he asked. She shook her head. "I don't have any since we're not use to snow." he unwrapped his arm from around her.

He began to take off his gloves. "You can have mine until we get to Arizona." he said while smiling. She grinned. "Thanks honey." she put them on and murmured something. The gloves shrunk to her hand size.

I smiled. I looked at Jackie who looked like he was deep in thought. I frowned. "Jackie, what are you thinking about?" He looked down at me with a grin. "What I'm gonna wear to the Ball." I laughed.

Me, Alex, Jackie, and Ron climbed in a carriage. "Ronald, what are you wearin' to the Ball?" he shrugged. "I don't have any muggle money to buy me a tux, so I guess black and white…" Alex frowned.

"Do you want me to buy you one honey? I mean, black and white is so plain. You should go with a color." "It's ok, you don't have to buy me anything.-" "I insist! I want you to look nice babe." she whispered in his ear. He shuddered.

"I guess." he gave in. She clapped. "Yeah! You gon' look so good! I can't wait to shop!" We laughed. The carriage jerked forward. We were on our way to Hogsmede!

After arriving in the back of the Phoenix Spectrum Mall, the boys howled. "Man it's hot!!" Jackie said while taking off his coat and jacket to reveal a plain white t-shirt.

We all took off our winter wear, shrunk them, and put them in our pocket. "Maybe we'll see the boys again yall." Alex said while grinning. Jackie frowned. Not again.

We walked in and was greeted by the 'Summer Sale!' signs. "Oh boy, a sale!" Jackie said while clapping playfully.

"Um, we kind of can't buy anything with galleons here." Blaise said quietly. "No problem, we got yall." Fernando said while reaching in his pocket.

Our friends thanked the boys in advance. "I'm payin' for Ron's." Alex said while smiling. Ron smiled back at her. "But yall'll be somewhere else. Might as well let me pay for it." Jackie said.

Alex frowned. She looked at Ron. "He's right. But thank you though." he said. He kissed her on her forehead. We arrived in the middle of the mall.

"We're goin' to the Men's Warehouse. It's down here." Jackie said. "Ok, the prom store is upstairs so we'll meet in the food court for lunch at 2." They nodded.

We turned around to go up the escalator. Alex turned around. "Ay Jackie?" He looked back. "Call me and tell me what Ron is wearin', please and thank you." He smiled and nodded.

"See you later Draco!" Yalonda yelled while going up the escalator. He turned around. "See you love!" he yelled before disappearing behind a corner. She sighed dreamily.

We walked half way around a circle until we arrived at a store called _The_ Prom Store. It was rather big inside. The floor and walls were covered with dresses, gowns, shoes, and accessories. We gasped.

"This is everything we're looking for in one store!" Lavender said while grinning like a child who received candy. "Ok, I will pay for Hermione and Ginny. Yall settle it with those three…" Alex said while smirking.

We thanked her. "Oh no! I don't know what color Jackie is wearing." I said while rolling my eyes. "Call em'." Alex said while rummaging through cocktail dresses. Oh yeah!

I found my phone in my small handbag. I looked through the contacts and found Jackie's name. After clicking on it, I put the phone up to my ear, to hear a call tone playing a slow song.

'Love sweet love I feel your power Hear my prayer, we're in your hands now Take these hearts so lost and broken Bring us home-'

"Hello?" "Hi, it's me." "Hey, what's up?" "Um, I never knew what color you were going to wear." There was a pause. "I'm wearin' crème, a light mint color, and a light peach color. I'm lookin' at it right now."

"Can you send me a picture of it please?" "Yeah baby. Tell Alex I'll call her later wit' what Ron's wearin'." "Ok bye." We hung up. I smiled. Those color will make him absolutely beautiful.

My phone gave a ring. The colors reminded me of creamy sherbet. He showed one of the sleeves of the crème colored suit and a light mint and light peach tie. They were placed next to his hand.

I scrolled down to see his message. 'Does this go with my skin?' I grinned. I think it did. His skin was dark but not really dark, like Blaise's. I texted back, 'Yes it does go with your skin color.', then sent it.

"So?" Ginny asked. I showed her the picture. "That's really cute! Allic's wearing powder blue, silver, and black. It shouldn't be as hard as yours." I narrowed my eyes.

"Gee thanks Ginny." I said sarcastically. She laughed and continued to look. I began to look for dresses myself. I passed by a few mint colored dresses, but of course they were too dark.

I did the same with the peach color. Ginny was right, it was hard. I looked on the next isle, with Lavender and Millicent. "Hi Hermione! Isn't this fun? Look at what I'm going to try on."

She held out a strapless satin lavender, yes lavender, knee length dress that had a white tie around the waist. "That's cute Lavender. I wonder what he's wearing…" I said sarcastically She laughed.

"He was like, 'I'm going to wear you.' At first I was confused-" I sighed and shook my head while rolling my eyes. "Shut up! You know it takes a few seconds to click with me." Ginny laughed.

"So we decided on white and lavender. What about you Hermione?" I whipped out the picture on my phone and showed her and Millicent. "That's so cute! Blaise wants to wear black and white."

"That's so plain!" Lavender exclaimed. "He said he is going to look for a white suit, a black dress shirt, and a white bow tie. He asked me to be his date yesterday." We awed.

She smiled. "That was the best moment of my life. We were hugging and then he pulled back and stared into my eyes for a long time.-" "Sappy…" Ginny mumbled. Millicent narrowed her eyes.

"Shut up Weasley." she said playfully. Ginny stuck out her tongue. I found a crème colored gown that flared out like a handkerchief from the breasts. I placed on my chest.

It stopped just below my knee. I know if I get it with high heels then it's going to be shorter… I like it!

"What do you think?" I asked them. They gasped. "You'll look like a fairy!" Lavender said while touching the dress. "You look so cute if you got that Hermione." Millicent said.

I grinned. "I'll find another, just incase." I slung the dress over my arm, and flipped through dresses in the other. My phone rung again. I rummaged through my handbag and finally found.

"Good morning." I answered. "Hey it's me." a very masculine voice said. "Hey." "Have you found yaself a dress yet?" he asked. "Well, I found one but I want to look for others…" "I see. Well, I got the suit I sent you."

"Oh good! It looked expensive." "It was… sort of expensive. About $325..." I gasped. He laughed. "Tha's good though! I got handkerchiefs, a crème county cap, and some cuff links."

"Oh, that is good. So, has Ron decided on what he's wearing?" He laughed. "Tha's what I you for! I forgot." We laughed. "He's getting suited but he's goin' to wear a chocolate suit with a white dress shirt and a crème bow tie."

"That's sound good. I think his hair would go with that." "That was the problem with everything else he tried on!" I laughed. "He's goin' to dye his hair a darker orange, but don't tell Alex." I gasped with delight.

I always thought his hair was too orange. "How much darker?" There was a pause. "Maybe closer to really, really dark orange. It'll almost look like its brown." I squealed in excitement.

Alex walked by, but walked backwards with a frown on her face. I smile shyly. "We might get their ears pierced too, well except for Draco. Don't tell the girls, a'ite?" I smiled.

"I won't. So he's wearing chocolate, crème, and white, right?" "Yeah, the crème is more, I guess, creamier than mine." "Ok, well I'm going to continue shopping so I'll see you soon." "A'ite, bye baby." "Bye." We hung up.

I sighed. He sounded so marvelous on the phone. "Hermione?" Alex called form the next isle. "Yes?" "Was that Jackie?" "Oh, yes it was. He said Ron is wearing-" My phone rung yet again.

There was a picture of what Ron was wearing. It fitted him nicely. "Here you go Alex." I held my phone over the racks so she could grab it. She grabbed it and squealed.

"He's gonna look absolutely fine in this!!" she said while giggling madly. I laughed. "Yeah, he is. Don't drool on my phone please." She laughed. "I'm too giddy to even care about ya' phone." She threw it over the rack.

I quickly caught it and glared. "You could've broken my phone, you know…" "Too giddy!" she said while laughing. I smiled. I found another crème colored dress.

It was satin as well, but was an actual ball halter dress. I put it to my chest. It stopped above my foot. I didn't want it too long. Someone might step on it or something.

I put it back and began looking again. "I found something!" Alex said gleefully. I smiled. "Look at it Hermione." She slung it over the rack. It was a brown and crème floral design dress with tank straps.

"This is beautiful! You should get it." "I have to look at the others too. Give it back." I threw it over the rack with a smile. "Alright now." she said warningly.

After about two hours we were just about done. I decided to get the first dress I picked out. The other two were either too long or too short. I found a shear scarf that had both light mint and light peach on it.

I plan to wrap that around my neck somehow. Yalonda gave me that idea. I found some high open-toed heels that were slightly darker than the mint I was looking for, but it will be dark in the Great Hall anyways…

I also got jewelry that were the colors I went for. I was done shopping. "Alright, so what's da' earliest I can get my dress?" Alex asked. Alex wanted her dress to be shorter, for some odd reason.

"Next Thursday morning for sure." the old lady said. She nodded. "Ok, I'll get it then." "You can pay next week if you like." "Oh, I wouldn't have it any other way. I do need to pay for this stuff though." Me and Ginny walked up to counter.

"How nice. These dresses will look nice on you girls." We thanked her. "Wow! You're British, how nice." Once she was done ringing up everything and placing them in bags, she came back to the cash register.

"Your total's $356.73." We looked at her with apologetic eyes. "It's cool." she said simply. After Alex was done paying, the lady handed us our bags. "Have a nice day girls!"

Everyone was done shopping now. It was 2:15, and I hated to be late. "Man, I'm hungry!" Alex said as she rubbed her stomach. "Not a surprise…" Mariah said while smirking. Alex glared. "Well, we don't run on illegal citizen air like you do Mariah."

Yalonda gasped and then laughed. Mariah stopped and stared atAlex. Oh no. "Don't say that." she said firmly. "What? That you're an illegal ali-" "Shut up Alex. Let's get somethin' eat." Yalonda said while dragging a very angry Mariah.

Alex grinned. "Alex, that wasn't nice." I said. "Why should you care? I wasn't talkin' 'boutcha." "Still, I think you owe her an apology. She's probably sensitive about that." She sighed.

"She know I was playin'." "Well maybe you need to make sure she does." She rolled her eyes. "I'll think about it." I sighed. "I guess that'll do…" She looked at me with a smirk.

"Why do you care about other people so much?" I shrugged. "I just do. It's a part of being a Gryffindor." "I know they'd put me in Slytherin." "Everyone else knows too Alex." We laughed. I still haven't forgotten…

We arrived at the food court. We found the boys divided into 4 small tables, with one other chair at each. We greeted them and sat down. "Where you wanna go babe?" I shrugged.

"I don't want any American food so probably that Italian place over there." I pointed to a place called Sbarro. "Ok, let's go." he said while getting up and pulling me by my hand.

After waiting and ordering, we finally sat down 20 minutes later. "Man! Er'one want Italian today." Jackie said before biting into his pepperoni pizza. I smiled.

We finished eating. Mariah squealed. We looked at her as she pointed at Harry's ear. I laughed. Millicent and Alex gasped. "Their ears are pierced?!" Alex said as she hugged Ron.

"Wasn't painful as I thought." Harry said. They all had small diamond studs in either one ear, or both. "We wanted to look our best, is all…" Blaise said while smiling at Millicent.

We walked around the back of the mall with our bags and boxes. We sat our bags down to bundle up once again. "I hope we can come back some other time." Lavender said. "I'll take you baby, juss you and me." Fernando said while kissing her on her neck.

Me and Jackie were sucked into the air. We arrived where the carriages were to be. Suddenly we heard screams and glass breaking. I widened my eyes.

Everyone else appeared after us. "What's goin' on?" Alex asked concerned. Jackie stood in front of me. Parvati and Padma Patil came running out of the entrance.

"Padma? What's going on?" I asked. They ran up to us. "There- are death eaters- in Hogsmede-…" she said between breaths. Alex looked off. She began walking down to the entrance.

Ron after her. "Alex what are you doing? They're going to kill you! I don't want you hurt…" he said. She shook her head. "They won't kill me. I'll be back." he tugged on her arm.

"I'm coming with you." he said sternly. "I have to go too." Harry said while pulling out his wand. "We'll come witcha' Harry." Jackie said. "Jackie, I can't let you go." "Then come wit' us. No one will hurt you, I promise." he said while taking my hand.

We all walked in the, now almost destroyed town. It was like we were walking into a fire, that would soon burn us.

AN: Kinda long, huh? That's fine. It took kinda long cuz I was looking for dresses and tuxes to talk about. Yes, it's researchin', don't want them to be ugly n' stuff…._ JussMee_


	25. The Attack On Hogsmede

AN: Here's chapter 25...

Disclaimer: Not mine…

We walked down the long road, in which most of the buildings on either side were destroyed. I held Jackie's hand tightly as we looked at the demolished stores and homes.

Alex and Ron were ahead of us. I could tell he was trying to slow her down. She looked around as well. Thunder strucked out of nowhere. It was snowing afterall!

It became darker, darker than it would be on a normal day at 5:00. The dark mark appeared over our heads. We gasped. Black ghostly figures appeared in front of us.

Dementors. Alex stopped with a blank expression on her face. "Alex we need to get away from them!" Ron said while pulling her. She didn't budge. "I'm not afraid of them." she said calmly.

One approached her. She did not move one bit. She only looked up at it. Its ugly face was revealed as it gave a squeal and began sucking the air. Alex gasped as she white sheer light surrounded her. "Expecto Petronum!" Ron yelled.

White light erupted from his wand. The dementor shied away, but the other dementors now came after us. Jackie quickly put himself in front of me. "They won't hurt you baby I promise!" he said as he held out his wand.

The dementor came flying at us. "Expecto Petronum!" Jackie yelled. The power of the light that came from his wand busted unbroken windows around us.

Everyone else was battling the dementors. Alex leaned on Ron as she grabbed her wand out. The dementor in front of Jackie smacked him across his face, which made him fly to the side. I gasped. The dementor begun sucking the air around me. "No!!" Jackie yelled.

'_Ms. Granger I'm sorry, but your parents have been in a terrible car accident. They're in critical condition.' Dumbledore said calmly._

I shook my head to rid the bad memory that came across my mind. I looked up at the dementors torn, discolored face. I rose my wand shakily, but Jackie beat me to it.

"Expecto Petronum!" This time the dementor was blown away by the powerful jet of white light. Jackie rushed over to me as I pushed myself on all fours.

"I'm sorry baby! I told you that nobody's gonna-" "It's fine, I'm ok. Let's help the others." I said quickly. He nodded and helped me up. "Pansy!!" Jacob yelled.

Pansy fell to the ground unconscious. Alex looked at her then all the death eaters. She pushed herself off of Ron. "Male' fuoco!!" she screamed. The dementors gave high pitched squeal.

They wrapped their arms around their bodies as they began to burn. We watched as they burn to the ground, until they were just dust. She breathed heavily.

"You should probably take Pansy to the hospital wing Jacob." she finally said. He nodded while picking her up. He apparated with her in his arms. "Let's go then." she said more lighter.

We followed her all the way to the end of the town where the Shrinking Shack was. The Quidditch shop was around the corner, burning. We gasped and ran to the burning shop.

Mr. Herring laid on the ground in the middle of the street, bleeding heavily from his chest. Alex dropped to her knees. I did as well to see if he was ok. Alex placed two fingers on his neck to check his pulse.

She pressed a little harder. "There's a pulse, but it's faint." "We need to get somebody out here." I said while looking around. Almost on queue, Healers and Aurors were appearing everywhere.

"You children shouldn't be here." Tonks said. "We were making sure everyone was gone Tonks." Harry said. She nodded. "Oh, my name's Tonks, well not really, but you know. Welcome to the UK!" she said while smiling. Her hair was a very loud pink, to which I had to narrow my eyes.

The Americans thanked her. "Oh my, we need to help Mr. Herring! We need a Healer over here, someone?!" she called. A Healer ran over to us. "You all should leave. I will escort you if you'd like."

We walked around the town, looking at the once happy town. Everything was mostly destroyed. Rubble laid on the ground as well as snow and shards of glass. We saw a couple of bodies inside houses or buildings. We didn't recognize any students though. We didn't know if they were dead, we just left them for the Healers.

Mr. Griffin appeared in front of us, which nearly scared our skin off. "Are yall ok?" he asked while hugging Alex tightly. "We're ok. We had a run-in with a couple of dementors though." Alex said plainly.

He nodded. "Hello Tonks." he said with a genuine smile. She blushed with a smile. "I'll walk along with yall, to make sure nothin' happens." he said while taking Alex's hand. Ron wasn't too happy about that.

"Yall should've juss apparated to the castle. We don't want you hurt. Where's Lee?" he asked while looking back at us. "He had to take Pansy to the hospital wing." Alex said.

He grunted with a nod. "Is anyone hurt besides her?" We shook our heads. Jackie's jaw was slightly swollen but he didn't say anything. Lavender had tears coming out of her eyes, she was so shaken. Fernando wrapped an arm around her while giving her reassuring words.

We walked in the castle in a comfortable silence. The castle, however, was not so silent. Many students were walking around talking about the attack on Hogsmede.

"I heard the dark mark was over the whole town." a 1st year said. "I heard Mr. Griffin started it." an American said. Alex stopped. "No Alex. It's ok sweetie, let it go." Mr. Griffin said while tugging her.

Alex glared at the girl who had a terrified look on her face. "She bet' not be in the hall by herself." Alex said dangerously. "I want to talk to Alex." That was our queue to leave.

_Alex's POV_

"Did anything happen to you baby?" ma' daddy asked. I nodded. _'Do you realize how much danga you puttin' yo' kids in?!!' my momma yelled. 'I'm doin' this so they won't hurt yall!! I'm doin' this so they won't kill yall.' He began to sob uncontrollably._

I groaned and held my head. "Baby? You ok?" He stopped to place his hands on my shoulder. "The dementor thing sucked some memories, and stuff. I'm fine, really daddy." He looked at me with worried eyes.

"Alex, don't put yourself in danga' like that anymore, you hear me?" I nodded, not really meanin' it of course. "Alex?" he said firmly. I looked up. "You have to promise me. Unless you're defending yourself, don't get yaself involved, ok?"

I looked away. Oh, ima get involved alright. "I promise daddy." I said. He hugged me tightly. I didn't let go. My daddy was in danger himself. If he made any false moves, he could easily be killed…

He finally let go. "I had to do some stuff prier to the events of today. I didn't hurt anyone, thank goodness. I juss had to destroy some stuff." he said while rubbing his lower arm, where his mark was.

He stared at me. "Whatever happens Alex, I want you to know that I will always, always love you." He's told me this so many times. I do believe him of course.

"I love you too daddy." I said feeling that familiar uncomfortable tug in my throat. I sighed heavily to stop myself. He looked at me. "You weren't at Hogsmede all day, were you?" he said with an eyebrow up.

I shook my head. "We went to the Spectrum Mall back home." He nodded. "Let's walk." We began to walk down the long hall towards the Great Hall.

"Did you get your dress and stuff?" I nodded while smiling. "It's brown and crème. It's what Ron's wearin'." He smiled. "You'll look nice without ya' normal black." I laughed.

"Gee thanks dad. I'm gettin' it altered so I'm goin' back next Thursday to get it." He nodded. "I'll come with you. I need to get something to wear maself." he said while rubbin' his chest.

I grinned. "Do you have a date daddy?" He laughed. "Yes. Ya momma's comin' here." I grinned in excitement. Ever since my daddy became a death eater, my momma wanted nothin' to do with magic, since she's a muggle.

She didn't even wanted to be around it. I don't do much magic at home, unless I need to, or to hex my siblings. "That's great! What made her wanna come?"

"She said she wanted to see how cute you look without her dressing you." I laughed. I didn't forget what happened today, but it was in the back of my head now.

_Hermione's POV_

We sat in the Great Hall along with the other students who were chatting about what happened. Fruits, vegetables, and other snacks were placed on the tables.

Lavender was still being consoled by Fernando. Harry seemed to be deep in thought. "Harry, are you ok?" I asked. He smiled weakly. "This isn't going to be a normal year." he said before chuckling.

"Silence please!" Dumbledore yelled. We all became quiet. "I know most of you are calming down from what happened today. We alerted the Ministry as soon as we heard. Hogsmede is now closed for investigation and cleaning. No one will be able to enter."

Everyone started whisper to their neighbors. "I do hope all of you shopped for the Ball coming up next Friday. 4th-7th years are allowed only, unless you are a younger date. You may stay in here until dinner, but other than that, you may leave."

Most people got up and left. "Yall wanna wait for Alex?" Jackie asked. We nodded. After a few minutes, Mr. Griffin and Alex came it talking and laughing. I smiled. I'm glad their happy now. I could tell the whole situation bothered Alex.

"Hey yall." she said gleefully. Ron smiled. "I'm goin' ta' talk to Professor Dumbledore. See yall at dinner." he said before disappearing. "What's got you so happy?" Yalonda asked.

Alex grabbed a few grapes. She popped them in her mouth and shrugged. "I was juss talkin' to ma daddy and he made me feel better. I mean, of course I haven't forgot what happened…" she said.

Mariah still looked down from earlier. She linked her arm with Harry's and laid her head on his shoulder. 'Alex?' I thought. She looked at me. 'Yeah?' 'You need to apologize to Mariah.' She sighed.

"Mariah." She said. Mariah looked up at Alex. "What?" she said firmly. Alex sighed again. "I'm sorry for earlier. You're not an illegal citizen." The American boys laughed.

"Alex that was wrong man. I would've cussed you out man." Allic said while shaking his head. Mariah stared at Alex. "It's ok. I should've juss ignored you. Sometimes, it juss hurts when you say stuff…" she said while looking away.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Man, you know I was playin'. I know you're a freakin' citizen, or they would've came n' gotcha." she said while smiling. We laughed. Soon after, we got into our own conversations.

Jackie looked at me with those gorgeous eyes. "Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded with a smile. He sighed and looked down. I frowned. "What's wrong?" I asked while placing my hand on his.

He looked up at me. "I promised you that nothin' would happen to you, and something did. I practically lied to you baby. I juss feel so bad that I didn't protect you like I should have." He took off his hat and rubbed his curly hair.

I smiled. "Jackie you did protect me. You were attacked! If you weren't than I'm sure you would've protected me faster. But the point is you did! If you hadn't saved me, my mind would've been lost. I owe you Jackie." I said while rubbing his hand.

He sighed and smiled. "I guess, but I'm goin' to make it up to you one day. I can really promise you that." I grinned. "How are you going to make up to me." I said innocently.

He smirked. I bit my lip as he came closer to my ear. "I might have to tell you that later baby. They too young to be hearin' the stuff ima do…" I laughed.

Jacob walked in by himself. "Hey guys." he said dully. "How's Pansy?" Alex asked. "She's awake, but the old lady said she needs her rest, so she's stayin' over night." he said sadly.

"Aw, she'll be ok." Ginny said. He nodded. "We were gonna eat alone tonight for dinner, but I guess we'll do it some other time…" he said while looking off to the side.

"Ay cheer up man. You get ta' have dinner wit' us." Fernando said while smirking. Jacob laughed a little. "Where were you going to take her?" Millicent asked. He shrugged.

"I was gonna take her to my room-" the boys howled and wolf-whistled. "And, have dinner. We were probably goin' to watch a movie or two…" "Or make one…" Jackie mumbled.

The Americans laughed. "What's that mean?" Ginny asked. "Oh nothing…" Yalonda said while grinning. We shrugged. It probably wasn't that important anyway.

Alex was talking to Ron with a smile on her face. He smiled back as she talked and eventually made him laugh. He grabbed her hand and began playing with her fingers as they continue talking.

"Hermione?" Jackie said. I looked over to him. "Do you think we could have a date like that? You know, whenever?" I grinned. I bit my lip, trying not to look too excited. "Of course we can! Whenever you like." He grinned.

"Cool! I was thinkin' after the Yule Ball. Maybe in the Room of Requirement…" "That would be perfect." He grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckle.

"It's a date then." he said softly. "Isn't that cute?" Alex said with a smirk on her face. Jackie rolled his eyes while smiling. "Well, we were only duplicating what you and Ron were doing." I said.

Everybody 'ooohed'. Alex laughed. "You're juss pushin' my buttons today!" I laughed. "Hermione? When the dementor sucked out one of your memories, what did you see?" she asked randomly.

"Maybe she doesn't want to talk about it Alex." Jackie said defensively. "It's fine. Um, it was when Professor Dumbledore told me that my parents had been in a terrible car accident."

She nodded. "When did that happen?" she asked. "In our 5th year. They had a collision with an eighteen-wheeler." The Americans hissed. I nodded. My parents had quite a few injuries, but after therapy, they were back in the dentist office.

"They're ok right?" Yalonda asked. I nodded. "They're just fine! It's like it never happened." They nodded. "Um, what is an eighteen-wheeler?" Draco asked.

"It's a big truck that carries trailers of stuff to places. It has eighteen wheels of course. It's a lot bigger than the cars that you might've seen before." I said "How big?" Ron asked.

I thought about how I can make it simpler for them to understand. "Hmmm… It's like a few cars combined." They nodded. "More like several…" Yolanda added. I hated to talk about it. It was a hard time for me, worrying about my parents and my school work. "How about you Alex?"

"Well, it was when my parents were arguing about ma' daddy bein' a death eater. That was the first time I ever saw him daddy cry. After that he began to hit me and my brothers and sister frequently." she said while fiddling with her fingers.

"But, he's slowed down of course." "Has he ever made you bleed man?" Allic asked. She shook her head. "Naw, there's many times where it felt like stuff was bleedin' but-"

"Ewww! You said 'stuff was bleedin'!" Yalonda said before laughing. Me and my friends blushed as the Americans laughed. "Shut up Yalonda. You act so retarded sometimes!" Alex said while shaking her head.

"Why were you asking Alex?" I said. "Because I thought that dementors suck the good memories out of you, so I asked which one did you have." I nodded.

"I'm sorry to ask, but what does it feel like?" Ginny asked. Alex looked around, while tapping her chin. "Well, it feels like… Oh! Like you're having a bad déjà vu moment. Of course, relivin' a bad memory is painful, so…"

That's exactly how it felt. The force that I felt around myself brought me to my knees. When I closed my eyes they burned as I tried to shake out the memory.

"Not a good feeling at all." Harry added. So many times, Harry had been through what happened today. His scar no longer was covered by his hair. His hair was growing back, but it was still short.

Harry rubbed his hand over it, then he adjusted his glasses. "Do you have a scar like Harry Alex?" I asked curiously. She frowned and nodded. "It's on my arm, see?"

She held out her arm, turned it over, and pulled up her sleeve. It was a short scar in the shape of a check. It was darker then her skin color and it puffed out slightly. "Does it hurt when He's near?" Harry asked.

She nodded. "It hasn't done that since our school was under attack. He actually showed up." We gasped. "Oh yeah…" Jackie said dully.

"It was a lot of death eaters around attackin' us, left to right. Nobody died, but of course there were a lot of injuries. Voldemort-" Draco, Ron, Ginny, Blaise, Millicent, and Lavender jumped.

Alex frowned. "Why do yall jump when I say Voldemort?" She asked, and they jumped again. "Well, they were told to not say, um His name, or something will happen." I said.

She nodded. "Well anyway, He Crucioed me Himself." I gasped. "Did it feel different than anybody else doing it?" Ron asked concerned. She shrugged. "I'd never had it from anybody else. It hurt so much though man! He let it sit for awhile. I think I was literally smokin' after that, like I was done cookin'…"

She moved a piece of hair from her face. "My daddy did somethin', I don't know. I was like, too weak to look up. I didn't hear what they said, but it resulted in my daddy's current state of bein' a death eater." she finished.

"I'm sure it won't be for long." Harry said. "N' why is that Mr. Potter?" Alex said with an eyebrow. "Because, I plan on taking him down this school year." he said plainly. We were all taken aback

"Well, how do you plan on doin' that by yaself man?" Alex said. He adjusted his glasses as we waited for an answer. "I don't know…" he said softly. She smiled.

"I'll help ya, don't wor' bout it." she said while she patted his hand. He smiled. "Then how are yall gonna stop em'?" Allic asked. She shrugged. "We don't know." she said and began laughing.

We joined her. "We'll help yall…" Jackie said while grinning. We continued to talk the rest of the night.

AN: Lil' long, yes… I know they said death eaters were there last chapter, but they juss happened to miss them, ok? Male' fuoco means evil fire. I actually have a scar on my arm in the shape of a check, juss a lil' fun fact. That is all…._ JussMee_


	26. The Day Before

AN: Here's chapter 26. Its skipped to the day before the Yule Ball…

Disclaimer: Don't own it…

I bit into a piece of bacon. I mostly stayed silent during breakfast as everybody else talked. There was nothing wrong with me, I just had nothing to say. According to them however, if I'm not talking there has to be something wrong…

Ron stole glances at me, as well as Harry. I sighed. "There's nothing wrong with me you guys." I said, which caused everyone to look at me confused. "Whatcha talkin' bout Hermione?" Alex asked.

"Well, Harry and Ron keep on looking at me. It's annoying you know…" I said while rolling my eyes. They shrugged. "We're sorry 'Mione. It's kind of weird not hearing your voice." Ron said.

I smiled. "Well, I'm just here. So don't worry." They nodded. Jackie playfully nudged me in the shoulder. "Yes?" I asked before sipping my water. He shrugged.

"Aw, I don't know… Juss felt like doin' that…" I grinned. The bell rung for first period. As usual the Americans cheered. I felt like cheering too. This was our last day of school this week.

Of course I didn't cheer. That's just not me… I walked out with Jackie, Draco, and Yalonda. They held hands as they walked slightly ahead of us. "Sup Jackie!" a black guy said.

He jerked his head back while holding showing him the peace sign over his head. "Who's that?" I asked. "My home boy, Brian." he said while rubbing his hair.

His hair was now in a medium curly afro. He scratched his head. "Ima get my hair cut tomorrow man." I gasped. "Don't cut it all off!" He laughed. "I'm not finna cut it all off man. I'm juss gettin' an afro temp." I shrugged, not really knowing what that was.

"It's a low cut afro. Kinda like this, but I want it shorter." "Is it still going to be curly?" I asked. He smiled. "Juss for you baby." I giggled a little. "Who's going to cut it?"

"My eldest brother. He cuts hair for a part-time job." That was probably the other boy in the back of Jackie's letterman. "How much older is he then you?" "2 years." he said while opening the door for me to our Ancient Ruins class.

The day past by and it was finally time for Potions. We walked in and sat down. Snape was writing vigorously on the board, like he was angry with it. I guess his nerves were bad since we were his worst class.

The late bell rung. Alex was nowhere in sight. Ron looked around. Ever since the attack, I notice he was more overprotective of Alex. He would ask her where she would be going, or if he wanted him to go with her. I thought it was sweet.

"Have you guys seen Alex?" he whispered from the back of us. We shook her head. Oh yeah! She went back to the mall to get her dress. I turned around, but of course…

"Ms. Granger, turn around. 10 points off Gryffindor." I sighed while rolling my eyes as I turned back around. 'Ronald.' I thought. There was a pause. 'Um, yes Hermione?' I chuckled.

'I just remembered Alex is at the mall picking up her dress.' 'Ok thanks 'Mione.' "Take out some parchment and a quill. You're taking a test." What?! He didn't even tell us we were going to have one. I didn't study!

Jackie laughed suddenly. "Hermione, calm down man. You're gonna pass anyway." I blushed. I guess I was apparent with my panicking…

"This test will be over the Potion of Death. The questions are on the board. Answer them then leave. Start." he said. I breathed in and out slowly to calm myself, so I could at least start the test.

Jackie was already on the 3rd question out of 10. 'Ok, ok. Number one. Who made the first Potion of Death? Um…' I knew this, but I didn't know how to spell his name. His name was Russian and of course, there's a lot of v's. I rose my hand.

"What?" he said, slightly annoyed. "Are you going to count off for spelling?" The Americans laughed. I looked around confused. Jackie shook his head. "Inside joke babe."

"Yes, I will. I count the whole question wrong." I sighed. "Do you have a problem with that Ms. Granger?" I rolled my eyes. "I guess not." I said. He pursed his lips, ready to say something smart.

'I'll help you baby.' Jackie thought. I smiled. 'Number one's Josevian, J-O-S-E-V-I-A-N. Dolohov, D-O-L-O-H-O-V.' I nodded.

'Ok, that's all I need help with, I promise. I just needed to get over this bump.' He nodded and gave me a wink.

Alex walked in the door, with her regular clothes on. "Where have you been Ms. Griffin?" Snape asked. She sat down next to Ron. "With my daddy, you can ask him." He nodded.

"Well, they are doing a test that you need to start on. It's on the board." "Man, you didn't tell us bout no test-" "Do it!" he yelled. She smirked. "We can leave after this right?" she asked.

"If you were here-" "But I wasn't so…" she interrupted. The Americans snickered. He sighed heavily. "Just do the test and leave…" he said, sounding defeated. I was done, after 5 minutes.

I gathered my things and got up. "Dang, I juss got here!" Alex said. "Be quiet." Snape said. "Do you have your name on your paper this time?" "See for yourself sir." I said.

He looked it over, then looked up at me. "Very well." Jackie got up with his stuff and walked to Snape's desk. He didn't talk to Jackie much. He nodded as we walked out the door.

"The test wasn't as hard as I thought." He nodded. We sat across the hall against the wall. Alex came out as well as Ron. "Man I can't stand him!" Alex yelled as the Americans laughed. She slammed the dungeon door while rolling her eyes.

Jackie laughed. "What happened?" I asked. "Man he was like, 'how did you finish so quick?' I was like, 'cuz I'm smart sir.' and then he gave me another detention. So I told him that I wasn't gonna serve it, so he doubled it." she laughed.

I grinned. "Isn't that your 3rd?" She nodded. "3 I'm not gonna serve…" We laughed. Ron touched his earlobe where his ear piercing was. Alex smiled. "You're gonna look so cute babe!" He turned red.

"Not as beautiful as you will be." he said with a grin. "Awww!" she said while hugging him. I rolled my eyes. How cheezy… Eventually everyone else finished and came out in the hallway.

We walked down the hallway while talking. "Did you get your dress Alex?" Yalonda asked. She nodded. "My daddy and my momma came along too, to get them something to wear."

"Oh cool! Mrs. Griffin is comin'" Yalonda said excitedly. Alex nodded while smiling. "Are they matching too?" Mariah asked. Alex rolled her eyes. "Yes, they wanted 'to show us who's the best lookin' couple.'" she said while quoting.

"I also went purse shoppin' wit' my momma." I frowned. "Did you go back to the Coach store?" I asked. She nodded with a grin. "Duh! She wouldn't let me buy anything from Chanel, besides that bag I got already…"

"What are you gonna do with your hair Alex?" Yalonda asked. Alex frowned. "This it…" Alex said while pointing at her head. Her long hair fell down to just a few inches past her shoulders. Mariah sighed. "You have to style it somehow!"

Alex shook her head. "Nope, I'm good." she said while shrugging. I smiled. We were kind of alike about fashion. She did shop more than me, but she didn't really want to stand out.

Mariah and Yalonda looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement of something. "Let's go to the Quidditch Pitch." Ron suggested. "Yall got one?" Jackie asked excitedly. I nodded. "Let's go!" Yalonda said.

We walked outside to the pitch around the corner. We entered the gates of the pitch. "Do you guys want safety gear?" Harry asked. They laughed. "Of course not! We've never worn safety gear honey!" Mariah said while playfully hitting his arm.

They summoned their brooms. Alex summoned her new broom that she purchased last week. "That's a bad broom you got there." Fernando said to her. She nodded.

"Oh, I know." she said. Everyone else summoned their brooms, except me. We walked out to the middle of the field. "Yall wanna play a game?" Jacob asked.

They nodded. "You know how to play Lavender?" She nodded. "I play with my little brothers at home." she said. Then why does she act like a spoiled brat if she's not the only one?

"Alright. Americans against British folk. Let's go." Alex said. She summoned the necessary Quidditch equipment for their game. I walked over to the sidelines. Jackie looked back.

"You not playin' baby?" I shook my head. "Aw, come on Hermione?" Ron said. "No, I'm fine. I don't know how to play." I said while sitting on a bench near by. "You sure?" Alex asked. I nodded.

"Alright. You 'bout to witness a British butt-whoopin'." she said while smiling. "Alright captains, shake hands." Draco said. Harry stepped up as well as Alex. "No funny stuff Alex. Just shake my hand." Harry said with a smile. We laughed.

"Sure." She shook his hand. "On three. One…" They mounted their brooms. "Two… Three!!" Alex shouted and they bounced up into the sky. So begins a long boring game…

The game was over. The Americans won by a score of 210-190. Draco was hit with a Bludger by Mariah, a Beater. Yalonda wasn't too happy with her.

Draco held a towel that Yalonda summoned for him. There was slight cut where his hairline was. "How could you miss?! Harry was right there!" Yalonda said furiously.

"I already told you! Draco jumped in front of the Bludger. And I already apologized, and he already accepted it so, oh well…" she said shrugging. Yalonda sighed as she wrapped an arm around Draco's waist.

"She's right love. I already told her its ok. Quidditch isn't suppose to be friendly, you know?" he said. She pursed her lips to the side. "I guess…" Alex also fell of her broom when Lavender hit her the a Bludger.

She wasn't that far from the ground though. "I'm so sorry Alex!" Lavender said for the millionth time. "It's alright man. I'm good." Alex said weakly. I'm so glad I didn't play.

Alex rubbed her back. "I'm not good wit' healing spells, but could somebody heal my back man." she said, slightly whiny. I walked up to her. "I'm good with healing spells."

"Whatever, juss do somethin' man." I brought out my wand. I whispered a few incantations as I pointed to her back. She stretched. "Thanks! I'm feel like a million bucks." she said while rubbing back. I nodded

"Lemme guess, you want to be a Healer too?" she asked. I smiled and nodded. "Dang! You tryna take all the money?" she said before laughing. I laughed too.

"I like to help others, rather if it's teaching them or saving them." She shook her head. "I need to go take a shower!" Mariah said. "Why don't you guys go get freshened up and come by the common room?" Draco suggested.

They agreed. "Bye baby." Jackie whispered as he hugged me. "See you later." I said while waving as he departed with the others. Draco was still holding the towel to his head.

I gasped. "I'm sorry Draco! I should've healed you sooner." He shrugged with a smile. "I'm ok Hermione. You can do it when we get to the common room." I nodded.

"Ronald, be sure to tell Ginny we're meeting in the common room." He nodded. "Oh boys? Make sure you put disinfectant on your ears please." They grinned.

"We have been Hermione." Blaise said with a smile. "Just making sure. See you guys in a while." They nodded and walked in the opposite direction.

We entered our common room. "Have a seat Draco." I commanded. He sat in a lounge chair by the stairs. He lifted the towel off his head to reveal a small cut where his hairline met his forehead. It wasn't too deep.

"I'll be back. I need to clean your cut first so the spells will work. Try not to dose off. It'll scare me." He grinned. "I am feeling a little tired." I laughed.

I walked in the kitchen to the counter by the table. I reached behind the empty cookie jar to take a few sheets from the paper towel roll. I walked over to the sink to run cold water over the paper towels.

I rung them out and then proceeded to the common room. Draco had his head laid on the back edge of the couch, looking at the ceiling. "Do hurry up. I need to sleep." he said while wiping his eyes.

"How about I don't do it at all?" He smiled. "I do need to look good tomorrow, not that it will take much…" I laughed. "So I can just leave this here then, since you're too beautiful for anyone to notice it."

He shook his head. "I don't need any flaws Hermione. Fix it." I grinned. After healing it and making it disappear, Draco went upstairs to take a shower. Soon after, we switched and I took my shower.

A little while later, we heard a knock at our portrait. Draco stirred from his slumber. I walked over to let everyone in. "Hello everyone." They greeted me and Draco as they sat down on the many couches and chairs.

Alex had wet and wavy hair now in a ponytail. Since it was curly too, her hair looked a little shorter than what it was. "Alex, you should wear your hair wet and wavy tomorrow." Mariah suggested.

"Nope, 'cuz when it dries up it's gonna look like I belonged in the 1970s soul train." The Americans laughed. Me and my friends only shrugged. I guess another insider…

"Well me and Mariah have already agreed to do your hair tomorrow." Yalonda said which made Alex laughed. "I wish yall would touch my hair, without my permission!" We laughed.

"Well, would you rather have us or your mom?" Mariah asked with a smile. Alex shook her head. "Neither. I guess I'll just lock my door and put an anti-apparition charm on my room, huh?" They rolled their eyes.

"I feel like a drink!" Alex said. She summoned a crystal bottle that had a blue sky background label with birds on it. "Whoo! Gray Goose." Lavender said. "Man whatchu know 'bout this?" Alex said while conjuring up Styrofoam cups.

"My dad orders some every chance he gets!" she said. "I'm guessing you've had some…" I asked. She nodded gleefully. Alex poured our cups. "Is this flavored or the regular Vodka?" Jackie asked.

"Flavored." she said after a sip. I curled my lip under and shrugged. I sipped some and swished it around my mouth. It was quite delicious. "You likin' that baby?" Jackie asked with a smile. I nodded.

After drinking and drinking some more, we were finally loopy. "Jackie?" I asked lazily putting my cup down. He turned his head with his eyebrows up. "You know that call tone you have?" He nodded

"Who is that? I like it." He smiled. "Only the best R&B singer, Eric Benet. The song's called 'My Prayer'." I nodded. Maybe I could listen to this Eric Benet on my free time.

"We're gonna have so much fun tomorrow!" Yalonda said while clapping. "Oh yeah! Um we need the prefects to help us, don't we Draco?" I said. He nodded. "Ron, aren't you still a prefect?" Ron looked up to think. "Why yes, yes I am." he said slowly.

"Well, you along with the prefects need to help tomorrow. If you guys would like to help, it would be appreciated…" I said. "Well, me and Mariah are going to start getting ready at about 3, so…"

"The Ball's not 'til 8:15 man!" Alex said while frowning. "Really I thought it started at 9." Yalonda said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well anywho, we're going to put the decorations up after lunch tomorrow. Since lunch is late tomorrow, that would be around 4:00. So if you would like to, meet me in the Great Hall.

"Do you even know how setting's gonna look?" Alex asked. I shook my head. "No, I'm going to plan after dinner tonight." I might have to stay up extra late tonight…

"Is there anymore Gray Goose?" Harry asked. "I don't think we should drink another bottle. That would be our 3rd bottle!" I said. "Aw, let the Goose getcha loose Hermione!" Fernando said while shaking his body.

I grinned. "I guess one more drink won't hurt…" They cheered as I laughed. So after another 30 minutes, they were completely drunk. I never got drunk when we would drink. Alcohol just makes me sleepy.

I checked in my pocket, that I couldn't put my into at first, to get my cell phone. I gasped. "It's 7:15! We're late for dinner." They laughed. "Since when do we have to be at dinner Hermione?" Blaise asked.

I've never been late to something on purpose. They don't understand. Alex grinned. "Let's go yall, before Professor Granger gives us a detention." They laughed as I huffed.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be mad, we only playin'." Jackie said before placing a sloppy kiss on my cheek. I smiled. "I don't care. You guys might want to rid the alcohol smell on your clothes." They agreed.

They also got rid of their drunkenness with a spell. "Ok let's go!" Alex said. If this was only tonight, imagine how it would be like tomorrow!

AN: There you go. In my opinion, Eric Benet is the best R&B singer, but you know… I believe that's it…._ JussMee_


	27. All Dressed Up

AN: I'm pretty sure I'm goin' to break up this whole day. Here's chapter 27.

Disclaimer: Not mine…

I jumped out the shower, fully energized. Today was the Yule Ball, planned by yours truly, and maybe Draco… I stayed up until 3 this morning planning the floor plan of the Ball.

I was already too excited to go to sleep. I only got in about 6 hours of sleep this morning. This was truly going to be a good day.

"Morning 'Mione!" Draco said gleefully. I smiled. "Morning. I'm so excited about today!" I said with a grin. "I am too. I can finally tell Yalonda how I feel about her. I need to write down how I'm going to say it…" he said while placing a finger on his chin.

"I thought if you loved somebody, your words come from the heart." He smiled. "My heart is speechless for her…" he said dreamily. "Aww! I can't wait to see her reaction." His face fell.

"What if she doesn't love me back? Then all my words are going to be for nothing." He bit his lip. "She loves you too. She's too attach to you Draco!" I said while patting him on his back.

He sighed. "I hope you're right Hermione. I will be truly heartbroken if she didn't…" I hope I was right too. "Well I need to take a shower." I nodded and walked out the door. I suddenly looked down.

Did we just have a conversation while I was wrapped in a towel, with nothing underneath? I hope he doesn't notice… I threw on my undies then some comfortable white jogging pants and a black t-shirt.

I heard a knock on the portrait door. I quickly put on my black socks and ran down the stairs. I opened the portrait to find Ron and Alex. "Good morning guys." I said.

They greeted me and sat down. Alex's hair was now straight and in a messy bun. She wore black jogging pants and a white long sleeved t-shirt, along with white socks and black slippers.

Ron wore black jeans, a gray sweater, and black Pumas. "Are you excited like we are Hermione?" Ron asked. I nodded. "I'm so excited! I don't know how I'm going to do my hair though…"

"Me either! I told my momma ima do my hair by myself, which she laughed almost immediately." We laughed. "But, I might juss crinkle it and leave a bang straight, or somethin'…" she said.

"That would look great on you! I still don't know about mine…" I said still thinking about tonight. "Well, I'm pretty sure you'll look good with whatever Hermione." Ron said.

"Thanks Ron." Alex rolled her eyes. "Whatever…" she said playfully. I laughed. "Jealous?" She shook her head and smirked. "Of what exactly?" Ron laughed.

I looked at him with a glare. "What's so funny Mr. Weasley?" He rubbed his lips together and shook his head furiously. I smirked. Draco walked down the stairs with blue jeans and a dark green sweater. Typical…

"Good morning you guys!" he said cheerfully. "Mornin'. Yalonda keeps on talkin' bout how 'magical it's gonna be like with Draco.' I was about to slap her but she walked away." Draco laughed joyously.

"It is Alex, it is! I have our night planned out perfectly." he said before plopping down on the couch. Alex smiled. "I'm gonna tell her I love her!" They gasped as I grinned.

"Tha's cool! She's gonna be so happy. Then she's gonna talk about you all the time to me or Mariah. Thanks a lot Draco…" Alex said. We laughed. Another knock was heard at the portrait.

I ran to the portrait and opened it. Jackie stood with a smile. "Hey." he said softly. "Hi." I said shyly while hugging him. I attempted to pull back but he held me tighter.

"I promise we're gonna have a good time tonight baby." he whispered in my ear. I grinned. "I know we are." I said with a small blush. He held my hand as we walked in together.

"Mornin' yall!" he greeted. They greeted him back. "Well after I help puttin' up the decorations, ima get my hair cut." I smiled. "You're going to help us?" I asked. He nodded with smile.

"Of course! You asked for help baby." I grinned. "Whatchu gon' do to ya hair?" Alex asked. "Juss an afro temp." he said while rubbing his hair. "You should do a Mohawk man." Me, Draco, and Ron laughed.

They looked at us with confused expressions. "Do you guys still wear Mohawks?" I asked. "Well, we brought it back, with a new style. I would get my hair cut like it but, it's cold. Maybe in the spring…" Jackie said.

"We didn't mean to make it sound like we were making fun-" "Oh we know. There's a lot of stuff yall do that's old, but you know…" Alex said with a shrug.

"I guess we should be down for breakfast." I said. They got up and walked over to the door. "Let me get my shoes." I said as I headed up the stairs. Alex sighed in frustration.

"Dang, hurry up Hermione!" she said playfully. I glared at her. "Whatever…" I walked in my room to grab some random shoes. I quickly put them on and walked out my room, down the stairs.

"Ok. Thank you for _patiently_ waiting." I said with an innocent smile. "You almost got left sweetness." Alex said. I laughed. "We wouldn't have left you baby." Jackie said before laughing.

"Yeah, _I_ woulda though." Alex said. We walked down a few of the moving stairs and a couple halls. The castle was lively, just as excited as we were about tonight.

We walked in the noisy Great Hall. I notice that some of the American girls had hair rollers and such in their hair, neatly in different designs. Alana was one of the many.

"Hey yall!" she said as we walked past her table. We greeted her and Dean Thomas. He simply nodded with a smile. We walked to our table, which consumed Yalonda, Harry, Mariah, Blaise, and Millicent.

"Good morning everyone!" I greeted. We sat down and begun filling our plates up with food. Draco spent most of the breakfast time talking silently to Yalonda, making her laugh occasionally.

Harry and Mariah excused themselves from the table. They walked out of the Great Hall holding hands. "Aw! That's so cute." Yalonda chimed. The girls agreed.

"He's probably going to confess his love to her, or something." Ron said dismissively. "So you wouldn't do the same for anyone?" Alex asked with an eyebrow rose. We stayed quiet.

He turned red. "I'm mean if I was in love with someone, I would… I was j-just saying…" he stammered. She smirked. "Why so nervous honey, I was juss askin'." He smiled sheepishly.

"I was j-jus-" "Save it honey." she said with a smile. I let out breath that I didn't know I was holding. I thought she was actually serious. I thought Ron was about to ruin his chances with Alex.

He let out a small sigh. "So what do we do until lunch?" Draco asked. We shrugged. "Do you guys want to just hang around in the common room?" They shrugged.

Allic and Ginny walked in. "Good morning." Ginny said. We greeted them. "I'm so excited, I could just explode!" she said while making her plate. Allic grinned.

"We've already established that." Alex said with a smile. "Well sorry!" Ginny said playfully. "Where's everyone else?" Allic asked. We shrugged. "Well yall were a lot of help." he sarcastically. We laughed.

After eating lunch later, it was finally time to put up the decorations! I was so excited, I nearly jumped down each stair. Jackie was on the couch, typing something in his phone.

"You ready organizer?" he asked before chuckling. I nodded furiously. "Let's go Draco!" I called. Him and Yalonda were upstairs looking at Draco's tux that he got from the mall, at least that was what he told me.

"We're coming." he said while pulling Yalonda by her hand as they walked down the stairs. I grinned with excitement. "This is going to be so fun!" I said.

They laughed. "Don't faget ya' folder baby." Jackie said, holding out my folder that had the floor plans and other stuff inside. "Oh thanks. Ok, let's go!" I led the way out our portrait.

We arrived at the Great Hall doors. "Ok, let's get to work." I said. We walked in to find all of our friends and the prefects sitting at a table waiting for us.

They began clapping. "There she is!" Alex said. I smiled. "Ok you guys. I'm going to share with you the floor plan. Then Draco will separate you into groups for a specific job. Is that ok?" They nodded.

After I told them where everything was, which none of them dared to object, Draco began sorting them into groups of 3. Since Dean was a prefect, he brought Alana to help as well.

After explaining what was to happen, I spread the decorations on the table for everyone to grab. "Of course keep a default, so you can duplicate it. Ok guys, let's work hard!" I said. They cheered and moved to their spots.

I duplicated a small round table that I conjured from a napkin. I made about 200 and spread them out to make diagonal lines that lead to the dance floor that was going to be summoned at the end.

Each table could fit 4 people. The tables will magically enlarge themselves when it's time for the food to appear, so they could have more elbow room. The food and drinks will be on everyone's table, like any other time. There will be a glass vas with a black, red, or white candle in it along with red and white roses going around it as the center piece and lighting.

The table cloths that the prefects will put on were black with white lining the edges. The chairs were white but I purchased some red linen coverings for them.

I summoned 2 long tables. One for the professors that were attending and one for the contestants. I levitated them to either side of the dance floor, that wasn't there yet. Of course I didn't place them next to another…

"Hermione, does that look ok?" Jacob asked. His group's job was to place plants and rubber trees around the Great Hall, just to make it look more full.

The plants and trees were indeed spread around everywhere. It just didn't seem so full to me though. "How about a few more plants and trees?" He nodded. "You got it! Then we'll start decoratin' the trees." I nodded.

We stayed busy for about 2 o 3 hours. Everything was going the way I wanted it to. Alex and some other people were flying around on their brooms, hanging up the black, red, and white streamers.

Mr. Griffin and another lady walked in. She was about my height and she was slightly lighter than Alex. Her hair was long and her eyes were a light brown. Alex looked back and grinned.

"Momma!!" she yelled. Mrs. Griffin waved with a smile. Alex landed right in front of Mrs. Griffin, which made her yelp. Alex laughed while hugging her. "Hey baby! How ya been?" Mrs. Griffin said.

"Good. We're helpin' put up the decorations." Alex said while dusting herself off from the dust on the enchanted ceiling. "Looks good!" I grinned. "I wancha to meet somebody momma." Ron turned around.

"Come here Ronald!" Alex yelled. Ron landed on the ground. "This is Ronald Weasley. Ron, this is my momma Terry Griffin, or Mrs. Griffin." He grinned a charming grin.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Griffin." "Nice to meet you Mr. Ronald. So how did you meet my baby?" He grinned. Alex rolled her eyes. "We met at the Quidditch game. Draco introduced us."

"Oh, Draco! Where is he?" she asked while looking around. She finally spotted him. "Hello Draco dear!" He looked up and smiled. "Hello Mrs. Griffin!" he yelled back, being that he was far away.

Alex shook her head. "So, do you have any interest in my sweet Alex?" I suppressed a laugh. Ron turned slightly pink. "Momma?! You're askin' too much!" Mr. and Mrs. Griffin laughed.

"We're juss pokin' atcha baby." Mr. Griffin said with a final laugh. Alex sighed and smiled. Ron grinned sheepishly. "Well, I juss wanted to see ya. I'm finna go see ya brothas."

"Ok later." Alex said and turned around with Ron. "That was a good one." We heard Mr. Griffin say before the doors closed. We laughed. "Wow, anyways…" Alex said while rising up to the ceiling.

We were finally done with everything. From the decorations all the way to the lights. The ceiling started to get dark. "I guess we're done here. Let me check to see if everything is here." I said and got out my folder.

I began walking around the Great Hall. I switched out a few of the plants and replaced them with a tree or two. I cleaned the linen of any lint. "Completa obscurita'." I murmured.

The whole Great Hall turned to darkness and was replaced by red and white spot lights, the candles were magically lit, and the disco ball was lit. They all cheered as I grinned.

"Luminoso." The lights were turned off and the light from the ceiling was replaced. "Ok everything is ok I guess. Lets just make sure all the center pieces are straight and the tablecloths are straight…"

A few spell were murmured. The Great Hall was finally ready for tonight. It was 5:55pm. The girls yelped. "Hermione! We need to go!" Mariah yelled. I grinned.

"Ok. Everyone can go. Thank you for helping. We appreciate it so much." I said quickly and moved out the way before I was to get trampled on by the girls. Alex stayed behind.

She shook her head. "It's not that crucial…" I laughed. "When are you going to get ready?" I asked. She shrugged. "Maybe 7..." I frowned. "Isn't that a bit late?" She shook her head.

"It doesn't take me that long. My hair won't take long. I'll juss slap my makeup on at the last minute. We laughed. "Could you at least start your shower at 6:50?" I asked.

She grinned. "6:55 and we have a deal…" We laughed. "Let's go. We have to get ready." I said. Jackie opened the door for me, Alex, and Ron. Everyone else left while we were talking.

"Well, I'm finna go get my hair cut, so…" Jackie said while looking off. I smiled. "I guess I'll see you at the stairs over there." I said while pointing to the big staircase that led to the houses and the Heads house.

He nodded. "Well, I see you later, about 8:05." I nodded. He hugged me for awhile and then let go. "See ya." he said and disappeared into thin air. I sighed.

Draco waited for me by the stairs. "Do want to take a shower first or shall I?" I shrugged. "You can go first. I'm not in a hurry." He smiled. "This is going to be the best night of my life." he said as we walked up the stairs.

It was about 7:30. I started my shower about 45 minutes ago and had just got out. I dried myself off and put on my undergarments, well except for a bra… I walked in my room with a towel wrapped around my chest.

I sat at my desk and summoned a mirror. I sighed. How am I going to do my makeup? I summoned a makeup kit that consumed every color that I could imagine. It had eyeliners, eyeshadows, foundations, eyeshadow brushes, and powder muffs.

To other girls, this would be fun. But since I'm not that type, this will be a challenge. Of course I'll wear my accessory colors. Maybe I'll put some foundation on my face and wear clear lipgloss.

Well that was easy… A knock came from my door. "Come in." Draco peeped his head in the doorway. "I'm assuming you're done in the shower." I nodded. "Do you think I should wear a t-shirt under my dress shirt?" he asked.

"I guess. Or you could wear a white beater, just incase it gets hot or something…" He nodded. "Thanks. It's 7:45. You might want to hurry. You still have to do your hair." I gasped.

I thought it was only 7:35! He closed the door. I grabbed a peach colored eyeliner and began outlining my eyelids. I threw the eyeliner down and grabbed an eyeshadow brush.

I rubbed some light mint eyeshadow on it and put a thick strip above the eyeliner. Next I used the other end of the brush and rubbed it into the light peach eyeshadow.

I covered the rest of my eyelid with it. I rubbed the blush brush in the glitter powder. I rubbed it mostly around my eyes and a little on my cheeks. I looked at my alarm clock. 7:55.

I gasped. I got up and ran to my closet to get my dress. I carefully slipped it over my head and gently let it fall. It was a little tighter than last week. Have I gained weight?

It wasn't a problem though. It made_ things_ more revealed. I pulled the straps over my shoulders and pulled them, to make sure my breasts were in properly.

I walked over to my drawer and grabbed my sheer scarf, my light mint pearl earrings, and my pearl bracelet that was peach colored. I heard loud clunking sounds that came from the bathroom.

Draco opened the door. He wore a white tuxedo shirt, black tuxedo pants, a dark green vest, and black dress shoes. He held his dark green bow tie in his hand.

"Can you help me Hermione?" he said. I nodded. "It clips in the back. I've never heard of it. I usually tie it myself." he said as he turned around. I quickly clipped it on and went to my closet to get my shoes.

"Are you done?" he asked. "Oh, yeah I am." He chuckled. I slipped my feet in my heels. They didn't hurt at all, but I put a charm on them so that they wouldn't. I also put a charm on my shoes that added invisible rubber on the bottom, to make sure I won't fall.

"Draco?!" I called. I heard the clunks again. "Yes?" "Can you strap my shoes on?" He walked in my closet. He nodded. I walked past him and sat on my bed. I rose up my leg slightly.

"It's 8:00, you know that?" he said while buckling the strap around my left ankle. I sighed. "No, I told Jackie that I'll meet him at 8:05. I hope I won't be late."

"You'll make it. What do you have to do now?" "Just my hair and add some lipgloss." He nodded. "Ok done. Hurry, but don't fall." I grinned. "You would love that wouldn't you?" He laughed.

I had to quickly think. I grabbed my crème colored handbag. I put my phone in there along with a crème handkerchief and my digital camera. I sighed. I pointed my wand at my hair and thought of how I wanted it.

I summoned a hand mirror to look at my hair. I smiled. It was slightly fluffy that had fallen curls with a straight bang swooped over my forehead and tucked behind my ear.

The last thing was to apply my lipgloss. It was slightly peach and it was pretty thick. I was finally done! I quickly tied the scarf around my neck. I quickly walked over to my desk and sprayed some curve perfume all over myself.

I quickly walked out my room and carefully down the stairs. I looked at the clock above the fireplace. I had 2 minutes before I was to meet Jackie. "I'm coming too." Draco said while running down the stairs. We walked out the portrait.

Draco walked in front of me down the big staircase. Jackie was looking away with a bouquet of white roses in his hand. I gasped. Those were my favorite flowers!

He looked up and hung his mouth open. I smiled widely. I walked in front of him. "Oh baby, you look absolutely… Breathtaking!" I laughed. "Thank you. You look good too."

He wore a crème colored suit with a light mint colored dress shirt. His tie was light mint and light peach stripped. His shoes were crème with the light mint covering the side of the shoe and the light peach covering the toes.

His cap made him look so mature! It was slightly cocked to the side and wasn't on his head all the way. I smiled. He stood there staring me up and down. I cleared my throat with a smile.

"I'm sorry baby. It's juss, you look so damn good!" he said while shaking his head and licking his lips. I grinned. "Oh! Here you go. Beautiful roses for a beautiful rose." he said smoothly. I grinned even more while taking them. "Thank you."

Yalonda and Mariah walked down the stairs. Yalonda wore a dark green satin cocktail dress that had a black leather belt around her small waist. Mariah wore an all black halter dress that stopped at her knees.

Jackie wolf whistled. Draco summoned a mix of yellow, white, and pink carnations. Yalonda smiled. Harry appeared behind us with all black on. "Oh my…" He didn't finish his sentence.

The girls greeted them. Ron walked down the big staircase. We gasped. His hair was indeed darker than what we were use to. He wore his chocolate suit, white dress shirt, and crème bow tie and shoes.

He smiled down at us. "What do you think?" he asked. We clapped as he chuckled. "Have you guys seen Alex?" We shook our heads. He sighed. "I'm slightly nervous to see her. I don't know if she'll like me this way or not."

"She'll like it, trust me man." Jackie said. Soon everyone showed except for Alex. It was 8:11 and we were now forming into a line, with Ron in front. He kept on checking his watch.

"Man, look what Alex is doin' to dis' boy." Fernando said. "What am I doing to him?" Alex said from behind us. We turned around and gasped. She smiled. "Good evenin' children." she said and waved.

She wore the dress that she showed me at first. Her accessories were either chocolate or crème. Her shoes were brown spaghetti strapped stilettos that stopped below her knees.

Her hair and makeup truly made her even more beautiful. Her hair was how she said she was going to put it and her makeup matched the colors of her dress. She squealed as she looked at Ron.

He grinned. "You look amazing!" she said while hugging him. "Thank you. You look so beautiful. Um…" he murmured a couple of words and summoned a single red rose. She gasped.

"Here you go." he said nervously. She laughed. "Thank you." she said before placing a kiss on his lips. He laughed nervously. Dumbledore appeared in front of the door.

"It is now time for your entrance. I will be announcing your names, if you don't mind. I'll see you inside." he said and then disappeared. The doors opened and cheering began. It was indeed time for our entrance.

AN: Longest chapter yet. I love a man in good lookin' suit! But anywho, Completa obscurita' means 'complete darkness and Luminoso means not dark. Kinda sounds like 'lumos'… That is all…… _JussMee_


	28. FireWorks

AN: Here's the rest of the day…

Disclaimer: Don't own it…

"The first two contestants in the Bi- Wizard Tournament are Ronald Weasley and Alexandria Griffin!" Dumbledore called. They walked down the long carpet that was placed to lead to the dance floor. "That's my baby!!" We heard Mr. and Mrs. Griffin yell at the same time. We laughed.

Lots of lights flashed and cheering went on as they walked down the carpet. Me and Jackie were next. "Our next two contestants are Jackie Mitchell and our Head Girl, Hermione Granger!" I smiled.

We walked down the carpet as different people took pictures of us. "Whoo Hermione!!" I heard some people say. "Alright Big Jack!!" some American boys called. Jackie grinned.

We stood next to Ron and Alex. "The next two contestants include our Head Boy Draco Malfoy and Yalonda Lee!" Most of the boys wolf whistled as Yalonda smiled devilish.

Draco smirked and said something that made Yalonda laugh. They stood next to us. "The next contestant is Blaise Zabini escorted by Millicent Bulstrode."

We finally arrived at the last contestant. "Our last contestant in our Bi-Wizard Tournament is Raymond Griffin escorted by Ayanna Gray." All the girls screamed as he walked down the carpet.

"That's my son!" Mr. Griffin yelled. "That's my baby!!!" Mrs. Griffin yelled even louder. He grinned a charming grin. He was indeed handsome in his black and white pin-striped suit along with a black and white hat.

Ayanna was African- American with curly hair, well at the moment, and she was quite curvy in her short, tight dress. As soon as Raymond and Ayanna stood in their spots on the dance floor, the Great Hall erupted in cheering.

We smiled. It soon died down. "Now we will have our first dance by our contestants and their dates. This is our DJ for tonight, Mr. Joey Griffin, Mr. Griffin's eldest son."

He was a spitting image of Mr. Griffin, just younger looking, and more handsome… He held up the peace sign and winked. He pressed a few a buttons in the DJ booth as we took our spots on the dance floor.

A piano started from the speakers along with a guy singing in falsetto. Jackie smiled. "This the song you like by Eric Benet." I gasped and smiled. He placed his hands on my hips.

I hesitated to wrap my arms around his neck. "It's ok baby, go ahead." I placed my hands on the back of his neck. He smiled and placed his forehead on mine. We began moving slowly to beat.

After awhile, he began singing the chorus, which was his call tone. "Love sweet love I feel your power, hear my prayer, we're in your hands now. Take these hearts so lost and broken. Bring us home again"

He sounded so good! I grinned as he finished the chorus. "You sound amazing." I whispered. He grinned. "Thank you. I love to sing, so…" What more could I ask for?

Draco stared deep in Yalonda's eyes as his forehead rested on hers. She smiled before she planted a kiss on his lips. He grinned while biting his lip. I smiled.

Allic and Ginny basically kept their lips intact the whole time, occasionally sharing a gaze or a smile. Blaise and Millicent simply stared in each others eyes.

I looked back at Jackie who was looking at me. "Were you looking at me the whole?" He smiled sweetly. "I can't help it." he said simply. He kissed the corner of my mouth slowly. I grinned and kissed him in the corner of his mouth as well.

Alex and Ron were so close, their fronts were touching. He had one hand on her face and the other on her hip. He smiled as she smiled back at him. He occasionally stroked her face, but eventually put his hand back on her hip.

"Smile baby!" Mrs. Griffin said which made them look up. A flash went off as she laughed. "Momma! We weren't ready!" Alex protested. "Ok, ok. One more." Ron and Alex smiled as another flash went off.

They laughed. The song was now over. I did enjoy the song. It was really good to listen to. Everyone applauded and cheered. We bowed and walked over to our table.

"Thank you contestants. Now it is time for a feast! Our meal will consume of American cuisine!" The Americans cheered. The tables shifted to make themselves bigger.

Plates and plates of hamburger patties, buns, condiments, vegetables, hot dogs, french fries, potato chips, and different types of barbequed meat appeared in front of us. "Let the feasting begin!" Dumbledore announced and sat down.

I was excited to have my first burger. Jackie was already making his second burger. I placed a patty on a bun with my fork along with lettuce, tomatoes, and a couple of pickles. I wasn't a fan of onions.

I smeared a little bit of mayo and ketchup on the top bun and placed it neatly on top of my burger. "This is delicious!!" I heard Ron yell. I laughed. I murmured a spell to clean off the lipgloss on my lips.

I took a big bite and began chewing. This was indeed delicious! We had a few McDonalds around my neighborhood, but I never cared for them. I think I'll visit them everyday now!

"Try the barbeque babe." Jackie said before chomping on a rib. I placed a couple of ribs, a slice of some meat that I didn't know what it was, and a sausage link on my plate.

I'm definitely going to gain some weight tonight! I poured some barbeque sauce on the meat. I sampled each one and was satisfied with all. "Jackie?" He looked up from his plate.

"Hmm?" he grunted with a mouthful of food. I grinned. "What is this called?" I asked while forking the unknown meat. "Bwisket." he forced out. I frowned. "Bwisket?"

He laughed and held out one finger. He swallowed the food. "Brisket. It's beef." he said. I nodded. "I like it. Everything is good!" He nodded and continued eating.

We were finally done eating. I personally felt like I was carrying a child. Jackie leaned back with one hand on his stomach and the other picking his teeth with a tooth pick.

"Boi!! Ya boy is full!" he yelled and sighed. I laughed. "Well you ate about 8 plates. You should be!" He laughed. "It was actually five, thank you…" he said while playfully rolling his eyes.

Everyone else was mostly done. Alex's brother stood from his seat with his parents and walked to the DJ booth. He murmured something and cleared his throat.

"Alright yall! How yall doin' out there?" he asked as his voice was amplified throughout the Great Hall. We cheered as he chuckled. "Alright. Most of yall need to work off some of those calories you juss ate, am I right?" We laughed.

"Come on out to the dance floor and show us whatcha got!" he said and then pressed a button. Music began playing. I actually recognized this song. It was 'Boom Boom Pow' by Black Eyed Peas. They were sort of popular, at least in my area.

"Hey!! Tha's my song. Come on Hermione!" Jackie said while pulling off his jacket and draping it across his chair. I shook my head. "I don't know how to dance! You go ahead." I yelled over the music.

He sighed. "You sure man?" I nodded. Most of the Americans were on the dance floor, and a couple of our school students. Me and my friends moved our seats closer so that we could talk.

"Oh Hermione! Fernando asked me to be his girlfriend!!" Lavender screamed. I grinned. "Yeah!" I said while clapping. "Allic asked me out too!!" "We could see that Ginny." Harry said with a chuckle as he walked up. She looked away. It was too dark to see her blush anyway…

"I forgot we were in front of everyone…" she said. I laughed. "Were you that oblivious?" I asked. She stuck her tongue out at me. We watched Blaise and Millicent dance together.

They were pretty good at dancing. They moved together swiftly. They began grinding on each other, which looked, sort of, um… Dirty.

"Well, they're doing ok…" Harry said while sitting in Allic's chair. We laughed. "So who did you and Mariah sit with?" Ron asked. "Jacob and Pansy. Jacob nearly ate all our food! We were lucky the plates refilled themselves."

We laughed. Another song came on. It was a techno song. The music began to thump loudly. I looked around for Draco. He was dancing with Yalonda. I frowned. 'Draco?'

He looked over to me. 'Yes?' 'How are you able to dance with loud music?' 'I placed a charm on my ear to decrease the volume. It'll go back up when we're talking.' I nodded.

Alex and Jackie were dancing together. Jackie danced close to Alex, as her back was against his front. She flipped her hair a couple of times as she rose her hands in the air.

Ron watched them intently. He looked over to me with an eyebrow rose. "They're just dancing Ron, calm down." He nodded his head and began tapping his finger to the beat.

"One more time!!" everyone sung as the beat returned. The song finished and everyone clapped. "Alright, alright. Here's a song that'll sure to make you move."

I love this song!! It was 'Get Me Bodied' by Beyonce. I just happened to know the whole video by memory, but of course I can't imitate it. I began singing to myself.

"Hermione, why don't you go and dance?" Ginny said. I smiled and shook my head. "No I'm fine. I love this song though." I said. "I'll dance with you, if you come with me." Ron offered.

We gasped. "Are you sure Ronald?" He nodded slowly while getting up. He took off his jacket and hung it over the chair. He wore a crème vest over his white tuxedo shirt.

I sighed. I was nervous to dance in front of everyone. Ron walked slower than I was. "Come on Ron. We can't bag out!" I said while grabbing his hand. He whimpered.

Jackie and Alex spotted us and grinned. They walked over to us. "Yall wanna dance?" Alex yelled over the music that we were near. We nodded. Alex grabbed Ron's hand and drug him to a spot away from the middle.

Jackie drug me to a spot near our table. "I take it you know this song." he said, pulling me towards him with my back to him. His muscular chest was on the back of my head.

I nodded. "I love this song. I know the whole video." "I do too. You wanna do the dances?" I shook my head. "I can't really…" He laughed. "It's alright. Let's juss dance." I sighed. The real challenge…

I began moving my hips, in which he began moving his middle. He kept his arm around my waist, to make sure I stay close to him. He sung some of the words in my ear, in a lower octave of course.

He grinded slightly against me, that made me perk my eyes open. He snaked his hand down my arm to my hand. He pulled my hand up behind his head. He brought me closer, if it was possible.

He rested the side of his face on mine. It itched being that his face was slightly rugged. I grinned. We danced the whole six minutes of the song. We clapped when the song was over.

After at least an hour more of songs, Joey turned the music down. "Alright! We gon' take some time out to view a fireworks show. Then we gon' come back and party some more. You can exit out the entrance of the castle. That's funny, exit the entrance." he said with a smile.

I and most of the girls didn't have jackets. Some summoned jackets or coats. "You can use my jacket baby." Jackie said while placing his across my shoulders.

"Are you sure? It's pretty cold outside." He shrugged. "I'm good. You need it more than me. Let's go." We walked out the Great Hall with everyone else. Jackie grabbed my hand as we excited the castle.

An exploding sound went off and green fireworks exploded in the sky. Everyone cheered as the fireworks show started. Jackie stood behind me. He wrapped his arms around my lower stomach and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Does that hurt?" he asked. I shook my head. Draco and Yalonda kissed under the moonlight, making their pale skins shiny. They kissed for a while before pulling back. 'I love you.' I saw Draco say.

She gasped and kissed him again. I grinned. He began talking, probably talking about how felt as she continued to grin. 'I love you too.' she said before kissing him slowly.

"That's so sweet." I said. Jackie turned his head towards Draco and Yalonda. "Well look at that." he said before chuckling.

We continued to watch the fireworks show for another 30 minutes. The last fireworks displayed said 'The End'. We cheered and began walking up to the entrance, it was cold after all.

Dean and Alana shared a small kiss. Mostly everyone shared a kiss with their dates. Me and Jackie shared a minor one. Should we be kissing? I do like him. Maybe that was it. He probably just found me attractive. Nothing else.

I looked up at him. He stared ahead of us. "Jackie?" he looked down with his eyebrows up. I hesitated. I didn't want ask him straight forward. He'll probably think I'm desperate. "What is it Hermione? You ok?" he asked with concern in his voice. I smiled. "Um… Never mind."

He looked like he was thinking about something. His eyebrows were slightly frowned and he would shake his head slightly at times. I wanted to ask him what's wrong, but I didn't want to stop his train of thought.

We walked in the Great Hall, that was filled with music already. "I'm gonna dance, how 'bout you?" he asked. I shook my head. "I'm going to sit." He nodded and walked to the dance floor.

I sat at my chair. Ginny and Allic were talking face-to-face with their fingers intertwined with each others. I filled my cup with water and sipped it. Am I jealous of them?

I shouldn't be. They deserve each other of course. They're just as close as me and Jackie and I are though. Shouldn't we be close? Shouldn't we be kissing the whole night?

I looked over at him as he danced with Alex and some other girls. They were laughing and having a good time. "Hermione?" Harry asked. I looked up at him.

"Are you ok?" I looked down and then back up. I smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine." "Well, I'm going to give this dancing thing a go." he said and got up. He walked over to Mariah, Fernando, and Lavender.

I sighed. I was beginning to get tired. I had done a lot today, and probably won't be getting up early tomorrow. I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Hey." Jackie said as he sat down.

I smiled. "You look a lil' down. What's wrong?" he asked while grabbing my hand. I shook my head. "Nothing, just tired now." He smiled. "Well, we have to stay for the last dance." I nodded.

"I know. It's a slow song, I believe." He nodded. We shared a long gaze. It was like we were looking for something in each others eyes. His eyes were so innocent, yet in a mature way.

It was now 11:50, 10 minutes before shutting the party down. The punch was spiked like Alex had promised. That only made everyone more awake. Even Mr. and Mrs. Griffin were drinking it with no problem.

The alcohol however, made me sleepy. I even felt myself dosing off. "Alright. I hate to say this but, this is the lass dance." Everyone complained. "I know, I know. But it's almost Saturday, and yall know yall gon' be sleep the whole day." We laughed.

"So the lass song was requested by Jackie Mitchell." We cheered as he waved to everyone. "This is slow, so grab somebody close to ya. This song is called 'The Last Time' by Eric Benet."

"May I have this lass dance." Jackie asked while holding out his hand to me. I nodded. Maybe this'll wake me up. Again, a piano started the song. The dance floor was more full now, since everyone wanted to have the last dance.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his chest. We moved slowly, careful not to bump into anybody. The song was so sweet, it was like he was dedicating it to me.

"After everything I've learned; now it's finally my turn. This is the last time I'll fall... in love." he sung in my ear. I smiled. Did he mean that though? I looked up at him. He looked at me, with eyes low.

"I bet you like this song too, huh?" I laughed and nodded. He smiled. We shared another gaze, this time passion showed in his eyes. His eyelashes looked like they were thicker, now that our faces were a few inches apart.

He leaned his face closer to mine. My heart beat faster as got even closer. I rose my head slightly to make our foreheads touch. His lips were slightly apart and his breath tingled my lips. It actually smelt like mint.

I looked in his eyes until we finally brushed lips. I closed my eyes as he put more pressure on my lips. His tongue slipped out to lick my bottom lip. I parted my lips slightly, in which he took advantage and slipped his tongue in my mouth.

His tongue caressed mine slightly. I did the same but more forceful, which earned me a small moan from him. We kissed for just a while longer, and then I finally pulled back.

We looked at each other for what seemed like the millionth time. He finally smiled. "This is the last time I fall in love." he sung as he rested the side of his face on mine.

_Alex's POV_

Ron looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes, that were darker now. "Alex?" he said softly. "Yeah Ron?" "Did you know red roses mean love?" I frowned.

"Yeah, why?" He smiled. "A single rose means strong love." he said with a smile. I grinned. The single rose he gave me earlier tonight. But does that mean he loves me?

Me and Ron were pretty close. I really like him and all, but I don't know if I actually love him. "Well Ron, what does that mean? Do you… love me?" I asked.

He looked into my eyes for a while. He leaned his head down to mine, bein' that he seemed a whole foot taller than me. I watched his eyes become darker as the light disappeared from his eyes.

His lips finally touched mine. He pressed a lil' harder, as did I. The kiss was short, but tender. He pulled back. "What do you feel when you kiss me?" he asked.

I smirked. "Good." He laughed. "Well, I feel that I have to care for you Alex. I feel that I need to protect you. I feel that I need to be with you." he said finally, kissing me softly again.

I grinned. "Are you askin' me out Mr. Weasley?" He smiled. "No, I'm asking you in." I laughed. He got that from me. "Well, whatever you're askin', I say yes. Mr. Sarcastic." We laughed.

He kissed me again, this lettin' his tongue seep through my mouth. We kissed for a while until, "Uh uh. Not right here, you're not." my daddy said as him and my momma were dancin' next to us.

Ron turned red and pulled back. I smacked my lips. "Daddy?!!" He smirked. "What?" I glared at him. "Can't we be, alone?" He shook his head. "Never." I laughed.

"Come on baby. Let's leave them alone. Don't forget we were the same age." my momma said. I love my momma! "But what did yo' daddy do?" he asked while they moved away.

Ron grinned. "Sorry we were interrupted baby. Shall we continue?" I said before biting his lip. I pulled it while he grinned. "If you like." he said before we were at it again.

It wasn't that long though, because the song ended. We applauded. "Alright boys and girls the party is now over. But we can't end it until we thank our professors for being here, Headmaster Dumbledore, and our Head Boy and Girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger!"

We cheered, well I cheered for Hermione and Draco. "If you would be so kind, and leave. I enjoyed yall! Peace!!" my brother finished. Everyone excited. Me and Ron stayed behind so that I could say goodbye to my momma and my brother.

"Thank you for DJ-ing." I said to Joey. We hugged. "You're welcome, anytime man. I'll see ya when come home." He threw me a peace sign and disappeared. "Bye momma!" I said while huggin' her.

"Bye baby. I love you so much. Be good!" I snorted. "I love you too momma." She narrowed her eyes but smiled. "Nice to meet you Ronald. Maybe we'll see ya in the future?" He nodded.

"Most likely yes. Nice meeting you Mrs. Griffin." "Alright baby, let's go home. We have no kids at home." he said seductively. She giggled as they disappeared. I shuddered.

"Let's go baby, I'm tired." He nodded and I took his hand. Jackie and Hermione waited for us. He had an arm around her lower stomach as she faced away from him. "Are you guys ready to go?" Hermione asked.

I nodded. "Ya girl's sleepy." We walked to the entrance of the castle. Alana shared a lass kiss wit' that Dean boy and waved as she excited. "Good night you guys." he said to us.

"Well, nighty night Ron." I said and hugged him. "This has been the best night of my life." he whispered in my ear. I smiled. "Mine too baby. I wish it never end." I said while smiling.

He lowered his head and captured my lips. "Good night love." he said. I think I felt my knees go weak. Maybe from the alcohol… "Night baby. I'll see you tomorrow." he nodded his head, but didn't let go.

"Um babe?" "Oh!" he said and let me go. I laughed. "Bye." I said and turned around to walk off. "Bye." he called out. Jackie caught up with me. "You ready man?" Jackie asked. I nodded.

He was finally mine! I knew those lips would be mine…

AN: Alrighty! Whoo! That was hard work. That was the first time I described a kiss, so yeah… I was goin' to space out the pairings gettin' together, but I couldn't help it ok?! Review if you like…. _JussMee_


	29. A Troubled Day

AN: I'm gonna speed up the process here so it like almost Thanksgiving holidays…

Disclaimer: Not mine…

Since the Yule Ball, everything has been bouncy and happy. I felt happy myself, being that I was with the most gorgeous guy on this whole planet. He was even more sweet, if that's possible.

He walked me to every class I had, even some that we didn't even share. He knew how shy I was in public, so we kept our kisses to minimum. On weekends we would go walking outside to be away from everyone else, just for a while.

It was now Friday. Me and Jackie walked to our first class, hand-in-hand. In the winter, the Arizona Wizarding Academy wore wool school colored vest with their symbol, and a long sleeved black or white dress shirt underneath.

Of course our students changed to our robes. It wasn't just chilly in the dungeons, it was cold all over the castle. Jackie said most of their school was getting sick, because they weren't use to the cold weather.

"Man, yall need some thermostats or somethin'!" he said and shivered. I smiled. "Well we're use to it. Just put a warming charm on your clothes." "I already did." he said and I laughed.

"Good chilly morning everyone! Today I will tell you your test scores from Tuesday's test." I gasped. That test was hard. We had to match the scroll names beside the year it was discovered.

"I will say our highest scores first, and then I will call everyone else up for theirs." I shivered, not from being cold, but from nervousness. Jackie rubbed his hands together to warm them up.

"Man when it's cold, I go to sleep." he said before yawning. I rolled my eyes. "Try to stay up. I need someone to talk to." He laid his head down on his crossed arms. "Talk to Draco and Yalonda." he mumbled from his sleeve.

I sighed. "Our highest score is…" I closed my eyes. "Jackie Mitchell, with an E for Exceeding Expectations. Our next highest is Hermione Granger with an A for Acceptable. The rest, well, you'll see for yourself…" Everyone groaned.

Jackie let out a small snore. How did he get a better test grade than me. I study more than he does. He's smart, but I'm smarter. I'm suppose to be!

I nudged him a little. He rose his head up. "Hmm?" "You got the highest grade on Tuesday's test." I said, with a hint of disappointment. He smiled a little and nodded.

"Whatchu get?" he asked. "An A." He frowned. "Than what I get?" "Oh! We go by a different grading system. O is the highest possible. You got an E for Exceeding Expectation. I got an A for Acceptable. It's barely passing." He nodded and smile.

"Well at least you didn't fail baby. All I did was guess…" I sighed and shook my head. He widened his eyes. "I mean, um, I- I guessed the lass few…" I narrowed my eyes. "Whatever, at least I passed."

Yalonda laughed as she looked down on Professor Lopez's desk. "Dang, are you serious?" Professor Lopez nodded his head. "Very much so Ms. Lee. Would you like to make it up?" She nodded.

Professor Lopez began talking to her in a low tone. She nodded occasionally. She took her test and walked back to her seat. "Whatchu get man?" Jackie asked.

She grinned. "A D for Dreadful." They laughed. "That's messed up." Jackie said. "I know, but I can make it up for a passing grade. What did you get honey?"

Draco showed her his paper. He didn't look that happy about it either. "Well, you did better than me baby. We should've copied off of Jackie!" she exclaimed.

Professor Lopez looked up and smiled. "None of that please." The class laughed. I rose my hand. "Si- I mean yes Ms. Granger?" he said with a chuckle.

"Can I make up my grade?" Some people began to murmur. "I want her old grade then…" someone said. He smiled. "No. You already have a passing grade. Your average won't go down much, I promise."

This was a horrible start to a day. In Care of Magical Creatures, I was bitten by a baby Blood Wolf. They craved blood of course, and Hagrid told me it was ok to pet it.

I was sent to the Hospital Wing, the first time… The second time I cut my hand in Herbology with plant- cutting scissors, which were sharp beyond sharp.

The last time was in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Since the Americans were taught this lesson by Mr. Griffin, I was paired with Ron. Ron was testing out a new spell we had just learned.

He said the prefix wrong and sent me flying back against the wall, causing me to crack a rib. Today was the worst school day I've ever had! To make it worst, Madam Pomfrey sent me back to classes, in the last class of the day.

I walked down the halls slowly, so I could miss about 10 minutes of class. I spotted a few people from our school skipping classes. It was Crabbe, Goyle, and another Slytherin named Dennis Ingram.

"You guys should be in Potions right now." I said. They all threw me a smirk. "We don't have to go if we don't want to mudblood." Crabbe said. I flinched. No one had called me that in a long time.

"Don't call me that. Just come to class and you won't get in trouble." I said calmly. "No, we don't follow orders from mudbloods." Dennis said while crossing his arms.

I sighed. "Fine. 50 points from each of you and detentions for calling me 'mudblood'. I don't even care if you come to class anymore." I said and turned around.

"You poisoned the Malfoys, Granger. You and them will pay deeply one day." Goyle said. I shrugged. "Well until then, you have detentions and another for threatening." I said with a small smirk. They groaned. "Good job Goyle!" Dennis said.

I walked up to Snape's door. I sighed. Here we go. I opened it and walked in. "Where have you been Granger?" he asked. "Hospital Wing. I would've been here earlier, but some of your house students were skipping." The Americans 'ooohed'.

He glared. "Who?" "Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Dennis Ingram, sir." I said simply. He nodded. "They'll have detentions with me." "Actually, they'll have two with you." The class laughed.

He nodded. "Fine. Take out your textbook and read these pages. That will be all for today." I nodded and looked in my book bag. I gasped. No! I left my book and my homework on my desk.

I shook my head and put my forehead in my hand. "What's wrong babe?" Jackie whispered. "I left my book with my homework in it." He nodded. "He not takin' the homework up yet." Oh good. "I still need my book though."

I rose my hand. "What is it?" "I need to get my book off my desk sir." He rolled his eyes. "I thought you were suppose to be responsible Granger. You have 2 minutes to get your book." I widened my eyes.

Our house was 5 minutes away! "Sir, I need more time." He looked at me for a while. "No. You're wasting time. Go." he said firmly. "Oh my goodness!" I said to myself as I got up from my chair.

"Do you have a problem with it Granger? You were the one who didn't bring your book." he said loudly. "I think I know that _Professor_." I said while opening the door.

"You're almost out of time." he said with a small smirk. I glared at him as deadly as I could. "Screw time." I said which made the class laugh. I walked out the door and made sure to slam the door.

I breathed heavily from anger. I knew I couldn't have a good day in there. Nothing he could say could possibly make me feel better. I found some more Slytherins hanging around their portrait door. They were all girls this time.

"You guys need to get to class." I said firmly. "You need to mind you own business, mudblood." one of them said. I bit my lip. "Don't call me that please. Just go to your class, or you will have points deducted and detentions." I said as calmly as I could.

"We heard you did that to Crabbe and Goyle. Such a goody-goody, with your Head Girl badge." another girl said while pulling the badge on my shirt.

I pushed her hand away, which caused her to rip it off my vest. I stopped breathing and held a glare with her. She looked from the badge to me frantically, obviously scared.

I let out a breath. "Hand me my badge." I said dangerously low. She handed it to me, which I snatched. "You all have detentions, 3 of them. 100 points from all of you. Now go. To. Class!" I ended up screaming.

They hurried off in the opposite direction. "Reparo." I said and my badge mended back on my vest. I was so sick of today. I didn't even want to go back to class.

I finally got my book and arrived in front of his door again. I rolled my eyes and walked through the door. The class snickered as I sat at my seat. I ran my hand through my hair before flipping open my book.

"You have a detention." Snape said. I didn't reply, I didn't know who he was talking to. "Granger, you have detention." I looked up at him with a deathly glare.

"Why?" "For your outburst and you didn't come back on time." I bit my lip while shaking my head. I couldn't take it. I slammed my fist on our desk.

"Are you telling me I have a detention for not coming back in 2 minutes?! Our house is 5 or 6 minutes away! And then I had to stop for your _Slytherin children_ again because they chose not to go to classes today! This is all unreasonable and you know it." I finished, tears filling my eyes.

Jackie rubbed my hand. Snape glared at me. "Are you quite done whining? Rules are rules." I gasped. "Try telling your house that! They're breaking the most important rules in the book!" "That's enough! No more from you, or you'll get another detention." he said, angry for some odd reason.

"Actually Snape, that isn't fair at all." Mr. Griffin said while standing against a wall. We looked over to him. "Who told you to come in my class?" Snape said with a glare.

Mr. Griffin smirked. "My kids in here too man. I don't think Hermione should get a detention. She is right. You're bein' unreasonable." he said walking over to me. He put a heavy hand on my shoulder.

Snape glared. "She's not one of your 'kids' so don't worry about it Griffin." "But she's a good friend of my daughter. She gets treated the same…" Snape sighed.

"If I cancel her detention, will you leave?!" he asked now turning red. Mr. Griffin laughed. I could feel vibrations from his hand. "Sure." Snape pursed his lips. "Fine, you don't have detention Granger. Don't talk in my class." I nodded.

"You. Leave." he said to Mr. Griffin. Mr. Griffin snorted. "Nobody dismisses me." he said while summoning a chair beside Alex. Alex laughed. Snape looked like he was going insane.

"Continue reading. You have 10 minutes to get out." Mr. Griffin checked his watch. "But there's 20 minutes lef-" "They have 10 minutes!!" Snape yelled, which made his voice high-pitched.

We snickered as Mr. Griffin laughed. "Ok, I gotcha…" I skimmed through the chapter and closed my book. "You ready?" Jackie asked. I nodded. Mostly everyone got up.

Mr. Griffin and Alex were playing tic-tac-toe in her textbook. "Um, Alex? We're leaving." Ron said with a smile. "Oh! Come on daddy." she said. We walked to the front of the class.

Mr. Griffin stopped at Snape's desk. "James would've loved that." Harry looked back. "_They have 10 minutes!" _he said with a girly voice and laughed. We laughed. "Get out." Snape commanded. We walked out the dungeon.

"You knew my dad?" Harry asked. Mr. Griffin nodded. "I was friends with the Marauders. I juss didn't turn into any animal. That's crazy. Me and my older brother was."

Harry smiled. "Me and James always found something to do to Severus everyday. The best one we did was blackmail yo' momma and wrote Severus love letters signed from her." We laughed.

"He was so convinced that Lily liked him!" he said before laughing again. Dumbledore walked up to us. We froze. He didn't know we were getting out early almost everyday.

"What are you students doing out so early?" he asked while adjusting his glasses. "Severus said he needed some concentration. He's gradin' some, um, tests." We nodded. We did take a test Monday.

"Oh, ok. Enjoy the rest of your day then." Dumbledore said and then continued walking down the hall. We let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you daddy." Alex said. We thanked him too.

"No problem, yall juss be good. I knew he was bein' bias Hermione. I couldn't let that go." I smiled up at him. "Thank you so much Mr. Griffin." He nodded.

"You're welcome dear. I have to go home for the weekend Alex. Your momma invited some of her whit- I mean friends over for dinner." The Americans laughed.

"Hey!" Yalonda said with her eyes narrowed. He shrugged. "Well, you are… Bye yall." He nodded to us and left. Mr. Griffin was so cool! My voice was now hoarse and my fist was throbbing.

"Um, I'm going to take a nap. I'll see you guys later." I said. They waved at me. I turned around and headed to the Heads' common room. I was tugged back by my hand.

I turned around to see Jackie with an eyebrow up. "Where's my kiss?" he asked while wrapping his arms around me. I looked up with a small smile. "My voice is hoarse. I don't know if I'm sick or not…"

He smacked his lips and shrugged. "So! I still want a kiss baby." he said while lowering his head. I turned my head. "No! I don't want to make you sick baby." I said innocently.

"Your germs are my germs sweetness." he said softly. I laughed. "Isn't that kind of gross?" He narrowed his eyes and smirked. "I'm tryna be sweet here…" I laughed.

"Fine. One simple kiss." He nodded. He captured my lips with his warm ones. He pulled back and then gave me a quick butterfly kiss. "Ha! That was two! Bye baby." I laughed as he walked away.

I don't know how I lived without him last year and the previous years. He was like an essential I just had to have. I smiled. The last kiss didn't count…

AN: Juss a quick one. Like I said, juss speedin' along the process here…. _JussMee_


	30. A Look In The Past And Future

AN: Here's chapter 30! I'm 30 strong!! Ok…

Disclaimer: Don't own it…

_Alex's POV_

I yawned as I got out of my bed. I had another restless night. The dreams were gettin' more constant now. First dream I had was of my aunt, and her screamin' echoed in my head the whole time she was bein' hit in the face by random fists.

I shook my head. Then my second dream lass night was my uncle. I could see him bein' choked by someone's hands, but the figure never turned around to let me see its face. _'Why can't you help me Alex?'_ he asked as his eyes rolled back.

I sighed. I made the shower water cooler, it was burning my skin. I felt bad when I woke up. I was close to tears, but shook it off. It was only a dream. I got out and dried myself.

I walked into my room, to find my good friend Anton sitting on the bed. "What are you doin' in ma' room?" I asked, making sure my towel was secure. He took off his glasses and cleaned the steam from them.

"Just visiting Alex." he said. He was a nerdy black boy who was from the _proper_ side of town. He was originally from the East Coast. I had to admit though, in a way he was cute… I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Don't touch nothin'."

"Do you have a computer in here?" he asked. "Yes, it's right in front of you. Don't you wear glasses?" "Haha. I'm going to try something out on your computer."

I rose an eyebrow as I slipped on a plain t-shirt. "Nothin' naughty I hope." He chuckled. "Not on your computer, no." I laughed. I slipped on my black jeans and black socks.

"Haha!" he exclaimed. I frowned. "What you do?" He did a rich laugh. "I put a spell on your computer that will allow you to look at moments in the past. Dating back to the 1950s."

"Psh." I came out my closet while pullin' my hair into a ponytail. "How you do that genius?" He smirked.

"Why thank you. I found a spell in a charms book that was passed down to me. This charm that I looked at, was at the back of the book scribbled down in pencil. It was so old, I had to copy it and other things to finally figure out what it said.

I found out what it said, _Un retour dans le temps_, A Look Back In Time. It had a certain incantation at the bottom that I could place on any flat surface, even a table!" He was a lil' too excited for me…

"So, I placed the incantation on a CD- Rom and now your computer is programmed with the charm. Aren't I a genius?" he said while throwin' his head back and placin' his hand on his heart.

I grinned and shook my head. "You're such a nerd Anton. Let me check it out." He didn't move from my seat. "Um, get up…" I said. He shook his head. "I refuse." he said with his eastern accent, like a rich person.

I sighed and sat in his lap. He grunted. "You're slightly heavy…" I looked back at him with a glare. "I mean, you're slightly heavier than what I'm use too." he said quickly.

I smirked. "Like you've ever had a girl sent in your lap." He laughed. "Yeah, especially when I'm laying back, no what I mean?" I laughed. "You lyin'. Move." I got up and he got up from my seat.

There was an icon on my computer that said, 'Unknown'. I double- clicked it and my computer shut off. I frowned. "Bro!! Whatchu do to my computer?" "Just wait a sec."

My computer came back on with a black screen and a white skinny box, a search engine. I smiled. I looked back at a smiling Anton. "Type in something you want to see."

I looked up. Maybe something old… I typed, 'Alexandria Griffin's 5th birthday.' and pressed enter. A scene came up where we were in the backyard of my house.

Me, Alana, Jackie, his brother John, and my siblings were swimming in a huge blow- up pool. My daddy said he enlarged a normal sized one that only cost $10.

"There's the birthday girl!" my uncle said. I smiled. I hadn't heard his voice in so long. "That's me!!" the 5 year old me yelled. I grinned. "You were ugly." Anton said. "I got it from your mother." I said. He chuckled.

"It's time for the birthday girl to open her presents." my daddy said. "Yeah!!" We yelled. "Open mine foist!" Jackie yelled. I laughed. He had a tooth missing in the front.

My best gift was from Aunt Mary. She bought me a toy broom that I could fly on. She was a Quidditch girl herself. She played on the Ravenclaw team at Hogwarts, and was about to have a career in Quidditch too…

My momma didn't like it one bit. The scene changed to me riding it around the backyard and my brothers chasing me. "Oh come on Terry! She's destined for Quidditch." Aunt Mary said to my momma.

My momma rolled her eyes. "I'm not sure if I want them doin' magic when their older. But I don't think Cedric will have that." I smiled. The video shut off and the search engine came back up.

"Well thanks Anton." He nodded. "Now you can go back to lessons and do your homework. Or even better, prove your new boyfriend was cheating on you." I laughed.

"He would never do that to me, thank you. Mattera' fact, I'm finna see him right now. Thanks again hun'." I said while gettin' up to hug him. "You're welcome sweetie. You know where to find me."

I smirked. "In the east." He laughed. "New Jersey all day. Later." "Bye." he closed my door. I like my new 'software'. It'll help me with, coping…

I slipped on my USC college hoody, because I like USC. I looked around my room for my USC colored hi- top Nikes. Hmm… I looked under my bed. Here we go. I dragged them out from under the bed.

I put them on and put the shoe laces and the end of my pants legs inside the shoes. I grabbed my black coat and put that on too. I heard a knock at my door. I sighed. Erbody juss like me today, don't they?

"Come in." "Hi Alex." Yalonda said while opening the door. "Sup." I said. She sighed and plopped down on my bed. "I just love him!" I rolled my eyes while sitting down in desk chair.

"Really? That's new…" She laughed. I got my camera off my desk and got the memory card out. "He told me I looked so beautiful today!" I laughed. "What?" she asked.

"He lyin'." she glared at me. "Well, at least he tells me everyday, unlike Ronald." I smirked at her. "He doesn't have to, he shows me." We laughed. I brought the pictures up from the Yule Ball.

I smiled. "Aw that's cute." Yalonda said pointing to the one of me and Ron. We were sitting at the table and his face was against mine as we smiled to the camera.

I had to explain that these type of pictures didn't move. "I'm gonna set this as my screensaver and put them all on my Myspace." She gasped. "I have to put my pictures on mine too. I'll do it later. Let's go see everybody else."

I nodded. I clicked 'Set as desktop background'. I clicked out of the box and was greeted by a very cute couple. "Aw, that's so cute. Let's go." I logged my computer off and got up.

We entered the castle. Ron waited by a door near the entrance. "Hey honey." I said. He grinned. "Hey, how did you sleep?" he asked, softly kissing my lips.

I smiled weakly. "I had nightmares all night, so not good." He looked at me with concern. "You want to take a nap with me later on?" I tried to hide my excitement.

"Um, maybe… Let's juss go walkin' around." He nodded. He entwined his fingers with mine. We walked the halls to the dungeons.

"Why do you want to go down to the dungeons. It's full of Slytherins, and Snape." I smirked. "Gonna make fun of a few of em'." He frowned.

We stopped on a corner. There were a few _Slytherin_ girls talking by a statue of the Slytherin crest. "Shhhh." I placed my finger on his lips. "Esplodere palle." I whispered.

Three little fire cracker balls were levitated at the end of my wand. Ron held his mouth open. "I don't think we should…" Ron said. I smirked. "I didn't know my boyfriend was a wuss…" He frowned.

"I'm not a wuss!" he whispered forcefully. I grinned. "Then hush and watch." I lightly tossed the balls towards the statue that they were standing near. They went off and blew the statue up in pieces.

The girls screamed. Me and Ron began laughing silently. "Let's go, we have more grounds to cover." I said. The girls were too busy screamin' to see us sneaking past them.

"What is a Gryffindor and a half-blood doing down here?" a boy said. Ron pulled me back slightly. "None of your business Dennis." Ron said firmly. That's so sexy!

"How did your father become a death eater Griffin?" he asked me. I frowned. "I actually have a first name. If you would be so kind to use it." I said.

"I don't call dirty bloods by their first name." I smirked. I remember him now. Voldemort wasn't too please to learn that his father was a half-blood. "Didn't do your dad any good, did it?" I said.

He brought out his wand, and so did Ron. "Don't step any closer to us." Ron said dangerously. "Don't worry baby, he won't do anything to me. Your master wouldn't like that." I said with a smirk.

He glared at me while he lowered his wand. "That's a good boy! If you tell Snape we're down here, you'll be missing a _piece_ of your body." I said while pointing my wand down south.

He exhaled through his nose and left. "You're brilliant, you know?" Ron said. I grinned. "That's what they tell me." We continued walking towards the Slytherin boys bathrooms. Oh joy!

Me and Ron apparated outside after bombing all the toilets. We laughed, as we ran out of breath. I wiped a tear from my eyes and finished laughing. He wrapped his arms around me.

He kissed my neck. "I've never had that much fun." I smiled. "Jeez babe! Live a lil', huh?" He laughed. "I feel more alive than I've ever been." he said softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You mean that?" I asked in an innocent voice, which was slightly higher than my regular speaking voice. He chuckled. "Of course I do love." he said before kissing my lips.

I smiled. "I feel the same honey bunch." He grinned. I stood on my tippy toes to kiss his warm lips. We parted our lips to let anything happen. After another 5 minutes or so, we pulled apart, slightly out of breath.

We smiled at each other. He looked over at the frozen lake. "You want to ice skate?" I looked away. "I don't know how to." I said in a small voice. He turned my face around to look at him.

"I'll teach you baby, if you like." I actually didn't want to. I don't have the balance like everyone else, because I was slightly thicker. I sighed.

"I guess." "Yeah!" he yelled and walked me over to the lake. I summoned some ice skates and put them on. I tied them extra tight so I won't fall. I couldn't even get up.

"Come on Alex." He held out his hands and I took them. He pulled me up so fast, I landed in his arms. He smiled. "Let's go then." We waddled to the lake. I stopped.

"Is it slippery?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. I bit my lip. "Come on, I got you." I held out my hand and let him drag me out to the lake. I gasped. I felt my legs wobble.

"Just worry about keeping your balance. I'm going to drag you around the lake." I nodded and sighed. I'm so scared…

He pulled me which made me yelp. He glided on the ice so easily. He pushed off with force, each time making me yelp even more. He looked back. "You're doing good. I'm going to go a little faster, and then I'll let you go."

"No! Don't let me go Ronald Weasley!!" I yelled which made him laugh. This wasn't funny at all. I'm going to fall if he lets go. He started to go faster. I bit my lip while looking down at my feet.

'Yall better work.' I thought. He stopped abruptly and swung me around him. I waved my arms to keep my balance "Now move your feet to push you off." I picked one foot up slightly and pushed a little.

"There you go. Push more, then you'll have it baby." I pushed a little more and I went faster. Not sure if I wanted to do that. After a while I was skating fine. I even let my arms down.

I was good for a beginner! He clapped for me. "Yeah! You did it love." I skated over to him. I tumbled a little and fell in his arms. We laughed. "You didn't see that." He smiled.

"You looked like an ice princess out there." he said while wrapping his arms around me. I giggled. That's new… "Thank you. I'm ready to go though. It's almost lunch time." He nodded.

"I'm hungry myself. Let's go." he said and we skated to the edge of the pond and sat down to put back on our shoes. After putting our shoes, we headed back up to the castles.

I don't know if it was our skating session or if I was hungry, but my head began hurting. I frowned and rubbed my forehead. Ron looked over to me. "What's wrong?"

"Juss a headache. Maybe because I didn't sleep lass night." "Oh, you want to take a nap with me after lunch?" The topic of the day… "Uh, ok I guess." He smiled and brought me closer to him.

That sudden movement made my head hurt worse, but I didn't tell him. Soon we were walking in the Great Hall. Erbody was already at our table. "There's the happy couple." Allic said.

I smirked. "Too bad it's not you and Ginny." They laughed. I grabbed a sandwich and some chips. I summoned a strawberry soda, since the pumpkin juice was disgusting.

"What' wrong with you Alex?" Jacob asked. "I'm juss tired. I have a headache." They nodded. I chewed on my sandwich. My head throbbed constantly now. I finally put my sandwich down and sipped my soda.

I closed my eyes and scrunched up my face as another shock went through my brain. I put my forehead in my hand. "Maybe you should go to the Hospital Wing. She'll give you a potion." Hermione said.

I nodded and got up. "You want me to go with you?" Ron asked. I shook my head. "I think I'll be fine. I see you guys later." I kissed Ron and left. Once I was out, I placed my hand on my forehead.

I groaned. The pain was now exceeding. It was starting to make me dizzy. 'I'm almost there. I'm almost there.' I thought as I walked up the long flight of stairs.

My breathing was gettin' shallow. My heart was beatin' so fast, my chest was hurtin'. What's goin' on wit' me? On the last stair I fell to the ground. My legs gave way.

I closed my eyes. Am I dyin'? "Help." I said weakly. I knew no one could hear that. I tried again, but whimpered loudly instead. The pain was exceeding a migraine.

_NOOO!! Someone screamed from behind me. I turned around to see Ron on the ground sprawled out, blood trickling from his head. I ran over to him, tears streaming down my face._

'_Baby? Wake up.' He didn't budge. 'No! Wake up Ron! Wake up! Please, I love you!!' I shouted. Suddenly something hard hit my head, that caused my whole body to ache. I fell over. I heard an evil laugh that rung through my ears._

'_You thought that you can beat me?! How pathetic! You'll never get rid of me. I will always haunt you as long as you live. Like I haunted your dear sweet aunt and uncle._

_More tears fell from my eyes. 'You won't win. We'll defeat you. I know we will.' He laughed. 'Not if I kill you first.' _

_He rose his wand and pointed to my head. 'I wish they were here to see this.' he said and then laughed. 'Nooo!' someone screamed again._

I opened my eyes and gasped for air. "Alex! Calm down baby. It's ok, it's ok." my daddy said. I breathed heavily and looked around. My friends, my daddy, and my momma were either sittin' or standin' around me.

I felt a hand in my right. Ron's. His eyes were red, probably from cryin'. I pulled my other one to my head. "Oh, my poor baby!" my momma said on my left.

She got up to kiss my forehead. I looked around lazily, since they were so blurry. "Are you ok?" Ron asked, with a scratchy throat. I nodded slowly, slightly confused about my surroundings.

"Here you go dear. I heard you wake. Take this one for your head, and this one for the rest of your body." She gave me tiny vials of red and purple fluid. I hate potions.

I swallowed both at the same time. "Chug, chug!" I heard Fernando. I smiled. "That was so nasty." I said weakly. "Here's some water dear. You need some rest. I'll give you about 10 minutes to talk."

I nodded and watched her leave. "How do you feel?" Hermione asked. I sighed. "Sort of sluggish, and numb." She nodded. "Do you remember anything?" she asked.

"A lil'. I remember fallin' and closin' my eyes. That's it though. I had a horrible dream. It almost seamed so real." They looked around at each other. I frowned.

"What?" They looked over to the right. I looked behind Ron and saw Harry sleeping in a bed. "So did Harry." Ron said. I laid my head back down and closed my eyes. Mariah let out a choked sob as Yalonda held her.

I sighed. How can He effect so many people? I understand he wants power, but what is his motivation? To see innocent people hurt? To watch little 5 year olds terrified? Even a toddler?

I shook my head. "You ok sweetie?" my daddy asked softly. I nodded. "Yeah. I'm juss, um, sleepy." He nodded. "Well, we better leave. Come on yall." Ron got up slowly. Everyone else left except for Hermione and Mariah.

He looked at me intently. "Are you going to be ok here by yourself?" he asked, grabbing my hand again. I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I'll probably juss sleep the whole time. You can go baby. I'll see you when I wake up." He looked away as a tear slid down his face. I gasped. "What's wrong? Don't cry baby!" I said while tightening my grip on his hand.

"I was afraid… you wouldn't wake up. Now I'm scared you won't next time." he forced out before sniffing. I bit my lip to prevent myself from cryin'.

"Baby I'll be fine. I promise. She'll probably put me back in school on Monday." I said. He laughed weakly. He nodded. He sat beside me and leaned forward.

He kissed my lips while holding my face with one hand. I parted my lips to let his tongue in. We caressed each other's tongue gently. We stopped a few seconds afterwards. He kissed my forehead and got up.

"Bye love." he said, with a masculine voice. I grinned. "Night baby." I said and watched him walk to the door where Hermione was. "Night Alex." she said and left.

Mariah was also left behind. She kissed Harry's lips softly and then his cheek. "Buenos noches mi amor." she said and got up to walk over to my bed. "Night Alex." she said and bent down to hug me.

"Night man. Harry'll be fine." She nodded and wiped her eyes. "I hope so." she said while exciting.

"Ok, visiting is- Oh! Everyone is gone. Very good. Here's your sleeping draught. You'll have a dreamless slumber for about 8 to 10 hours." I nodded and drunk the liquid. Mmm. It tasted like- My eyes closed immediately.

AN: Ok. This was my 30th chapter. Hope you like it. A lil' translation for ya: Esplodere palle means exploding balls (ha balls…), and you should know that Buenos noches mi amor means good night my love. Review please…. _JussMee_


	31. Thanksgiving Holidays

AN: I don't know if this'll be long so… Yeah…

Disclaimer: Not mine…

Tomorrow was our first day of Thanksgiving Holidays, out of 7 days. I wanted to stay here, but my mum said I had to come home. I wanted to be with Jackie over the holidays, but he had to go home too.

I packed a little of my clothes in a duffle bag, along with some books and homework. I took my shower 10 minutes ago and now Draco was in the shower.

We were both sad about leaving. We haven't talked since Friday. He invited Yalonda to his house, but her parents are going to South Carolina and she had to go.

I put on my slip- on vans. I was ready. I walked down the stairs with my duffle bag. The trains would be here at 7am so that we could arrive at Platform 9 and ¾ at 9 tonight.

I sighed. Usually I would be happy to go home. Now I have someone else that I'll miss, very much. It'll be a week without him. I heard a knock at our door.

I walked over to the portrait and opened it. Jackie stood there with a long-sleeve baseball shirt (that showed his visible 6-pack), black jogging pants, white socks, and black slippers. He smiled.

His school didn't even have to leave early. They were just going to apparate back to where ever they lived. "Why are you up so early?" I asked as I hugged him.

"To see you leave. Ima walk you down to the station." I grinned. "Let's go eat breakfast baby." he said and pulled me out the door. We walked down the halls and stairs hand-in-hand.

"Erbody else is gonna come down to the station wit' yall too." he said as he opened the Great Hall doors. We sat at the table with Alex, Ron, Ginny, Allic, Harry, and Mariah.

"Good morning you guys." I said and waved. "Mornin'. Heard yall had a long train ride." Alex said and smirked. I laughed. "14 hours." The Americans hissed.

"That's like Arizona to Puerto Rico." Allic said. I nodded. "We just keep ourselves preoccupied." Ginny said. "I wake up about 4 times, and we're still not there." Ron said.

"That's horrible! I have restless legs." Mariah said. "Oh, so that's why you dance around a sombrero." Alex said and laughed. Mariah reached over Harry and smacked Alex's hand.

It was good to have the old Alex back. After her and Harry were released from the Hospital Wing, they stayed mostly quiet. She was tired all the time and left early during every meal time.

Dumbledore stood up. "Well students. It is time for your departure. The train is here. You are to be on by 7:20, or you will be left behind. Please hurry and get your stuff so you can get a carriage."

We got up. "We'll meet yall at the carriages." Jackie said. They nodded as we separated. We walked up the stairs and arrived at the portrait door. I whispered the password and we walked in.

Draco and Yalonda were on the couch cuddling. "Um Draco? It's time to go. The train and carriages are hear." I said. He nodded. I walked behind the couch to grab my bag.

We walked out the Head's House and down the stairs. We walked down the hall and out the entrance. It was still snowing outside. Jackie shivered. "This material is too thin." he said and we laughed.

We found a carriage and got in. Yalonda laid her head on Draco's chest. "I'm gonna miss you." she said. I looked up at Jackie, who was looking out the window.

"What are you thinking about?" He looked down with sad eyes. "What ima do without you for a week." I smiled. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and brought me closer.

We arrived at the station. I sighed as I got out. The platform seemed a little slippery. The train stood there with steam coming from the smokestack.

Yalonda began to cry as Draco hugged her. Mariah began to cry as well. I smiled up at Jackie. He wrapped his arms around me slowly. I placed my bag on the ground, and wrapped my arm around his neck.

He kissed my lips gently and pulled back. "Ima miss you baby." he said softly. "I'll miss you too. You have to call me everyday." I said as he chuckled. "I'll call you every night baby." He kissed me again, this time more forceful.

He forced my lips apart with his tongue, which made me moan softly. He caressed every part my tongue slowly. I stood on my tipy toes and bit his lip. He moaned but began laughing.

I smiled on his lips as he gave me a final kiss. "That was a bit kinky, don't ya think?" he asked with a grin. I smirked. "Maybe…" He whimpered. "I'm gonna miss you baby." I smiled.

"It is now time for everyone to be on the train. You have 5 minutes to have a seat." I gasped. "Well, bye baby. Call me tonight at about 10." He nodded and let me go.

I quickly grabbed my bag and walked over to the train. "I love you." I heard Yalonda say. "I love you too." Draco said as he walked behind me. He sighed. "I'm gonna miss her." he said sadly.

"Well at least you have her number." I said. He nodded. We found a compartment with our friends. I sat in between Lavender and Ginny. Lavender wiped a tear from her eye.

"Oh you guys. It's only a week." I said, even though this was going to be hard for me too. Ron shrugged while looking out the window. His face lightened up. "Hey! Look you guys!" he said and moved.

Jackie, Allic, Fernando, Jacob, Alex, Mariah, and Yalonda stood there and waved at us as we pulled off. We waved back and laughed. Jackie held out his pinky and his thumb and placed it to his ear. Then he pointed at me.

'I'll call you.' was the last thing I saw him say as we zoomed off from the station. I sat down and smiled. I brought out my phone and went to contacts. I found Jackie's number. I texted, 'I'll miss you baby!' and sent it.

"Hermione!!" my mum greeted. I grinned and hugged her. "I miss you so much sweetheart. You must tell us what's been going on." she said and grabbed my bag.

"Ok. Can I say goodbye to my friends first?" They nodded. I walked over to Harry and his uncle. "Bye Harry." I said while hugging him. "Bye Hermione. Have a good holiday." he said and walked off.

I hugged Ron, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley. I bid them goodbye and walked over to my parents and their car. My dad opened the door for me. They got in the car.

"Um, I have to tell you guys something." I said as we entered our house. They looked back at me. "You're not pregnant, are you?" my dad asked, looking terrified.

I grinned. "No! I have a, um, well…" I sat on the couch. They turned on the lights and they sat on the loveseat. "A what sweetie?" my mum asked. I sighed to calm my nervousness.

"I have boyfriend." They looked at each other than to me. "Well Hermione. If you think you can balance school and a relationship, then why not?" my dad said with a smile.

I grinned. "Thanks you guys. I have some pictures to show you from our Yule Ball!" They laughed as I frantically rummaged through my bag to get out my camera. I gave them the camera and let them to look through the pictures.

I went to the kitchen to make me a sandwich. After making a ham and cheese sandwich, I grabbed some potato chips and an orange soda out the refrigerator.

"Hermione Jane Granger!!" my mum screamed. I frowned and brought all my food to the TV room. "What's wrong?" I asked as I set the food down. "What is this?" my dad said with a glare.

I walked over to their couch to get my camera. I looked at the picture and gasped. It was Jackie biting his lip with his light mint dress shirt opened to see his visible six pack. He was holding his unzipped pants that revealed his white boxers. He held the camera facing the mirror.

"I promise I didn't know this was on here! I don't know how it got on here!" My parents glared. "Hermione, don't lie to us." daddy said. "No! I'm not lying. I don't know how-"

"_I'm goin' to the bathroom baby. I'll be back." Jackie said while getting up. We had just sat down from the song that we kissed on. He sat me down and asked me to be his girlfriend!_

_I looked away to talk to Ginny and Harry. I heard him chuckle and then walk away…_

"Oh my goodness." I said while grinning and shaking my head. "What is so funny about this?" mum said.

"No, it's not funny it's just… He took my camera off the table we were sitting in and snuck off to the bathroom. I was completely oblivious." I said and laughed. They both looked at me skeptically.

I sighed. "He was only joking. I honestly didn't know the picture was on here." I said. "Well, I suppose. Just tell him no more surprises." daddy said while running his hand through his hair.

I smiled before biting into my sandwich. I ate while they continue looking at pictures. "Hermione, now what is this?" I sighed. 'What now?' I looked at the camera.

"Oh! We actually took that. I thought it was cute!" I said with a smile. It was me and Jackie brushing our lips together while looking up at the camera. I think it was after the Yule Ball was over.

"Well, you are a growing lady…" my mum said while sniffing playfully. I laughed. "That's the last picture right?" I asked dad. He nodded. "I should take this and burn it. But I guess you're responsible enough to handle being an adult…" my dad said.

It was now Wednesday. Jackie called me every night while I would lay in bed. We wouldn't finish talking until 1 or 2 in the morning. Thanksgiving was tomorrow and some of my family members were visiting today.

My good cousin Arthur was coming over. He was the total opposite of me. He hated school, he hated reading, and he had gotten arrested 2 times before. He was 3 years older than me, and he had a wife and a baby on the way.

I had to say, he had a potty mouth. Of course, he never cursed around our parents. He was arrested the first time for drinking while intoxicated, and the second time for giving a cop the finger.

I grinned as I heard the doorbell. I ran downstairs to beat my dad to the door. "Hello Hermione!" Arthur said and hugged me. "Hi! Nice to see you again. Hello everyone." I greeted his parents and his pregnant wife.

They sat down on the couches in the TV room. "So 'Mione, how's that magic school working for you?' Arthur asked. "Fine. My grades are still high and I've met someone." I looked off.

"Oh really? What is his name?" my aunt asked. "Jackie Mitchell. He's from America. We're having a competition, which I'm in, and they challenged us to it. There from Arizona."

"I've been there! We were called to collect fossils there." my uncle said. He was a paleontologist along with my aunt. "Oh yes, I remember-" "Oh come on mum! We don't want to hear it." Arthur said rolling his eyes.

She glared. "Well I for one-" My phone rung. "Sorry! I'll be back." I got up and walked up the stairs. "Good afternoon." "Hey baby." he said with a deep voice.

I grinned. "Hey. You're calling a bit early." "Are you busy?" I bit my lip. "No, not at all. What are you doing?" He chuckled. "Thinkin' of you." I bit my lip to stop myself from giggling.

"Aw, I was thinking about you too. I told my family about you." "Whatchu say 'bout me?" I smirked. "That you were the sexiest guy in the world and you're mine only." He laughed.

"You're crazy man. I told my dad that you were the perfect girl." I grinned. At least, to him I was… "Aw. Do you mean it?" "Of course I do baby. Do you mean I'm sexy?" he asked while laughing. He knew he was.

I laughed. "Yes, you are sexy." "What happened to 'in the world'? Have you found somebody else sexier than me?" he asked, appalled. I laugh. "Anybody." We laughed.

"You don't mean that man. Have you looked in your camera?" I narrowed my eyes. "No, my parents did!" He laughed hysterically. I grinned. "I almost got in trouble! They were convinced that I was mature enough though." He laughed even more.

"They saw the picture of us?" "Yeah. They were more ok with that than your picture." He chuckled. "I can't believe you didn't notice!" "Shut up! The punch wasn't helping my awareness." We laughed.

A knock came at my door. "Hermione, come down for dinner please." "Ok." I heard her walk away.

"I'm sorry, I have to eat dinner. What time is it there?" "Mmm, about 11:30am. Usually when I'm talking to you I'm done eatin' dinner…" "Oh, that explains why I stay up so late." "Is that a problem? I can call you earlier if you like."

I smiled. "No, it's fine. I have to go." "Alright I…" I widened my eyes. Was he going to say it? The words I want to hear from him? "I'll, uh, talk to you later baby." he said with a hint of disappointment. "Ok, bye." I hung up and sighed. 'Maybe some other time…'

It was now Saturday. Today we would be traveling back to Hogwarts, early in the morning. I had to wake up at 4 in the morning to take a shower! I walked sluggishly around my room.

I put on my black fleece jacket over my black long-sleeve shirt. "Hermione? Do want breakfast?" my mum asked hoarsely. "I'll make it myself mum." I said while rubbing my eyes.

I put on my black snow boots and walked out my room. Jackie and I had just finished a conversation 2 hours ago. I knew I should've been sleep, but I could always sleep on the train.

I mixed some pancake batter. The sausages were already cooking in the oven. I sighed and poured a small amount of batter in the frying pan. I looked out the window. It was still dark outside.

I stared out the window for a while, until I heard something sizzle. I looked at the burning pancake. I gasped and ran over to the stove. I tried to dig it up with a spatula, but it wouldn't come up.

I grabbed the frying pan handle and began prying the pancake. It suddenly flipped up and landed on my hand. "Oooowwwww, damn it!!" I screamed and jerked my hand back.

I heard hurried footsteps coming down the stairs. My parents ran in the kitchen. "What's wrong honey?! Are you ok?" my dad asked. I closed my eyes as the pain soared through my hand.

I shook my head. "The pancake burned me." I said quietly. "Oh honey! Let me see." I showed my mum the top of my hand, which was now purple. We walked over to the sink and I ran my hand through cold water.

"And try to watch your language young lady." my dad said with a glare. "Sorry daddy." I said. 'Well, how about I burn your hand with a pancake.'

We reached the Hogwarts station, 6:30 at night. I sighed and woke up everyone else. We walked out our compartment and headed off the train with all the other students.

"Draco!!" We looked to the right to see our friends, and my boyfriend, smiling at us. Yalonda ran and jumped into Draco's arms. I walked over to a smiling Jackie.

"I missed you." I said while hugging him tightly. "I missed you too baby." he said before kissing me. His kiss was hungry as his tongue slipped in my mouth forcefully. I moaned slightly as his hands went lower down my back.

I pulled back. We were in public after all… "Wha's wrong?" he asked before kissing my lips. "Um, we should have more privacy…" He chuckled while planting kisses down my neck.

"I can't wait for that." he said seductively. I laughed nervously as we walked over the carriages. We sat in our carriage in silence. He looked over to me and smiled.

"How was your Thankgivin'?" "It was fine. It was just me and my parents. My other family members had their own Thanksgiving. How about you?" He shrugged.

"It was cool. Juss me, my brother, my sister, and my momma and daddy. My dad cooked. Boy, I ate 'bout 5 plates!" I laughed. "How old is your sister?" "16. She's here too." I never seen her around in the hall.

"She's keeps to herself mos' of the time. She's a heavy reader." She sounded nice already. The carriage jerked forward as we stopped. Jackie got out and then helped me out.

After the Welcome Back Feast was over we walked out the Great Hall. I was truly tired and I needed to rest up for school Monday. "Well, I'm goin' to bed baby." I said as I wrapped my arms around Jackie.

He wrapped his arms around me. "One day, you're comin' back to my room…" he said before planting kisses on my neck. I grinned. "Hopefully, just to _spend the night _and nothing else, right?"

I looked away with a smirk. "Sure." We laughed. I kissed his lips softly. "Goodnight." I whispered. "Goodnight baby." he said and gave my lips a final kiss and pulled away from our embrace.

He waved and turned around to walk off. I sighed. My hand still hurt from breakfast. A potion or two should do… I notice how everyone was so happy to see each other.

We still had Christmas break and Spring break! Both of them are two weeks long. They're going to be devastated when it comes around.

AN: Had to hurry up and finish this chapter… I'm sleepy! It wasn't that much but I guess it'll do…. _JussMee_


	32. Alex's Tempor

AN: Here's chapter 32. Hopefully its slightly better than the lass…

Disclaimer: Don't own it…

_Alex's POV_

I walked to my first class with Ron. We didn't share the class, but he insisted that he walked me to my class. Ever since I had that vision thingy, he's been more protective. It's not a problem at all…

"Have a good day Alex." he said and quickly kissed me. "You too honey. See you in Care of Magicals…" I said then walked in my class, advanced Arithmacy.

"Good morning Ms. Griffin." Professor Vector said. I smiled. "Mornin' Miss." I said and sat down next to Fernando. I often cheated off of him, since he's like a mathematician.

"Ok, take out your homework so we can grade it right quick. We'll answer questions afterwards." I took out my homework that was fairly easy. Juss some statistics stuff…

We finished grading our papers in 5 minutes. I missed 4 out of 20. I had no problem with that all, but we have to make up anything miss. After going over the problems we had questions on, we learned something new.

I walked to Care of Magical Creatures with ma' friends. I linked my arm with Ron's as we walked down the slippery path. Anton walked up next to me. "Hello Alex."

"Hey. Wha's good?" He shrugged. "Going to a dumb class…" I laughed. "It's like a free class. You don't have to use your brain that much. Juss enjoy it ungrateful!" He laughed.

"I am not ungrateful! I thanked you last night." Ron looked over to me, frowning. I gasped before laughing. "You thanked me for nothin'!" "Oh I didn't? Well, thanks for last night. Au revoir." he said and walked off.

I laughed. "He's lyin'. Truss me babe." Ron rose and eyebrow but smiled. "I suppose…" I smirked. "I wouldn't let him be my firss…" I said while rubbin' his lower stomach with my free hand.

He jerked back while grunting. I laughed as we arrived at Hagrid's cottage thing. "'Ello everyone. Today we're goin' over these here lit'el creatures." I hated those things!

They were black doxies. They were small hairy fairies that had a venomous bite. "Does anybody know what these are?" I rose my hand, along with Hermione of course.

"Le's have Ms. Griffin." I smirked at Hermione, who grinned. "They are black, hairy fairies that are poisonous." He nodded with a smile. "Yes. I would reward you poin's, but ya know… Now-"

"Nerd…" I heard Anton say behind me. "Ya momma…" He laughed and walked over to a girl he always talked to. She was weird… "Now, I have plenty for everyone to hold." "What?" I said.

"I've gotten rid of the poison, no worries…" "I guess…" I said while looking off. "Pollo." one of the Mexicans girls said. It was one of those girls who sat at our table!

"Ya momma's a chicken." I said which made everyone laugh. She mean-mugged me while walking closer. My school 'oohed' as she walked closer. I smiled.

"Excuse me Ronald." I said while unlinking my arm. "Don't you ever talk about my mom like that, trick." I laughed. I walked closer. "Ms. Griffin, don't do anythin' your not suppose to…" Hagrid said.

"I don't waste my time on trash Hagrid." They 'ohed'. "Just like you are." she said. "No like ya momma." They laughed. She brought her fist back and attempted to punch me.

Before her fist collided with my face, I grabbed it and began squeezing it. She groaned in pain as I began crackin' bones. "That's enough Ms. Griffin." I let go. "Don't mess wit' a boxing champ honey…" They applauded as I walked back over to Ron.

I rolled my eyes. "Anyways…" He smiled. "What's boxing?" I grinned. "It's a fighting sport in the muggle world. I boxed a few years ago. Tha's probably why I have heavy hands…"

"There's nothing wrong with that." he said while wrappin' his arms around me. I smiled. "Why is that Mr. Weasley?" He chuckled. "Um Alex, Hagrid said you have get a doxy thing…" Alana said.

"Oh right. Come on baby." We walked to the front to retrieve those stupid things. "Your dad said no trouble Alex." Hagrid said warningly. I smiled. "Since when have I listened?" He gave a hearty chuckle.

"Oh stop it. Here you go." I sighed and held out my hand. The thing jumped in my hand and began crawling all over my hand. I shuddered. It made my flesh crawl.

"Oh come on Alex. It's fury." Ron said while tickling its stomach, I think. "I rather not. There's my participation grade." I said and tossed it to Hagrid. He shook his head.

"Well, at least you held it I guess." I nodded with a smile. Ron continued to play with the doxy as I walked over to Yalonda and Mariah. "Alex, you were so about to beat her up." Yalonda said.

I smirked. "No I wasn't. Juss stirrin' her up a bit… Callin' me a pollo, like I don't know what that is! I have a Mexican friend dumby!" I said loudly. I hope she heard me.

She glanced over at me, but looked away. 'Who's a pollo now?' I thought while smirking. Mariah rubbed the doxy on her face. "Eeewww! Don't do that you crazy person!" I yelled.

She shrugged. "It fills good! Here try it." She held out the doxy to me. I shook my head. "That thing'll probably break you out man." She gasped. "Oh yeah! Pulire." she said. That was the cleansing spell I taught her…

It was now lunch time. I sat next to Ron and began making me a ham and cheese sandwich. I summoned some grape soda and a big bag of jalapeno Cheetos. "Ooh, give me some Alex!" Yalonda said.

I rolled my eyes. "You beg too much man." I said as she got a hand-full out. She smiled before placing some in her mouth. "Could I try one?" Ron asked. "Sure you can honey!"

He got two out and put them in his mouth. "It's a little spicy, but it's good." he said while nodding his head. "Why couldn't we learned about this in Muggle Studies?" Draco asked.

Apparently Yalonda gave him one. "Yall have a Muggle Studies?" I asked. They nodded. "We had to take it for our first few years." Hermione said. "Tha's cool. I bet Draco failed." He grinned.

"I couldn't. It was still a subject." he said with a smile. I laughed. "Dear ol' daddy didn't like it, did he?" He laughed. "Not one bit." We laughed. I felt something hit the back of my letterman.

I frowned and immediately took it off. I turned it around to see red Jell-O on the face of my baby picture. I bit my lip in anger and exhaled through my nose. "Wha's wrong Alex?" Fernando asked.

I showed them my jacket. They laughed. "Man, who did that?" Allic asked. "I think I might know who…" I turned around to the Mexican tables over by Alana.

I laughed slightly while gettin' up. I usually laugh to calm myself down, or when I'm finna do something crazy. Nobody makes a fool of me. They were snickerin' as I walked over to their table. I clinched my fist and smiled innocently.

"Did one a' yall do this?" I asked calmly. "Maybe, why you ask?" Donnie asked with smirk on his face. "Whoever did this, needs to apologize. I don't care if its in another language or not." They glared.

"Why you always makin' fun of our language?" he asked while gettin'. I laughed. "Cuz' it's different." He snarled while raisin' his wand. "What's a piece of wood gonna do to me?" I asked while breaking it with my hand. He gasped.

"Alex, maybe you should juss sit down." ma' daddy said from behind me. I grinned and shook my head. "Yall are so lucky. Don't walk by yourself girly." I told the Mexican chick who tried to hit me.

"Alex. Sit down." ma' daddy said. "I suggest you settle down over here, or you will be punished by me." he said as I walked back to my table. "Oh Alex. Don't let them bother you. Me and Fernando will take care of them." Mariah said.

I smirked. "You better get them before yall'll be cousin- less." They laughed. I was dead serious. If you can show out, I can too. And I most certainly will…

The bell rung. I didn't even finish my lunch. I'll juss finish in class. Maybe I'll have somethin' for Snape to fuss at. I smirked. "Bye baby." I said and kissed Ron on the lips slightly.

He whimpered. I laughed. "What? I need to go outside!" He narrowed his eyes while pursing his lips. I laughed again. "Fine, here." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I kissed his lips slowly and then licked his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and greeted me with a hungry tongue. "Um come on Alex, unless you want laps." daddy said. I sighed.

Ron smiled. "Bye see you in Potions." I nodded and began walking with my daddy. "One day ima pop you in the back of ya head." I laughed. "Don't do that daddy! You'll hurt us." He nodded. "And…"

I walked in Snape's class, still angry from DADA. That Mexican chick tried to fight me in my own daddy's class! That's the mos' stupidest thing to do. Since he saw that she started it, he let me fight her.

I won of course. Even my daddy was rootin' for me. He use to be my boxin' coach. He coached me as I was hittin' her wit' everything I had. I K.O.-ed her with about 5 punches, too easy.

My school cheered as I sat down. "Does your fist hurt Alex?" my good friend Diana, who was Mexican, asked. I nodded. "Yeah. I tried to use everything had to knock that hoe out." They laughed.

"You fought that girl?" Ron asked. I nodded. "Oh, well, are you ok?" How sweet! "Yeah, juss my fiss." he nodded and took both my hands. He balled my hands into fists and massaged them.

"Everyone be quiet. Your semester exam is coming up.-" Hermione gasped. I laughed. "Anywho, the review is on the board. If you want to pass this semester, do the review and pass the test. Copy it and then we will make a potion." He was so cool!! Not…

I took out my notebook. I rose my hand. "What?" he asked irritated. I frowned and look behind me. "Who are you talkin' to like that?" He glared while sighing.

"What is it?" he asked through clenched teeth. "Can we turn the review in wit' notebook paper?" I showed him the lined paper. "I don't care." I smacked my lips. "Will we get a good grade?"

"If you do the review correctly, yes." My school laughed as I rolled my eyes while grinning. "I'm askin'-" "No! You will get full credit, regardless of paper or parchment." he yelled.

I laughed. "Man, you ain't talkin' to me like that…" I said and began writing down the questions. There were about 45 questions we had to write. Hermione finished before I did.

A few minutes after I finished he erased the questions. The class complained. "Man whatchu doin'?" Fernando asked with his arms out. "You should write faster."

"But you only had it up for 15 minutes!" Yalonda said while rolling her eyes. "Stop whining and get out your potion supplies." he said firmly. "I'll get it." Ron said and got up.

I reached in my backpack to get out my jalapeno Cheetos. I grabbed some out and put them in my mouth. "Today we will be making- why are you eating?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "I didn't finish eatin' sir." The class snickered. He frowned. "That's not my problem, put those up." "Exactly! How is me eatin' effectin' you?" He exhaled sharply as the class laughed.

"Put them up now!" he yelled. I smirked. "Whatever. You can teach now…" I put the bag in my backpack. "Since you want to control me, why don't you teach _my_ class." he said firmly. I laughed.

"Man, I know more potions than you do! You really want me to teach, I will man." "Be quiet. Do this potion and then leave. I will grade it today." He said calmly and sat down.

"Alex, you're going to give him a heart attack." Ron said with a grin. I smiled while chopping the Billywig stingers in half. "I won't, I promise." "I didn't say I didn't want you to." I laughed.

"You're so mean baby." He grinned. "Not really. He's always been this evil. We just knew he was a death eater." I shrugged. "They all have the same attitudes, 'cept for my daddy of course."

We heard a boom and then a crash. "Oh Neville." a girl said while shakin' her head. I laughed. What type of name is that? "You have a detention Longbottom. Instead of making potions, you'll do book work for now on."

He looked down while turning red. I frowned. "Why you give him a detention?" Fernando asked. "This doesn't concern you." Snape said. Fernando rose his eyebrow. Oh boy, he's mad…

"Fernando, you don't care…" I said while reachin' back to pat his knee. He shook his head. "Man, you better hold me back…" I grinned and turned around.

Me and Ron were juss about finish. We had about 10 minutes left in class. "Are we going to finish?" he asked. I nodded. "Yeah, at least by the end of class."

Snape looked impatient. "Nobody is done yet? What is taking so long?" he said frustrated. I smacked my lips and frowned. "Don't worry, it's not because we want to be in here wit' you…" My school laughed.

"Don't say another word, or I will tell your father." I laughed. "Wow, tell my dad. That's your last resort? That takes the 'master' out of Potionmaster, doesn't it?"

"That's it. Turn in your potion and both of you leave!" Ron turned red. "We're not done." I said, now gettin' mad. "You are done now. Bring it to me." I looked up at him.

"How you gon' tell me that we're done? It's not your potion." "Give it to me!" he yelled with his hand out. "No." I said and continued to stir it. It only needed 5 more stirs.

"I will grade it how it is. Give it to me." he said, trying to calm himself. "No, we're not done." I said while stirrin' slowly, to make him even more angry. He walked up to our desk.

"Alex, just turn it in." Ron said quietly. I shook my head. "Fine, get me a vial." he quickly handed me one. "Ima need you to back up." I said while shooing him away.

He growled and went back to his desk. We grabbed our bags and got up. Hermione and Jackie did the same. I breathed in and out slowly, to calm myself.

The last time I was angry, I did some horrible stuff. I got so angry, glass broke around me and the walls began to shake. It was only because my class kept on makin' fun of me. They were terrified after that.

Snape attempted to snatch it out my hand. I pulled back. "Don't snatch from me. You're too old to be actin' like a child man." "Give me the damn potion." he said deadly.

"Don't cuss me out! I can do it too, shit…" I said while clenching and unclenching my hand. "Alex juss put it on his desk." Jackie said. I sighed and smirked.

'Exploding fluid.' I thought and dropped it on his desk. I quickly put up a shield in front of the class and watched Snape's desk explode. Snape shielded himself, unfortunately.

"There's your potion, sir." I said with a smirk. He smirked. "That's what they used on your dear-" I rose my hand up to throw him high against the wall. I breathed heavily as anger reached every inch of my body.

"Alex, just put him down." Hermione said. "Put him down Alex." Ron said. I looked at them and bit my lip. I walked closer to Snape. "If you ever mention that again, I will rip your fucking heart out with my teeth." I said venomously.

He glared. The bell rung. I dropped him and walked out that damn class. Tears welled up in my eyes from anger. A few glass candle holders busted as I walked by them.

"Alex!" I heard Ron say. I looked back, which made him jump. I guess the look on my face scared em'. "Alex, don't be angry. I can help you." I let a tear slide down my face. "No one can help me." I said lowly.

He opened his mouth. "Ron, juss leave me be…" I said and walked off. I heard footsteps behind me. I sighed. "I want to help you. Let me help you, please!" he said while taking my arm.

I looked up at him. "Ron, please. I jus-" "Shh…" he pulled me into his arms. I bit my lip as I wiped the tear from my face. He held me for quite some time. "Why don't we go take a nap in my room. I'm tired and I know you are too." he said while rubbing my back.

I nodded, but grinned. "What is it with you and naps?" He smiled. "Any reason to have you in my room I guess." I laughed a little and then sniffed. "Alex will you let me help you?" he asked.

I kissed his lips. "I guess. I just don't want to hurt you, in any way." He smiled and kissed me. "I'll take my chances, for you…" I smiled. "Let's go take that nap then…" I said before yawning. 'Man, I'm goin' to get in trouble…' I thought. 'You sure are…' I heard my daddy say.

AN: Ok, not as hard as I wanted it. Yall ain't ready for it though… To mean- mug is to glare at somebody with an attitude. Au revoir is goodbye in french, I believe… I always watched children in my class doing stuff that made the teacher mad, so that's where I got the idea. Review please! _JussMee_


	33. Always Plan Ahead

AN: Here's chapter 33...

Disclaimer: Not mine…

Ever since Alex's temper tantrum, Snape just ignores her. I would too, if she threatened to rip out my heart with her teeth. I could honestly say I was scared of her for a few days.

Alex calmed down that night, after she was punished by her dad. She received detention with him for a week. It didn't sound too bad, but there was more to it.

She had to run laps for 15 minutes, do 100 sit-ups, and do 50 push-ups. Then, she had to write 'I will not disturb the peace with my anger anymore, or my father will beat me up', 500 times.

She was on her 3rd day of detentions, but she looked like she had been doing it for a month. She had lost a lot of weight, and barely ate at meal times. Instead, she would talk to us for a while then take a small nap.

She told me her grades didn't change though. When she finished her sentences early, she would start on her homework. Her detentions were held after dinner, so she wouldn't get darker.

She walked in Snape's class with a smile on her face. "Hey yall." she greeted. "Why you so happy?" Jackie asked. She grinned. "My daddy said my detentions are over, since he's seein' some results…"

We congratulated her. "We see it too man! You look good." Fernando said. She smiled. "I only lost 15lbs." Yalonda and Mariah gasped. "That's good! Now you can shop with us!" Mariah said while clapping.

Alex glared. "I've always shopped in the same store as yall." "Yeah, but you just got in there barely…" Yalonda said while holding her fingers a few millimeters apart. Alex laughed.

"I can't stand yall." They laughed. "Alright settle down. Your semester exams will be in the last week before Christmas holidays. Your schedules will be written on the board next Monday. Your reviews are do the day of the test. We will grade it early so you can correct and study it."

Alex rose her hand. "Yes." he said tensely. "Will the same questions be on the test?" He shook his head. "Not the same questions, but the same material. Any other questions?" I rose my hand.

"What is it?" "Are we able to leave after we are finished?" He nodded. "Ok. Work on your test reviews for 30 minutes then leave." That was a problem. I already finished everything…

I rose my hand again. "You have a lot of questions today…" he said. "Well, I already finished my review professor." He rolled his eyes. "Of course. You can leave and patrol the halls I guess…"

"Actually, I finished too." Alex said. "Go. Did anybody else do something smart?" Draco, Yalonda, Ron, and Jackie rose their hands. "All of you go then. Everyone else, get busy."

We all actually got together and did the assignment. We just happened to be in the common room together, and I just happened to have mine complete. "Hermione, are you going on patrol?" Ron asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, just for a little while. Are you coming Draco?" He shook his head. "No, I need to write mother. I'll do it tonight." "Ok, see you guys." I walked down the halls.

I walked around the corner of the Hufflepuff section of the castle. "You can't tell anyone." Dennis said to a girl. She nodded her head, looking slightly terrified.

"Dennis? Why does it matter if we keep it a secret? People will find out eventually." He looked at her and then walked closer to her. "Because love, I don't want anything to happen to you. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you…"

Aw!! They shared a short kiss then pulled back. "I have to go." She nodded with a sad smile. "I love you." she said. He smiled slightly. "I love you too." I smiled. I walked out. He jumped in surprise. "Granger! Uh, w- when did you, uh, get here?" he stammered. The girl walked off silently.

"I just got here. Why do you ask? Is Voldemort around the corner of something?" He flinched. "Don't say His name." I smirked. "Only cowards are afraid to say it, like you." I walked past him, but stop.

"It's nice that you've found a new love. I won't tell, I promise." I said with a smile. His face softened. He stared at me for a while. "Please don't tell anyone. If a Slytherin found out…" He trailed off while looking down.

"To me, it doesn't matter who you go out with. No matter what type of blood they have, no matter what house, no matter if they're rich or poor. As long as you love and care about that person, it doesn't matter." He nodded.

"Look Granger, I don't mean to offend you. It's just-" "Your house is constantly watching you." He nodded with a small smile. "I'm not lying, I promise I'm not. The truth is…" He looked away while shoving his hands in his pockets.

I walked closer. "What is it? You can tell me." I said softly. He exhaled sharply. "I don't want to have a life like this. I don't want to be a death eater. I just-" He looked away as a tear slid down his face.

"We can help you Dennis. I believe you could be a nice person if you didn't have to act like a Slytherin. I believe you were just placed in there because of your family and your blood." He nodded.

"Let us help you Dennis. Let's go to Dumbledore and we can help you." "I was always told that he couldn't help me. What can Dumbledore do for me?" I smiled. "He can protect you. You won't have to be a death eater. He'll make sure you and her are safe."

He looked up. "I want to but, I'm just…" "You're scared?" He shook his head. "No, I'm not scared! I, uh, I…" I chuckled. "It's ok to feel scared. You can feel whatever you want, join us."

"I want to. I don't want anything to hurt her. I promise I'm not lying! You can give me Veritaserum." "We'll go to Dumbledore together, is that ok?" He looked at me with sad eyes. "What will people think if they saw us together?"

I grinned. "That you just got in trouble. They don't need to know. Let's go." He nodded and we began walking. "Thank you Granger. This means a lot to me." I nodded. "Call me Hermione. In other houses, we don't use last names." He laughed a little.

Later after dinner, I laid across the couch as Jackie sat on the other couch. "You found something to help you breath under water?" "I'm just going to use what Harry used in the last tournament." He nodded.

"I'm using a spell, it's dark magic though…" I gasped. "You can use it?" He nodded. "Yeah, Mr. Griffin teaches dark arts and what you can use against it. I've never used it to hurt people though…"

He got up and walked over to me. I frowned. What was he going to do? He put his leg over my legs and balanced himself on his hand, which was next to my ear. He bit his lip.

"You know I couldn't resist baby." I grinned. "Well you have to resist. I'm not doing _that_." He chuckled and laid himself on top of me. "You're kind of heavy." He shrugged and crossed his arms on my chest.

He laid his chin on them and stared at me. "I could look at you all day baby." I smiled. "That would be creepy, but thanks." He laughed. "I guess you got your six pack from basketball?" He nodded.

"And football. The best wide receiver!" I laughed. "My dad watches football. We have an American sports channel on our TV, and he watches it." "What's his favorite NFL team?"

I bit my lip. My dad only told me only once. "Um, it had something to do with a hawk-" "The Seattle Seahawks?" That's it. He had been to Washington on occasions for dentist convention.

"Right!" "Eeeh, they suck! It's all about them Baltimore Ravens!" he said while nodding his head. I smiled. "I'll just take your word for it. I need to do some homework, so could you… kind of…" He smirked.

"Nope. You're a work-aholic, live a lil' man. Just do it Sunday." I rolled my eyes. "I can't take that chance. What if something comes up and-" He silenced me with his lips.

After a while, I wrapped my arms around his neck. He moaned softly as he pulled my leg up to his hip. I opened my eyes and pulled back. "What?" he asked as he stroked my face.

"You just, um, kind of, surprised me I guess." I blushed and looked away. He grabbed chin and turned my attention to him. "You don't have to be shy around me baby."

"I know it's just, that was a step closer to…" He smiled and nodded. "I gotcha, I gotcha. Well, sorry baby." We heard a knock at the door. He got off me and sat on the couch.

I got up and put my hands on my hips. "I thought you were going to get the door." He rose his eyebrows. "Man, this ain't my place. You can open it." I laughed. "Thanks for helping…"

All of our friends stood at the portrait door. "Hey Hermione!" Yalonda said while walking in with everyone else. "Were we interrupting something here?" Alex asked with a smirk.

I laughed. "Of course not!" "Yeah, of course not…" Jackie said while rolling his eyes. "Alex, I was so glad when you woke up that night from your little thing…" Mariah said while laying her head on Harry's shoulder.

Alex nodded. "Harry, did you have a little, um-" "Vision? Yes." He adjusted his glasses. She frowned. "What was it about?" "Um… It's kind of hard to talk about really…" He looked off.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want…" Alex said. He shook his head. "It was sort of like a timeline thing. It started from when my parents were, you know… Then it was all the encounters we've had with him. The last was the worst though…" he said quietly.

Mariah rubbed his chest. "Well, it was like we were battling in a big room or something and, everyone was there."

He pointed to us. "And everyone was throwing spells from everywhere. I was running through them to look for Mariah." She smiled.

"I ran around a corner and saw…" He looked down and cleared his throat. He bit his lip. "I saw my parents in a cell at the end of a hall. I was running towards them, but that's when I woke up."

I couldn't imagine seeing that. I wouldn't be able to talk about something so sensitive. He rubbed his eye and blinked it a few times. "I'm sorry Harry, I shouldn'tve said anything." Alex said with sad eyes.

He smiled. "No it's fine, really. Just kind of, well, hard to talk about. What did you see?" She sighed. "Well, I heard somebody scream and I turned around to see Ron on the ground. Voldemort-" The usual flinched.

"Was like, 'you think you can beat me?', and all this stuff. He was about to kill me but I woke up." She nodded slowly. We stayed quiet for a while. "I knew my life was goin' to be like this." she said suddenly.

We looked at her. "When Voldemort pointed his wand at me before my folks came in, I felt this cold sensation all over my body. I found out later that he gave me some of his negative energy…" I thought that was just a saying.

"What do you mean by negative energy?" Lavender asked. "Meaning, he had so much power that it was building up. So, he gave me some of his before it could destroy him." She flipped her hair out her face.

Harry frowned and pushed his glasses up. "How come he didn't give me any power?" She smiled. "Wow, you sound jealous Harry." We laughed. If felt good to laugh since the whole topic was sort of dark.

"I don't know why though. Maybe he wasn't as powerful as he was when we were younger. That's the best I can think of man. I sort of feel synced with em'. I feel like I'm evil sometimes." "Really?" Mariah said sarcastically.

Alex laughed. "Not mean, but I sometimes have evil thoughts. Like, when me and Snape had that thing. I actually was going to kill him, I'm so serious." "We actually believe you Alex." Allic said.

"You actually attempted to blow him up Alex!" Harry said. "Cool, you did?" Ginny asked gleefully. She laughed. "Yes, but I didn't mean to hurt em'… that bad." We laughed.

"It's juss, he was referring when my uncle was hit with exploding fluid, that killed him." Ron grabbed her hand.

She licked her lips and bit her bottom. "When he said that… It juss made my blood boil man. I felt pure hatred then, like Voldemort would any other day…"

She sighed. "I don't mean to bog yall down wit' dis' sad stuff." "It's ok Alex, you need to get off your chest." I said. She smiled. "Well anywho, I need a drink." I rolled my eyes.

"By the time you get older, your kidneys are going to be prunes!" I said. She laughed. "I'll be lucky to make it that far." she said with small smile. "You are going to make it that far, and farther." Ron said before kissing the side of her forehead.

"Whatever you say honey… But I was serious 'bout those drinks though." "I don't feel like drinking man." Fernando said. "Fine, I'll ask Anton if he wants a drink." "He's such a nerd!" Mariah exclaimed.

"He's a cute nerd though." Alex said. Yalonda shrugged. "He looks a little better than average." she said, which made Alex laugh. She summoned a crystal bottle.

"Ooh! Is that Smirnoff?" Jackie asked excitedly. She nodded while cracking open the top with her fingers. She must have rough hands…

Eventually we all had one, or two. They tasted like soda to me. Soon, Alex summoned cases of the addictive drink. I decided to be the more responsible one and not drink anymore.

Everyone else of course, opened another. "Come on babe, have another drink wit' us." Jackie said. I shook my head. "I have to some homework, I'll be upstairs." I said.

I walked upstairs to my dark room. I turned the light to find Jackie laying on my bed. I gasped while holding my chest. "You scared me!" I said while sitting on my bed.

He smirked. "I didn't mean to baby." he said while wrapping his arm around my stomach. He pulled me down to where my back was against his front. "Jackie, I really need to do my homework." I said while turning over to face him.

He smiled. "I want you to lay here with me baby." he said, quite smoothly. I kissed his lips gently. "Please let me get up." He shook his head with a smile. "Nope."

I sighed in frustration. He laughed. "I'm kiddin' baby. I juss love to see you pout." I rolled my eyes and rose up. I felt him move, and suddenly felt breathing down my neck.

"You not mad at me are you baby?" he asked while trailing kissed down my neck and then move some of my shirt to bite my shoulder. I exhaled heavily. "No, I just need to get some things done is all."

He nodded and scooted off my bed. "Let me know when you guys leave, ok?" He nodded with a smile and walked out my room. I sighed and got my backpack out from my closet.

An hour later, I finished my homework and they still hadn't left yet. I slipped on my slippers and walked out my room. I walked down the stairs to see everyone sitting at a big card table, playing a card game.

"Hermione! Come n' play wit' us." Alex said. "Maybe I'll just be a spectator for now." She sighed "You're such a party pooper man!" I rolled my eyes. Jackie leant back and winked at me. I smiled.

After another hour of watching them play a game called Uno, they were finally ready to go. "Let's do this tomorrow night. This was fun!" Lavender said. I shrugged.

"Sure why not. We'll see you guys tomorrow." Jackie stayed behind while everyone else walked away. He wrapped his arms around me, yet again. Not that I didn't have a problem with it…

"When are you gonna spend the night wit' me?" he asked before planting a kiss on my lips. I wanted to, but I don't know if it is a good idea. I don't want anything to turn into, you know…

"Well, I don't mind. Just not through the week, and we can't be tempted to do anything we're not suppose to." He smiled and kissed my lips tenderly. "I juss want your company babe." Aw! I'm so gullible…

"Ok, just let me know when, ok? I need at least a day to get prepared." He frowned but laughed. "Sure babe. Goodnight." I kissed his lips softly and then pulled back. "Goodnight." I whispered.

He whimpered. "Is that it man? How am I suppose to have sweet dreams of you?" I laughed. "Fine!" I attacked his lips with mine as we began to kiss wildly.

We heard a whistle. "Someone let down the windows, it's beginning to fog in here." Draco said with a smirk. Jackie laughed. "Goodnight baby. That really helped." I blushed and waved.

Draco opened his mouth. "Shut up Draco." I said quickly to silence him. He laughed as we walked in the common room.

AN: Sorry it took so long. I've been in the process of movin' n' stuff. Hope you liked it. Read and Review if you like….. _JussMee_


	34. Exploding Sadness

AN: Sorry it's takin' so long!

Disclaimer: Not mine…

_Alex's POV_

It was an early Monday morning, well, for me it was… I had a dream that was sure to keep me up. I watched a cloaked figure strangle my uncle to death. My aunt was already dead, judging by the pool of blood around her.

I now lay awake at 5:57 am. My eyes burn from the ceiling and electrical fan that spun cool air in my room. It felt like a freezer in my room, but I always liked it cold.

I sighed and got up from my bed. I walked over to my dresser to get the necessary stuff to take my hot shower. I walked in my bathroom and turned on my light.

I walked out of my bathroom 15 minutes later, slightly relaxed. I put on my under stuff, my black jeans, and a white t-shirt. I went back in my bathroom to make sure it wasn't still humid.

I can't do my hair in humid air, or it draw up into an afro! I plugged up my flat irons and took out a comb or two. I straightened my hair and left it all down.

After putting the rest of my uniform on and my shoes, I grabbed my backpack and my purse and headed out the door. I looked at my phone as I walked down the hallway. It was 6:50 am.

I sat at my empty table as the food magically appeared in front of me. I piled my plate of sausage links, eggs, toast, and jelly. Breakfast sandwich it is…

"Good morning love!" Ron said as he walked up to the table. I smiled and wiped my mouth with a napkin. "Mornin' baby." I said as got up to hug him. He kissed my lips slowly and then pulled back with a smile.

"I've been waiting all night to do that." I grinned and sat down. "How did you sleep?" he asked as he began makin' his plate. I sighed. "Not too good, I had a bad dream lass night, and I couldn't sleep…"

He looked at me and put his hand on mine. "Are you going to make it during classes today? Do you just want to skip today?" I smiled and shook my head. "I wish I could, but I need to go to classes."

He nodded. "Let me know if you are not feeling well, ok love?" I grinned. He spoils me sometimes!

By lunch time, I felt so sluggish. Ron practically dragged me to the table. "Alex, you don't look too good." Harry said. I shook my head. "I had a long mornin'." I said and put my head down on my crossed arms.

"Maybe you should go to the hospital wing. She probably will let you sleep for a period." Hermione suggested. I shook my head. "The more sleepy I am, the more I'm gonna sleep tonight."

They laughed. I tried to eat my chicken sandwich, but was unsuccessful. The bell rang for the next period. I sighed and got up slowly. I'm so tired…

It was now the last period. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna sleep through this class. I usually fall asleep in cold places. The dungeons were freezing. I placed a warming spell on my chair before I sat down.

"Are you ok Alex?" Fernando asked. I nodded slowly. I felt like I was in a daze. It was makin' everything and everyone go slow. Snape was slowly, I guess, writing something on the board.

"You will define the words in the chapters that we have gone over, which are on the board. Most of the words were on your review, but I would like you to actually remember what they are, and not just put them down as an answer. You may start."

To me, it took him about 5 minutes to say that. Everybody was already writing by the time I snapped out of my trans. "Are we gonna turn these in?" I asked slowly.

He frowned. "Yes, it is on the board." In white chalk were the words: 'Due today. Leave when you are done.' I shrugged and began writing. A ball of paper hit the back of my head.

I watched the paper ball land next to my foot. I heard snickering behind me. I picked up the ball and unwrapped it to make it straight.

A stick figure showed a man, which was my dad, being that there was an arrow with 'your father' above him, in an old fashioned guillotine.

The blade fell and cut his head off. Another stick figure appeared, which was Voldemort because of the same reason, and 'haha' showed up in a bubble as he pointed his finger at the head. I rolled my eyes and turned around.

The fat boy, Gregory Goyle I think, and his bird- lookin' friend Vincent, both smirked at me. I smiled politely and turned around. I smirked this time.

I summoned a bag of exploding sand, made by my future brother-in-laws Fred and George. I sprinkled some of it in the paper and balled it back up. I threw it at Gregory, who frowned and looked around confused.

I chuckled and turned around. In a matter of seconds, an explosion erupted from the back of the room. Some people screamed, while others laughed.

The sand isn't meant to kill anyone, juss to scare them a little. Gregory and Vincent's faces were full of scratches and bruises. Nothing too critical though…

"Who is responsible for this?!" Whoops. I kinda can't get in trouble anymore this year or else I'll be sent to a boot camp back home. How careless of me…

He asked again. "No one is responsible sir. I accidentally dropped my bag of exploding sand on my desk." Gregory said.

I smirked. Snape shook his head. "Both of you have detentions with me. Go to the hospital wing at once!" They got their stuff and left. "Everyone else finish."

"Alex, didn't you throw the paper ball full of exploding sand at them?" Ron asked with a grin. I nodded. "I don't know why they covered up for me though." Harry laughed.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked. "Goyle's face actually looked slimmer under all that black soot." We laughed. "That was mean baby!" Mariah said grinning. He shrugged.

"Do yall want to come to our common room?" Jackie asked. They nodded with excitement. Despite how cold it was, some of our students were gonna have a football game outside and most of our students were goin'.

The common room was almost empty. It was at least 5 times larger than Draco and Hermione's common room. There were at least 6 couches spread around the dark blue and white room.

Black table and chairs were scattered all over the floor along with our school color sofa chairs. White bookcases lined each wall, filled with old and new books.

At the entrance there were coat racks that we hung our coats and/or jackets on. I designed the room myself actually! I asked my dad if I could last year when I found out that we were comin' here, and he said I could of course.

"Wow!" our friends said. Hermione was speechless as she ran her fingers over the book binds on the shelves. I smiled. "Alex designed it." Jacob said. "You did?!" Hermione said whipping her head around.

I laughed. "Duh! I love to read." Hermione sighed dreamily. "You did a wonderful job." Draco said. "Thanks dragon…"

I think my favorite part of the room was the 200 inch projector screen where we usually watched movies. We would have a movie night when we were all good during the week. It usually took place on Saturday nights.

"Do yall wanna play Uno again?" Fernando asked. They nodded. I've already proven that I could beat anyone in Uno the last time we played it together a few days ago, so I decided to sit on the couch and read a book I bought from the store the other day.

"Come and play with us Alex." Allic said while sitting on the floor next to Mariah. I shook my head. "I'm finna read for a while." I said flipping through the book to find my bookmark on page 109.

He sighed. "Whatever you say…" I began reading as they played their card game. My book was too good to be put down.

It was about a boy and girl who were best friends. They lived with a small community in the Appalachian mountains in the late 1800s. Eventually when they got older they start to develop feelings for each other and there was a bit of erotica in the book as well…

I was in the middle of one of the erotica scenes when a pair of hands covered my eyes. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Who is this and why are you prohibiting me from reading?" I said calmly.

There was a deep chuckle. "It's just me Alex." He removed his hands from my view as I turned around. It was my ex- boyfriend Angelo. He grinned as I gasped.

Angelo was mixed with black and Hispanic and had the most dreamiest green eyes! He was at least 5 inches taller than me and was muscular. He was on our Quidditch team but he gave Joe his spot. He graduated 2 years ago, which broke us up.

I hugged him tightly. "Wow! It's nice to see you again. Where ya' been?" He smiled. "I moved to Texas to be close to my parents, with my fiancé…" Right in my face…

I smiled. "Wow congratulations! Who's the lucky girl?" "Well you remember that girl you fought in your 5th year-" "What?! Are you serious?" Yalonda screamed.

Angelo laughed as I stood in Yalonda's way of seeing him. "I could've sworn me and Angelo were talkin'… But anyways, so that black chick I fought that was in 7th year." He nodded with a smile.

"We were reacquainted in college after I finished the Academy. Since she was expelled, she attended a muggle school. She looked nice when she wasn't covered in bruises." I laughed.

I, of course, won the fight. It all started when she started a rumor that I did some inappropriate things with a boy. It annoyed me so much when everyone asked if it was true.

So, when I went to confront the girl about it she decided to start swingin' at me. I had the lass swing though…

"Well tell her I said hello." He grinned. "I will, I will. So are you seeing anyone?" I nodded. "Ronald, come here please." He looked up and nodded.

Ron squared his shoulders and little and balled his hands in fists. I guess he was makin' the impression that he was tough. I laughed inwardly as he stood next to me.

"Um, Angelo, this is my boyfriend Ronald Weasley. Ronald, this is Angelo Portillo, my ex- boyfriend." "This is juicy…" I heard Mariah say. Ron shook his hand, roughly I guess being that Angelo's hand was turning red.

"Nice to meet you Ronald. Quite a handshake." Ron nodded. "Thank you. It's nice meeting you as well." Ron said in a deep voice. I turned my head to laugh silently at my _masculine_ boyfriend.

Angelo smiled. I remember how he smiled at anything. I even saw him smiling while he was sleep in class one day. That was one of the reasons why I got with him and that we were pretty close…

"Well, I just wanted to see you again since I'm on summer break at college. I'm gonna talk to your dad now. I think I have your number." He took out his phone and I guess looked through his contacts.

"It hasn't changed right?" I shook my head. "No, juss the phone types." he chuckled. "Well I'll call you sometimes ok. We need to catch up, don't you think?"

Yalonda and Mariah 'ooed'. I sighed with a smile. "Yeah we do. It was nice to see you again Angelo." I said with a final hug. "Nice to see you too. Nice meeting you Ronald. I'll see you later." he said and disappeared.

Ron stood there frowning. "What's wrong macho man?" I said and laughed. He turned red. "Nothing, nothing at all…" I smiled and hugged him tightly. "You know you don't have change anything for me right?" He nodded and grinned.

"I just thought that… He looked better than me, and maybe that would make you like him again." I rolled my eyes. "Oh Ron. Angelo is cute, but me and you have more of a bond than him and I do." Ron smiled.

"Come on Ron! It's your turn anyway. I'm finna skip you!" Fernando said from behind us. "Go ahead and finish. We'll talk about it another time." I said and kissed his lips.

He nodded and ran over to the table. Now back to my erotica!!

Me and Ron made our way up to my room. We weren't gonna do anything bad. He wanted to see my room since I did such a good job on the common room. I said my password, which was 'Mrs. Weasley', and we walked in my room.

My whole room was decorated in dark red, black, and white. I love dark colors, especially to wake up to. My bed was dark red, black, and white solid colors on a black bed frame that I bought from IKEA, like my whole bedroom set.

My carpet and my walls were white, but had all my room colors everywhere. My favorite part was my big red digital clock that was hanging above my desk. The big red letters were kinda like my nightlight.

"Wow! This looks really cool!" "Thanks, come see my bathroom!" He chuckled as I dragged him to my bathroom. My bathroom was done the same and had chrome everywhere.

His eyebrows rose. I looked in the direction he was lookin' in. He was staring at my see-through shower next to my huge bathtub. I frowned. "What is it?" "No one doesn't come in here when you're taking a shower right?" I grinned.

"Not that I know of babe." He smiled. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Maybe you could be the first Mr. Weasley…" I said before kissing his lips. He grinned.

Soon he pushed against the wall and began to kiss forcefully. I moaned slightly as his hands moved down to my hips. About 5 minutes later we broke apart, breathless.

His face was about a few centimeters from mine as he breathed in and out from his mouth. He looked intently in my eyes, as if he was searching for something.

His eye color looked darker as his eyelids half covered them. He placed his hands around my neck gently and continued staring. I smiled and kissed his lips gently. He smiled back. He looked so sexy!

"I'm sorry love. I guess I got a little out of hand." "Trust me, I didn't mind one bit." He grinned. There was knock at our- I mean my door. I smacked my lips as Ron and I walked out the bathroom.

Ron sat on my bed as I opened the door. It was Anton, and he was actually with a girl. It was his friend that I knew but really didn't talk to. I think her name started with an 'R' or something…

"Hello Alex. You remember Leslie…" Ok, 'L' then… "Yeah, hey Leslie." She waved and smiled. I think she was always shy and I don't think I ever heard her voice.

"Leslie this is my boyfriend Ronald." He got up to shake her hand and greet her. Of course, she smiled and didn't say anything. "I actually came in here to update the software I put on your computer." I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, but don't touch anything else, that includes Leslie." She gasped while we laughed. "Don't worry, that'll be another time." I laughed again. "Leslie! I sure hope not…"

She shook her head with a smile. Ron looked at me with his eyebrows up. 'What is it babe?' 'I wanted to stay in here with you and,… relax a little.' I smirked.

'We can relax this weekend if you want baby. Let's juss go back downstairs and see what everyone else is doin'. Ok?' He nodded and took my hand. "Alright no touchin' anything or anyone!" They laughed as me and Ron walked out my room.

We were now sitting at our table for dinner. Ron and I shared a rack of barbeque ribs along with bread and potato salad. Tonight was American cuisine night since everyone seemed to like it from the Ball.

I smiled as I watched Ron tear the meat off the bone like a savage animal. So sexy… "Eww! We would appreciate it if you would act like a person at the table Ronald." Hermione said in disgust.

I frowned. "But I'm hungry." Ron said like a child. "Well be considerate of others Ronald…" she said and rolled her eyes. "Oh Hermione. I'm so happy you're worried about other people besides yourself." I said smirking.

She smiled. "I'm so happy Ronald has a second mother away from home to defend him." Our friends laughed. I laughed too. That was a good one. "You got me, you got me…" She smirked and continued eating.

'Alex?' It was my daddy. 'Yeah?' I hope those boys didn't snitch on me to my daddy. 'I need to talk to you outside the Great Hall. It's urgent.' "'Scuse me guys, I'll be back." "So?" Jackie said with a laugh. I rolled my eyes while walking away from the table.

As I walked out the Great Hall doors, I could picture in my mind my dad with a belt or something in his hands to hit me. "Alex?" a deep voice said. It was my daddy, with tears streamin' down his face.

I gasped. "Daddy what's wrong?" He hesitated as he bit his lips. "Ya' momma was in car crash involving a drunk driver. They don'…" His voice began to quiver as more tears fell.

I allowed my own tears to fall. "They don't think she's gonna make it." He rushed out before falling to his knees, sobbing. I put my head in hands and began crying silently.

My daddy's sobs echoed in the vacant hallways. I finally bent down to try and consul my broken dad. "She'll make it daddy." I said weakly. He looked up at me.

His pretty light brown eyes were now darker with red veins skewed across his glassy eyes. He wrapped his big bear arms around me and squeezed me tight.

After awhile he let go and looked at me. "We'll go see her tomorrow. Maybe during school…" Yes! I sniffed as my daddy wiped a tear from my cheek.

"Alex? We're gonna get this together one day. This whole life thing…" I smiled and nodded. "We have keep each other up, you know?" he said as he helped me up.

I nodded again. "Maybe you should go back in. I'll come and see you before you go to bed." "Ok daddy." I hugged him as he rocked us back and forth. "I love you so much sweetheart." I smiled. "I love you too daddy."

So after eatin' and receiving' a lot of questions from everyone, like 'why are you crying?' 'Did your boyfriend make you cry?" and so on, Ron was finally walkin' me to the entrance of Hogwarts.

He softly slid arms around my waist to bring me closer to him. He leaned his forehead on mine. "I'm sorry to hear about your mum." I smiled as my throat began to tighten.

I pressed my lips together to ceil the sob that was escaping. That didn't work… I buried my face in his chest and began crying loudly. I heard people around me whisperin' as they walked past us. 'I hope she's ok…' 'She's probably pregnant…'

Soon, the noise ceased, meaning everyone was gone. The only sounds that could be heard was either my sniffin' or a random 'meow' from a cat somewhere.

"Are you alright love?" Ron said, breaking the silence. I looked up at him with my burnin' eyes. "I think so. I'm just goin' through some stuff and-" I pressed my lips together again.

Ron shushed me as I placed the side of my face on his chest. It seemed like everything would go right for a few days, but then something bad always chases it.

Ron squeezed me tighter. He was so warm that I could feel the heat coming from within his body. With Ron's touch, I felt that I was cared for. I felt that he was gonna make me feel better. I actually felt… loved by him.

I pulled myself together and looked up at him. "Can you spend the night wit' me?" I asked in a wimpy voice. He smiled and nodded. "I don't mind love. Come on then. I know you are tired."

We walked out into the cold together. Lightning flashed in the distance. Great, something to match my mood. "Must be a blizzard coming." I let a small smile creep on my face.

"Maybe we'll get stuck in…" He laughed. "Hopefully, huh…" The very thought lightened up my mood just a tiny bit…

AN: I hope you liked this chapter. It was sort of long and emotional. I thought putting some emotion in her that I'm not use to showing myself. But anywho, I'm sorry it's taking so long. Read and Review please… _JussMee_


	35. Task Number Two

AN: Here's chapter 35...

Disclaimer: Not mine…

_Hermione's POV_

Since it was the night before the second task, we planned on getting sleep instead of staying up late and drinking as usual. Since our friends were practically alcoholics, this was hard for them I bet…

Alex was exceptionally quiet since her mother's accident. Her mother was recovering better than what the doctors expected. Alex said she was even up when her, her dad, and Ron got there.

Even though this was joyous news, I could tell that she was still a little down about the whole situation. Of course she wasn't talking and she wasn't as vibrant looking as she was a week ago. She seemed a little, gothic I guess…

It was 8:30pm as we sat in the Head's common room. We were with our perspective 'partner', either under a blanket snuggled or without a blanket snuggled.

Alex's phone rung from the coffee table behind her and Ron's couch. She pealed herself from Ron and went to go get it. "'Scuse me guys." she said and walked out the common room.

"Does she seem a little quiet to yall?" Fernando asked. We nodded. "I was juss thinkin' that man. I guess I would be too…" Jackie said. They agreed. "I hate to see her like that." Yalonda said sadly.

"Yeah! It feels weird without her making fun of my accent." Mariah said which made us laugh. Alex walked in with a small smile plastered on her face. I smiled.

"What's got so you happy?" Allic asked. "Well, my dad said he walked in my mom's hospital room and it was empty.-" We gasped while she chuckled. "No, she had already left and she was at home! They let her out early."

Some let out sighs of relief as others applauded and cheered for the good news. She smiled widely. This was the best we'd seen her since the accident.

I gasped. A tear slid down her cheek. "I'm sorry guys. I'm juss… so happy." she said before Ron got up to hug her. She quickly wiped her face with her hands and breathed in and out sharply.

"No one say anything about what yall saw here tonight." We laughed. She laughed a little too. I think she's actually back!

"Never act like that again Alex! You scared us." Harry said with a grin. She smiled. "Hopefully that'll be my lass time. That wasn't fun at all. But anywho, I'm finna see my mom. Ron, wanna come with me?" He nodded.

So after they put there shoes on and sweaters, we said our goodbyes to them as they disappeared. "I guess we should go too. We have a big day tomorrow." Jackie said with a stretch.

I curled my lip under playfully. He laughed and hugged me. Everyone walked out the common room except for me and Jackie. "Do you want me to spend the night with you?" he asked.

I blushed while looking down. I actually did want him to spend the night. I was just afraid of what could happen, or would I be able to control myself. I find him sort of irresistible at times…

"Um… Maybe another time. I haven't prepared my room for company and I think I'm a bad sleeper-" "Hermione! It's ok if you don't want me to be with you tonight. Juss say no, I won't be mad…" he said before placing a kiss on my lips.

I smiled. "Sorry. I didn't want to upset you." I said while we walked closer to the portrait door. He placed his hand on the side of my face and leaned his head down to my level.

At first he gave me several chaste kisses. He would tease me by opening his mouth but pulling back. I whimpered and frowned up at him. He chuckled. "Am I makin' you mad baby?" he asked with a seductive voice as he stroked my face. I nodded with an annoyed look.

He smirked. "Then make me kiss you." he whispered. I smirked as well as I grabbed his face with both hands. "Kiss me." I said forcefully as our lips joined.

He moaned slightly as I bit his bottom lip teasingly. "Damn." he said with a chuckle. I laughed before having my mouth attacked by his. His tongue seemed to be taking a tour around my mouth and somehow found its way at the roof of my mouth.

I moaned as we continue to battle each other. His hands started to roam under my shirt which made me open my eyes. I pulled back and smiled. "Goodnight." He grimaced but smiled anyway.

"Goodnight baby. Now I have somethin' to think about." he whispered in my ear before kissing my neck. I grinned while biting my lip. "Um, you're welcome?" He laughed.

"Um Jackie? Are you walking with us or what?" Yalonda asked while walking back into the common room. She stopped and narrowed her eyes. A smirk formed from her mouth.

"Never mind guys. I think he's staying." she yelled as she exited. We laughed. "Not yet, anyways…" he said with a smile. I nodded. "But maybe soon, with a kiss like that." I whispered in his ear before kissing it.

He shivered as I laughed. "Damn." he said for a second time. We hugged for a last time as we walked outside the portrait door. The Air-Hawks were walking down the hall to the stairs.

"Wait!" he yelled which made them turn around. Draco was with them as well, I'm guessing walking Yalonda to her room. "It didn't take that long at all I see." Fernando said which made them laugh.

Jackie rolled his eyes and gave me a quick kiss. "Night baby." he said and walked away. "Night." I called to him. Well that was interesting…

I woke up the next day on my own. I remember debating to myself rather to set my alarm clock or not. I looked over to my digital clock.

6:45 am. Why did I wake up so early? I guess I was just so excited about today's events. The bed was just so comfortable that I just couldn't bare to get up. Maybe some television would help!

I summoned my remote to my flat screen T.V. that was sat on a T.V. stand in the front of my room. With a couple spells, I had unlimited channels with good reception.

I settled for cartoons just to put me in a good mood. I remember how I use to wake up early just to watch cartoons with a big bowl of cereal. This being only a few years ago…

The next time I looked at my digital clock, it was 8:45. I gasped and got up from my warm bed. Draco was brushing his teeth with a big towel manually wrapped around his waist.

He spit and then rinsed. "Good morning 'Mione! It's going to be a wonderful day! Did you just wake up?" I shook my head. "I've been up since 6:45 watching my T.V." he nodded.

"So I did here a witch cackling in my sleep." he said with a smug smile. I narrowed my eyes with a smile. "Shut up Draco. I need to shower.-" "Indeed." he said before chuckling.

I smirked. "So, you need to get out." he nodded and picked up last night's pajamas and exited the bathroom. I turned on the shower water to make it warm up.

I stripped and walked in the shower. It still smelled like Draco's soap, which smelled very manly. I inhaled sharply and smiled. That smelled so good…

I walked in my room with a towel wrapped around my naked body and wet hair. "Mmm…" I heard someone groan. I jumped and nearly dropped my towel. I turned around to see my lovely boyfriend behind me grinning.

I huffed while rolling my eyes. "You scared me!" I said while going in my closet. "I just wanted to surprise you baby." I heard him say. I rolled my eyes. He just wanted to see me naked.

I was dressed fully in light gray jogging pants, a maroon logo shirt with a matching hoody jacket, and white socks. My swimming attire was underneath everything.

I decided to dry my hair even though it'll get wet later on. I walked out of my closet to find Jackie watching cartoons. They looked to be American.

As I made my bed I listened to the cartoon and Jackie's laughter. "Man, I love this cartoon." he said as I sat next to him. I summoned my white shoes and began to put them on.

As I listened more to the show, it was indeed funny! "What's the name of this show?" He grinned. "It's called Chowder. It's freakin' hilarious man!" We watched the rest of it before heading down to breakfast.

We sat at our table with Ron, Alex, Harry, and Mariah. We began to eat and chat. I made sure to eat enough so that I could stay focus during the second task.

Alex wasn't talking, but looking off, as in thought. "Alex, are you ok?" I asked. She shrugged. "I'm ok, it's just… I don't know about this task man." I frowned while everyone looked around at each other.

"What do you mean Alex?" Harry asked. She shrugged. "It's juss… I don't know how to swim." I gasped as Jackie covered his mouth to cover his laughter.

"Alex, why didn't you tell someone? We would've helped you somehow." I said. She shrugged. "I guess I was occupied with other stuff. It juss kinda slipped my mind I guess.." she said before sipping the remainder of her orange juice.

"Well man, I don't know what to tell ya. All I know is, you better not make us lose man…" Jackie said. I nudged him in his side. He flinched and shrugged. "Maybe there's someway you and someone from our team can pull out." I suggested.

She shook her head. "I'm stayin' in the race. I juss gotta think of somethin'." She looked off again and was lost in thought immediately. Jackie rolled his eyes.

Everyone else started to poor in and began eating breakfast. Alex told them her trouble, in which the boys began to laugh. I sighed and crossed my arms. Sensing that I was a little annoyed, Jackie cleared his throat.

"Well, maybe there's a spell or somethin' that you can use Alex. You should ask your dad or somethin'." he said. I smiled. "I could see. I'll see yall at the competition." she said and got up.

"Maybe you can use swimmin' wings." Fernando suggested before laughing. The boys except for Ron laughed. He shook his head and continued to eat his third plate.

"That's not funny you know. I don't know how to swim either." Millicent argued while glaring at Blaise. "Well… it's just funny man." Allic said with a grin.

"It actually won't be if she drowns so stop laughing." Yalonda said defensively. "Yeah, my cousin died when he fell in a pool and drowned." Lavender added.

The boys looked off, guilt showing on their faces. "We didn't mean it like that. We were just playing." Draco said, sounding guilty. "Well, maybe you guys should put yourselves in someone else's shoes for a change." I said.

Jackie smirked. I frowned. 'I love a bossy woman." I heard in my thoughts. I grinned and continued to eat. Today was going to be fun…

The competition was to start at 3:00pm. Around 2:30 everyone began to walk down to the big lake aside from the lake with the squid in it. It wasn't exactly on the side of the squid's lake, but behind the school near Hagrid's hut.

It was 25 degrees outside as everyone huddled themselves in the tall stands that stood around us. I still wore my jogging pants and hoody with my swimming suit underneath.

I placed a warming spell on my team robes and smiled as the sensation kept my top half warm. The American team hadn't come out yet which just left me, Draco, Ron, Ginny, and Blaise.

Speaking of the devils, they walked out on the field bundled in snow hats, gloves, scarves, and their letterman jackets. The Americans cheered as their team stood next to us.

Their winter wear had their school name on it and above the writing was a hawk. I looked at the big clock on the castle. It was about 2:55 now. The stands were filled with students and other spectators.

Dumbledore appeared in front of us which made us jump. He chuckled. "Didn't mean to scare you. Are you all ready for the task ahead of you?" We nodded.

He cleared his voice to where everyone could hear him. The crowd began to cheer. I looked over to Jackie who was grinning widely. He looks so amazing with his beautiful eyes, that were beaming at the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the second task of the Bi-Wizard Tournament!" The crowd continued to cheer.

"The opposing teams will go through another obstacle course, this time retrieving items and bringing them back up to the surface. Once the items are put on this table-" Dumbledore gestured to an empty space behind him.

The Air-Hawks began to snicker as Dumbledore looked behind himself. He placed his hand on his forehead and began to laugh. He summoned a small wood table.

"This table, that is. Once they put the item on this table, they are to tag the next person to go and the next person is to retrieve another item in a different area of the lake. There will be arrows that will magically appear to show them where the item is."

I glanced over at Alex. She was looking around at the audience and had a small smile on her face. I wonder if she found a way to swim.

"Contestants you may go in those tents over there to change into your swimming suits. Yes, it will cold." he said with a smile.

All the girl contestants went in one tent and the boys went in the other. All the girls except for Alex began to undress. "Whatcha waitin' for Alex?" Yalonda asked. She shrugged.

"I can't undress while everyone's just lookin' at me man." "We're all girls here Alex. We know what you have under there." Ginny said, now stripped down to a skimpy teal blue one piece bathing suit.

Alex rolled her eyes and took off her clothes to reveal a dark red two piece bathing suit. Yalonda whistled before giggling. "You're so childish man. Where's my shirt?"

She looked behind herself to see her black school shirt and slipped it over her head. Yalonda huffed. "I don't know why we have to have shirts. We should be without them…" she said.

Alex shook her head. "No. There's too many people in the crowd that will talk about me. I should've worn like a, body suit or somethin'." she said while taking her hair down.

I was also in a two piece that was midnight blue. My body wasn't as curvy like I wanted it to be, but it got the most attractive guy in the whole world! Alex's and Yalonda's body were more curvier than me and Ginny's body by a long shot.

Me and Ginny's shirt magically appeared in front of us. We quickly put them on. It had Gryffindor colors that had a, well, Gryffindor on it with our last name on the back of our shirts in gold letters. I'm guessing our shirts vary with each person in our team…

Alex put on her shirt. I didn't see what the problem was. She had a nice body. She just had a little more meat on her bone than we did, but it wasn't repulsive or anything.

We walked outside where the boys were waiting for us by the lake on the dock. Jackie whistled as we walked closer to them. "Damn." I heard Raymond said while frowning.

The boys were looking rather gorgeous being that all of them had visible 6 packs. The best being, of course, my boyfriend. His body was more thicker than the other boys and his 6 pack was more cut.

He smiled as stood next to him. "You look quite delicious." he said which made me laugh. "Gee thanks honey. You look amazing yourself." He grinned. "I know." he said. I laughed.

"Contestants, you have two minutes to figure out the order you would like to go in. We will begin at 3:05." Dumbledore told us and walked over to where we were previously standing.

My team grouped together and began discussing the order. I was to be 3rd after Ginny. Draco was first followed by Ginny and me. Ron was after me and Blaise was last.

We lined up in the order that we were going. I was up against Raymond who winked at me. I smiled and looked at the rest of their line. Jackie was first then Yalonda. Raymond was next then Allic and Alex was last.

She looked a little nervous and was looking straight at the body of water in front of us. Raymond turned around and said something that made both of them laugh.

Soon we were nearly ice sickles standing in freezing weather with swimming suits on. It seemed that 3:05 would never get here. Draco and Blaise's shirt were indeed different.

Their shirts were Slytherin green with a snake on the front with Slytherin under the snake. Their writing was in silver. Blaise's shirt seemed to be clinging to him. His chest was nearly busting out of the shirt!

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The second task shall commence on my mark." Wait a second. What temperature was the water? "Professor?" I called. He looked back with his eyebrows up.

"Is the water as cold as the air?" He shook his head with smile. "I placed a warming spell on the whole lake. Don't worry, you all won't be frozen to death." I smiled and nodded. Duh, the lake isn't frozen!

"That was a good question man. I was juss thinkin' that." Raymond said with a grin. I nodded. "Just making sure." "On your mark…" Draco and Jackie walked to the end of the dock.

Draco rolled his neck and his shoulders around to warm himself up. Jackie did the same while jogging in place. "Get set…" They got into place. "Go!!" The crowd cheered as they jumped in the lake.

A screen magically appeared on both sides of the dock. They faced the crowd so that they can see what's happening under the water.

Draco had grown gills on both sides of his face and had webbed limbs. He was swimming forward until a red arrow appeared in front of him. It pointed to the left. He looked over to the left before swimming that way.

The only thing that was changed on Jackie was his back. Protruding from his back was a bubble that was ballooning in and out. He had nothing on his nose, no webbed feet, just that bubble.

His arrow pointed to the right. As he swam that way, the water became darker. Unfortunately the water became more darker. Draco's water was as clear as day and he was still receiving arrows.

We saw that the water was darker on one side than the other. We could see that it was getting hard for Jackie to see. He tried to fan in front of himself so that maybe he could clear his path. It didn't work.

Suddenly a thick webbed fin came out of nowhere and slapped Jackie across his face. I gasped and everyone grimaced. Judging by his mouth, he had said a few naughty words…

He continued to swim forward as arrows showed visibly in front of him. Draco had encounter a water pixie. Even though it was small it was quite dangerous.

They throw water bubbles that had something that could cut you, or a dangerous spell. It through a couple of fast ones at Draco which he couldn't move fast enough because of the water.

The bubbles cut his arm and his chest. A slit was placed across the snake's head on Draco's shirt, where blood was flowing out in the water. "My pooky!" Yalonda said while covering her mouth.

He brought out his wand from his pocket and cast a paralyzing spell on the pixie, judging by the pixie's last facial expression. He continued swimming wherever the arrows pointed him to.

Jackie's side of the water was still dark and appeared to have gotten darker. He had a determined look on his face that made me smile. He looked good that way…

Another slap in the head wiped the smile off my face. This time the water cleared to reveal a giant merman thing…

It was about four times bigger than Jackie, very muscular, and looked very mean. He had a long gray beard like an old man and had a bald scalp. He held a silver pole to his side as stared evilly at Jackie.

Jackie rose an eyebrow and looked beyond the giant merman. The arrow pointed down to dark blue disk. I'm guessing that's the item we have to retrieve…

Draco had encounter another water pixie. This one seemed to be faster than the previous one. The pixie was dodging every spell that Draco threw at it. The pixie continued to throw bubbles at him to cut any part of his body.

Finally Draco sent a massive charm around the perimeter he was in. This charm was to paralyze anything around from anywhere in 100 yards. The pixie fell to the bottom of the lake as Draco retrieved a black disk with all the house colors on it and began to swim to the surface.

We cheered along with our school. Jackie looked up. He must've heard us. He swam straight towards the giant merman. I widened my eyes as he was a few feet away from him. What was he doing?

Jackie suddenly turned sort of see-through and swam right through the merman. He grabbed the dark blue disk and began to swim up. I summoned a thick blanket and waited for him to reach the surface.

Draco was the first to reach the surface he swam over to the dock and tagged Ginny's hand. She quickly jumped in the water, which leaves me next!

The boys helped Draco out of the water, followed by Jackie who had already tagged Yalonda. They immediately began to chatter their teeth as the cold air hit their skin.

I wrapped the blanket around Jackie shoulder. He tugged it tighter to his skin and gave me a smile. One side of his face seemed to have been slightly swollen.

"Is it bad?" he asked while touching it with a free hand. I shook my head and shrugged. "I don't think so. You just need some ice on it." "Well hell, there's a lot of that around here." he said before we laughed.

Yolanda reached the surface first with scratches on her face that were bleeding. She tagged Raymond with a bloody hand and was helped out of the water by Draco and Jackie.

She placed the item on the table as Draco escorted her to the girls tent. I chewed the gilly weed and felt my skin stretching over my fingers and feet.

Ginny reached the surface with a deep cut on her shoulder. Now I was scared. She tagged me and I jumped in the water.

The water was indeed warm enough for comfort. If this wasn't a competition, I would've sworn we were in a Jacuzzi or something. The arrow pointed down in which I swam down.

It was getting darker the deeper I went, being that the sunlight was disappearing. I brought out my wand. "Lumos." I mouthed and a bright light erupted from my wand.

An ugly face appeared in front of me which made me jump. I almost dropped my wand but quickly grabbed it before it could fall to God knows where. The creature's shriek was so horrible that I had to cover my ears.

It sounded so eerie and scratchy. It looked to be a cross between a walrus and a dragon. It didn't have a long nose like a dragon, but had its feature and a walrus body.

It actually blew fire at me, in which I shielded myself from it. I tried throwing a paralyzing spell at it, but it disappeared before it could hit the monster.

I looked frantically around for the creature but couldn't see any trace of it. 'Hermione! Above you!!' I heard Jackie say. I quickly swam away before a stream of fire could hit me. How could there be fire under water?!

I had to quickly think of something I could do to get past the creature. What if the creature couldn't see the attack? That's it! I'll use the spell that I used on Alex.

I thought of my spell and saw an orange form behind the creature. I didn't want to kill the creature, just stun it. The spell was going to knock it out cold for a while however…

Suddenly the creature came charging towards me. I flicked my wand and watched as the ball traveled so fast that I didn't know that it got the monster until the monster stopped and fell to the bottom.

Another arrow pointed to the right so I swam that way. The disk was laying on a rock that looked sort of like a reef. That looked too easy to get. With a flick of my wand I sent a rock flying towards the disk. The rock began to disintegrate and did not make it to the disk.

I frowned. What was Dumbledore thinking? I know just the trick. I swam straight forward towards the disk. 'Hermione what are you doin'? Jackie asked, sounding worried.

'I know what I'm doing honey. I'll be fine, trust me.' I thought. 'Please be careful baby.' he said softly. I smiled and thought of the indestructible charm. I found this charm in a book that was in the restricted section of the library.

I grabbed the disk and started heading up to the surface. The charm wore off just as soon as a water pixie came at me with those bubbles. I was too close to the surface to do anything, so I just took the blows as I peaked my head through the surface.

I swam quickly to the dock along with Raymond who looked more worse than I did. We tagged the next person at the same time and were helped by the awaiting people.

Jackie practically picked me out the water himself. He wrapped me in a warm blanket and took me to the table first and then the girls tent so I could change.

Ginny was still getting her cuts treated by Madam Pomfrey. She smiled at me as I entered the tent. "Great job Hermione! I saw you from the opening." she said as Madam Pomfrey made a couple of the scratches on her chest disappear. There were still plenty left.

"Thank you. I was kind of scared." "No she wasn't! She was like Wonder Woman out there man." Jackie said with a grin. Ginny probably smiled because the name sounded funny. Of course she didn't know who Wonder Woman was.

We heard the crowd grimace. I quickly put back on my jogging pants, shirt and hoody, and my shoes. I dried my hair on my way out and kept the blanket around my shoulders.

I gasped and covered my mouth. Ron had a long slanted tear from his chest to his lower stomach. He was panting but still continued to battle the merman creature.

Alex looked more worried about Ron than her swimming. We were relieved to see that he retrieved the disk that was behind the merman thing. He slowly swam to the surface and over to the dock.

He tagged Blaise and was helped by the rest of the boys. He put the disk on the table and stumbled to the tents with the help of Draco. Alex watched with a worried face as Ron disappeared into the tent.

"He'll be fine. Just worry about the task." Raymond said while patting her on the back. She nodded and looked into the water. Allic appeared from the water as Blaise ducked under it.

Even with a bleeding ear, he swam quickly over to Alex and tagged her. She breathed in and out and jumped in while holding her nose. We helped Allic out and placed a blanket over his shoulders.

We watched eagerly as Alex swam slowly as she followed the arrows. Blaise was swimming fast as some type of sea serpent appeared in front of him. Alex was against the walrus thing that I went through.

Alex rose her hand and clenched a fist. The creature began to writhe until it exploded to leave bits and pieces falling around the water. She smirked and continued to swim. That wasn't evil at all…

Blaise had defeated the serpent by a body binding spell. The arrow pointed down, in which he quickly followed. Alex had quite a few water pixies on her hands. She rolled her eyes.

She mouthed something and they all were set on fire. She swam past them where another arrow pointed to the right. Dumbledore was looking at her intently, occasionally mumbling something and then shaking his head. I frowned but looked away.

Ahead of Blaise was the last disk. It sat on a rock entangled in poisonous flowers called Cactinias. They were beautiful like roses but of course were poisonous.

He muttered a few spells and the plants were sliced up. He grabbed the disk and was heading towards the surface along with Alex. We began to cheer them on.

Suddenly a vine sprung up and caught Blaise by the neck. While holding the disk he tore the vine with his teeth and broke free. Alex's head popped out first.

The Americans cheered loud as she was helped out the dock and put the last disk on the table. She smiled while panting. Blaise sprung his head out the water and swam over to the dock.

On his neck was a purple bruise wrapped around his throat. They helped him out the water and wrapped a blanket around him. He placed the disk on the table.

He smiled at Alex and gave her a hug. Dumbledore smiled and cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen. Arizona Wizarding Academy has been awarded a point!" He said with a smile.

We clapped and cheered. "The next task will be held sometime after the winter break. Thank you for coming and good evening to you all." he finished.

"Congratulations Ms. Griffin. Good job to you Mr. Zabini. I didn't mean to make that tough on you all." "That wasn't tough." came the voice of Mr. Griffin. Mrs. Griffin stood next to him.

Alex and Raymond ran to their mother and hugged her. She smiled. "Good job baby! Yall both did good." she said. They thanked her. She gasped. "Baby, you're bleeding!" she said and wiped something off Alex's face.

Alex frowned and rubbed the spot that was bleeding. "Ow!" she said with a wince. "Go get fixed and put on some clothes before you freeze ya ass off." he dad said. We laughed.

Dumbledore had to tell us what our next task was, being that he had not put a clue in the task, again… The next task was being constructed by Mr. Griffin. I fear that it was going to be too physical after seeing what he can do so far.

Later on that day we all stayed inside in the fire-lit Head's common room. I cuddled with Jackie on the couch that we usually sat on. Ron was doing a lot better than earlier.

He had been put in the hospital being that he past out as Madam Pomfrey was trying to heal his scar. He woke up shortly after being placed and convinced Madam Pomfrey to let him go.

A pillow laid across his chest as Alex had her head on it. Most of us had bandages on some part of our body. Yalonda and Draco went upstairs to take a nap.

"Man that was tough." Jackie said in which we agreed with him. "I don't know what yall are talkin' 'bout." Alex said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. "That's because we had the decency to not kill the creatures." She laughed.

"He didn't say not to." she said which me smile. "He certainly didn't. I'm just glad it's over with." They agreed. We continued to talk until it was dinner time. After dinner, we decided to turn in for the night to get some well needed rest.

AN: Ok, this is the longest chapter so far. This chapter was alright wit' me. Let me know what yall think wit' some reviews, please………. _JussMee_


	36. Desert Vacation

AN: Here's chapter 36...

Disclaimer: Not mine…

Today was the last day of the final exams. They were our last 3 classes we had in our schedule. I had no free periods, being that it looked good on my resume'.

I was on my last exam, Potions. I had studied extra hard for Potions so that Snape wouldn't have to count off anything. I knew in my heart that every single question I had answered was right so far.

I was on the last five questions. I looked at my phone to check the time. It was only 10:38 am, and we had started at 8:00. I smiled and continued.

Professor Snape walked past me and stopped at Alex's desk. She handed all her exams and began to gather her stuff. My mouth fell open. No one had ever finished before me!

Alex had finished first. I practically lost by five questions. She winked and smiled in Ron's direction as she exited the Great Hall. I sighed and continued finishing my exam.

Jackie and I were in his room sitting up against his headboard in his bed. We were watching a favorite movie of his on his TV. It was a romance comedy and it was quite entertaining.

We occasionally laughed or I would let out 'aw' when something sweet or sad would happen. I would think this to be a chick flick. Yet, he was still laughing at the same things I did.

After the movie was over he turned on his cable and began searching for something to watch. "What do you want for Christmas baby?" he asked. I shrugged.

I never really thought about it. I don't think I need anything. I had everything that I would usually ask for. Every year, I would always get books, clothes, and shoes. I guess it won't change.

"I guess books, clothes, or shoes, nothing special. You already gave me an expensive broom." He nodded. "Yeah, cuz' I wanted to. This time, it's for Christmas purposes." I laughed.

"Well, those items that I listed are fine." "How bout some jewelry? You ever got some jewelry before?" No one has thought of that before. I did love diamonds…

I shook my head. "No, I haven't." "What type of stone you like? Emeralds? Rubies? Sapphire?" "Diamonds." He grinned. "I do too. Well, we'll see what Santa'll bring ya." I laughed.

"Are you goin' home for Christmas?" he asked while sitting the remote down. He settled for a cartoon movie. I shook my head. My parents were going to Spain for Christmas and I didn't want to feel a hot climate for a winter holiday.

He smiled. "I am." "Oh." I said simply, trying not to sound disappointed. I looked away having nothing else to say. I wasn't mad at him. He wanted to go home and see his family. I just felt sad that I won't be with him for yet another holiday.

I guessed he sensed my mood and brushed a strand of hair off my forehead. "I won't go home if you don't want me to." he said softly. I smiled sadly.

"No, it's fine. You should go home and spend time with your family. I'll be fine, I'm sure." He grunted in response. "Well, how bout you come back to Arizona wit' me?" I gasped.

That's a wonderful idea! Spending a hundred percent of my time with the guy I lo-, I mean liked all day, everyday of the break. But what would his parents think of me? Or any of his family. I am quite shy around people I don't know.

"Well, what do you think Hermione?" he asked with a smile. He had a sly hint of puppy eyes as he stared into my own. I grinned. "I would love to honey." "Yes!" he said while wrapping his arms around me tightly. "My momma'll love you man. She's reads a lot like you do."

"She sounds amazing already." He chuckled. "My brother and his girl is gonna be there too." "I've never seen your brother, what's he look like?" He brought his hand up to pull on his neatly cut beard.

"I guess me, but different colored eyes. His eyes are straight up green, like momma. Me and my sister got our eyes from our dad. I have a picture matter of fact on my computer." he said as he let go of me to get up.

I fell on my back on the cushiony bed. He laughed as I rolled my eyes with a smug smile on my face. We walked over to his desk where his computer was. He wiggled the mouse a bit to wake up the computer.

A picture of us appeared as the desktop. I grinned as he looked up at me. "Remember that picture?" I nodded. It was one day that we were hanging out in my bedroom and we were randomly taking pictures.

I was laying on top of him with a tank top on and pajama pants. He had on no shirt and some jogging pants. I was biting his lip teasingly as we looked up at the camera.

I smiled. He went to his picture file and brought up a picture of his family. It looked to be a fairly new picture. "This is my momma, my dad, my sister Jesse, and my brother John jr."

I gasped. "You and your brother are spitting images of your father." He grinned. "That's what gets the ladies." I smirked. "So you're not all black?" He shook his head.

"My mom's Native American and my dad is mixed himself with black and white." "Wow, so you're just about all the nationalities." He laughed and pulled me down by my wrist to sit on his lap.

"Naw, I haven't conquered European." he said seductively in my ear. I bit my lip as began to nibble on my neck. "Anywho, I have finally seen your sister in the hallway. She was walking with Ginny actually." He nodded. "We don't really talk at school. We see each other at home all the time!" I smiled.

I looked at my phone. It was 7:05. "We should go down to dinner love." I said, not really hearing what I just said. He got up with an eyebrow up. He closed the gap between us and scoot me closer by grabbing my, um, bottom and pulling me.

"What you call me baby?" he asked. His hand caressed my cheek. "Um… It's just a pet name. You know, like baby, or honey, or-" His lips captured mine in a short tender kiss.

"I know, just testin' you baby." he said with grin. I hit him playfully on his firm chest while grinning. "Anyways, let's go. I could eat anything right now." He smirked. "I could too." he said while kissing on my neck. I sighed. I just had to say that…

It was now Sunday, or packing day. I wasn't the only one staying in Arizona. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were joining me too. They were going to stay over their boyfriend or girlfriend's house like I was.

I cleaned all my clothes the previous day and packed them neatly in my trunk. I packed a few dresses just in case. My cell phone gave a ring as it buzzed around on my nightstand.

I walked over to it and looked at Jackie's face on the screen. I smiled and answered. "Good night Jackie." "Dang, I haven't even finished talking yet and you want me off the phone." I laughed.

"I'm just use to answering the phone like this." "Oh well, tomorrow you'll be traveling with me on an airplane." I gasped. The last time I was on an airplane was about ten years ago to go see my relatives in Wales.

"Yeah, wait until Ron and Ginny hear this. They are going to be so excited. Their first plane ride." He laughed. "Well baby it's late. I'll see you bright early tomorrow."

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow." "Alright baby." We paused. It felt like we had something more to say, but couldn't let it out. "Um bye." I finally said. "Night baby." he said and hung up.

It felt like something was suppose to be in that pause. Like certain words were suppose to be said. I was suppose to hang up the phone feeling a certain way, but I didn't.

I sighed and pushed the thought in the back of my head and closed my trunk. After mentally checking off my list of items in my trunk, I turned off my light and jumped in my bed.

I was so excited about tomorrow that I couldn't even sleep. I turned on the TV until I felt myself dozing off. I turned off the TV as slumber overcame me.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I met up with the Americans in the Great Hall as the carriages were being taken away to the train.

"Alright er'one. Take a seat while I call role. If someone isn't here, I need an explanation of their whereabouts. Is that understood." The yelled a 'Yes Sir!!' that rung throughout the Great Hall.

It was dead silent as he called out names. "Alex, Alana, Raymond, and Reshaun Griffin." They yelled 'here'. Dean was joining us as well along with a couple of other Hogwarts students.

Finally he was done calling their names. "Now, I do welcome the Hogwarts students that are joinin' us on this trip back to our home. If you would write your name on piece of paper- or parchment, and give it to me as we're walkin' on the plane."

We nodded. Ron looked to be a little nervous. "Are you ok Ronald?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah, or I will be…" Alex patted his hand. "You get sit next to me baby. It's flyin' on a long broom." He smiled. I knew if it related to Quidditch then it would be just fine.

10 hours later, we were in Phoenix, Arizona. We flew over many houses and other buildings. Mr. Griffin flew us himself being that he was a pilot.

"Attention students, we are now approaching the school. I would call my parents if I were you if you need a ride. It's about 75 degrees in the shade and a lil' windy. Thank you for riding the Griffin express." he finished with a chuckle.

Ron was quiet the whole ride. He was a bit pale and looked a shade of green. His hand rested on Alex's leg as she stretched from her nap. She whispered something and inhaled and exhaled sharply.

"You ok Ron?" He looked over slowly and nodded. "Just a little shaken is all love. No need t-to worry." he said with a small smile. She kissed his lips and smiled.

The seat belt sign flashed. No one could beat Ron putting it on. Alex giggled as he turned pink. The plane lowered as Jackie grabbed my hand. I smiled. "Are you awake?" I asked. "Naw, I'm still sleep." he said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes playfully and looked away. He started to place small butterfly kisses on my neck which made me shiver. "We don't have any guest rooms baby." he said with a grin. I gasped.

I followed Jackie through the school. They had an airport in the back of school! It was under an illusion spell so muggles couldn't see it. This school must've cost a fortune!

He walked me through the darkly lit halls. He pointed to the classes and explained who the teacher was. There school was built like a normal muggle high school. Lockers lined the hallways and some desks that were placed outside a door.

Finally we walked down the stairs and met everyone in the cafeteria. It had less tables than Hogwarts but there were quite a few. Mr. Griffin called role, this time including non- American students in it.

"Alright. We will meet back here on January 2nd to fly back. If you will not be flyin' back wit' us then get your parents to e-mail me as to why you are not. If you have a question, oh well. See you next year." he said saluted them.

I smiled. "Did you call you parents?" I asked. He shook his head. "I drove here. My car's in the parkin' lot." I nodded. We grabbed our stuff and followed everyone out the exit door.

It led to the parking lot, where loads of cars parked in front of the school and around it. "We'll see you soon you guys." I said to my friends. They waved goodbye as we parted.

Jackie looked back at Jesse. "You comin' back wit' me?" She nodded while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "How else will I get there?" He grinned. "Well, you can always walk there." They laughed while I smiled.

Jackie drove down a neighborhood in his Acura. It looked to be quite new, being that it smelled like it. He picked up his phone and pressed a few buttons before placing it up to his ear.

"Dad, I'm pullin' in wit' Hermione and Jesse." he said with a husky voice. I pressed my lips together, trying to keep myself from giggling. "Alright open the garage door. Alright bye." he said and placed his phone down.

"Does your dad know me?" "Practically. I talk about you all time." "It's true. He's like the book of Hermione Granger." Jesse said with a smile. I grinned. "You said good things right?" I said while placing a hand on his leg. He smirked.

"Yeah, except that one time when you got an A on your Ancient Ruins test. He didn't like that much thou-" "Are you serious?!!" I screamed while holding my hand to my mouth.

He and Jesse laughed. "No baby. I'm kiddin'. I've only said good things about you. Even that would be a good thing." I sighed. "Don't scare me like that Jackie." he laughed as we pulled into an alley.

He drove straight until he slowed down and turned left into a big driveway. A Tahoe was sitting on the right side. Jackie parked in front of the opened garage.

A middle aged man opened the door with a grin on his face. I gasped. It was an older Jackie Mitchell. Jackie smiled and put his car in park. "You ready to meet the family?" he asked. I nodded and took in a few breaths. "You'll be alright baby. They're nice people."

Jackie, Jesse, and I got out his car. "Jackie! Jesse! So glad to see you're home safe." his dad said. They hugged as Mr. Mitchell kissed Jackie's cheek and then doing the same with Jesse.

"Dad, this is the legendary Hermione Granger that I've been talkin' about. Hermione, this is John Mitchell sr." He grinned.

I shook his hand and grinned. "It's lovely to meet you Mr. Mitchell." He kissed my hand. "No, it's quite lovely to meet you. Why don't you come on in meet my family." he said in a charming voice. Now I see where Jackie gets it from…

We walked through the laundry room to a long hallway. Lights shined on certain pictures such as family portraits and older pictures. We walked into a foyer that had a living room on the opposite side where were standing.

It was a warm cozy house that smelled of food. Everything was so modern in pastel colors. A crystal chandelier hung in the middle of foyer which really set off the whole room.

We walked around the grand staircase where the kitchen was. John jr. and Mrs. Mitchell were sitting at the table chatting. "They've arrived yall." he announced.

Jackie's mother was truly beautiful. She had flawless tan skin, pearly teeth, and even a nice body figure for her age. "It's nice to finally meet you Hermione." she said and hugged me.

I grinned. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Mitchell." I said. "Hello, I'm John. Nice to meet you." John said before kissing my hand. I smiled. "It's nice to meet you John." He smiled and winked. "So anywho, why don't I take Hermione on a tour of upstairs while the foods gettin' done…" Jackie said rolling his eyes at John.

"Alright baby. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Mrs. Mitchell said with a smile. He nodded and walked us out the kitchen. Our trunks appeared by the staircase.

He grabbed them both with ease and began trudging up the stairs. "Do you need any help?" He shook his head. "I'm good. Juss open the door to my room when we get there." I nodded as we cornered to walk up another flight of stairs.

On our way to his room, which was at the end of the hallway, he pointed to different rooms. There were no guest rooms indeed. John and his girlfriend were taking his old room, Jesse was in hers, and that only left Jackie's room.

"Open the door for me baby." he said. I opened the tall dark wood door to reveal a huge room. It was exactly the size of his room at Hogwarts, which was huge by the way.

His room colors were black and white. It was modern looking like the rest of his house. A huge king sized bed sat against the wall on the left and a flat screen TV hung from the wall parallel to it.

"Wow." I managed to say. He smiled. "This is your room for the next two weeks my dear. Come and see the bathroom." he said and took my hand.

The bathroom could have been the master bathroom. It was black, white and chrome. The shower was see-through like mine, but was wider. The tub was a normal Jacuzzi size. There were two sinks and a half-wall length mirror above them.

"Why do you have two sinks?" I asked. He walked closer to me from behind and pulled me to him by my lower stomach. He moved all the hair that covered my neck to the other side.

"In case I have company." he said deeply as he began to kiss and suck on my neck. I hissed and allowed him to continue. It felt so inviting and I couldn't bring myself to stop him. His hands were caressing my bare stomach as I placed a hand on the back of his head to get closer to my neck.

I let out a small moan as he bit the sensitive skin roughly. I finally snapped out of my stupor and grabbed his hands. "Ok love. We should be heading down for dinner." I said in a weak voice as he continued.

He placed one last chaste kiss on my neck before looking at me in the mirror. "You realized I was staring at you the whole time? Your eyes were closed baby. I saw the want on your face. So that's why I continued." he said softly with a smile.

I sighed to calm my heartbeat. He smirked. "But we should go downstairs. You might want to… 'tidy' up a bit baby." he said while pointing at a number of hickies on neck.

I huffed. A grin on his face could only make me smile.

AN: It just occurred to me that I've done 36 chapters and I'm just getting to Christmas. Oh well, I've always like a descriptive story. Read and review………… _JussMee_….


	37. Those Words

AN: Here's chapter 37...

Disclaimer: Don't own it…

It was Christmas Eve and the Mitchell house was all prepared for the big day tomorrow. They woke up early to decorate the house in Christmas décor. They used red and white lights to decorate every inch of their house.

They had a 6 ft. tree that sat in the living room decorated in red and white ornaments, lights, and shingles. The star was the only thing that was missing.

"Don't try this a home Hermione." John jr. said as he grabbed the star. He breathed in and closed his eyes. His feet left the ground as he spread his arms out the farther he went up.

I gasped. He was actually levitating without a wand. I hadn't seen it for myself, but of course only read about it. He floated himself closer to the tree, this time with his eyes opened.

He placed the star neatly on top of the tallest fern of the tree. He let himself slowly fall to the ground to land right in front of me. He smiled. "Cool huh?" I laughed.

A slow clap came from behind us. Jackie rolled his eyes while wrapping an arm around my waist. "Your girlfriend is in the front." he said. John smiled. "Yeah!" he said like a child and ran to the front door.

I grinned. John's girlfriend walked through the door. She looked to be African- American with her milk chocolate skin. Her hair was long and full. She was shorter than me, even with boots on. Her body was amazing, not to sound, um, opposite…

"Hello everyone." she said with a smile. "Hey. Lailah this is Hermione, my girl." I shook her hand with a smile. "Nice to meet you Lailah." "Wow! You're British! That's so cool." she said before laughing.

I grinned. She must be easily amused. "I met her at Hogwarts. We're havin' a tournament there." Jackie added. She nodded. "So you're staying here too?" she asked. I nodded. "For the next weeks or so…" "Cool. Now we can go on a double date John!" she said and hugged John.

"Oh, yeah… Sure baby." he said while awkwardly patting her on her back. He looked at Jackie with a smile and shook his head. Jackie laughed and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go watch TV in my room baby." he said. I he led me upstairs. Once in his room, he closed the door and locked it. I frowned and sat on his bed. He turned on his TV and we began to watch it.

It was now 2:00 pm. We had been watching TV for 3 hours, or at least I had been. A single snore told me that I was watching TV by myself. I smiled. He looked so peaceful, like nothing could disturb his state.

He was actually a light sleeper. If I would turn over he would stir, wrap his arm around me and kiss my cheek. A couple of mornings I found him looking at me when first woke.

Surprisingly he didn't have morning breath. He would kiss me lightly and whisper a 'good morning'. His voice was deeper in the morning and his body was so warm and comfortable.

I grinned and placed a finger on his lips. He let a hand raise up and brush his lips. I giggled quietly as I continued to do the same. I brushed his lips one final time before my hand was caught and Jackie was on top of me.

He smirked. "Think that was funny ay?" he asked in a husky voice. I laughed. "No-" "You're lying to me Hermione!" he yelled with a mad grin on his face. I laughed again.

"Why do you play these games with me?" he said while slipping his hands on my sides. I gasped. "Please don't Jackie." I begged him. He grinned. "What are you talking about baby?" he whispered in my ear.

"Don't tickle me, I'll do anything." I said while placing my hands on his chest. An eyebrow rose up on his face. "Anything?" he asked. I shook my head. "Oh never mind, you can tickle me…" I said quickly.

He grinned and kissed my lips. "You already said it baby. What can you possibly do for me?" he asked while kissing my neck. I sighed as the sensation ran through me.

"Um… A hug?" I said as he bit my skin. He shook his head. "A kiss?" I said as he continued to torment me. He shook his head and looked at me. "I have something in mind…" he said as he covered my ear with his hand to whisper in my ear.

After awhile I gasped. "Jackie, I most certainly will not!" I said in outrage. If I told you what he said, it would appall you too. He grinned. "I'm kiddin' baby. That's for much later." he said with a chuckle.

I narrowed my eyes and 'humphed'. He smiled and kissed my lips. If felt so sweet and tender. "I'm sorry, I was only jokin' baby. You forgive me?" he said while caressing my sides.

I shrugged. "I'll do anything." he said before kissing my neck yet again. I smirked. "Get off me please." I said and grinned. He smacked his lips and smiled. "Oh you're the worsest person." I laughed.

I opened my eyes the next day, Christmas. I smiled to find I was facing a sleeping Jackie. I looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand. It was 8:08 am. I had never slept this long on Christmas day.

I smirked. I placed my hand under his shirt and caressed his abs. He moved a little but stopped moving. I let my hand go a little lower to where it was almost past his bellybutton.

He smirked in his sleep. "Lower." he said and opened his eyes. I grinned before kissing his lips. "Merry Christmas love." I said. He smiled. "Merry Christmas to you too baby. So how come you stopped?" he asked while grabbing my hand and placing it on his stomach.

I quickly retrieved it. "To tease you. Now lets open our presents." I said while pulling myself from him. He whimpered. "We take showers first before we open our presents so you can go first, or I can just take a shower with you." he said suggestively.

I smiled. "No thank you. I can do it by myself. I won't be long." He sighed and got up with me. I grabbed my necessary items and entered his bathroom. His attempts to follow me in were stopped by the slamming of his door.

"Merry Christmas Hermione. This is from my wife and I." Mr. Mitchell said as he handed me a big package. I grinned. Good thing I remembered to get them something.

The girls went shopping together and the boys did the same. We went on separate days so the others couldn't see what we purchased. We each split up and met at the food court when we were done.

I tore the paper to find an all white box. I opened the box and gasped. I pulled out a black leather coat that had fur lining the inside. Underneath the coat were different books and gift cards.

I got up to hug them. "Thank you so much. This is so generous of you." I said with grin. They smiled. "No problem. It is Christmas after all. Jr., Jackie, Jessie, open your presents." Mr. Mitchell said.

They began unwrapping their gifts. Jesse was the first to react. "I got an iPod Touch!!!" she screamed while she jumped up and down. They laughed as she hugged them.

"It's a 32GB so you can store as many audio books as you want darling." her mom said. Jackie and John continued to open their gifts. Jackie grinned. "I got some games." He grinned and untapped apart.

Jackie had a PlayStation 3 that we played a couple days ago. I learned that I really sucked at basketball games. He hugged his parents as we waited for John's reaction.

"I got itunes cards." "Well, I did too." Jesse said gleefully. "Oh, we forgot to get some Jackie. Will go by the store tomorrow or so." Mrs. Mitchell said. Jackie shook his head.

"It's alright momma. This is all I need." I smiled and put my new coat over my arms. They smiled as I snuggled myself in it. "Ok children, what did you get us?" Mr. Mitchell asked.

Mrs. Mitchell hit his knee. "You're so greedy." she said and rolling her eyes. "You no I'm only greedy for one thing…" he said and kissed her cheek. She turned pink as their children complained.

"Anyways, since I was first born, I'll go first. Her you go momma, dad." John said while handing them their gift. Mrs. Mitchell had a small gift as well as Mr. Mitchell.

"Sure is skimpy…" Jackie said. I hit his knee and told him to be quiet. They tore the paper to find a blue box underneath. "Oh baby, you went to Jared's!" their mom said.

He smirked. Mr. Mitchell held up a platinum watch with a white face. Mrs. Mitchell held up a diamond bracelet that was gleaming in the light. "Both of you are gonna be iced up." John said and chuckled.

They grinned and put on their presents. "Well, I'm next. Your present is together." Jackie said and hand them an envelope. "Cheap…" John mumbled. Mr. Mitchell tore the envelope and gasped.

He held a brochure about Paris. He opened it to find two tickets. They hugged Jackie while laughing joyously. John rolled his eyes. "Thank you so much son." their dad said.

"Your welcome. Yall deserve a break so… You can go whenever you want to." he said and sat back down next to me. "Well, I don't have anything special like that, but here you go." Jesse said handed them both boxes.

"Oh baby. Anything you give us is fine." Mrs. Mitchell said while opening her gift. In each box was a small orb that was shiny and clear. They looked at her confused.

"You honestly don't know what it is?" she asked them taken aback. "Uh, not exactly sweetheart. What is it?" Mr. Mitchell asked. I gasped, suddenly remembering a magical gift book from the Hogwarts library.

"That is a wish orb. You can wish for anything in two wishes." I said. They grinned and hugged her immediately. She smiled. "Wow mom. I thought you would know, you read more than I do." Jesse said.

Her mom turned pink. "I've done so much reading, that I've kind of forgot." she said and began to laugh. I smiled. I can't wait to be like that! They put it back in the boxes carefully and sat it to the side.

"Hermione, I got you something." Lailah said with a grin. I actually got Lailah something too. I opened my gift to find a book with a man and a women embracing, dramatically.

I grinned. _Loving You_ was the title of the book. It was probably a drama romance like most other girls like. I was more for historical books but I like to try new things.

"Thank you so much Lailah. This looks very interesting." "It is. I've already read it twice." I laughed. "Well here's your gift." I said and handed her the long box.

She grinned like a child who just received candy. She barbarically tore her gift opened and took the lid off the box. "Oh my God!! This is gorgeous." she said as she held out a red coat.

I was told by Mrs. Mitchell that red was indeed her favorite color. She had a lot of red things to wear, and I just added on to her collection. It didn't cost that much, so it was no problem.

She hugged me and put on her new coat. She already had on a red short- sleeved shirt, so the coat matched with what she was wearing. "Here you go Jackie." John tossed to Jackie.

He caught it and unwrapped the envelope. He peaked in it and grinned. John laughed. "Naw, I'm messin' wit' ya. Here's your present." He threw Jackie a basketball. Jackie twirled it around and grin spread across his face.

"This is signed by LeBron James." he said before rubbing his lips together. They all gasped as John chuckled. "Yeah, I got him to sign it for me recently. I was gonna keep it, but I didn't know what else to get you so…"

Jackie threw himself on his older brother. John smiled and hugged his brother back. Aw, I think Jackie was crying. I heard sniff as they continued to hug.

Jackie pulled himself back and wiped his face and sat back down next to me. I put a hand on his leg and kissed his cheek. "Aw dear, you'll be fine." Mrs. Mitchell said with a smile.

He nodded and breathed in and out. "I'm juss holdin' a ball that was signed by one of the basketball players today!" he said while embracing the ball in his arms.

Soon everyone received present. I had two new books and a silver diamond pendant necklace. It was so beautiful that a tear accidentally escaped. Now all that was left was a gift to Lailah from John.

"Well, that just leaves a gift from me to you baby." he said and smiled. She nodded. He sighed. "Baby ever since I met you, I knew you were the one." He was proposing! She didn't quite catch it as fast as I did, but I guess it's better for her that way.

"You've made me happy for all this time. I care about you as much as you care about me. I have never fell in love with someone as fast as I did with you. You're an amazing woman and I know that you are a gift straight from God." he said, the last part being chocked.

She let tears flow down her cheeks as they held hands. "Baby I love with all my heart, and…" He reached in his pocket to reveal a blue box. She gasped while holding a shaky hand to her mouth.

He got down on one knee and opened the box. "And I want to continue loving you and caring for you. Lailah Marie Haynes, will you marry me?" he asked with tear sliding down his face. I let my own flow before quickly wiping it.

She nodded frantically. "Of course I will!!" she said before hugging him. She began to sob as he held her tightly. We applauded as they departed so that he could put the ring on.

The ring was absolutely stunning. It was a platinum silver band, covered in diamonds. It was huge in width and fit her nicely. They looked in each others eyes before sharing a tender kiss.

We applauded again. "Congrats man." Jackie said patting John on the back. He nodded while grabbing Lailah's hand. "Alright everyone, I hope yall are ready for supper." Mr. Mitchell said.

Mr. Mitchell was a chef at his own restaurant. His restaurant was the only he had. They asked him to expand to other locations. He told them that he couldn't work at all of them so he would rather have one. He is truly the best cook in the world!!

As we walked in the dining room, Jackie grabbed my hand. "Can I talk to you." he said quietly. I frowned and nodded. He brought me outside the door of their home.

"Well, I didn't want to steal their thunder, ya know." he said with a grin. I gasped. "What are you doing?" I asked with a shaky voice. He laughed. "I'm not proposing baby. I just wanna talk." he said while taking my hands.

I rose an eyebrow. "Well Hermione, the thing is… I love you." he said sincerely. Those words that I've been wanting to hear had finally been spoken, to me.

The words that I wanted to tell him myself. The words that I felt for him. The words that changed my mood suddenly. The words that made me felt so strongly towards a person, had just been said to me.

Tears streamed down my face as I hugged him tightly. "I love you too Jackie." I said weakly and buried my face in his shoulder. He caressed my back and kissed the side of my face. This was the best Christmas yet.

AN: There's the Christmas chapter. Now for New Years. I actually finished a couple of days away from New Year's Eve. I'll be busy New Year's Eve night at church so, yeah… Read and Review…. _JussMee_…


	38. New Year, New Love

AN: Here goes chapter 38...

Disclaimer: Not mine…

_Alex's POV_

"Wake up love." I heard in my slumber. I smiled while opening my eyes. Ron smiled at me before kissing my lips. "Good morning gorgeous." he said in a husky voice. I giggled.

"Good morning. How ya sleep?" He laid his head on my chest. "Wonderful. Sleeping with you is amazing." he said before chuckling. "I knew it!" The door burst open to reveal my daddy.

"You had sex wit' my baby?!" he asked while flipping my covers back. I rolled my eyes as he looked at us in our pajamas. Ron turned pink. "Uh, n-no sir." he said shyly.

I sighed. "He meant sleepin' in the same bed with me is amazing daddy. I guess you don't trust me at all." I said teasingly. He said while covering us up. "I do trust you Alex. Well, a lil'…" I smiled. "Gee thanks daddy." He nodded and left.

Ron let out a breath. "I thought he was going to kill me." I laughed while getting out of bed. "My daddy won't even hurt a fly my dear." I walked in my bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror and then held up my left hand. A silver ring was on my ring finger. I smiled. Ron wrapped his arms around me and looked at me through the mirror.

"Doesn't get any better than this love." he whispered before kissing my cheek. I grinned. I looked at my ring. A simple silver band, but had so much meaning.

This was my promise ring from Ron. He promised to commit himself to me. It was a magical ring that acted like a mood ring. It turned colors when I felt a certain way or if was doing something right of wrong.

Ron told me it would even shock me if I was doing something very wrong. I asked him for an example, being that I'm bad and I always do wrong things. Since it was sort of a bonding thing, I couldn't really look at other men like I use to. I'm definitely gonna be shocked a lot.

"I'm gettin' in the shower baby." I said. He nodded. "Can I play Solitaire on your computer?" he asked. I laughed. "Yeah, go ahead." He ran out the bathroom. That's my big baby…

I walked out my bathroom with a towel on my body and towel on my hair. Ron was playin' Hearts now and was mumbling to himself. He turned and let his mouth fall open.

I smirked. "May I help you?" He smirked also. "Well, not right now. Maybe later on…" I laughed as I walked into my closet. I threw on my undies, bra, and socks.

I decided on a tight t-shirt and baggy black joggin' pants. All my joggin' pants were baggy matter of fact. I really had too much to show, so I kept it to myself.

I walked out my closet to see that Ron had already gone in the bathroom for a shower. I opened the door to have the smell of cologne hit me in the face. I inhaled deeply and smiled.

As a Christmas gift I bought him an AXE body set, a couple of watches, clothes, and a cell phone. He absolutely adored his new cell phone the most. I taught him the basic of dialing and calling out. Now if only we could texting down…

As I was blow dryin' my hair, I heard the water stop. I smirked. He got out while lookin' down. His towel was next to me on the counter. He turned around to wring out his face towel. I bit my lip while grinnin'.

He looked up and gasped while trying to cover himself. I turned off my hair drier and threw him the towel. "Wow baby. I guess I should've got you some hearing aids." He frowned and covered himself up with the towel.

"What's a hearing aid?" I laughed. "It's used to help someone hear properly." "Oh." he said. He was already red from the hot water, but I could tell he was a bit embarrassed. "Um, could you hand me my boxers?" he asked shyly.

I threw them to him and continued dryin' my hair. He quickly put them on and dried off his back. "You know baby, if we have a future together than maybe we should start _sharing things_ with each other." I said with a smirk. He laughed.

At the table, my family, Ron, and I were eating breakfast. Bacon, sausage, eggs, biscuits, and jelly were spread around the table. My mom was always use to makin' a lot of food being that she had a bus load of kids.

"Well, it seems that Mr. Weasley enjoys sleepin' with our daughter." my daddy said with a smirk. I gasped as Ron began chokin'. My siblings laughed, of course, as my mom frowned at me. "Excuse me?" she asked.

Ron was still chokin' and now holding his throat. Mr. Griffin laughed. "That's what I thought. They didn't do anything, I just heard him say that." he explained.

Ron was now in a coughing fit and began to drink some water. His face and neck were red as a tomato. He ran out of orange juice and tried clearin' his throat.

"What makes you think that they haven't done it at school?" my sister Caroline asked with a devious smile on her face. I rolled my eyes. "Hmm, I suppose you're right baby… I just hope you haven't Alex." daddy said while rubbin' beard.

I shook my head. "Of course we haven't father. If you should worry about anyone, you might want to worry about the youngest. Her boyfriend is indeed 18 years old." I said properly with a smirk. She gasped. "What?!" my momma and daddy screamed.

My brothers laughed as Ron and I exited the kitchen. He was still clearin' his throat or coughin'. "Are you gonna be alright baby?" I asked, now concerned. He nodded. "Just- went down the wrong- pipe I suppose-" he said in between coughin'. I conjured up a cleansing potion. It gets rid of anything that's causin' problems in your body.

He chugged it down and cleared his throat once more. "Wow, it's gone." he said with a smile. "Yep, I always liked this brand. You feel alright now?" he nodded and kissed me.

"Just fine. Is her boyfriend really 18 years old?" I smirked. "Juss 16, but we got out of there didn't we?" He laughed. "We're havin' a New Years party. You can invite Harry and everybody over here." I said.

He grinned. "I can't wait to show off my new clothes." "Well, you know those other girls are gonna look at you." He wrapped his arms around me. "No one can compete with you love." he whispered.

I smiled and kissed his lips tenderly. "You're right." he chuckled and continued to hug me. "I hate you Alex!!" Caroline yelled as she ran up the stairs cryin'.

"Yeah yeah…" I said while shruggin' . Ron frowned. "Maybe you should talk to her." he said lettin' go of me. "She'll get over it. It's not even true anyways." I said.

"I think you should talk to her love, she seems pretty upset. Can you do it for me?" he asked while grabbin' my hands. I sighed. "Fine." I said while wrappin' my arms around his neck. "But you owe me later…" I said before nipping on his ear and then leavin'.

I walked in Caroline's pink and black room. It almost hurt my eyes to see the hot pink splashed all over her walls and the hot pink bed she had. She was layin' on top of her bed cryin' while huggin' her pillow.

I sighed. "Stop being such a baby…" I said while sittin' on her bed. "Get out!" she yelled. I laughed. "Listen man, why are you so worked up. We both know that he's not 18. I was juss tryna' get them out me and Ron's business."

"Now they're in mine. They wouldn't even let me tell them how old he actually is. Daddy's makin' me break up with him." she said before sobbing. "Wow, that's messed up." I said before chuckling. She glared at me with red eyes.

"You have to tell them that you were lyin'. I love Andrew." "Psh.. You don't know what love is, you're too young man…" I said while gettin' up. "You're too young too! You think juss cuz' he gave you a cheap ring he loves you?! Has he ever said it Alex?" she asked.

I stopped walkin' and looked down. He hasn't said it at all. Even the rose thing he did at the Ball, he didn't say if he loved me or not… "Exactly. At least Andrew told me. At least Andrew showed me…" I turned around swiftly.

"You-" "Yes we did, and I loved every second of it. I love every second I spend with him. I love him Alex." she finished wipin' the last tears fallin' from her eyes.

I sighed. "Ron doesn't have to tell me he loves me Caroline. He shows me by being there for me and caring for me. I know Ron loves me. But anyway, I'll tell daddy I was only jokin'…" I said and turned around to walk out her room.

It was now 10:20. Every year our party starts at 10:30, and we nearly had a full house. Our friends were already here, includin' Blaise, Millicent, Pansy, and Lavender.

Ron actually got to use his cell phone to call Lavender and tell her about the party. He practically begged for her number so he could call her. Of course, I couldn't say no to such a face.

My daddy said the 'children' can party upstairs in the rec room. We didn't have that many, so we didn't object. It was bigger than my room definitely, but wasn't as big as the kitchen.

My siblings and I each had our close friends to come to the party. All my friends were here, most of the twins' friends were here, and Caroline's friends were on their way. Joey was too busy workin' at a party as a DJ.

Around 11:30, everybody was a little drunk. I never get drunk, even if I did had four Smirnoffs. It was only soda to me anyway. My friends weren't that drunk either. We didn't sneak that alcohol this year, being that we were still scared from what happened last year…

I sat with Ron, being that he didn't want to dance. He was an alright dancer too, he was so shy though. He looked at me with sympathetic eyes. "Why don't go dance with everyone else love?" he screamed over the music.

I shook my head. "I'm good baby. It's comfy sittin' next to you." I said while laying my head on his arm. My head reach his shoulder and doing so would hurt my neck.

He smiled. "Are you sure?" I nodded. I could tell he was quite ecstatic by the look in his eyes. He squeezed my hand a few times as we continued to watch everyone else dance with a drink in their hands.

It was finally 11:58. It was almost the new year. I conjured a big digital clock that counted down the seconds till midnight. Everyone got with their boyfriend or girlfriend as the clock continued to count down.

"Alright everyone, no kissing until the clock strikes twelve!" Yalonda yelled and then giggled. She somehow managed to get all the way drunk. Draco grinned as kissed her forehead.

"10,9,8..." Ron placed his hand on my lower back to pull me closer to him. "-5,4,3..." I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled. He grinned as we finished with "Happy New Year!!"

Magical confetti rained down from nowhere as Ron and I began kissing. He kiss was hungry as he pried my mouth open with his tongue. I moaned as hands found their way under my shirt and started to caress my bare back.

I broke off the kiss, which made him whimper. I laughed. "Happy New Years Ron." I whispered. He grinned. "Happy New Year Alex." He hugged me tightly as I laid my head on his chest.

"I love you." I heard him say. I widened my eyes and looked up at him. He smiled. My mouth fell open. He chuckled. "Well, what do you say to that?" he said. I laughed happily and hugged him. "I love you too baby!" I said and hugged him tightly.

AN: I made this short so that I could get to the point… Next chapter will probably start after January or so. Read and Review…_JussMee_…


	39. Pain Nuisance

AN: Here's chapter 39. Gonna speed things along here…

Disclaimer: Don't own it…

_Alex's POV_

It was a February morning, and I was crying yet again. I stared at the darkness in front of me. Everything was quiet except the motor of my electrical and ceiling fan. Ron was sound asleep as tears quietly crept down my face.

"_I love yall so much." my aunt said while hugging us tightly and crying. Alana and I shared a confused look while shrugging. We heard a low evil chuckle growing louder as it came near._

I sniffed quietly while rubbing my face with a rough hand. Ron snored loudly and turned over. I let a small smile form on my face. It slowly disappeared as more memories began to haunt me.

_We screamed as the door had been blasted by a scaly looking person. His skin was paler than paper and his eyes resembled two ripe red apples. He had on a simple black robe that looked slightly worn. He smirked as he walked closer._

_Aunt Mary immediately shield herself in front of us. He chuckled. "You honestly think I can't kill you all at once?" "You won't hurt my babies! You've hurt so many already, but you won't hurt them." she said bravely._

I found my tears falling faster, my breathing was harder now. I rubbed my lips together to keep in the sob that was threatening to escape. I sucked in a shaky breath to calm myself.

"_Crucio." he said simply and immediately searing pain went through my body. I always got spankings from my daddy, but this was a lot worse. It felt like my body was on fire, a fire that wouldn't kill me any faster than what I wanted it to. Alana was feeling the pain too by the sounds of it._

"_Stop it!! They're only babies! Incendio!" she screamed. The pain in my body stopped as the lizard man was set on fire. He smirked. "It was getting a little chilly in here, thank you." She gasped._

_The flames ceased as his wand pointed at her. Being the little smarty I was, I knew something bad was going to come from that stick. "Don't worry they'll join you soon."_

A pained sob escaped my body. An eruption of sadness came over my body and mind. I quickly got out of the bed. "Alex, wha's going on?" Ron asked sleepily.

I ran in my bathroom and put a strong locking charm on the door. I began to pant as tears leaked from eyes. In between pants, small sobs of pain and agony escaped.

I backed up against the wall and slowly sunk to the ground. Being the fat girl I was, I couldn't really bring my knees to my chest. So instead, I just leaned my head against the counter doors.

"Alex? What's wrong love?" I heard him ask with a concerned voice. I continued to cry without answering him. Honestly I believe that know one could help me. I was on my own to deal with my own problems.

Soon a hand rested on my shoulders. I opened my eyes to look into dark blue ones. "Alex, you fell asleep in here. Your charm wore off too." I looked around to find myself still on the floor.

My shirt was drenched in sweat and tears and I'm sure my hair was a complete mess. He squatted down to my level. I cleared my throat. "I'm sorry Ron, I juss need to be alone."

His eyes widened. I shook my head. "I don't mean breaking up wise, I mean to think. I uh, have a lot on my mind right now baby." He nodded. "Well I don't know what you did, but the bathroom is destroyed." I frowned.

He grabbed my hand to pull both of us up. I gasped as I looked at my bathroom. Glasses were broken and scattered all over the floor, my counters had huge cracks in them, toilet paper sheets were hung everywhere, my shower head and sink faucet were broken, and debris had fallen to the floor to make it look like a tornado came through my bathroom.

I covered my mouth with my hand as I took a look at everything. "I don't remember doing this, honestly." I said, more to myself. He placed his hand on my lower back. "Let's just clean it up love. I don't blame you at all." he said softly in my ear and then kissed my temple.

I smiled lightly. We did some cleaning spells until my bathroom looked brand new. I sighed and placed my hand on my head. I felt drained and a little nauseous. I inhaled and exhaled slowly to get the sickness out of my stomach.

"What's wrong?" he asked while touching my arms. "I think I gotta throw up." I said while walking over to the toilet. Suddenly I felt the rush of warm fluid reach my throat. I quickly dropped to my knees in front of the toilet and threw up last night's dinner…

When I was finish after what seemed like an hour, I flushed it down and got up shakily. Ron never left the bathroom and had been rubbing my back as I was throwing up. I walked to my repaired sink to brush my teeth.

I was so thankful that it wasn't a school morning. It was only Saturday and we barely had any homework. It was still snowing outside and partly cloudy. Just the weather to fit my mood, cold and dreary.

After we had both taken showers and gotten dressed, it was about 8:05. I pulled my hair back in a ponytail with a part slightly on the side. I looked in the mirror for final touches.

'This should cover enough.' I thought while brushing my hair back. "Hey love, are you ready for breakfast?" Ron asked. I nodded with a smile. He smiled and held out his hand.

I walked over to take it. He placed my hand on the back of his neck as he wrapped his other arm around me. I smiled up at him as he looked down at me with concern. "Are you going to be ok?" I nodded. He raised his eyebrows.

I sighed. "Internally, no. But being with you and everybody else will make me feel better on the outside. You understand right?" I asked before kissing his sweet lips. He nodded with a smile. "We can talk about this whenever you're ready love. Let's go eat, my stomach's touching my back." he said with a grin. I let out my first laugh that day, all because of him.

At the table I was told that I looked a little pale and green. I told them I threw up and they didn't want to know why. Yes! We continued to eat as they talked about their holidays and what not.

"Alex, you're rather quiet. That's not like you." Draco said. I looked up at him and shrugged. "I'm a little weak from this morning, that's all." I said in a small voice. He nodded. Allic smirked.

"I think she's pregnant." he said. They gasped while whistling. Ron turned red while looking away. I grinned. "You're right, you got me. I was wondering when you would like to tell Ginny." I said seriously. Ginny chocked on something she was chewing.

Allic frowned while patting Ginny on the back. I shrugged. "I told you it would matter if we hadn't used that spell." I made up quickly. "Allic, is she serious?" Ginny asked with a scared look on her face.

"Wha- no baby, I promise." "How can you say that? Well I know what type of father you'll be mister…" I said while looking down sadly. Ginny huffed and stormed out the Great Hall. I smirked.

"And scene." I said before sipping some orange soda. "Alex! I can't believe you did that. Now she's mad at me for no reason!" Allic yelled. "Oh waa, stop whining. Stay out my business next time dear." I said while shrugging.

He sighed angrily and left the table. "Aw Alex, that was mean." Mariah said with a grin. I shook my head. "Yeah well. Anywho, I'm not pregnant. I just threw up." "Ewww, don't wanna hear that at the table." Blaise while covering his ears. I forgot he had a weak stomach.

"Sorry Blaisy…" I said. I couldn't really eat that much, being that my stomach was still a little shaky. I sighed and put my fork down. I looked over at Jackie. He looked at me with those beautiful eyes and jerked his head back slightly with a smile.

I smiled at him and looked down. I still had some feelings for my ex-boyfriend that was sitting across from me. He was my first everything; kiss, make-out, boyfriend, love, first time having sex, and father of my first never-child.

We went out for a year at the age of 14. It all started with a simple smile. We began talking to each other in other terms than just friends. He began to flirt with me and things led to another until we finally kissed.

As far as the pregnancy thing, I thought that I was ready to experience sex. So I asked him about the idea, and no one ever says no to me…

We had sex, not knowing any anti-conception charms. The protection that we used wasn't accurate I'm guessing. So I had a series of days where I felt like garbage and stayed home.

I finally found out that I was pregnant after a month. I told him which made him cry. I smiled to myself as I pictured him putting his head in his hands and sobbing loudly.

A few days after I found out that I was with child, I collapsed in Quidditch practice, which I went to purposely. The doctor told me, and my daddy, that I had lost my child. Stupid doctor…

"Alex, you ok? You're a little distant." Jackie asked. I nodded. "Yeah, juss a little light headed. I'm fine." He lifted an eyebrow but nodded anyway. "You don't want to get anything from Madam Pomfrey?" Ron asked. I shook my head. "I'm good baby, I promise."

"Maybe you should go fix things with Allic and Ginny." Hermione suggested. I shrugged. "Naw, I'm gonna let it marinate for a bit…" "I think you should. Ginny is very dramatic, and expressive…" Harry said with a shudder.

I smirked. "That's nice to know." Jackie laughed. "Come on Alex man. Juss go apologize right quick. You won't even feel I promise." he said with a laugh. I grinned. "You promise?"

We laughed. "I was gonna apologize anyway. I'll do it later though, I need to talk to my daddy." I said while getting up from my seat. Ron looked down at his second bowl of cereal.

I smiled and tapped his shoulder. He looked up at me. "Come with me." I said. "You sure?" I nodded. He got up and said goodbye to everyone. He grabbed my hand as we excited the Great Hall.

We were now in the Wizarding Academy's common room. My daddy had his own little head quarters thing. We walked to the right from the entrance to walk down a long hallway.

Soon we were faced with a big door with our school logo on it. "Griffin." I said simply and the door swung open. My daddy was at his desk looking at his computer intently.

He looked up as a smile formed on his face. "Hey baby. Whatcha need?" I sat down in front of his desk and grabbed a Snicker out the candy jar. After eating the candy I cleared my throat.

"I… I need to tell you about the dream I had lass night." He looked up at me with concern. "Go ahead baby, I'm listening." I sighed and began to tell him every lass detail.

At the end, his hand was covered over his mouth while tears streamed down his face. A few tears escaped mine, but I quickly wiped them away. Ron rubbed my back the whole time.

Daddy cleared his throat. "I… I can't imagine how hard-" He rubbed his lips together while looking up. Fresh tears leaked out his eyes. He got up from his chair and walked around his desk.

"Come here baby." he said, his voice barely a whisper. I walked over to him to be embraced tightly. I bit my lip to stop the sob that was trying to escape. "Let it out baby." he told me. I've cried so much, I juss couldn't bring myself to.

I sighed and pulled myself away from him. "I'm too tired daddy. I juss wanted tell you about it. I didn't mean to make you cry." I said truthfully. He nodded. "You're ok baby. I'm glad you opened up to me, really I am…" I nodded and smiled.

A knock came from his door. He frowned while saying a cleansing spell to clean his face. A few students were standing at the door. "Professor, there's a fight in the common room between two girls." one boy said. I shook my head while rolling my eyes. What a bunch of snitches…

"Alright, thanks for letting me know…" he said while turning around. He grabbed his wand and head towards the door. "Yall stay here, this won't take me long." he commanded.

We nodded. After the door was closed I sat down at the desk. Ron took my hand and kissed it. I smirked. "I know how you can make me feel better." He lifted his eyebrows as I got up to sit on his lap, facing him.

"We are alone in my daddy's office… Wouldn't that be hot if we got caught on his desk?" I said as I began to kiss his neck. He grinned. "You're crazy, I would rather wait a bi-" I silenced him with my lips.

After awhile, we were against a wall by my daddy's office closet. I'm pretty sure by now I had several hickies along my neck and even on my jaw. I grinned. This feeling was the best feeling since, you know…

My hand clamped to the doorknob of the closet door as Ron kissed me hungrily. As Ron pushed me more against the wall with his pelvis, my hand slipped and opened the closet door. A few papers and ceramic mugs fell out and broke.

We pulled apart to look at the mess we made. I grinned. "You're messy Mr. Weasley." He laughed before kissing me. I continued the kiss juss for him to pull away. I whimpered. "What's wrong baby?"

"We have to clean this love, I have a feeling he's coming back soon." he said while grabbing my hands. I rolled my eyes with a smile. "Fine, but I don't wanna here any objections later on mister." He laughed. "Trust me there won't be any love, I can assure you." I smiled and began picking up some of the papers.

One particular piece of parchment caught my eye. It looked a little worn and awfully brown. I picked it up and unfold it carefully, being that it was almost ripped apart.

"What's that love?" Ron asked while walking behind me. I shrugged while looking at the foreign writing. It was slightly faded, but was still readable. Something about this paper intrigued me. Why would my daddy have it? He doesn't even like reading that much, especially in another language…

_Στην αρχή, υπήρχαν σκοτεινές δυνάμεις και το φως. Το φως δυνάμεις ήταν πιο πλούσιες, ισχυρές, και διορατικός από τη σκοτεινή πλευρά, εκεί όπου η σκοτεινή πλευρά ήταν πολύ ζηλιάρης. Η σκοτεινή πλευρά της αποφάσισε να καταχρώμαι την εξουσία, την ευφυΐα, και πλούτο από τη φωτεινή πλευρά με ένα λυσσώδη πόλεμο. Η σκοτεινή πλευρά της θα προσπαθήσει αρκετές φορές, αλλά το φως πλευρά θα επικρατήσει με τους ισχυρότερους πολεμιστές, ένας ντόπιος και μη. γνωρίζουμε πόσο σημαντικό είναι για τον πόλεμο μέχρι να είναι αντιμέτωποι με την υλοποίηση. Πολλοί θα πεθάνουν κατά τη δίκη, αλλά δυστυχώς ο ισχυρότερος θα ζήσουν.-Καθηγητής Απόλλων Βαρνάβα_

I frowned. Something told me to take it with me to find out what it meant. I don't know why but I felt like I had to find out what it meant in order to get this out my head.

"What do you think it is Alex?" Ron asked while trying to feel it. I snapped it away from him. "This is fragile. I want to find what it means. Hopefully daddy forgot that he had this." I put a protection charm over it and placed it in zip-lock bag that my daddy had on his desk.

We heard the portrait door opening. I quickly put the items back in the closet as we ran to our chairs. Ron widened his eyes. "Your hickies!" he whispered. I gasped. I quickly said an illusion charm on my face as my dad finally walked in.

"These kids! Ima hang a child one day. They fightin' over a boy, a boy! That makes no sense…" he said while sitting down. We nodded in agreement. He shook his head while rubbing his wavy hair.

He suddenly looked up at us with a smirk. "What did yall do while I was gone?" I frowned. "Nothing, you weren't gone long enough daddy." I said before fake-laughing.

He began to laugh along with me. I nudged Ron, in which he immediately began to laugh. I looked at him with my eyebrows up. We grinned. 'He won't know a thing…' I thought. 'Now I know something's up…" I heard him say. Grrrr.

AN: Finally done! Kinda been lazy lately so… The foreign writing is Greek by the way, you'll find out what that means in sec… Let me know what you think…_JussMee_


	40. The Fugitives

AN: Here's chapter 40…

Disclaimer: Don't own it…

Hermione's POV

I sat in front of Jackie in Potions on a Thursday. We were to complete the study guide questions from the book. I only had 5 more questions to go out of 30 and we still had 20 minutes left in class. I sighed and decided to take my time.

I looked over to the left and saw Alex staring off into space while listening to her music and Ron still working hard to finish. Alex's book was already closed. She had finished before me yet again.

Sometimes that bothered me. I was always first to do everything. I was always the smartest one. I was always the one to get rewarded for doing a great job at something. I was always fastest. Now I felt like I had to compete and surprisingly, I don't like working hard anymore.

The room was deathly quiet, except the music from headphones that some people were listening to. Snape was grading papers with no expression on his face as usual. We heard soft snoring from an American student in the front of the class.

"And I'm lyin' all alone in my room  
Toss and turn don't know what to do  
I need a you  
I want somebody to come ease this pain  
Baby me please tell me your name  
I need a you."

I smiled as Alex 'quietly' sung those words. Ron raised his eyebrows with a grin. She frowned and then grinned herself. She slid a headphone back and asked quietly, "Was I singing too loud?" "Just a little love. I didn't mind one bit though."

She smiled while rubbing her lips together. "I would appreciate it if you don't sing anymore in my classroom." Snape added without looking up. I rolled my eyes. Alex slid back her headphone and smirked. "Oop, sorry can't hear you!" she yelled which made everyone laugh. He shook his head while clenching his jaw.

Jackie grabbed my hand as we walked out that dreadful class. "Tomorrow's Friday!" Yalonda said with excitement. "What happens tomorrow?" I asked. She said. "Duh Hermione! The weekend maybe?" I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"Oh that's right, like the other thousand weekends we've had right?" They 'oohed' as Yalonda began laughing. "Screw you Hermione," she said as I began laughing.

"What yall wanna do tomorrow?" Fernando asked in a Mexican accent. "Let's go out to eat at home." Alex suggested. "Of course it had to deal with food…" Mariah said slyly. Alex nodded. "I lost a hundred; ready to gain back 50." she joked. We laughed.

"How would we get out unnoticed?" Harry asked. "Yall are so negative! Why do we have to sneak there? We can juss go… This isn't a mission, it's an activity." Alex said.

She's actually right. We've always had to sneak around to do things that we thought we couldn't. We never bothered to ask. The only exceptions were the 'special' missions that just Harry, Ron, and I had. We knew those were wrong, but we always carried out one.

"All we have to do is ask my daddy. He'll most likely let us go, and I can drive his truck!" Alex said with a grin. We cheered as we continued to walk down the hallway.

The next day, we were all sitting at our table for lunch. Alex told us she asked her dad and he was okay with us going, as long as we were back by 11. We were excited about our outing.

"Where do you guys want to go tonight?" Jackie asked. Since my friends and I don't know what they had, we were completely clueless. We shrugged. "We don't know what you guys have." Harry said.

"Oh yeah. Well we have a lot of stuff. What type of cuisine yall lookin' for?" Jacob asked while grabbing a sandwich off a platter. "How about Mexican food? I've never tasted Mexican food before." Harry suggested.

Mariah and Fernando's eyes lit up. "Really baby? There's so many restaurantes we could choose from." Mariah said while clapping happily. "Oh lord, let me break out my translator…" Alex said while rolling her eyes.

"It's funny how you know what type of food we're talkin' bout…" Mariah said with a glare. "Anywho, is that your final choice? Mariah and I could come up with a couple of restaurants." Fernando said.

"Mexican food sounds fine. It's something new." I said. "I guess we can go somewhere fake for now. Yall aren't ready for the authentic Mexican food yet." Mariah said with a smirk.

Yalonda rolled her eyes. "It's all the same. Some recipes are just watered down." We laughed. "May I make a suggestion?" Draco asked." No Draco, we're not having French food." I said with a smile. He huffed and crossed his arms playfully. We laughed as we continued our lunch.

Again, it looked like we wouldn't have an eventful day in Potions. "Today you will quietly work on the questions on the board. There are 30 questions, just like yesterday, but not from the book this time. These questions are more challenging. I'm sorry I had to challenge your 'intelligence'…" he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Begin. You may leave as soon as you are done." he finished. I sighed and began to write down the questions on my parchment first. "Man, I don't feel like doin' this…" Jackie said loudly. Snape looked up as the students began laughing.

"Must I remind you that we are quietly working today?" Snape asked. Jackie shook his head slowly. "I can hear man…" I put my hand on his. He looked up at me with a grin. 'I love you.' he mouthed. I grinned back. "I love you too." I whispered. "Quietly." Snape drawled. I shook my head and began working.

I slipped on a black t-shirt with a picture of my favorite band on it. They told us not to really dress out for this occasion so I didn't. I slipped on my dark blue jeans and then black socks.

"Hermione, are you dressed or doing something girly?" I rolled my eyes. "I'm dressed, you can come in." He walked in with just his black jeans and socks on. I had gotten use of seeing his cut abs. Jackie's were better anyway.

He rummaged in his medicine cabinet to pull out a bag that contained his hair products, clippers, and a few combs and brushes. "How should I do my hair Hermione?" he asked seriously. I laughed.

He looked over to me and with a look of confusion. "What? This is serious. I have to look good for her," he said while combing his hair with his fingers. I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe cut it shorter or something." He nodded and plugged up his clippers.

I walked out the bathroom as heard the sound of hair being cut. "Not too short Draco." I said. "Alright." he said. I sat down at my desk and summoned a mirror. Now I had to do my own hair.

Draco and I walked down the halls to the entrance. Draco's hair wasn't that much shorter but had a slight fin in the front. I'm sure Yalonda's going to be drooling on him the whole night.

We saw the Americans at the door talking and laughing with one another. Jackie smiled at me. "Hey baby." he said while walking up to me. I waved. "Oh my gosh! Draco, your hair!" Yalonda said before running and jumping into his arms. He laughed.

"You like it love?" she nodded before kissing his lips. "Where's everyone else?" Alex asked. I shrugged. "They must be on their way." "Well I reserved a table for us 30 minutes ago so…" Mariah said.

"They shouldn't be any longer." Draco said while checking his phone. About 10 minutes later, they came around the corner. "Come on you guys." I said while motioning for them to hurry.

"What? We came at the exact time." Harry said. I shook my head. "I said 6:45, not 7:05!" I said to Ron. "Oh, well I knew it was something something 5…" Ron said. I hit him on the arm while shaking my head. Alex grinned. "That's ok, we're only about to lose our table…" she reassured which made him turn red.

At the Mexican restaurant, we were all sat down and having chips and salsa. We had just made our orders and were awaiting our drinks. I decided to share my platter with Jackie since I wasn't sure if I was going to like it.

The salsa was a bit spicy and I felt my nose beginning to run. Ron was redder than I've ever seen him. "This salsa is really good," he said excitedly. Alex smirked. "We can tell you like it. You're redder than the salsa." We began to laugh.

"How come you're not having any Alex?" Blaise asked. "Can't have all that hot stuff. It's gonna give me heartburn." she said while rubbing her chest. "This isn't even hot." Fernando said while scooping a lot on one chip. "Yeah, it's a little salty…" Mariah added.

"You've got to be kidding me." Ginny said with wide eyes. Mariah nodded. "They're use to it, their taste buds are probably numb." Yalonda said with smirk. They glared at her.

Finally our food came, most of it still sizzling. I smiled at our handsome waiter. "Here you go mama, enjoy." he said to me. Jackie raised an eyebrow. I cleared my throat. "It looks good, doesn't it?" He nodded.

Since I was already full from the chips and salsa, I was done about 5 minutes after we received our food. Really, everyone was about done. The only ones still eating were Ron and Alex.

"Dibs on Alex finishing first." Jacob said while pointing at her. She looked. "I'm actually going to throw up in a few seconds." They laughed. "I'm done." Ron announced. His plate was completely empty.

I gasped. "Ron! That was a lot of food you just ate." I said. He nodded with a grin. "2 chimichangas, rice, and refried beans. I'm so stuffed." he said while rubbing his stomach. Alex laughed. "You should be."

Our waiter came back to our table 10 minutes later. "My apologies. We're kind of busy tonight, you know? Would I interest you guys in any deserts tonight?" he said with a thick Spanish accent.

I shook my head 'no'. Even hearing about food made me want to throw up. "I would like a chocolate candy cheesecake please." Alex said. "Ok, would you like me to put it in a to-go box?" she nodded. "I can't pick up another fork." He laughed and nodded. "I'll be back as fast as I can."

"Who you sharin' with?" Allic asked. "My darling Ron of course." Ron smiled. "Yes!" he said. We laughed. Soon the waiter returned with a white styrofoam container. "Alright, here are your receipts as well. I'll be back shortly."

Jackie agreed to pay for our platter. "I hope it's not too much." I said while rubbing his arm. He shook his head. "Naw, it wasn't expensive at all." "Are you sure? I can give you something back on it." I said slyly. He turned his head quickly to look at me.

He smirked. "Well, I did have to bend over backwards to pay it." I laughed. "Well, I'll think of something I suppose." I said before biting my lip. He grunted. "I can give you a few ideas." He murmured against my lips.

"Um Jackie? The waiter is waiting…" Alex said with a smirk. I blushed as Jackie laughed. "Here you go man." The waiter nodded and walked away. "Geez Hermione, you couldn't wait until we got back to the school?" Pansy said with a smirk.

I smiled sweetly. "It's funny how you can't wait until you get out of class." The table laughed as she smirked even more. "You're right, he can't stay off me." Jacob nodded with a grin. I smirked. I guess this is when I punch in my Alex card.

"He can't stay off me either." Jackie stood while holding his fist to his mouth. "Ohh! She got you there." We laughed as Pansy rolled her eyes with a smile. "Whatever Hermione…"

We left the restaurant a few minutes later. Since everybody couldn't fit in Alex's dad's truck, Jackie volunteered to drive his dad's SUV. We parked next to each other.

"It's almost 8:30. Where else would you guys like to go?" We looked at each other for a while. "How about we go look around and we'll tell you if we want to stop somewhere." Draco suggested. "Ok. I'm the leader." Alex said with a smile. "She's probably gonna show us all the restaurants." Mariah said and then laughed. "Actually we're going to bomb your parents house…" Alex said with a smile.

We returned to Hogwarts at about 10:45. We were slightly loopy from the drinks we had in the cars. We met at different clothes stores, shoe stores, accessory stores, and something else. I couldn't remember.

We heard loud voices all over the school. I frowned. Isn't everyone suppose to be in their dorms by now? Seamus and Dean walked around the corner with newspapers in their hands.

"Oy Seamus. Wha's going on?" Ron asked, slurring his words a little. "Read it for yourself mate." Seamus said while tossing him the paper.

"_ATTENTION Wizard Community!!_

_ All deatheaters from Azkaban have escaped. A prison guard reported that he walked by one cell that was suppose to occupy a couple of deatheaters and found that it was completely empty. He immediately sounded the alarm and ran through a couple of other cells. The only empty cells were deatheater cells. A few Aurors were outside searching the island and found the Dark Mark over the whole prison. __We advise all witches and wizards stay in their home until the deatheaters are found. We also advise you to watch all children, even if they are not your own. Keep your homes stalked with essentials like food and water in your home for the time being. Together we can save our community._

_-Prime Minister Archibald Grover"_

Ron finished the reading and slowly let it fall out his hands. We stood there and looked at the paper for a while. "Some people are writing their parents to get them out of school." Dean said. "It wouldn't be that smart to send letters at this time. It might be intersected by, you know…" Alex said.

"Dean, tell everyone not to send any letters. Tell them it's orders from the Heads and Dumbledore I guess." Draco said. He nodded. "Come help me mate." He told Seamus. They ran off. We felt a gust of wind behind us. We got out our wands and turned around.

"Whoa! It's juss me." Mr. Griffin said with his hands up. We sighed. "Yall alright? Nothin' happen to yall while yall were out?" We shook our heads 'no'. "Well yall don't go anywhere else 'till this situation is gone away."

We nodded. "And I know of your many 'adventures' Mr. Potter. But we need you, and Alex," He glared at Alex before continuing. "To stay in the castle at all times. If I even hear that one of you stepped a foot out this castle, I'm gonna punish yall-" He pointed at the Americans. "And ask your headmaster what he wants to do with yall." he said to us.

We looked at each other scared and nodded. "I need to tell Dumbledore a few things, one, my Dark Mark disappeared." Alex eyes lit up. "For real? Let me see." she said while grabbing his arm. There was no trace of any mark present.

She grinned which made him smiled. "I'm not a deatheater anymore. But I need you not to barge into anything that's not your business. I need you and your brothers safe. I'm goin' home to put some spells all over our house tomorrow. And no you can't go." She closed her mouth and rolled her eyes.

"Remember what I said. No adventures what so ever. Yall go get some sleep. Oh yeah, we're stayin' in the castle with Hogwarts students for safety. Your rooms are in the dungeons by the potions lab." They groaned. Mr. Griffin laughed.

"Don't worry, Snapey's a lil' busy with other things. He won't be here." Harry's lazy eyes were suddenly perked. "Alright, goodnight yall." We bid him goodnight.

"Alright, so we can't do anything Harry." I told him. He rose his eyebrows. "I am not risking my reputation and my bade for anything Harry!" I said firmly. He smirked. "Then don't go…" Alex laughed. I shook my head. "We'll talk about this in the morning. It's practically morning anyways."

"Can I spend the ni' wit' you baby? It's cold down there." Jackie slurred slightly. I shrugged. "Sure, but I'm too tired to do anything so…" He laughed. "Oh the better…" I shook my head with a smirk. As we continued to walk, I sighed as the bad news sank more in my head. Escaped deatheaters.

AN: Ok. Moving right along here. I made up a random prime minister because I wanted to. I did a report over Archibald Alphonso Alexander and I was watching Sesame Street and saw Super Grover… Read and Review….._JussMee_


	41. War Attacks And Strategies

AN: Here's chapter 41. We're still pushing forward here so yeah…

Disclaimer: Not mine…

It was a sunny warm day in April. We had been 'held captive' in the castle for weeks now. The Bi-Wizard Tournament had been canceled a day after the deatheaters escaped. Care for Magical Creatures and Herbology were no longer in session.

We couldn't go outside at all. The castle felt so stuffed with so many students. The American students were surprisingly good while Mr. Griffin was away. He had gone to a convention with Dumbledore to discuss what he had heard from Voldemort.

The doors were even locked to where we couldn't get out. I caught a fourth year trying to go outside with his luggage. I stood there and watched him pull on the door for about 5 minutes. He tugged on it one final time before dropping to his knees to begin crying.

Being in the castle was starting to drive everyone crazy. If I recall, I saw a few Americans breaking out a pack of cigarettes and smoking by the dungeons. I told them to either stop smoking or smoke somewhere else.

I also learned that Blaise and Millicent smoke together sometimes. I spotted them smoking by the Slytherin dorms a few days ago. They were talking and occasionally taking a drag. I shook my head and walked away.

Jackie had been staying with me since the night we found out. Yalonda had been with Draco as well. We had a flexible shower schedule, starting with me of course. I didn't mind undressing in front of Jackie anymore. Well, just my undies that is…

I turned over in my bed to see a sleeping Jackie. His mouth was slightly parted and soft snores came from his mouth. I touched his lips softly with my finger. He moved a little while licking his lips. I smiled. Last nights conversation replayed in my head.

"_This is so hard to go through." I said while combing my fingers through my hair. "It'll be over soon baby." Jackie said while lying down on my bed. I sighed. "That's the scary part, who will it be over for?" He looked off in thought._

"_Who ever's the weakest I guess. Whoever the strongest will obviously win. At least that's my understanding about this whole thing." he said while rubbing his bare chest. I looked at him with a frown._

"_So you think we're going to win?" I asked. He shrugged. "I hope we do baby." I gasped. "You don't think we're going to win then?" "Naw baby, I juss said I hope we do. I'm not being pessimistic at all. I'm hopeful that we're gonna win." I sighed._

"_I want to talk to my parents. What if Thanksgiving was the last time I was going to see them ever? I won't even get to tell them goodbye or that I love them." I said with a shaky voice. He sighed._

_I sat down on the bed to lie down. He wrapped his big arms around my middle. "Hermione, you know you have a better chance of livin' than me right?" he said while wiping away the escaped tear that ran down my face. I looked up at him confused._

"_What do you mean?" "Ima try my hardest to protect you from anything that comes our way. If it means dying for you then so be it." he said softly. I cried even more. "You can't die because of me Jackie. I won't let you. I won't let you." I said while beating his chest with my fist._

_He held my wrists so I could stop. I looked up into his eyes. They showed sadness but bravery. He leaned down to capture my lips. A short tender kiss meant so much to me at the moment. A tear slid down his own eye. He sighed._

"_Baby I'm willing to die for you, alright? Nothin' you say can change my mind about that, nothin'. I love you Hermione, that's it…" he said sincerely. I rubbed my lips together to keep in the sob that wanted to escape. He held me as I cried into his shoulder._

_After a while, I pried myself away from him. "Jackie, we are going to watch each other's back. I'm not going to sit here and let you protect me." He nodded with a smile. "So be it baby. I really appreciate you Hermione." He said before kissing my lips. I smiled. "I really appreciate you Jackie."_

I looked at my alarm clock that was behind him. It was 6:47am on a school morning. I sighed. "Jackie? Wake up." I murmured in his ear. He groaned. "I'm too tired to go to school baby. You go ahead and go without me…" I rolled my eyes.

I pinched his arm, not too hard though. He opened his pink eyes. I guess he was too tired. "You know that is not an option Jackie. We have to go to classes today, they're starting a new class to put in the place of Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology." I groaned.

"Tell them I'm sick baby." he said and closed his eyes. I shook my head. "I'll give you some time. I'll take a shower first." He nodded with his eyes still closed. I grabbed my things and headed to the shower.

I somehow got Jackie to come to classes. He was a bit sluggish going down to the Great Hall though. Nothing a little breakfast couldn't do…

Sixth and seventh years were to report to the Great Hall during sixth and seventh period. Our other classes were pushed up before those periods. Most students were suspicious or nervous about this class. They didn't even tell the Draco and I what type of class it would be.

Mr. Griffin greeted us as soon as we walked in. "Yall have a seat close to the front." We nodded. My friends and I sat at one table in the very front. This time Alana and Dean came to come sit with us.

Soon a few Aurors appeared in front of us. Two of them smiled and greeted each of us. The other one, an old man, just stood there and looked at us like we were despicable. There was Alexi Briones, a female Auror who was quite beautiful. She was tan with dark brown hair and light brown eyes. She was very sweet to us and bossy to the other men.

The older Auror was Barnaby Virgil. He reminded me of Mad Eye somehow. He had a stiff look on his face. He looked a little mean standing there with his all-chrome cane. Mr. Griffin said something to him that raised his eyebrows. I saw him say, "They'll know me in due time my boy."

The last Auror was Caleb Janesh, looked quite young and handsome. He shook the all the boys' hands and kissed the girls' hands. He was very tall and looked dark, like an Indian. His smile was genuine and his dark brown eyes sparkled when he did smile.

Mr. Griffin held up his hand for everyone to get quiet. "Thank you. We have called you to the Great Hall to introduce a new class that you will be taking for the rest of the year. This is War Attacks and Strategies." he finished.

Whispers, groans, and complaints can be heard from all over the Great Hall. Alex didn't look to thrill about this. She sighed and looked down at her black and white fingernails that were spread out on the table.

"Alright everyone, quiet." Mr. Griffin said. They became quiet at last. "This class will help you with anything dangerous that might happen. We're not sure if anything bad is gonna happen at Hogwarts, but it's better safe than sorry. This will also fulfill your Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology credit."

I sighed in relief. My table laughed. "You were really worried about that huh?" Alex said with a grin. I huffed. "Yes I was. I'm just about done with my credits." "Hermione, you probably have all your credits and then some…" Harry said which made everyone laugh.

"These wonderful Aurors, along with myself, will be your instructors for this class. Please welcome them." We began clapping as they smiled or nodded. I sighed and got out a sheet of parchment. "Now she's about to take notes." Pansy said with a grin.

"You're right, we might need this stuff for future references. I'm sorry I'm being responsible…" I said while rolling my eyes. "Aw, leave her alone yall. You're makin' her mad." Jackie said while rubbing my arm. I shrugged his arm off me. "Oh shut up! You were laughing too." I said and turned my attention to the Aurors.

Our table laughed as Jackie attempted to talk to me. "I'm sorry baby for laughin' at you." He said softly in my ear. I shivered as the hot air went down the side of my neck. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, be quiet." I said which shut him up. I smirked.

Alexi walked up from the group of Aurors. "Hello everyone! If you don't know, my name is Alexi Briones. I'm from the Ministry of Magic in Spain. I was promoted Hit Wizard a few months ago and I have a team." I clapped, alone apparently. She smiled at me. "Thank you dear. We will help you guys on just what the class is called, War Attacks and Strategies. Any questions so far?"

Most of the guys had a blank look on their faces. I could tell Jackie was having a hard time not looking at her. He had his face turned away from her, but was using his peripheral vision to look her up and down. I shook my head and sighed. He cursed. He had been busted.

Alexi face turned serious. "Sadly, our deatheaters in Spain and Portugal have escaped as well." Whispers irrupted again. "We juss can't catch a break." Jacob said, we agreed.

"Yes, it's horrible. Most the deatheaters around the world have escaped. Most of the deatheaters however came from this area however. We are very glad that they have put you on lockdown. I know it sucks for you guys.-" We agreed with her. "She juss doesn't know man." Fernando said.

"But this is good for you. The good thing about this class is, not everyone has to participate if they don't want to. There are no grades for this class, but we would recommend that you participate." I nodded, like she was talking to me.

She walked back to the other Aurors and Mr. Griffin and talked to them quietly. Caleb came up which caused the girls to whisper. "Bet you I can get his number." Mariah said gleefully. "How do you figure love?" Harry asked firmly. The girls laughed as Mariah huffed playfully. "I was only kidding baby." Harry grunted.

"Hello everyone. My name's Caleb Janesh from Ministry of Magic, India." He said. He didn't sound like it. He spoke perfect English. "I am from the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office under the Department of Magical Law Enforcement there. I make sure muggles don't get any magical items and that no dark magic goes around. I will help you on dark magic counter spells and potions."

He took a breath. "I'm sorry, I get nervous in front of a lot of people." We laughed, mainly the girls anyway. He smiled. "This class is a little challenging, but I know everyone is smart enough to get through it. I advise you not to practice on your own."

Barnaby walked up slowly to stand next to Caleb. "The things we will show you are very dangerous, but can be useful in the end. First off, who wants to be a little sissy and not participate?" he said while balancing himself on his cane.

His tone was forceful, like he was almost yelling at us for doing something wrong. We looked at each other, daring someone to raise their hand. I looked for Neville. He looked off with a scared expression on his face. He was holding his new girlfriend's hand.

She whispered something in his ear that made him smile. He wasn't, well, unattractive anymore. His teeth were fixed and his hair was cut short. However, he was still clumsy at everything besides plants.

"Good. I must add to what Mr. Janash said-" "It's Janesh sir." "Whatever, same thing. Anyways, this is going to be really hard, unless you listen to directions. This will all be beneficial to you one day. You are going to get frustrated. I better not see it, or I'll make it tougher on you." My eyes widened. Note: Don't get him as my instructor…

Alexi cleared her throat and began laughing nervously. "He's so funny. -" "I wasn't joking…" Barnaby said with a mean expression on his. "Anywho, today we are just going to go around and introduce each other. Most of you know each other from your classes, but we, as a staff, need to know your names. So let's start with this table over here." she said pointing at a table next to ours.

Soon we had introduced ourselves to everyone. The Aurors were writing something on notepads as we were talking. We were to state our names, age, and how good we are in school. I made sure to make myself sound very professional. I saw that Alexi and Caleb smiled as they heard me speak. Barnaby showed no expression but nodded his head occasionally.

"Alright. Now for the remainder of class we want you to partner with someone that is the same gender and get to know him or her better. You will be partnered with them for the rest of the year. Alright, that is all." She said with a smile.

"Dibs on Hermione." Alex said with a smirk. I frowned. "That's not fair Alex. Yall are both smart! You guys get a dumby each." Yalonda said while crossing her arms. I smiled. "Are you saying Mariah is stupid?" Mariah glared at Yalonda.

"No! I'm just saying that I need a-" she stopped and looked at Mariah. "Um, will you be my partner?" she asked sweetly. Mariah sighed. "Fine…" Alex laughed. "You're evil Hermione." I shook my head with a smile. "Don't know what you're talking about."

A few scrolls and books appeared in front of us. We each took a book. "This is a little survey like test that you are to complete while you are here. You will complete this without looking at your textbook, yes textbook. Just think of it as a manual for this class." Caleb said.

Alex and I began our survey. Most of questions asked us what attack would we use or how would we carry out this situation. I sighed. I haven't really been in situations like these. Well, except the little adventures I've gone on with Harry and Ron.

These were some extreme cases. We were either faced with a dementor, a deatheater, or some type of monster thing. I sighed as I became frustrated. Alex was hitting her pen on the table as she stared at the parchment. She looked up at me with a grin and shrugged. I laughed.

We had finally finished the survey. It was harder than anything I've ever taken. I guess that's how people feel when they don't study. I couldn't even give an educated guess with a multiple choice. After 15 minutes the bell the end of another school day, with no Snape attitude.

Snape hadn't returned since the week of the deatheater's escape. Harry concluded that he was a deatheater himself. I agreed that he was, but maybe he was undercover for the order like Mr. Griffin. The only problem is that his mark probably didn't disappear, if he was with the deatheaters.

"I have something to show yall." Alex said. We looked back at her. "What is it?" I asked. She shrugged. "It's an old document. I think the symbols are Greek. I was going translate it today." I frowned.

"Why are you going to translate it? What does it have to do with you?" She frowned and shrugged. "I don't know. It's kinda stuck in my head, like I need to know what it means. Something forced me to get it; I don't know man…" she said with another shrug.

"Bring it to the Head's dorm. We'll see what it says." Draco said. She nodded. "Yall come if yall want to." She said everyone else. "I want to see what it says." Yalonda said with excitement. Alex shook her head.

"You're juss a nosy Nelly, that's all that is…" We laughed. "We'll see you in the Head's dorm." I said. She nodded as everyone separated. Jackie looked at me with pleading eyes. I wasn't holding his hand while we were walking.

"Hermione, I'm sorry alright?" he said stopping in front of me. I sighed. "Jackie, I don't even care anymore. Let's just continue walking." He shook his head. "That's not enough Hermione. Say you forgive me." He said while grabbing my hand.

"Ok, I do." I said attempting to take my hand away from his. "Say it." He said holding my hand still. I sighed. "I forgive Jackie. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you over something simple. It just hurt my feelings a little."  
I said with a sigh.

He nodded and then hugged. "I'm sorry baby. You still love me?" I smirked. "Not at all…" I said and ran away from him. I laughed as I turned around to find him chasing me with an evil grin. Then I realized, I forgot my bag on the floor where we were standing…

AN: Another chapter done. Now I need to think about what type of stuff to put in this class…Hmmm, well till then…_JussMee_


	42. An Uncertain Prophecy

AN: Here's chapter 42. I think this story might end maybe in the early 50s, but don't take my word on it, you know?

Disclaimer: Don't own it…

Alex's POV

I took out the old document that I found in my daddy's office. It was still the brown, worn parchment from a few weeks ago. The spell I placed on it preserved it quite well.

I spread it over the table. It curled at the ends and had a few rips. Hermione walked around the table with a finger on her chin. "This is definitely Greek. I recognize it from Ancient Ruins." I nodded.

"This looks like it could be B.C. time judging by the type of material they used for this parchment. Could I feel it?" Hermione asked while sitting next to me. I nodded. She carefully pinched the parchment and nodded. I heard someone snicker and smile.

"What do we have Sherlock?" Hermione narrowed her eyes at me. "Well, the material used in the parchment indicates that this document is really old, like I said at the beginning. This parchment was made with some type of animal skin." "Ewww…" Yalonda said while shuddering.

"It was a lot thicker than this, to hold all this ink and dye. Time made this parchment shrivel." She paused and looked up. I frowned. "I think this could've been written in probably 189-196 B.C. That's when it was more popular, being that more people were making speeches and what not…" I added.

She nodded while her pointer finger up. "Exactly! So this document could be of some importance somehow. Maybe not to us, but could answer some historical question. How are you going to translate it?" I got out my wand and wriggled it a little.

"Juss a spell I looked up for this occasion. La comprensione della luce." I said clearly. Purple light erupted from the tip of my wand. I smirked. "Look Lavender it's your cousin." They snickered as she rolled her eyes. "Juss kiddin', juss kiddin'. Jeez, can't take a joke?" I said, giving her wink. "Ha." She said dryly.

I pointed the light at the words on the parchment. To test it I ran the light over a few words. The Greek symbols turned into regular English words. I let out a breath. "Alright, let's see what we have."

"_In the beginning, there were dark and light forces. The light forces were wealthier, more powerful, and perspicacious than the dark side, to where the dark side was very envious. The dark side decided to embezzle the power, intelligence, and wealth from the light side with a raging war. The spirits of this classic tale will rise in the hearts of our future. The dark side will try several times, but the light side will prevail with their strongest warriors, both of which have lost something so dear to them. The fire in their hearts will allow them to take revenge of their losses and win the war with a deathly rage. Either knows how important they are to the war until they are faced with the realization. Many will die in the trial, but sadly the strongest will live._

_ -Professor Apollo Barnabas."_

I frowned. Everyone was silent as I reread it over and over again in my head. Hermione sat next to me and put her fingers over the symbols that weren't under the light. "This sounds a lot like-" "Our situation now." Harry finished.

I nodded. I ran the light over a few sentences. "It's says _the light side will prevail with their strongest warriors, both of which have lost something so dear_. I mean my relatives were killed and Harry, your parents were killed. That sounds a lot like us…" He nodded while rubbing his chin.

"We can't be absolutely sure, you know? Even though it sounds a lot like our situation, this prophecy could have already been fulfilled." Hermione said while pacing around the coffee table. I nodded. That could be true, it juss sounded so like Voldemort, Harry and I, and the war that was going on.

"Like when it says, _the dark side decided to embezzle the power, intelligence, and wealth from the light side with a raging war_; in all the encounters that we've had he has never talked about stealing something or taking anything back from Dumbledore or something." Harry added. I nodded for the hundredth time. I looked off in thought.

"Actually Alex, I don't know if you were out or not, but when they attacked our school Voldemort was all like, 'One day you will all pay for all that you taken from us', and stuff like that." Yalonda said while shivering. Draco rubbed her back.

I frowned. "I actually don't recall hearin' that… Was this a little before he left?" She nodded. "Then yes, I was out. If this were about us, how did we steal the intelligence, power, and wealth? It's a new day and age." Hermione stopped.

"That's what the library is for Alex." Her friends sighed and groaned. "I'm only trying to help. I know you idiots won't even pick up a textbook to study." She said firmly. I laughed.

"Ay calm down Hermione. Give Hermione some credit here, she's tryin'." I said while getting up to pat Hermione on the shoulder. "We were only kidding Hermione." Ron said while rolling his eyes. She sighed. "Anywho, I think we need to go down to the library to do some research. Do you have some paper?" she asked no one in particular.

"Here you go baby, it's scratch…" Jackie said while pulling out crinkled up paper. "Thank you. I'm just going to make a list of things look for, books, information, etc. Alex why don't you- Oh yeah, you guys don't have your library anymore." I chuckled.

"Thanks for rubbin' that in our face Hermione." She laughed while writing. "I would never do it on purpose. La comprensione della luce." she said clearly. Man she learns fast…

Purple light erupted from her wand, which made her smile. "I wish we could use this in Ancient Ruins." Jackie agreed. She ran the light over the symbols and wrote them down. Soon she had the whole passage on the crumpled sheet of paper.

"Ok, well I guess this meeting is over." "Is there anything we can do?" Blaise asked. Harry turned to him. "I suggest that you keep an eye on your dorm mates. Listen in to their conversations or something."

"But Harry, they know we're not on their side anymore. They even shunned Dennis from their mini- meetings too." "What meetings?" he asked. "They invite each other to either the boys or girls dormitory each week. They disappear in there and come back out two hours later." Millicent said.

I rubbed my chin. "Maybe we should check it out sometime." I said. They looked at me confused. "How are we going to get in there?" Mariah asked. I smirked. "Who said we had to be in there to here the meeting?" They looked at each other, more confused.

"Ron, how efficient are your brothers' extendible ear?" Harry asked, now on the same page as me. "Well, they only last about 30 minutes. But they promised they'll work on it, don't give up on them." We laughed. "Hmmm…" I grunted tapping my temple with my forefinger.

Anton! "I'll talk to Anton." "Eww, that nerd?" Allic said while rolling his eyes. "Oh shut up, he's a genius, and cute in a way." I juss had to say that. I felt a little shock go threw my left hand that made me jump. Ron smirked. "I guess I don't have to say anything else…" I glared at him.

"Anywho, I'll get him to make something up and we'll plan from there. I'll call and ask him tonight." I said and carefully rolled the parchment up and put it back in the zip-lock bag that it was in. They nodded and began to get up. It was a little after 7, dinnertime!!

Ron and I walked in my room down the dungeons after dinner. He burped and then rubbed his stomach. Sexy isn't it? I took off my house shoes and sat down on my bed. I took out my phone as Ron got on my computer.

I looked in my contacts to find Anton's number. The dial tone sounded in my ear. I decided to put it on speaker. I laid my head on my cold pillow and laid my phone next to my mouth.

"Hey Alex." "Hey. You know how much I love you right?" Another shock went through my hand. I could hear Ron chuckling. "Um, sure. What's up?" "Well, I know you like to invent things and most of them are good ones. I need you to invent some type of listening devise."

There was a pause, then a giggle. "Stop Leslie, I'm on the phone!" I tsked and shook my head. "Anywho, I would love to be of service to you Alex." Yes! "Great, juss marvelous. When can you have it by?" There was a pause. "Maybe tomorrow afternoon, we do have classes ya know?"

I laughed. "Duh. Well that's all I called you for Anton. I really appreciate this one man." "No problem. This is for all those 'special' encounters we've had love." He laughed as I shook my head and laughed myself.

Ron threw a pen at me, which made me smirk. "Whatever. Thank you and good night." "Good night darling." I hung up my phone and got the pen that hit my arm. "Throwing pens are we Mr. Weasley?" He didn't turn around. I nodded slowly with a smirk while walking over to him.

"That's how we're gonna play baby?" He didn't say anything again. Ok. I split the pen in half and let the ink pour into his head. He turned around quickly and grabbed the pen out of my hand to throw it across the room. I laughed which made him pick me up and threw me on the bed. Oh boy…

The next morning I arrived to breakfast early without Ron. It was about seven and last I checked Ron was still sleep. I figured I'll juss call him in a few minutes. Anton and Leslie walked in, hand-in-hand. Leslie was smiling as usual as Anton was talking to her.

I waved at him to get his attention. He saw me and smiled. He told Leslie something that made her nod and sit at their table. He walked up to my table and gave me a nod. "Bonjour mon cher." He said and sat next to me. I smiled.

"Good morning my little genius. You got the stuff?" He nodded with a smirk. "Yeah for a fee…" I sighed in frustration. "You didn't say anything about a fee Anton!" Anton laughed. "Juss kiddin'. Gosh, live a little." I shook my head and held out my hand.

He rummaged through his bag to pull out what looked like a metal spider. It was a little darker than silver and had a few stems around it. It was no bigger than a silver dollar.

He smiled. "This is the all new and improved NosySpidey." I laughed, which made him chuckle. "It listens from 30 ft. away, but you can adjust how much you wanna hear. All you have to do is stick it on someone and go. Here's the receiver." He said while handing a round speaker. I smiled and gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much. You won't regret this at all man." He nodded. "Oh I know. Whenever you're lonely, come and talk to me dear." I laughed while rolling my eyes. "Whatever man, thanks again." He nodded one final time and walk away.

Ron walked in with a smile on his face. I smiled up at him as he got nearer to our table. "Good morning love." He said before kissing me. "Mornin'. Anton gave it to me." I felt an electrical charge go through my hand. I winced as Ron began laughin'.

"That's not funny! That wasn't fair, I didn't even mean it like that…" He wiped a tear from his eye as he got out his final laugh. I rolled my eyes at him and began makin' my breakfast plate. I saw him grin and scoot closer to me. I scooted away a little.

"Oh come on love, it was the ring not me." I smacked my lips. "Whatever Ron, let's eat." He smiled and kissed my cheek. Anywho, everyone else came a little later with excitement in their eyes.

"Did he make it?" Hermione asked anxiously. I nodded with a smile. I showed them the NosySpidey and the receiver. "Now I need someone to stick this on one of our suspects. I guess one of the Slytherins have to do it…" They nodded.

"I could do it…" Ginny suggested. We all looked at her, frowns on most of our faces. "Um, why do you qualify?" Allic asked. She smirked. "Well, I have a friend in Slytherin, who happens to be a guy. Well, he's undercover for the Order." I nodded.

"You think he goes to these meetings?" She nodded. "He's told me about some get-together that they had and a little plan the Slytherins had, but he didn't say what the plan was…" I smiled. "Congrats Ginny. You have an important mission. Juss tell him act natural when he's in the meeting." She nodded as I handed her the device.

"Today in War Attacks and Strategies, you'll be learning a new defense spell. Caleb will help you in this department. Barnaby and I will be back here taking notes."

They told us during lunch to come to sixth and seventh period in comfortable clothes, preferably jogging pants and a t-shirt. Most of us had shorts or jogging pants, and t-shirts like they asked.

"Alright everyone, get with your partners." Hermione walked up to me, a look of worry in her eyes. I frowned. "What's wrong man?" She shrugged. "Oh nothing, I guess."

"Alright we're going to start with the basics: simple spells and their counter spells. Could anyone give me a spell and its counter spell?" Hermione and I both raised our hands at the same time. We grinned at each other.

"Alright, Ms. Granger?" I smiled. "The Levicorpus spell and the counter spell, Liberacorpus spell." She said clearly. He nodded with a smile. "You are very much correct! Anymore out of the thousands?" He asked and then chuckled.

I raised my hand. "Ms. Griffin?" "There's the Legilimens spell and Occlumency spell." He nodded again with another smile. "Very well you two. I think we have a smart pair over here." We smiled as everyone else either mumbled or glared at us.

"Those are very good examples from these young ladies. However, the spell and counter spell you will be learning are very advanced and dangerous. Remember, this will all benefit you one day." We nodded.

Hermione exhaled loudly. "Nervous?" She nodded with a small smile. "I won't hurt you… On purpose that is…" We laughed as Caleb began teaching us about the spell, Lashalgia Mist.

We all walked out the Great Hall, sore with limbs burnin'. Most of hissed as we walked down the halls, limping. Ron and I held hands we tried to balance each other. Lashalgia Mist; they told us after we had tried it that it meant _very painful_. Indeed it was.

The spell that we learned today was one of the worst attacks you can give an opponent, we were told. Once the incantation is said a green mist will spray the opponent. Then we had say another spell to get our opponent bleeding somehow. Once we bled, it felt like our blood was acid pouring out our cuts that made everything it touched burn.

I made Hermione cry on accident of course. I did a deep cut charm, I learned from my brother, on her. I think she developed at least four deep cuts on her arms and shoulders.

She walked silently next to Jackie who was holding his back. Everyone was silent as we walked up to the stairs. We stopped and looked at each other. "That was ridiculous." Mariah said hoarsely. She had an asthma attack during class that caused her to go to the hospital wing.

We nodded. I sighed. Hermione gave me a cut on my stomach that seemed like it wouldn't stop bleeding. Hermione looked off with a tired expression on her face. Soon everyone parted ways, too tired to say goodbye.

"Hermione." I said. Her and Jackie stopped and turned around. I walked up to her. "I'm sorry for, you know, makin' you cry…" I mumbled. A small smile formed on her face. "It's alright." She said quietly. I nodded and turned around to walk away.

AN: Alright, trucking along here. La comprensione della luce means the light of understanding and Bonjour mon cher means good morning dear, simple right? Read and Review…._JussMee…._


	43. NotSoSecret Meeting

AN: Here's chapter 43…

Disclaimer: Not mine…

Hermione's POV

A few days later, it was Saturday. War Attacks and Strategies was really kicking our butts. At the end of the day, we either had injuries or were very exhausted. They always apologized at the end and say their famous line, 'It will all be beneficial to you someday.'…

Alex and I were fastest at learning the new attacks and potions we'd learn so far. The Aurors would commend us with praise, saying that we were performing like actual Aurors!

We had definitely worked hard. Alex did the most damage out of us two. Actually, she did the most damage out of the whole class. She literally left me bruised, battered, and broken.

Ginny gave her friend the device the same day it was given to her by Alex. She said he was willing to help us. The meeting was going to be held today in the afternoon after lunch.

Jackie and I were downstairs in the Head's common room. Jackie was taking a nap and I was reading the book John's fiancé gave me a few months ago. It was a really good book, but had a lot of, well, erotica in it…

I looked at Jackie just in time to see him jerk a little with his hands up. He turned over to face away from me. I frowned as I got up. I went to the closet by the stairs to get out my thin blanket.

I walked up to him and lightly tossed it over him. The whole area seemed to be warm. I placed my hand on his arm. I gasped as I felt the scorching heat coming from it. I placed a hand on his forehead to feel the same thing.

He rolled over and looked at me with low eyes. "You're burning up Jackie." He nodded while closing his eyes. I shook him a little. He opened his eyes slowly. "Stay up for a while so I can give you something." He blinked a few times before nodding.

I hurried up the stairs to get a few potions to lower fevers and other stuff. I ran down the stairs to see him sleep again. Once I was in front of him, I shook him. This time, he didn't wake up.

My eyes widened. "Jackie, get up please." I said while shaking him harder. I know he's a light sleeper, which made me more scared. "Come on love. Wake up so you can take a potion." No answer.

Tears began to well up. I felt my stomach dropping as I continued to shake him. "Jackie, get up!" I finally yelled, now terrified. He exhaled loudly and turned his head the other way. "Stop shakin' me…" he mumbled.

I let my mouth dropped. He was allowing me to shake him?! I hit him on his arm in anger. "I thought something was wrong with you! Why didn't you say anything Jackie?" I yelled as tears ran down my face. He turned his head towards me and opened his eyes.

"My eyes burn man." He said weakly. He reached for my hand to grabbed it and kiss it slowly. He pulled me down to sit on the edge of the couch. "I'm sorry, I'm… juss…" his eyes closed slowly as he drifted to sleep.

I sighed while wiping my face. I looked down and rolled my eyes. I shook his shoulder to make him wake up. He grunted with a frown on his face. "Wake up so I can give you something for your fever." He sighed in frustration and sat up.

I gave him a small cup and poured some of the potion in it. He drunk it and shivered as he made a disgusted face. I smiled. "I'll go get you some water." "Please do." He said weakly.

After drinking the water, he drifted back to sleep with his head on a pillow. I sat down at the couch that I was originally on and picked up my book. I took final look at Jackie and went back to my book.

A hand grasped my shoulder, which made me jump. Jackie stared down at me with a smile on his face. "Hey. How are you feeling?" I asked sitting up slightly which made my book fall on the ground.

He shrugged. "I'm feeling a little better I guess. The potion kinda helped. I was feelin' like shit man." I nodded. "Well good, the feeling good part that is. I'm glad I can help. Let's get ready for lunch." He nodded while looking at the grandfather clock by our kitchenette.

When we got to the table, Alex, Ron, Mariah, Harry, Allic, and Ginny were there talking and eating. They greeted us as we sat down to make our plate. As we continued to eat a very handsome tall boy walked up to our table.

"Hey Julius." Ginny said while getting up to hug him. He smiled a genuine smile while hugging her back. "Hey. Hello everyone, I'm Julius. I work for the Order." He said more quietly. We nodded while greeting him.

Allic eyed him a little before taking a sip of his orange juice. "I just wanted to remind you all that the meeting is today and I'll try to ask as many questions as I can, without sounding suspicious or anything."

"So are you an actual deatheater?" Allic asked with an eyebrow up. He smiled. "No, well not yet at least. Of course I don't want to be one so hopefully the war ends before then." Allic smiled a little.

A group of Slytherins came in the Great Hall. Julius put his hood over his head. "If you have any questions, let me know tomorrow or so. Nice meeting you all." He said before disappearing.

"What a sweetheart." Alex said. The girls agreed. "I hope he doesn't get hurt doing this." Mariah said. "This is going to help a lot. If it goes really well, than maybe we can devise a plan of some sort." Harry said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes. "Harry-" "I know, I know. I just can't sit still while all of this is happening. I need to do something about all of this." Harry said while clenching his fist. I sighed. Mariah put her hand on his fist and began massaging it. He looked at her before taking her hand and holding it.

Everyone met in the Head's common room. I put a stack of books that I found in the library on the table along with scrolls, quills, and parchment. Many of books were very old, some dating back to 1390 A.D. The scrolls were just as old, one dating back to 1289 A.D.

They were all related to prophecies, magical myths, and my _favorite_, and old copy of ancient war attacks and strategies. Alex was on the phone talking to her friend Anton as everyone sat down around the speaker.

"Alright thanks honey. Bye." Alex pressed a button and placed her phone in her jean pocket. "He said we can also talk to Julius, like it's a walky-talky. We have to press a button on the side."

She picked the device and saw three buttons on the side and a volume control. She looked at it more closely. "Here we go." She pressed the button. "Julius, can here me?" There was a long pause before a 'beep' could be heard.

"Sorry, couldn't figure out which button. The meeting is going to start in about five minutes. I haven't left yet but I'm about to. I'll see you guys tomorrow if I don't see you tonight." He finished followed by another 'beep'.

"Alright, thank you." Alex said. She sat the devise down on the table. "Alright, now we can wait." I said while sitting down next to a warm Jackie. "Baby, I'm cold. Can you get me a blanket?" he asked while holding himself.

I nodded and quickly walked over to the closet. I tossed the blanket over him before sitting down. "You're not cold?" I shrugged. "Not really. You're sick that's why you're cold."

"Welcome fellow Slytherins." We looked around at each other. That was Snape's voice. Harry exhaled sharply as he clenched fist again. "Isn't that Snape?" Pansy asked. I nodded.

"Tonight we will discuss the plans directly from the Dark Lord and how it will affect you. Does anyone have any questions so far?" There was a pause and a random cough. "Alright well, let this meeting begin."

"Now most of you know that deatheaters around the world have escaped, for some of you, that means your parents. Voldemort is having a mass meeting with all of them about our special plans we have, not just for the wizarding world, but for the whole world."

We gasped. "The meeting will be held in The Underground. Yes, you all are invited. You are our plan children. You will be playing a big role in the future of the Dark Side. We will finally take this world by force. Evil will prevail and muggles will die."

My eyes widened as I thought about my family back at home, minding their own business. They don't know that all of this is happening. They don't know that their lives are in danger.

"The meeting will be April 25th, which is a Friday. I will fake a return and you all will follow me to where we are now. We will apparate away, which will be the last time you see the castle." There were murmurs and whispers. Julius remained quiet.

I wrote down a couple of things as the meeting continued. "Basically the meeting will discuss our strategy with using you all and the other deatheaters. I'm telling you now, there is no 'I don't want to do this' or 'I'm scared'. If He even senses you're having doubt about this He will kill you on the spot."

"You cannot show fear whatsoever. It will not only get you killed, it will look pathetic and ruin your family's name. Is that understood?" They all agreed. "Now we will discuss our plans. First off, how many of you are friends with other houses?"

Ginny widened her eyes. "I didn't raise my hand." We heard faintly. I grinned along with everyone else. "Alright, a few of you. You must continue gaining their trust. Unfortunately you're going to have to kill them in the end, but that's a little later on."

I shook my head. "You are to sneak into the castle at night and sprinkle some of this powdered potion that I have made, into every fireplace in the castle. This powdered potion is called Constupro Advenio, or _a corrupted reach_. This will allow anyone to get into the castle at anytime of the day, but only for one day. This potion will wear off within 24 hours from the time it has been exposed to the air."

"Yes Mr. Armstrong?" "That's Julius." Ginny said while grabbing Allic's hand. "How will we sneak in the castle? Everyone is going to know that we've disappeared for a purpose." There was a pause. I breathed in and out to calm my racing heart.

"Well, I'm glad you asked that." We let out a breath of relief. "Of course most of you are not deatheaters yet. You are allowed to go in and out of castle without any alarms or enforcements being summoned. Therefore all you have to do is sneak back into the castle by apparition and go through each fireplace with the powdered potion. Thank you Mr. Armstrong."

"Anywho, once you all have done that you will signal us with the dark mark. I will teach you the incantation in our next meeting, before the big one reminding you. So we will take over Hogwarts and hopefully kill that old fool Dumbledore." He chuckled, as did some of the students.

"Most importantly, that ignorant buffoon Griffin." Alex clenched her jaw while grabbing Ron's hand. "Most of you are probably wondering why you would need to sneak back into the castle that you escaped from. Well, there is a special item that a few of you need to retrieve from a closet in Dumbledore's office."

"The closet is an actual portal to a cave off the shore of an island near Iceland. The item is a crystal ball that contains the dark powers of our ancestors and their ancestors. This power, if unleashed, can destroy the whole planet if it is not controlled properly. The Dark Lord will control the world with these powers and we will be unstoppable." They began to clap and cheer.

There was a pause. "Yes Mr. Nott?" "What is this crystal ball called? I think I've heard of it before…" I smirked. "He read our minds man." Jackie said before chuckling. "It is called Mortalitas Vindico, or death deliverer. Most would call it the strongest magical artifact in the world. If it falls into the wrong hands, we will all be doomed." There was a long silence.

"The crystal ball is protected by the strongest of spells, done by Dumbledore himself. I am constructing a potion that withstands all of the heavy magic that surrounds it. I actually need a few of you to get some items from the Forbidden Forest in order to complete the potion. Who will volunteer?" Another pause.

"Alright, good. I will need them by our next meeting. Do not disappoint me, or the consequences will be severe. Not only will you be in trouble, but maybe your family and most of all me. Do not forget the items I have asked of you."

"Now, back to the Hogwarts plan. We'll force the Hogwarts students and those dirty Americans to obey us or they will simply die. Potter and his clan of fakes will probably be on our cases as soon as we get here. Simply kill all of them. This isn't about Potter or the little Griffin tramp anymore."

Ron opened his mouth with a pained look on his face. Alex was staring angrily at the speaker as she continued to paralyze Ron's arm. "Alex, calm down. You're hurting Ron." I said with concern.

She gasped and let go of Ron's hand. It was completely red and had nail prints on the top of middle finger. "Sorry baby, let me get you some ice." He nodded with a forced smile. She summoned an icepack and a towel. She wrapped the towel around the icepack and placed it on his injured hand.

"They are going to try their hardest to stop us, but they won't. They have one weakness that we have overcame, love. Love is weakness, all emotions are; always remember that. Because of love, we have lost some of our former members. Love will never prevail. In this war, only the strongest will conquer."

"So, if the Weasley girl walks by, kill her." Ginny gasped while grabbing her mouth. Ron frowned while turning red. "Or Granger, she'll probably try to ask a question or something." The students began to laugh, including Julius. Tears began to well in my eyes as I shook my head. Jackie wrapped an arm around me before kissing my forehead.

"I'm sorry this is a serious meeting. In other words kill anyone close to Potter or the Griffin girl and they'll become weak. They care about everyone so that won't be hard. We'll leave this school after everyone is dead and take the world next. All of you will be rewarded anything you want in the world, a country even."

They applauded and cheered. "We will continue this discussion on the next meeting I've held you over thirty minutes. I have to go to the Dark Lord to confirm that we have had our meeting. Are there any questions?"

"Yes Mr. Armstrong?" "When will our next meeting be?" "Next Saturday, the same time as tonight's meeting was." "Thank you sir." "That is all, you may leave. Together, we can take this muggle infested world."

They finished the meeting with a final applause and chant: "Longus ageto Abaddon! Longus ageto Abaddon!…" They continued for a while until they stopped and clapped and cheered. I sighed while writing a few things down.

Harry looked to be in thought with a hand on his cheek. Everyone remained quiet, the only thing heard was the scratches of my quill. Harry finally stretched with his arms in the air. "Well, what do you guys think?" he asked while taking off his glasses.

"Well, I definitely believe that the document I brought is our current situation." Alex said. He nodded. "I think this is terrible." Lavender said. "Well, we're caught up in this. We'll just have to fight it." Harry said.

Alex narrowed her eyes on the parchment that I was writing on. "What did you write Hermione?" I picked up the parchment. "Just some of the key things I heard in the meeting. Um, what their plans are to sneak into the castle, the crystal ball thing, and their next meeting."

She nodded. "Well Harry, got any ideas?" she asked with a smirk. He grinned. "Of course. I'm an idea machine." We laughed. "Oh I forgot, Professor Hermione said we can't." Draco said with a laugh.

I smirked. "50 points from Slytherin." He grinned. "This is going to be our most dangerous mission yet, but we have a little extra help this year." Harry said while smiling at Mariah. "I actually haven't devised a plan yet. I think we need to listen to their other meetings."

"Including the big one?" I asked. He nodded. "Hopefully Julius goes and we can get some good information. We have to be planning little by little though. We'll tell Dumbledore when the time's right. I don't want us to get in trouble." He finished.

I looked at the clock to see that it was 7:35. "Do you guys want to go to dinner?" I asked. They shrugged. "I'm not really hungry baby." Jackie said while shivering. "I need you to eat actually, so you can get a little strength." He rolled his eyes playfully.

"Well since the meeting's over I guess we can go." Alex said while standing up. Everyone else stood up as well. "If you borrowed a blanket, I need you to fold it and put it up please." I said which made them laugh.

I was dead serious actually. Millicent and Pansy folded the blankets and put them back into the closet. I nodded at them with a smile. "Well Hermione, what are you going to do with all those books and stuff?" Alex asked. "I'm just going to do some research over some of the stuff we heard tonight and other things."

She smiled. "I'm glad we have you, 'cuz I wouldn't be doin' that." I laughed. "I'm here to help. I'll tell you guys what I found in a few days, since we have homework due next week." "Way next Friday…" I heard Blaise say. I narrowed my eyes at him while he smirked.

"Anywho, I'll let you guys know what I found when I'm done. I need some concentration so-" "Basically don't talk to her until next Friday." Draco said with a grin. I rolled my eyes. "No. If I seem a little distant, it's because I'm thinking. I'll most likely be reading in classes and meals as well."

"Alright then. If you need any help Hermione let us know." Harry said while patting my back. I nodded. "Alright good night everyone. I want to be alone with my future wife." Jackie said with a grin. They laughed as I looked up at him in shock. That's not a bad idea…

AN: There's chapter 43. crystal ball and potion word things were in Latin, which I told what they meant in context, except for longus ageto Abaddon. That means 'Long live Abaddon'. You'll find out about the Abaddon part in due time. Remember, always read and review. That sounded friendly of me…. _JussMee_….


	44. The Next Step

AN: Here's chapter 44…

Disclaimer: Don't own it…

Alex's POV

It was the Monday after the Slytherin's meeting. Snape hadn't made his 'surprise' return, which none of us were anticipatin'. The Slytherins were constantly lookin' in our direction. They were even pointing at us while talking into each other's ear.

Hermione was still studying in her books that she checked out from the library. Each class I had with her, I saw a new sheet of parchment in front of her as she read and wrote down information.

She didn't talk that much like she said she was going to do. She kept to herself and even stopped answering questions in classes. She would have her head down on the desk or she would balance her chin on her hand while she stared into space.

Jackie would try having a conversation with her but would end up talking to someone else. I could tell he was a little upset that she wouldn't respond that much to him like she used to. She was so deep in thought that she barely noticed anyone or anything.

Harry wanted to have a meeting with us in the Head's common room after school was over. He had a few things he wanted to share with us, including some ideas about the deatheaters.

Today in our War Attacks and Strategies class we were learning a potion that could paralyze any part of the body that it touches. While making this potion I wondered how someone would have enough time to whip the potion out, take the cork out, and throw it all over someone before the other person attacked first. But that's juss me…

Hermione had quickly made her potion and was already done. From the looks of it, her potion was perfect. She buried her head in a book again for the thousandth time today. I shook my head while smiling.

An explosion erupted from the other side of the Great Hall. It was the Longbottom guy, again. I grinned as he began coughing and fanning the smoke from in front of his tar colored face. Barnaby quickly limped over to Neville to slap him on the back of his head. Most of us laughed.

"You're such a buffoon! Can you do anything right lad?" Barnaby asked loudly. Hermione frowned. Neville looked away, I'm sure, embarrassed. "Clean this mess and try again. You're not leaving until you do something right. This might take all day…" he said finally which made some people laugh.

I didn't laugh at the last part he said. I wasn't _that_ mean. Neville's eyes were now glossy as his bottom lip quivered. Hermione sighed and put her book down. "Where you goin' man?" I asked. "I'm going to help Neville. He didn't deserve that." She said.

I watched as she walked up to Neville and patted him on the back while saying something. He nodded while rubbing his face of the free tears that fell. He smiled at something that she said. I smiled as well as I continued to work on my own potion.

After class we walked out the hall, this time with no injuries. "Thank you so much Hermione." Neville said to Hermione with a girl beside him. She nodded. "You're welcome. Just ask for help next time." He nodded before waving and walking off.

"That was a nice thing you did Hermione." Lavender said with a smile. She nodded. "He needed help. Barnaby didn't make anything better by scolding at him for something he didn't know how to do. He should've helped him instead." "This is Barnaby we're talking about." Ginny said.

We walked into the cool common room. It felt a lot better than the castle, which felt warm from the outside weather. "It feels good. Yall have AC in here or something?" Yalonda asked. Hermione smiled and nodded. "I installed it myself with a few spells of course. It is starting to get a little hot in the castle."

I laughed. "Hot? It's a little warm maybe…" "It is hot outside." Blaise said. I shook my head. "We're just use to hotter weather, like 109 or 110…" They gasped as my friends laugh. "That's dangerous." Lavender said. I shrugged. "Not really…"

We sat down on couches or love seats. I sat with my back against the armrest with my legs over Ron's lap. "Alright. I have a few ideas about how we're going to stop all of this. Like Hermione, who has been working so hard," he got up to hug her.

"Which we appreciate of course." We cheered for Hermione who was blushing and smiling. "I have done a small fraction of research that Hermione would do." She laughed.

"I know what The Underground is. I snuck into the Restricted Section of the library; I found a couple of books. One of them is entitled, Dangerous Mysteries of the Unknown. It's like an encyclopedia of some of the most dangerous secrets or places in the wizarding world."

I nodded. "Well, The Underground was founded in ancient Greece. It was the place where the more, evil gods or sorcerers would meet to plan their mischief on others. They would also do sacrifices of humans or animals to get some type of power of some sort. If I'm not mistaking, they mentioned an Abaddon being the founder of this place." I nodded.

"Where is it?" I asked. "The Greek wizards use to shed their blood on a bolder that was on the outskirts of town. Then the bolder would transport them there when they touch it. It sounds so cheesy to me, but that's what the book said." "Sounds like Wikipedia wrote that…" I said which made my friends laugh.

Hermione, Draco, Harry, and Lavender laughed as well while the others juss looked around confused. "Well anywho, that's what The Underground is. I don't know how they get in there now. We'll ask Julius the next time we talk to him."

"Now, my ideas so far. These ideas could change after we obtain some more information. So I'm thinking we need some type of, I don't know, 'army'." "An army?" Hermione asked confused. "How are we going to find a lot of people who are willing to get themselves hurt?" I asked.

"Well, it's not going to be an enormous army. I was thinking that we might need back up if we, just us, are not enough to stop them. Voldemort after all, has all the deatheaters out all over the world. We've faced a lot alone in our school years, there's going to be thousands more though."

"So maybe we can start recruiting an army here. It will be something secret away from Dumbledore and Mr. Griffin. I guess it'll be our own class, without the grades. We'll do some extra practicing away from War Attacks and we'll help each other out."

We nodded. "If we are to do this, how would we spread the word about this without the Slytherins finding out?" Draco asked. Harry rubbed through his hair before adjusting his glasses. "Hmm, that's a good question." He finally said before chuckling.

"Well, we can juss say not to tell the Slytherins when we ask them to join. It doesn't have to be on billboards for the world to see or anything…" Jackie suggested. Harry nodded. "That sounds ok. So we'll ask every house except Slytherin. But they need a reason to join, besides they could possibly die if they don't."

"We can just explain what's happening." Hermione said. "We'll have to leave out that we know what the Slytherins are planning though. Someone might say something to them." Harry said. We nodded. "Where would we meet? We can't go outside. If we have it in the Room of Requirement, a Slytherin is going to walk in a session one day and find out." Hermione said.

We stayed silent as we all began to think. We couldn't travel anywhere, we couldn't go outside, and we even couldn't go up to the owl post place to send letters. I sighed while rubbing my head. "Do you guys have a basement?" I asked with a laugh.

Hermione gasped. "We have something like that! I read about a huge room below the castle where detentions use to be held back in the early 1900s. It was stopped because of the disappearance of a student who was in detention by herself. They found her at the bottom of the black lake a few months later." I raised my eyebrows.

"So… Is it safe to go down there?" I asked. "Yeah, I don't like all that scary stuff…" Fernando said with a shiver. Lavender smiled and shook her head. "I'm with Fernando there." I said. Hermione grinned. "You guys aren't use to ghosts walking in the hall with you though." "You're damn right." Yalonda said while nodding her head.

They laughed. "Well we'll help you guys overcome your fears." Harry said with a grin. I rolled my eyes. This isn't a laughin' matter… I sighed. "When do we go then?" Hermione and Harry looked at each other. "Well, we can go tonight after curfew." Hermione suggested. We playfully gasped.

"Ms. Goody is breaking the rules? What has the world come to?" I asked in exasperation. She smirked. "Anywho, we can go at midnight when there's no one up. No one can bust us at that time, and plus the chamber is hidden away from everything." She said.

We nodded. "Well Hermione, what have you found out about this stuff?" Draco asked. She sighed and conjured a stack of parchment. "These are all the notes I've come up with. I have one more book to look through and then I'll be done researching." Jackie mouthed 'yes' with a grin on his face.

"Well so far I got the information about the little chant they did; _longus ageto Abaddon_. Well it means 'long live Abaddon'. Abaddon is depicted as the king of the bottomless pit, like a devil back in the 1100s. So I was just thinking that the deatheaters worshiped this devil but I wanted to know how Abaddon tied to Voldemort and the deatheaters."

"Of course…" I said with a smirk. She smirked. "Shut up Alex." I laughed. "Well anywho, I couldn't find anything about a relationship between Voldemort and Abaddon-" "So who is this Abaddon then?" Ron asked.

Hermione sighed as I grinned. "She wasn't done Ron." I said while rubbing his ear. He looked off as his cheeks began to turn pink. She shook her head. "Anyways, of course you know I can't stand leaving things incomplete and I most certainly love mysteries. So I went to the bookstore in Hogsmede; nothing. I even went to the bookstore in Diagon Alley; there was nothing. So I had forgotten the only place that could possibly have some dark information like this, Knockturn Alley."

Hermione walked over to the closet by the stairs to get a thick book off a shelf in there. Once she arrived back to our area, she dropped the book down which made the table creek.

"This book is called Darkness Untold. I read the summary of it and immediately bought it. It tells about the sons of evil gods and leaders from centuries back. I found Abaddon's name at the beginning of the book."

"Like I said Abaddon was the king of a bottomless pit, but in this book, he is connected to magic and wizardry. He was the evil brother of Merlin and was shunned to The Underground for killing a Roman religious figure. So this is the Abaddon that they are talking about." She finished.

We nodded. "So how does Abaddon relate to Voldemort?" Harry asked. "Oh yeah, I forgot where I was going…" We laughed. "So Abaddon had a mistress who he impregnated. They had a son name Kerberos, which means demon of the pit. He admired his father and his work. Kerberos did the same things his father did, at a younger age however."

"Kerberos knew he was going to get executed for killing Emperor Manuel I. So before his execution he went to a dark wizard and gave his spirit to him to put it somewhere to be resurrected. Not only was Kerberos executed, but Abaddon and his mistress."

This was pretty interesting. I never was interested in Greek mythology. "So what the book is saying is that his spirit escaped and could be in any form. Kerberos' spirit is powerful enough to control the whole planet."

"So Tom Riddle was his victim…" I said. Harry looked at me in shock. "How do you know about Tom Riddle?" I shrugged. "My daddy told me. I didn't believe there was a Tom Riddle so I went into the library here to look at old yearbooks. I saw him in the 1943 book, he was actually cute…" I shrugged.

"He looked so innocent, you know? He looked like any other student, but I guess that was juss a front, huh?" Harry nodded. "I guess so. This is all tying together. One more question though; how is Abaddon and Kerberos tied in with the light and dark side from the prophecy?"

Hermione looked around, deep in thought. "I found some type of hint somewhere. Let me check my notes…" She picked up all the pages of parchment and began scanning the words.

"Are you guys hungry?" I asked while rubbing my stomach. Ron nodded along with Draco and Blaise. I smiled. "What do yall have to eat 'round here?" Draco shrugged. "I don't think we have food anywhere in here." Ron groaned. I laughed.

"I found it!" Hermione exclaimed. We looked at each other and then looked back at an excited Hermione. "Well it seems to be a family thing. Abaddon's father was an immortal dark wizard, one of the first. Of course him and his mistress had Abaddon while the war between the dark and light side was happening. And there's where the prophecy ties in."

Hermione sat down next to Jackie. "Well that's good enough information." "I still need to find out about the Mortalitas Vindico ball. I'm sorry, I'm slacking…" she said while looking away.

"The hell you are Hermione! You just gave us majority of the information we need. You deserve an award. I couldn't even remember all of that if I studied it this morning!" Ron said with a grin.

I smiled as Hermione got up to hug Ron. "He's right Hermione. You've really helped us." Blaise said with a genuine smile. We clapped for Hermione as she turned a shade of pink.

"Your welcome. I'm just doing my part to help. We better go to dinner, it's 7:25. I think we should rest before going down to the chamber. It's not what you guys went to." She said looking over to Harry and then Ginny. Ginny shuddered while grabbing Allic's hand.

Harry nodded. "This chamber is quite accessible actually. So let's get going." We all got up to walk out the common room. Hermione was tugged by Jackie, which surprised her. "We'll be right there, hang on." Jackie said. "Yall hurry up man, I'm hungry!" I yelled back with a smirk. "Of course you are…" I heard him say before walking out.

Hermione POV

"What is it Jackie?" I asked him with my hands in his. "Well baby, I juss wanna tell you that I'm grateful for having you. I really appreciate you helpin' us baby, I wanna reward you…" He began to nibble on my neck where it was most sensitive.

I hissed and allowed him to continue, unfortunately for a few seconds. "Um, I think we should go to dinner. We're keeping everyone waiting." I said while putting my hand on his neck. He sighed into my neck and looked at me. "I miss you Hermione. Not only were you helping us, you've been…too busy from me." He said with a pained look in his eyes.

I let my mouth open as I looked his eyes. A look of want and loneliness showed in his fall-colored eyes. I sighed and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry love. I didn't think I was hurting your feelings. You should have told me." I said while looking up at him.

He nodded. "Well, it's ok for now. But seriously, I wanna reward you for your hard work baby." He said against my lips. "Um, we better leave. We'll talk about this later." He sighed and nodded his head. I hope he forgets…

Our wands were lit as we walked down a dark dusty corridor. We kept hearing groans and other eerie sounds as we turned down certain paths. Jackie was grasping my hand so tight it almost hurt. Fernando held on tight to Lavender's arm as he looked around fearfully.

We approached an old iron door that was covered in beetles, webs, spiders most likely, and dust. Allic gasped and hid behind Ginny. "What's wrong love?" she asked quietly. "I'm a… a-afraid of spiders. They're goin' to bite me man!" We shushed him as he got louder.

Alex smirked. "Did you say spiders?" Ron asked while backing away. "Oh come on you guys. We're juss going to walk in this chamber have a look and come out. Nothing to be afraid of." I assured them. Ron and Allic looked at each other and then back at me. They nodded with a frightful look on their face.

I tried to push the door open but was it jammed shut. I retrieved my hand to see a small spider crawling all over it. I gasped and rubbed my hand on the cool stonewall. There was spider 'insides' all over my hand, which made me shudder in disgust.

"What happened Hermione?" Ron asked. "Just a sp-" "She couldn't open the door man." Jackie said over me. I looked at him and then realized what he was doing. "Yeah, it's jammed shut. Can you guys try it for me?" I asked the boys.

They came forward to attempt the stubborn door. Ron summoned some gloves and put them on. Allic seeing this, summoned his own. "Alright on 3 yall." Jackie said while they positioned themselves on the big iron door.

"1…2…3!" They began to push on the door. The door gave several moans and creeks as the door slowly went forward. Soon the door was completely opened to reveal a big dimly lit room. There were rusty desk and chairs randomly placed everywhere. Rats could be heard running around the room.

"Oh no no." Jackie said while stopping. "What is it?" I asked him as he tugged on my arm. "I absolutely do not do rats. They're dirty and disgusting and I refuse to go in there man." He said while shaking his head. I sighed.

"If you scuffle you're feet they won't bother you. I'll hold your hand I promise." He shook his head. "No man, I'm not goin'. I don't deal with rats man." Alex sighed in frustration and walked past us.

She brought out her wand and pointed it in the air. "Roditore scompaiono." After awhile the squeals stopped which made Jackie's grip on my arm less painful. "You made them go away?" he asked.

She nodded. "Can we please get this over with? I don't like this type of setting…" she said while rolling her eyes. They nodded as we walked in. Old textbooks laid on the floor with fungus and mildew on it. A single bookshelf stood on the left wall along with an old dusty paddle. Overall the room looked gloomy and scary.

We walked around the room looking. "We could do some renovations…" Alex suggested. I nodded. "We just have to clean this place up and make it, um, decent looking." I said while running my finger down the paddle that hung on the wall. Corporal punishment I'm guessing…

Mariah sneezed which turned to be several sneezes that sounded wheezy. "We need to go. I don't want Mariah to have an Asthma attack." Harry said while pulling a handkerchief out of his back pocket and handing it to her. She placed it over her mouth while she began to cough.

"We'll come back in the day time. We just have to sneak down here." I said as we walked out of the chamber. It looked suitable for our meetings. There was enough room for several people and was hidden away from any suspicions.

Once we were above ground we quickly headed down the corridor before someone or something saw us. "Well goodnight guys. We'll talk about this tomorrow." Harry said. We nodded and went our separate ways.

"So, your reward…" Jackie said while we walked into the common room with Yalonda and Draco. Draco smirked and pulled Yalonda upstairs. I could hear her giggle as they closed the door to their room.

Jackie grabbed my hands while looking into my eyes. I sighed. "Aw come on Hermione. I promise-" "Jackie, I'm just not ready for that step yet. I just feel we need more time before that can happen." He looked at me, his eyes showing pain.

"I was only suggesting because I though we were so in love each other… I mean I thought we were ready." I hugged him. "I am in love with you, I just don't think I'm ready." He nodded.

He sighed. "I understand baby. Let's juss go to bed, I'm tired and I think I'm gonna dream about rats tonight." I laughed as he shuddered. "Don't worry, I'll be right there with you. They won't bite you…that hard anyways." We laughed. Glad to get his mind off of things…

AN: That took some time to do… Been busy finishing up school and stuff so yeah. I think I translated most of everything, except for Roditore scompaiono, which simply means rodent disappear. I hope yall get the story I made about Abaddon and Kerberos. Let me know if you don't. Always Read and Review….._JussMee_


	45. Cleaning Up The Mess

AN: Here's chapter 45… Tryin' to wind this down, but I'm thinkin' as I'm goin' along here so here it goes…

Disclaimer: Not mine…

Hermione's POV

A few more hours later we went back to the chamber. It still looked the same but was a little brighter from the few enchanted high windows in there. Alex said the spell she said this morning; spiders included this time.

We began to clean the dust and dirt off of things to see what the items were. I found a couple of old books that I have never heard of under the mildew and spider webs that covered it.

We found several wands, chairs, cauldrons, parchment with writing on it, and, unfortunately, animal skeletons. Pansy nearly jumped out of her skin when she found the skeleton of a cat in the corner. After that she followed Jacob closely with a grip on his arm.

I summoned some candles to let them float in the air for extra light. "Definitely need some electricity." I said to myself. Alex was over the interior designing of the chamber. It definitely needed some touching up.

Soon the chamber was clean like the day it was first made. The walls were a gray stone color along with the floor. A few paintings hung around the chamber; most of them were pictures of knights on horses. There were several deep cracks running along the walls and mushrooms grew out the floor.

Alex looked around with a disgusted look on her face. "This is not going to fly. This most certainly is horrible, but I'm gonna make it look great. It's gonna look so pretty… in glitter…" She laughed as the boys groaned.

"Juss kiddin'. I absolutely hate glitter and rainbows and all that stupid stuff. We're juss going to get rid of this medieval look; go with some solid colors and maybe a hardwood floor, simple." She nodded, agreeing with herself.

The enchanted windows showed dark rain clouds with thunder erupting. I don't know if that's what it wanted the detention students to think, or if it was actually telling the truth. Alex brought out her wand from her back pocket.

She cleared her throat. "Rosso pareti dipinte con legno bianco pavimento in legno pannello e morrone interiore richiesta." She said clearly. The room shook slightly as paintbrushes, hammers and nails, and hardwood floor panels came out of nowhere and began to assemble on the walls and floor.

We moved out the way as the hardwood panels nailed to the ground a row at a time. Soon the whole room was finished. I smiled. It looked like a common room, but was empty. All the desks, the bookshelf, and the other trash were thrown out in the process of the remodeling.

Alex sighed with a smile. "Smells new, doesn't it?" We nodded. The walls were painted red with a white wood panel at the bottom and of course the floor was all hardwood. "All we need are some couches, chairs, and maybe something for the walls…" she said while rubbing the walls.

I personally wanted a bookshelf… "We can align some couches and chairs along the wall so we can have room to practice in the middle." Harry said while pointing. She nodded.

"So let's do… Red and white couches. Maybe some wood end tables here and there…" She sighed and sat on the floor. Ron walked over to her. "What's wrong?" he asked while crouching down to her. She shook her head.

"Nothing, too fat to stand up for too long is all…" She grinned as he smiled. "Oh, well let's get the furniture going so you can have a comfortable sit." She nodded as Ron helped her off the ground.

She summoned red and white pin striped couches and chairs, along with wooden end tables and placed them randomly. "Now for the decorations and lights." I said. "Could I try?" I asked her.

She smiled and nodded. "Candela con illuminazione legno titolare richiesta." Tall white candles that were standing neatly on a wooden board made the room a little brighter but not that bright. The chamber seemed to be glowing golden.

After a few minutes the whole chamber was neatly decorated. New paintings lined the walls along with lighting. The couches, armchairs, and bookshelves made the chamber look cozy and business-like.

The only thing missing from the chamber were people. "Alright you guys. Let's go get some members. Remember what we talked about. We don't share certain information with them." Harry said. We nodded.

Jackie and I had 5 people join our 'army' so far. We had only asked about 8 so far that were Hogwarts students. We told them about the growing threat of our school and the whole world. We told them our goal for our society that we made along with our intentions.

Soon we had about 20 people by the end of the day. Considering everyone else went to scout out people and probably got the same number, we were doing pretty well. Jackie and decided that we were done and headed to dinner.

We greeted Alex, Ron, Mariah, and Harry as we sat down. "How did it go?" Ron asked. "We got 20 people to join. How 'bout yall? Jackie said while making his plate.

"Me and Ron got 17. I think that was how many people we asked, so it went well." I nodded. "We got 13 out of about 18. So that's…" He looked off and looked back at us with excitement.

"That's 50 people already! We're doing pretty well. You think the chamber can hold over 100 people?" Harry asked. I shrugged. "I don't think it would comfortably, but we can make room of course. I thought this was suppose to be a small army…" I said more quietly.

Harry nodded. "Me too. I wasn't expecting this turnout, but this is good. Were any of the people you asked younger than 15?" I shook my head. "I didn't ask anybody younger than 16 actually." I said.

He nodded. "Good. The younger ones are least likely to know what they are doing anyways." Everyone else came in and sat down beside us. "Well, it went well. Altogether we got 52 people to join." Draco said with a grin.

We quietly celebrated. "We have 50 people, so that's 102 people. I guess we need to make some room. This is going to be a great thing." Harry said with a nod. Suddenly something hard hit our table and exploded in front of us.

We screamed as food exploded in our faces and our table collapsed to the ground. I let my mouth hang as food dripped from my hair, down my face, and onto my clothes. The Great Hall went quiet except for the laughter of our 'favorite pals'.

I angrily got my wand out of my pocket and performed a cleaning spell over Jackie and myself. He breathed shakily as he continued to look down. His fists were clenched and he was beginning to turning red.

"Who is responsible for this?" Dumbledore yelled angrily. The laughter stopped immediately, which wasn't obvious of course… Mr. Griffin walked over to us and asked if we were ok.

Yalonda stormed out the hall angrily with Draco following her. Harry and Mariah were crawling on the floor looking for his glasses. Fernando cleaned himself and Lavender off as she cried with her hands over her face. And of course everyone was else was very angry. I shook my head and looked over to the Slytherins.

Mr. Griffin was holding Alex, who was so angry she cursed freely. Mr. Griffin finally sighed and let Alex go. He walked over to the Slytherin area, which wasn't that far away.

"Which one of yall did it?" he asked angrily. They looked at each other fearfully. He shook his head before sliding the food off a few people's table onto their laps.

"How does that feel?" He dumped a plate of gelatin on a girl's shirt, which made her cry. "Is that funny?" He did the same to a younger person. "Laugh now! It's so hilarious right?" he yelled angrily. They said nothing as he continued to glare at them. "I know one of yall did it, because it came from this way. I saw it fly through the air from this direction." He pointed directly at Goyle who looked dumbstruck, as usual.

"Since no one will confess, I'll make everyone in this area clean all of it up." The Slytherins protested. "Shut up!" he yelled which silenced them immediately. "Stop wining like little bitches and clean this mess up, and I mean everyone in this area better get something up." They groaned as they all began to get their wands out.

"Put your wands up." He said. They groaned even more which made me feel, a little happy. "Yall have detention with me, which is a one way to hell by the way." He said while grabbing a seat in front of them.

Jackie looked up with no expression on his face. "That's what they get…" he said sourly. I rubbed his arm. "You'll be ok, let's go to the common room and cool down a bit." I said while taking his hand.

"I found them!" Harry exclaimed. He wiped off the cake and frosting that were smeared across his lens. He put them on and frowned. "My lens broke." He said while taking them off. "I'll fix them baby." Mariah said and took them.

We walked away and out the Great Hall. Jackie said nothing as we walked soundlessly down the hallway. I looked off not knowing what to say to him. I haven't seen him this angry since that day he yelled at Snape.

His face was expressionless, his muscles were tighter, and worst of all his eyes were dull. He kept on sighing while shaking his head. I wasn't sure if was ok to grab his hand or not. What would his reaction be? Judging by the look of things, he would bite my arm off.

He looked over to me and then looked forward. It kind of hurt my feelings that he wasn't talking to me, which was sort of not like me. I was never the one to care if someone liked me or talked to me, well that's what let other people know. I guess since I actually cared about him, it made me feel kind of sad.

We reached the common room, in silence still. He plopped down on the couch and then placed his arm over his eyes. I stopped and looked at him briefly before going upstairs to change into my pajamas.

I came back downstairs to find Jackie still on the couch, this time, looking up in the air. One leg was dangling off the couch and the other was over the couch's ledge. I sat on the small space that was left on the couch and put my hand on his knee.

"What's wrong?" He shook his head. I sighed. "Jackie, there is something wrong. You haven't talked to me since the accident in the Great Hall.-" "Man, that wasn't an accident, they did that on purpose…" he said angrily.

"What do you expect from those type of people? They were bound to do something stupid. Mr. Griffin will take care of them." I assured. He shook his head again. "No, I'll take care of them…" he said dangerously.

He sat up and scooted closer to me. He laid back as I laid my head on his chest. "I won't allow you to Jackie. I don't want you to get in trouble." I said while playing with his fingers.

He grunted. "You're not my Head Girl, I can do what I want…" he said, a bit harshly. I looked up at him as he looked down at me. I frowned. "What's that suppose to mean?" I asked while taking my hands away from him. He sighed.

"All I'm sayin' is I don't have to listen to you, you're not my Head Girl…" he said with a shrug. I huffed and got up. "So I'm just a Head Girl to you? You can't see past that?" I yelled with my hands on my hips.

How dare he just call me a Head Girl, like it was just any position! He had no right to say he wouldn't listen to me. I was only trying to help him before he got into trouble with Mr. Griffin. I was starting to care less what he did…

"Hermione, you know you're my girlfriend-" "Then why can't you take advice from your girlfriend and not the Head Girl of Hogwarts? You can't see past authority or something?" "You know that's not the case Hermione! Juss calm down and let me talk." He said while his voice began to rise.

"I don't want to hear it. The Head Girl said for you to sleep down here until you're ready to speak with your girlfriend." I said with a shaky voice as tears began to well in my eyes.

I ran upstairs and slammed my door closed. I wiped a tear off my face and then turned on the lamp. I screamed as I saw Jackie sitting on my bed with a firm expression on his face.

"You scared me! Get out! I don't want to talk to you." I yelled while opening the door. He shook his head. "You're gonna let me talk…" he said while getting up. He raised his hand, which made the door shut and lock itself.

I sighed. "Jackie, I really don't want to talk." I said while sliding down the wall to the floor. He walked closer to me and squatted to my level. "So you want to stay mad at me? You won't let me explain?" I said softly.

I looked up at him. He wiped my face with his hand, kind of roughly. "Jackie you've already said what you need to say. I'm just a nerdy Head Girl, who got her boyfriend logically most likely. I'm not beautiful, I have no personality…" I said angrily.

He put his hand up to his mouth and began to laugh. I gasped. Did I miss a joke or something? I was very emotional at the moment and he chose to do something that wouldn't help his case.

"I'm sorry baby, but all I called you was a Head Girl which is correct right?" he said while sitting next to me. I nodded slowly. "So I'm laughin' because you added all those things that I didn't even say, and they're not even true."

I crossed my arms and looked away. "Hermione I fell in love with you because of your intelligence-" "See! -" "Let me finish. I also fell in love with you because of your personality. You're juss you. You didn't act fake so you could go out with me, you acted yourself. And as a bonus, you were fine too? Man that's a package!" he said before clapping his hands together.

I laughed and turned to look at him. "Hermione, do you think about yourself that way?" He grabbed my hands and began to rub them softly. I shrugged. "I just…don't feel like the other girls. I don't feel as confident as them in beauty or anything. The only thing I can do is answer a question correctly."

He nodded. "You should be baby. You're the most beautiful lady I've seen in my life. You're so bold with everything you do. I juss, love how you are. I juss love you Hermione. I'm sorry I said that to upset you. I was juss mad about the situation in the Great Hall. I didn't mean to take it out on baby. Will you please forgive me?" he said before kissing my hands.

I rolled my eyes. Why do I fall for these things? "Fine. I guess I should've known you were just angry, well I did but it just hurt my feelings a bit. I shouldn't have gotten mad over something so small." "I understand baby. Let's wipe the slate off clean and start over, well, as in argument wise…" I smiled and nodded.

Jackie and I got up and hugged each other. "I'm sorry baby." He said softly in my ear. "I'm sorry too. Let's not fight over something so stupid." He nodded and looked down at me. He lowered his lips on mine. I missed this so much.

AN: Ok so that was that chapter. Not as long but it's whatever. The spells were translated within this chapter, so use your context clues! Gonna fast forward juss a tad in the next chapter. Don't fret; it's not that much… Read and Review…. _JussMee_


	46. Planning The Takeover

AN: Here's chapter 46…

Disclaimer: Don't own it…

Hermione's POV

A few days later it was the last Friday in April. It was quite gloomy looking outside being that it stormed heavily. Thunder shook the castle as we walked around with nothing to do. This week was supposed to be our spring break holiday.

Of course we couldn't travel anywhere, which upset my parents very much. They sent me a letter for an explanation. I called to tell them that I couldn't leave or anything since the deatheaters had escaped. They were frightened of course and wanted me home. I simply told them I couldn't leave.

Today was the big meeting with the deatheaters and Voldemort in The Underground. The last meeting gave us a lot more information and confirmed the suspicions we had already had.

Since the first meeting Julius had secretly hung out with us in the common room, sometimes with his girlfriend. She was Swedish, but had a perfect English accent. She was flawlessly beautiful and had long bleach blonde hair.

Julius told us that he was indeed going to the meeting. I could tell he was very nervous about going. He constantly bit his lip or fiddled his thumbs. He wasn't as lively as he was when we first met him. He was quieter and he kept to himself.

Snape had made his 'surprise' return. Mr. Griffin told Alex that he had been in hiding from Voldemort. 'Voldemort had found out that he was working for the Order and so he ran away,' was the story that he told Mr. Griffin and Dumbledore. I did catch Snape looking at me with pure disgust, and then smirk slightly…

It was the afternoon and we were in the Great Hall having lunch. Our table was fixed and we were now placed a few feet away from the Slytherins. They glared at us everyday since the accident. It didn't bother me one bit, but seemed to be getting under Jackie's skin.

He would always tense up when one of them passed by us. He would quickly grab my hand and pull me somewhere else. I was use to it now; sometimes I didn't even need him to take my hand.

Also since then we'd been having our sessions in our chamber. At first, some people had a hard time of grasping the concepts of the spells and charms that were being taught. It sort of made Harry and Alex frustrated the most.

But once they found their patience and helped them out, everyone was doing very well. Since we no longer took Defense Against the Dark Arts, we refreshed those concepts as well, being that they were about the same thing. The most interesting lessons however, were Alex's.

She taught strictly in dark magic, which we were trying to defeat. She explained that even though it was evil, it had more affect. She did a dark spell on an innocent rabbit. The spell she did was a paralyzer spell, but this was absolutely brutal.

Usually paralyzer spells aren't supposed to kill anyone or anything. Once she said the spell the rabbit began to squeal as we heard a sickening crack and watched it fall over with its eyes still open. I was sure that some people began to cry, as others looked either disgusted or scared.

Her theory was indeed true, but was just plain wrong. She taught a couple more spells that even the Americans didn't know. She helped everyone who needed help, including me. We used these spells on animals unfortunately…

It was about five o'clock. Jackie and I were in my room watching my T.V. I was comfortably in short gym shorts and a tank top, while he was in nothing but his gym shorts and hopefully underwear underneath. We snuggled under a warm thick blanket.

I looked up at him as he watched the movie intently. Feeling my eyes, he looked down at me. "Yes?" he said with a smirk. I smiled and shook my head. "Oh nothing, just looking I guess…" I said and looked away as I felt my cheeks begin to tingle.

He chuckled and looked back at the T.V. I sighed and 'accidentally' scanned his body. I started from his perfect tan pecks, to all six muscular bumps of his pack, all the way down to the fuzz the was just above his gym shorts.

I began to feel a little warm around my face as I continued to look over his body. "Like what you see?" he asked. I looked up in surprise. He smirked as I looked away. "How did you know I was looking at you?" He grabbed my hand, which was on his chest.

"Well other than you started to caress my chest, I looked down and saw you. I don't mind baby, unless you want to do somethin' to it…" he mumbled as he shifted himself to where he was facing me. I shook my head.

I smiled. "No, just taking a glance." He chuckled. "Fine, be like that…" he said with frown. I laughed. I glanced over at the clock, 6:45. I gasped. "We need to get ready for the meeting. It's 15 minutes until 7." He nodded while getting up.

It was now 6:55. Everyone had arrived and was patiently waiting for the meeting to start. I now had a special journal, which was half full of the information from the meetings that we listened to.

The speaker gave a squealing sound before we heard voices. "This is the last meeting." We heard Julius say. There was complete silence as we heard loud noises in the background. Suddenly the familiar chanting began.

"Longus ageto Abbadon! Longus ageto Abbadon!…" It continued for a while before it stopped. "Welcome my faithful followers. Tonight we will discuss our upcoming plans for not just the Wizarding world, but for the entire planet!" Cheering began and died down.

"I have freed every single deatheater in world for one reason; to retrieve my precious crystal ball. My father took centuries to prepare that for me, just to have it taken from my hands!" he said angrily.

"Not only will the world be against mighty deatheaters, they will be against ferocious werewolves and courageous centaurs. We will start with their precious Hogwarts, and the other schools, and kill their children. Hogwarts will be first so that we can retrieve the Mortalitas ball."

I swallowed as I continued to write down the information. "They will be too heartbroken and weak to fight back. We must destroy them by the one weakness they have, love. Kill everyone!" They began to cheer again.

Suddenly a few hooves could be heard and some scratching noises. A howl told us exactly who it was. "Aw Fenrir, Firenze." Harry gasped. "I trusted him…" he said quietly. He clenched his jaw.

"You trusted a beast Harry?" Alex asked. "He was… trustworthy." He said while looking off. "Together, we will all take the world for ourselves!" "That was Firenze…" Julius said while everyone cheered.

"Indeed. Fenrir and Firenze will have Hogwarts surrounded so that no one can escape. They will cover the grounds, and if they want a fight, they will have one…"

"If Fenrir and Firenze need backup, if, you all will be summoned. If that Potter boy finds out, he'll probably start some type of 'war' with us. This is no longer about him, he will die along with stupid friends of his."

Harry nodded. "They'll see…" "We will proceed to the other schools and kill them all and take over those locations. Some of you will be assigned to different locations so we can quickly take over and claim this world as ours."

"Once the crystal ball is in my hands, I will be united with my father and all my ancestors' power. This will no longer be called Earth, it will be the dark world!" Cheering began again.

"We will begin our take over quickly being that the students will be ending their school year soon. Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Theodorre Nott, and Julius Armstrong are in charge of breaking into Dumbledore's office and letting the deatheaters in to get to his 'closet'."

I gasped. Applauding began as people congratulated Julius. "We will kill the leaders of all the countries and take them over." "Yeah, yeah, 'take over, take over'. Give us something else…" Alex said while rubbing her knees.

I smiled. "Now that I don't have a 'right-hand man' anymore, being that that pathetic Malfoy found weakness within his family, I appoint Severus Snape, who was in charge of planning Hogwarts' end." We all gasped. "That snake!" Ron said with anger. "Duh, Slytherin…" Ginny said while rolling her eyes.

The meeting ended 45 minutes later. We had all the information we needed. Harry was up walking around the room with his hands behind his back. "How do we kill him?" he asked out loud. "We can't kill 'em with magic?" Jackie asked.

Harry shook his head no. "There's a lot of things we have to do in order to make him weak magically, but we don't have that much time." Alex shrugged. "Um, how 'bout we do it the muggle way." She suggested. Harry looked at her.

"You know, guns, knives, grenades, the good stuff." She said. "Magic is quicker than that." I said. "We don't have to necessarily do it manually, we could use magic with the guns. It'll be the muggle way, but with a magical twist..."

Harry nodded. "I would have to see it, it sounds like an idea." She nodded with a smile. "You'll see. Maybe we can incorporate gun usage with the magic that we already teach…" I nodded. "We can try it."

The past two days were very successful. Alex showed us how the guns were going to work against Voldemort. She said an ancient spell called volatilis immergite. It makes anything shoot faster towards a target, but was dark wordless magic. There must be a spell for everything…

We finally told them the information we obtained from the meetings. They were very shocked and some were even emotional. We assured them that they possibly could be safe as long as they learn these spells and use them wisely against Voldemort and his alliance.

We were in our chamber on that Sunday when we saw the door open. There were quite a few people from different houses and some Americans. "Welcome! Come on in." Alex said with a grin. They nodded and walked in.

The next day classes resumed, with no older Slytherins or Snape. The whole castle was in an uproar as to where the Slytherins went. The teachers looked at each other with a sad look on their faces.

"Silence!" Dumbledore said which made us quiet. "We are missing some of our students. They obviously had something more important to do than attend school today. Classes will resume without them, so do not worry, I know where they are." We looked at each other in disbelief.

How did he know where they were? Most people did say that Dumbledore knew about everything, but he didn't seem like he was concerned with the whole deatheater thing. He was his normal self, still with twinkling eyes. But did he know about our sessions?

"How does he know?" Ron asked. I shrugged. "That's a good question Ron." I said. "Maybe he juss noticed last week and asked someone… Why does everything have to be so suspicious with yall?" Alex said while rolling her eyes. "It just doesn't seem that simple. If you guys were here long enough than you'd know what we're talking about." Harry said.

"I guess, but I like my reason better…" she said which made us laugh. "But seriously, we need to get a definite plan. They could attack any day now." Harry said. "Well one thing is, if they have all those creatures helping them, we need more people." Draco said. We agreed.

The bell rang for first period. We sighed. "We'll talk about this at lunch. We'll juss go back to the common room, if yall don't mind…" Alex said while grabbing her bag. I shook my head. "We'll meet there…"

"They are definitely coming here first, so we need to meet them." Harry said. "We don't know when they're coming, it could be tonight…" Blaise said with shrug. Harry sighed. "You're right. I don't think it could be this soon though. They need time to assign groups and missions. But until then we need an alliance ourselves. We have most of Hogwarts and majority of Arizona, but we need more than just these schools."

"Maybe we can get Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, and the other wizarding school in America." Ron suggested. "How would we tell them about what we found out and our plans if we can't communicate?" Pansy asked. We sat silent for a while.

"I say write a letter and see what happens." Fernando suggested. "Me too…" Alex said with a shrug. "It's too dangerous-" "We don't know that. They're probably juss telling us that so we can't go home. I mean, my daddy can easily call Oregon Wizarding Academy from his phone." Alex said.

I sighed. There was really nothing else we could do. "Well Harry, what do you think?" I asked. He looked at us for a second and then nodded his head. "We need to tell them personally." He said finally. I widened my eyes.

"We can't send everyone so someone needs to volunteer." I said. They looked around for a while. "Fine, I'll go." I said and sighed. "Me too." Alex said. I looked at the clock and gasped. We had 4 minutes to get to classes. "We'll finish this after classes." We nodded and ran out the door.

I sighed as Alex and I stood in front of everyone in the chamber. Jackie kissed my lips softly. "Be careful, alright?" I nodded. "I love you." I said. "Love you too." He said back with a smile. "See ya later Ron." Alex said with a smile before kissing him tenderly. He nodded slowly. He suddenly grabbed her to hug and pick her up.

She grunted while he practically squeezed the life out of her. "Sorry love. Please be careful, okay? I love you." He said while hugging her again. We laughed. She smiled. "I love you too, I'll be fine."

We stepped away from everyone. "Where do we go first?" Alex asked. "We'll make a circle." "Ok so Germany first." I nodded. "You know what it looks like?" Alex asked. I nodded. "Unfortunately…" I sighed. "We'll see you guys in a while."

We opened our eyes to see that we were in a cramped, dimly lit castle. It wasn't as old as Hogwarts but was old enough. "Wer ist es? Ihr gesicht zeigen sie, ihr gesicht zeigen sie!" A boy said loudly. We shushed him.

"Do you speak English?" He nodded slowly. "Vhy are you here?" the boy asked. "We need to speak to your older students. Voldemort is preparing to attack Hogwarts in great forces, and we need your help." I said. He looked off.

He nodded. "I must varn you, some stutents here are deatheaters. I am not. I will gather some people for you vho are not…" He said. We nodded. "Thank you so much." Alex said while shaking his hand.

He grinned. "You are Alexandria Griffin!" She nodded. "And you are Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's friend?" he asked. I nodded with a smile. "I vill get you help right avay!" he said. "Vait here please." We nodded as watched him run off. At least his accent wasn't that heavy…

After telling all the Germans, and other races, what was going on, they immediately wanted to help. It was a big crowd, about 150 people. Johann, the guy we met at first, translated what we said to the people who didn't understand.

We told them we didn't know when it was happening, but we will let them know as soon as we find out. Hopefully we won't be too late… We told them not to tell their Headmaster or any of the students who were deatheaters. We thanked them, in which they thanked us for telling them the information.

"Let us know ven you need help, okay?" Johann said with a grin. We smiled. "We will. Thank you so much Johann, we hope to see you again." I said while shaking his hand. He kissed my hand and then Alex's. "The pleasure is mine. Be safe." He said and walked away.

Alex apparated us into Beauxbatons, being that she went there to visit a friend of hers a year ago. It was quite beautiful with flowers everywhere, antiques paintings and sculptures, and it smelled like perfume.

We looked around to see if we could find anyone. "Excusez-moi. Que faites-vous ici dans notre école?" a calm female voice asked from behind us. We turned to see a small girl who looked to be our age. She had big blue eyes and light brown hair.

"Do you speak English?" Alex asked. She nodded. "Yes I do. Can I help you?" she said perfectly in English. We told her our situation in which she gasped occasionally while holding her hands to her mouth.

"Oh goodness! This is a horrible thing. We knew about the fugitives, but not the plans… I will get some girls for you, if you would please wait." We nodded.

Oregon was the next place on the map. We had the same result with French girls. They had the same reactions as the Germans and were very willing to help us.

Oregon Wizarding Academy was a very modern school. Everything from architecture to the paintings and sculptures were modern. Alex's face lit up as a grin spread across her face. Alex was very deep into architecture and interior designing.

"Should we tell the Headmaster? Would he tell the president or anything?" I asked while walking slowly. She nodded. "I'm pretty cool with him, so he won't tell if we don't want him to, that's if you do want to tell him…" she said while stopping.

I looked at her while biting my lip. "If you trust him, I guess." She smiled and nodded. We quickly head down the hallway where a couple of students stopped to look at us. 'Who are they?' 'Are they new? It's the end of the year,' we heard as we ran down the hallway.

Alex knocked on the glass door where we saw a chair turn around to reveal a middle-aged tan man with salt and pepper hair. He smiled and gestured for us to come in. "Alex! How are you my dear?" he said with a genuine smile.

She smiled. "Not that good actually Mr. James." He let his face fall. "What's wrong? How can I help?" he asked while placing his well- manicured hands on his desk.

We explained our situation for the millionth time it seemed like. He nodded and commented occasionally. He asked questions, in which we answered them. Soon he knew everything we did.

"Does your dad know about this?" Alex shook her head. "We don't want him or Dumbledore to know yet. They would try to stop us, and we've gotten really far. So could you not… tell them please?" Alex said while holding her hands together.

He nodded. "I won't. How many schools have you been to?" We looked at each other. "We've been to two before this one." I said. He chuckled. "Well you guys need to get on the ball!"

"How many schools are there?" Alex said with wide eyes. I don't even know any other schools besides the ones we've been to. I haven't found any other school documented.

"Well there's about 5 more that I can think of-" "What?" We both said. He chuckled again. "Don't worry I'll send messages to them. I know it's really dangerous sending owls, and what you girls are doing is dangerous as well. So leave the rest to me and you guys should be taken care of." We grinned and shook his hand.

"Thank you so much Mr. James." I said. He smiled. "No thank you guys. Make sure to get back safely, okay. Call me when you guys get back Alex." He said while hugging her. She nodded. He shook my hand. He waved to us we disapparated back to Hogwarts.

"Hermione! Alex!" Everyone said as we returned. Jackie smothered me with a hug as he kissed my forehead. "I was so worried about you baby." I smiled and kissed lightly. "We're okay. Nothing happened. We got to all the schools… we could think of." I said.

Harry frowned. "What do you mean that you could think of?" "Well the headmaster of Oregon Wizarding Academy told us that there were about 5 more schools other than the ones we went to." Alex said while sitting down on the couch.

Everyone was shocked. "We've never heard of any other schools besides Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and the American schools." Millicent said while shaking her head. I nodded.

"Well how are we going to communicate with them?" Draco asked. Alex gasped. "Communicate! I need to call Mr. James." She walked into our kitchenette with her cell phone in her hand.

"Well Mr. James, the headmaster of OWA said he would communicate with them for us. He didn't want us go through anymore than what we had to." Harry smiled. "Great! We'll have the backup we need. Now we need to know how to tell them when Voldemort's army comes…" Harry said while getting up.

I gasped and clapped my hands together. "We can install an alarm!" The Americans gasped. "Like a Tornado drill or something like it. We could go to that nerd Anton." Allic said with a grin.

"Hermione that's genius!" Alex said as she came from the kitchen. I grinned. "I know what an alarm is but how does it work for muggles?" Blaise asked. "Well it rings or gives a sound when something happens, like a fire alarm, or a tornado alarm." Harry said.

Ron and Ginny nodded. "Then that sounds wonderful. We need to make it immediately. How fast can Anton make it?" Ginny asked. Alex shrugged. "Maybe tonight… I'll give him a call." She said and walked back into the kitchen.

The next day Anton sat with us to introduce his War Alarm. He simply made one and we could use a duplication charm on it. It was a circular object the size of a dinner plate. It could be stuck on any surface and turned red when it went off.

We thanked him as he walked off to his table with his girlfriend. "Now we need to give these to the schools. Are you guys going to go again?" Harry asked Alex and I. We looked at each other and sighed. "Sure." I said.

AN: Hope you liked it. Too lazy to retype the German and French words so… German: "Who's there? Show your face, show you face!", French: "Excuse me. What are you doing in our school?" Couldn't really do the accents very well, so… Always Read and Review…._JussMee_….


	47. Visions Don't Lie

AN: Here's chapter 47!

Disclaimer: Not mine…

Alex's POV

_Bullets could be heard and different hues of light could be seen in the distance as I ran alongside Harry. We were running through a thick forest of tall trees with thick fog. All around us people were battling each other, some were falling to their death._

"_He's this way, I can feel it!" Harry yelled over the yelling and explosions. I nodded and continue to run with him. Suddenly a flash of red light came out from our left, which barely missed my ear._

_An evil cackle made us look in that direction. It was a tall lady with gross looking teeth and messy, tangled up hair. "Potter! It's time for your death!" she said with an evil smirk. "Oh! You can die too, little Griffin girl." She said in a high pitched voice._

_We pulled out our wands and pointed them at her. Soon we were throwing every spell that we knew at her, well, that wasn't dark magic. She merely laughed and blocked them or reflected them back to us. We already had bad scratches and bruises on our bodies from previous battles. This was a bad day to wear your favorite shirt…_

_I sighed in frustration. "We don't have time for you lady!" I said while jabbing my wand at her. She cackled. "What are you going to do about it? You're just like your weak father and even weaker uncle! Both of them marrying a muggle-born, how path-"_

_Before she finished I shot her with the 9mm gun I had in my back pocket. I had pretty good aim too; right between the eyes. Harry stood there shocked. "You shot Bellatrix Lestrange-" "Yes, yes. Let's keep moving!" I said. He nodded as we continued to run through the forest._

_A blinding white light stopped our journey as we covered our eyes. Voldemort was in our view as the light went away. He was holding the Mortalitas Vindico ball in his hands. He grinned at us. "You're too late you fools. I have all power in my hands!" he said before cackling madly._

Harry and I took out our shotguns and immediately fired a few rounds at him.-

"Alex!" Ron yelled while shaking me. I exhaled sharply as I raised my head up from the desk. I looked around to find my friends and my daddy looking at me with confusion. We were juss paying him a visit in his office after classes Monday. "Are you ok baby?" daddy asked.

I nodded slowly and wiped sweat off my forehead. "I uh, didn't get enough sleep lass night… I'm fine." I said shakily while gathering my things. "Well next time tell Ron no…" he said which made everyone laugh. I shook my head and smiled as I looked at a pink Ron. "We didn't do anything, too gross…"

I walked silently next to Ron as I looked out the windows. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I looked up and smiled. "Are you ok?" he asked quietly. I nodded. "Yeah, juss a little sleepy." I said weakly.

Should I tell them about what I saw? I've already had a vision before, but what if they're true? I'm not a killer. I'm not a person who likes conflict that much. But then again, I do what I have to do.

I tapped Harry on his shoulder in War Attacks and Strategies. "Hey Alex, what's up?" he asked while he took a seat on the ground. "Well… I had another vision earlier. That's why I didn't wake up." I said while sliding down to the ground.

He nodded. I told him what happened, every last detail. "So Ron woke you before you could see what happened to Voldemort?" I nodded. He rubbed his chin. "I haven't had a vision since my first one. But I have a theory to share with you."

I looked up at him as he adjusted his glasses. "Do you remember when the prophecy said that there were two warriors?" I nodded. "You think it's us?" He nodded. "I mean, Voldemort use to be after me and he involved himself with you and your family. We all tie into the prophecy somehow… I just don't consider myself as a warrior though." He said before we laughed.

"Me either. Surprisingly, I don't like fighting." He looked at me with a confused look. "But you're always threatening someone that you're going to hurt them or something." I smiled and nodded. "Juss to defend myself. I'm too lazy to fight Harry. I only got into a fight with that Mexican girl because pushed me over the limit, that's all. I don't want to be a fighter."

He nodded. "I don't like fighting either. We have to do this though. Everything we plan and do decides the fate of the whole planet. We're only 17!" he said and chuckled. I smiled.

"But I'm willing to do this for the people I love and can't be without. I'm willing to die for them…" he said while looking off. I didn't say all that… I nodded. "I know what you mean-"

"Potter! Griffin! Stop your lolly-gagging and get to work!" Barnaby told us with his cane pointing at us. Harry and I grinned. Harry got up first and helped me up next. "We'll continue this later I guess." He said. I nodded with a smile.

I eventually told everyone about my vision. They asked a lot of questions like, 'Did you see me in it?', 'Did you see any dead people?'. Ron held me as I told everyone my vision and never let go of my hand.

Hermione and I gave the schools their alarm and a walky-talky like our own. We didn't want the schools to rush over here in an uproar. We needed to give them direction so that our plan would be successful.

Of course Mr. James handled the other schools and took the time to tell us the names of the other schools. There was Osvaldo's School Of Warlock and Witchcraft (Brazil), Isis Magical Institute (Egypt), Bertrude's Wizardry School (Australia), Chenda Institution of Witchcraft (Cambodia), and Aleksei Warlock Academy (Russia).

He told us the status of each school and what type of people attended them. The most impressive one was the Chenda Magical Institution. It was an all girl school and had the highest rank in the world. Mostly Asians went there and they had cute uniforms!

We were in the chamber doing a lesson on the usage of a grenade and other explosives. We of course didn't use any in the chamber, but showed them a video of how it is used. We also showed a few new spells, which of course were dark magic.

The door opened to reveal a cloaked figure. Everyone pointed their wands at the figure, which made it jump. "It's just me, Julius!" he screamed while covering his face. They slowly lowered their wands.

He sighed and smiled at everyone. I could tell some people were suspicious of him by the looks they gave him. He nodded and smiled at me. "Hello Alex. I have bad, but good news to tell you all." He said. Harry walked up to us.

"What is it?" he asked. Julius sighed. "Well, they are planning to attack in the middle of May. I overheard my father and some other deatheaters discussing it. They said that they were ready and wanted to ask the Dark Lord permission for a specific date."

"They didn't say when the date was?" I asked. He shook his head. "That was all I heard. I'm sorry it's not much." "It's a lot Julius. Brilliant! We can tell the other schools this information." Harry said with a grin. Julius grinned.

"It's great that we have a lot of backup. There are hundreds of wolves and centaurs. I had to go to a meeting with them about the Hogwarts plan. They are going to surround the whole island as Goyle, Crabbe, and Nott break into Dumbledore's office."

"Where will you be?" Hermione asked. "With you guys of course! I'll go through the Head's fireplace. I'll tell you they're here so the other schools can know in time." He said with a nod. I smiled.

"Well I have to leave. I told my dad I was sick and went to the bathroom." We laughed as he turned pink. "Well goodbye all." He said and disapparated. "Alright everyone, let's get back to work. We don't have that much time." Harry said and clapped.

The fat boys and the Nott boy from our classes were in front of us in a big room. "We will kill you all. Abbadon will rule." I think the Goyle boy said. I sighed. "Do yall even know why yall serve Abaddon?" I asked them while walking closer. "Alex!" Ron said while holding me back.

"_I'm okay." I said to him. I winked and slightly knudged my head in the direction where Hermione, Draco, and Julius were behind the closet doors. He sighed and let me go. They pointed their wands at me._

"_Oh put those away." I said dismissively. I waved my hand down, which made their wands rush towards us. They looked at their hands in shock. I laughed. "Never seen magic like that boys?" They glared at me._

_Hermione, Draco, and Julius slowly touched the inside of the closet and disappeared. Crabbe, Nott, and Goyle looked behind themselves. "What was that?" Nott asked. We smirked._

"_We're too quick for you." Ginny said. Goyle growled and threw a Cruciatus curse at her. She merely waved her hand to make it backfire and hit Crabbe. I smirked. She learned so well._

_Crabbed yelled and screamed as the other boys tried to make the curse stop. No luck. He began to wail as he began to smoke. I sighed and stopped the curse myself._

"_Who's next?" I asked. They looked at each other and then Crabbe. "Good, you'll turn yourselves in then?" They frowned. "Never! We will die for Abaddon." Nott said while throwing a globe at me. I waved it off._

_I shook my head. "You're juss brainwashed. You can't be willing to die for someone you don't even know-" "Shutup!" Goyle said throwing something sharp at me. I twirled my wand and watched as it flung itself right at Goyle._

_It pierced his side, which made him cringe while holding the area. I exhaled in frustration. "Do not interrupt me when I'm speaking. That is so very rude." I said venomously. He laid on the ground, gasping for air._

I turned back to Harry. "We should see if they need help. They haven't came back yet." He nodded. "Ron, Ginny, Allic, and Mariah; stay here and take care of these three. Jackie and Blaise; come with us. Pansy, Millicent, Lavender, Fernando, and Jacob; go inform the ministry what's going on." Harry ordered. They nodded.-

I woke up, on my own this time. I gasped as I sat up in my bed. The sweat on my body drenched my clothes. "Wha's wrong love?" Ron asked sleepily as he sat up with me. I shook my head. "I had another vision. It's about the day they come." I said. He nodded. "We'll tell them in a while." We were taking a nap and Ron was a grumpy person when he first wakes up…

I met Harry in the hallway. "Hey, I had ano-" "I had a vision too." He said. "What was yours about?" We continued to walk with Ron on my left. " I was sitting in the common room staring into space when I felt my conscience being sucked away. Then I was inside a room, and my parents were there too!" I smiled.

"Well, it was about my parents again. They were so real. They were telling me what actually happened to them. It turns out Voldemort didn't kill my parents but had someone to 'make them disappear'. Snape was the one to do a charm on them so that their souls were banished to this special box that held a lot of lost souls. I kind of didn't listen because I was so shocked that they were standing in front of me."

"But their souls were in a box so that's why their bodies were lifeless. Before I could get any more information someone or something attacked me, then I woke up." He said. I patted his back.

"I have to find out what they were talking about. There could be a chance that they can come back to me." He said excitement. Ron patted him on his back. I wasn't so sure if that would happen. That would mean he would have to dig up his parents body, which were bones by now…

"But any who, what was yours about?" he asked me while cleaning off his glasses. We walked into the Great Hall. "Well it was a confrontation with Gregory, Vincent, and Theodore. They were trying to get to the closet and failed so…" He nodded as we sat down.

I continued to tell them the details. Ginny was very pleased with herself as a wide grin showed on her face. Ron rolled his eyes and continued to eat. "Maybe the constant visions are telling us things. Maybe they're warning us that the war is coming soon." Harry said.

Hermione nodded. "They could help us too. If only Alex saw the date somehow in Dumbledore's office…" Hermione said while digging into the half eaten apple pie. I frowned. "I could look on my computer…" I said.

I didn't know if the software Anton gave me could show me dreams, but it was worth a shot. "You could?" Hermione asked. I nodded. "I have a type of magical software Anton-" My friends groaned jokingly. I smirked. "Anyways… He installed some software that has a pensive- like charm on it where I can look at old memories."

"It's worth a shot." Harry said. I nodded. "What doesn't Anton do?" Mariah said while rolling her eyes. Jackie smirked. "Girls…" We laughed. "Leave him alone, apparently he does. He has a girlfriend." Jackie shrugged. "It's a front…"

Everyone crowded around my computer as I typed into the search engine: 'Dumbledore's Office Vision'. It took a while for it to search for results. "I'll admit, this is kind of cool." Allic said. I smiled. I showed them a video of Alana and I when we went to our first day of muggle school.

Finally the video appeared of the vision I had earlier today. I pressed the start button and expanded the screen. The video showed everything I told them, but I paused it when it was about to end.

"Let's see…" I said while zooming in on Dumbledore's desk. "He has a calendar on the corner of his desk." Hermione said while pointing in the far corner of the screen. I nodded and zoomed in some more.

A sculpture that held 'May' and the number 1 in her hands was shown clearly across the screen. I let my mouth fall. "That's not the middle of May…" Ron said slowly. "That's this Wednesday." Blaise said. But Julius said the middle of May.

"Well we'll have to be ready. We need to talk to Julius, to make sure he didn't hear it wrong or something." Harry said before sighing. We sat there for a while, juss looking at the 'May' and the 1 sitting in the sculpture lady's hands.

"You don't think…" Draco started but stopped. "Did Julius stand us up?" Allic asked. Ginny shook her head. "He couldn't have! There must be an explanation for this. He's the kindest person I've ever met! He's a good person." She said with tears in her eyes. Allic held her as she wiped her eyes.

"I don't think he stood us up either. There has to be a reason for this. We need to contact him." Hermione said. I nodded. I grabbed my walky-talky and pressed the buzzer. It didn't make noise, but made the receiving walky-talky vibrate.

"Hello Alex. Is everything ok?" he asked. "Um, not exactly. You see… Me and Harry have been having these visions that are from the future. They were from the war." He gasped. "I'm sorry about that." "It's fine, it's juss… We looked at one of my visions and saw the date that Nott, Goyle, and Crabbe were in Dumbledore's office. It said May 1st."

It was kind of quiet. "I… I could have sworn that my father said 'We'll go there in the middle of May, to make sure those kids don't find out anything.' I promise that's what I heard. You could give me Veritaserum!" he said. I nodded.

"Let's give it to em'." Allic suggested. I shook my head. "I believe him. How 'bout you Harry?" He nodded. Allic shook his head. "We believe Julius." He sighed. "Thank you so much. I would never lie to you guys, trust me. I honestly don't know about the May 1st thing…" I rubbed my chin and sighed. "We'll find out soon apparently…"

The next day was Tuesday. We had 1 day to see if May 1st was correct. The problem was we had to attend classes. The good news was we could wear whatever we wanted. To the Hogwarts students, this was the best thing that ever happened to them.

I simply put on a t-shirt, blue jeans, and flip-flops. Ron had the same thing except he wore shoes. We all met in the Great Hall for breakfast. "We must find out today. We need to tell everyone in the chamber." Hermione said. We nodded.

"If I could have your attention please." My daddy said from the front of the hall. Everyone became quiet. "Professor Dumbledore will be absent for a few days. He is attending a conference with ministers from all over the wizarding world in a conference. So for now, Professor McGonagall and myself will be in charge."

McGonagall nodded to us with a slight smile on her face. "So be good, no stupid stuff. You may continue." He said and sat down. We continued to talk and eat. We didn't know what was coming next, but we hoped it was in our favor.

AN: Another chapter done. Hope there was enough information… Read and Review…_JussMee_…


	48. Death Makes Us Stronger

AN: Here's chapter 48!

Disclaimer: Don't own it…

Hermione POV

I sneezed before grabbing a tissue from my personal tissue box. I had a little itch in my throat and my nose was runny. I felt bad, but that can't mess up my attendance this year!

It was still April 30 and we only had one day to find out if Voldemort is attacking tomorrow. The very thought made me sad that it might be the last time I see my parents, my family, everything.

Alex didn't come to afternoon classes. She didn't tell us why, but she was looking a little sick during lunch. She wasn't talking that much and she only laughed a little.

Ron looked around our Charms classroom. I felt kind of bad, not only because of my cold, but because Ron felt lonely. We didn't have Charms with the Americans because they weren't required to take it anymore. Still, I sat by Harry because were assigned to.

After classes we headed to the Great Hall for War Attacks And Strategies. "I'm going to go see if Alex is ok." Ron said and ran off quickly. I sneezed again and sighed in frustration. I hate being sick!

"Hermione!" Ron and Alex walked in the common room. "What's wrong?" I asked weakly with a tissue over my nose. Jackie came down the stairs with a frown. "What's all this noise man?"

"I had another vision… about tomorrow." She said and sat down. I grinned. This is what we needed. The portrait swung open again; this time it was Harry and Mariah. "It isn't tomorrow!" Harry said while breathing hard. Alex nodded with a smile.

I grinned. "What was your vision about?" I asked. "Well, we were all here and we were sitting around for something to happen. We were drinking alcohol, but not that much and sharing our favorite memories. We stayed up all night until it was time for classes and… nothing happened." Alex said.

"How do we know it's not during classes?" Jackie asked. "The vision I had about the thing in Dumbledore's office; we were in our pajamas and I slept in my favorite shirt." Alex said. We nodded. "This is great! But why does the sculpture say May 1st?" I said before sniffing.

Alex gasped. "Dumbledore won't be in his office, so he won't be there to change the dates. Maybe tomorrow and someone will go in and change it and, I guess forget about the other days…" We agreed with her. Why didn't I think of that?

"So since we were going to do that tonight, do we still do it?" Ron asked. I shrugged. "Will it change the future if we don't do it?" Mariah asked. That was a good question. I sneezed again and groaned. Jackie looked at me.

"Oh yeah! That's why I went upstairs. I'm sorry, I'll be back." He said and ran up the stairs. I sighed. I blew my nose. Harry laughed. I glared. "What's funny Potter?" I asked. "You were sick in my vision." Alex laughed and nodded. I rolled my eyes.

Alex was feeling much better, which means she was more talkative. I guess we were all relieved that we wouldn't have to face the dark side so early. It would have been very dreadful for me to battle with a cold…

We were now in the chamber. We told everyone about the visions and everything. They too were relieved that it wasn't tomorrow. "We're still gonna practice. We need to make sure that we're ready for this." Alex said while looking around the room of students.

I didn't work that much because I knew most of them and I wasn't feeling up to it. I laid across a couch with my box of tissue below me on the ground. Now my eyes were watering so I got some tissue to wipe my eyes.

"You ok?" Jackie asked while squatting to my level. I shook my head. "I think I've gotten worse." I said weakly. He put the back of his hand on my forehead. "You're warm. We need to leave and put you in the bed." I shook my head and sat up. "I'm ok, I can-" I began to cough. He chuckled.

"C'mon." I sighed and picked up my sling and my box of tissue. "We'll see yall later. Hermione's not feelin' good…" Jackie said. "Aw sorry about that Hermione. We'll see you tomorrow." Harry said with a pat on the back. I nodded gloomily as I walked silently with Jackie.

I woke up the next day. Nothing happened, yet I was still sick. I smiled as I looked over at Jackie, who was far away from me. I told him I didn't want him to get sick again and that he shouldn't cuddle with me. He was upset with me and didn't tell me goodnight or anything.

I sneezed. He rolled over and looked at me. "Would you shutup?" I smirked. "No." He chuckled. "I bet I look horrible." I said while getting out of bed. "Yep." He said. I laughed before choking.

I felt a hand pat me on the back. "You alright?" I nodded. "Let's take a shower." He suggested. I turned around and glared at him. "I'll take a shower first and then you can." He groaned.

He wrapped his arms around me. I turned my face away. "Look at me." He said after a while. "I don't want you getting sick." He turned my face with his hand. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I love you." He said softly. I looked at him before a smile grew on my face. "I didn't tell you lass night, so…" he said before kissing my forehead. "I know you do. I love you too. Now…" I escaped from his embrace. "I need to take a shower." He smiled and nodded.

A couple of days went by and it was now May 10, a Friday. At breakfast owls flew in and dropped newspapers and letters on our tables. We frowned. This was out of the ordinary. The owls hadn't sent us anything since the deatheaters escaped.

I picked up my Daily Prophet and read the front page: 'Albus Dumbledore Found Dead in Summer Cottage!' All of a sudden the whole castle was either yelling, screaming, or crying. "This can't be true!" Ginny said with tears in her eyes.

My eyes welled up with tears. Harry clenched his jaw as he looked down at the cursed page. "Hey!" Mr. Griffin yelled. Everyone quieted a little. "I'm pretty sure you read the paper this morning. This is a surprise to everyone. As soon as we found out more information we will let you know. But for now school will continue." Mr. Griffin said.

The bell rung for classes to begin. "Everyone please report to first period." Professor McGonagall said with a stern look on her face. I let my tears fall freely as I got up with my friends.

Harry walked with his head down as he held hands with Mariah. All around us were sad, angry, emotional students. Even some of the American students were crying.

I sighed as I wiped my tears away with a tissue. My cold was gone, but I still carried a tissue box around for some reason. Jackie had his arm around my shoulder and squeezed me occasionally.

Classes were quiet as the students and professors were mournful over the loss of Dumbledore. We didn't do any work but they encouraged us to study for our exams. Hagrid could be heard sobbing from our Transfiguration class. McGonagall sighed and went to see if he was ok.

I sat on my favorite chair in the common room with a cup of milk and a tray of moist brownies. Jackie was beneath me and was eating with me. We hadn't said anything since second period. He knew that I was too sad to talk and made me feel comfortable.

I ate about 4 brownies and had 3 glasses of milk. This had always been comfort food for me, especially when my mom made it. She would make them and then talk to me about my problem and even let me cry on her if I needed to.

Jackie kissed my temple. "Are you ok?" he asked softly. I shrugged. "For now I guess." I said before turning around to face him. I laid my forehead on his. He reached his lips up to kiss mine. "I can't believe this happened… I always thought he would die like, a long time from now… From old age or something!" I said. Jackie nodded.

"What do you think happened to him?" he asked. I shook my head. "I don't know. In this situation, he was probably killed. I hope he wasn't…" I laid my head on his shoulder. "I hope he wasn't either. But if he was, we juss gotta get revenge. We won't juss keep this to ourselves and let it bother us. We gotta let them know this wasn't ok." He said forcefully.

He was right. I wasn't a person of conflict but this made me want to take action. It they killed him, they killed the most kind, powerful, and intelligent man in the world.

Jackie's phone went off with a song I hadn't heard before. He shifted us to where we were sharing the chair. He got his cell phone out of his pocket and looked at it. "It's from Mariah. Harry won't stop cryin'." I nodded sadly. Dumbledore was so close to Harry. It's almost like losing a relative of his.

"Tell her to keep consoling him. When he is ready to talk, he'll talk to her. It takes a while though." Jackie nodded. He sent the message and put his phone on the armchair.

It was now dinnertime. Everyone was calmer and was talking quietly. "Excuse me." Mr. Griffin said. We quieted down. "I have some information about Professor Dumbledore." Everyone began to whisper. "It seems that he was killed by a mob of deatheaters." I let my head hang as the tears came again.

All I could hear was the sobs and cursing of other students. Jackie put his arm around my shoulders. "It is horrific indeed. We must not mourn forever about him being gone. We can use this to make us stronger individuals. We can use what he's done for us to apply to other people he didn't reach. We can all unite because of this." Mr. Griffin said.

Some people began to clap, which turned into everyone clapping. "Other than the information I juss told you, I have nothing else to say. I am sorry about all of this, but remember what I said." Mr. Griffin concluded.

Harry had free tears streaming down his face. "They will pay. They will not get away with this." He said while shaking his head. He sniffed before taking off his glasses. He grabbed his napkin and wiped his face.

"We're going to bring them down no matter what happens. We will not lose, losing is not an option." Harry said with curled fists. We nodded.

The next few days were hardworking days. Since we still weren't doing anything in classes, we had more energy for our sessions. Harry and Alex pushed us even harder, which we didn't mind.

After we were done Harry told us to have a sit. He sighed and cleared his throat. "I am so very proud of everyone for all the work you have done." We clapped and cheered. "You all deserve the best. You guys have done outstanding."

"But we fear that the war is coming near. Tomorrow will the middle of May; the day we've been dreading. It could be tomorrow or the next day, or the next, but it is still the middle of May."

He stopped to look around. "We must pull together and save our families, our friends, everyone on this planet. Put away your differences and your grudges and think about the betterment of our world. How bad it would be if we didn't have that fight or that enemy." He looked and Draco and nodded. Draco nodded back.

"We must join together and stop all evil. We must take revenge on the ones we have lost. Parents-" He rubbed his lips together and looked down. Alex walked over to him and patted his back. He inhaled and exhaled.

"The relatives-" Alex nodded. "The friends, boyfriends, girlfriends, neighbors, anyone you could think of. They never asked for that. Their deaths will not be in vain. They will appreciate what we have done for them. We must take down the dark side and rid their evil forever." We clapped and cheered as he nodded. He hugged Alex and smiled.

"Had to get that off my chest." He said and laughed. We laughed. "Please remember what has been said to you, not just by me, but by Mr. Griffin earlier. We must use Dumbledore's death to make us stronger; all their deaths to make us stronger. So if you get a wakeup call in the morning or another day, don't be scared, be ready. You may leave, thank you." He finished.

Everyone greeted Harry and Alex as they exited the chamber. Was tomorrow going to be the day? Was this going to be our last day, ever? It was all too soon, but it had to come…

AN: Hope you like it. I hate killing characters but it has to happen. Getting to the end I suppose. Read and Review…._JussMee_….


	49. The Ides Of May

AN: Here's chapter 49. Hope this is exciting…

Disclaimer: Not mine…

"_Do you Hermione Jean Granger take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" I smiled._

"_I do." I said with a weak voice. I had a frog in my throat and I didn't want to cry, just yet. My groom's face was a blur. It had to be Jackie, but I couldn't see his face. Somehow I knew that it was him because I kept on smiling._

"What token of your love do you offer?" A little boy came running down the aisle, which made everyone laugh. "Would you place the ring(s) in my hand? May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow-"

"Hermione. Wake up." A male voice said. I opened my eyes to see Julius's brown eyes. I sat up quickly. Jackie had his shoes on. "They're here. I told them I'd come here. The centaurs and werewolves are here too. We need to hurry so they won't get the ball." He said. I nodded.

I put on some dirty Vans. "We need our weapons Hermione." Jackie said. Our guns were given to us a few days ago. We each had a silence pistol, rifle, a shotgun, two grenades, a knife, and a machine gun. There was a charm on them that made the bullets infinite. We were fully equipped.

We conjured them away and to be accessible for when we needed them. Julius was dressed in a dark cloak with a skull pin at the neck. He took it off. "Are you guys ready?" We nodded.

We radioed the others to apparate here. They did so. Lavender had tears streaming down her face. Ron kept on breathing in and out. Alex looked focus while she ran her hand through her hair.

"Alright guys. This is it. We need to let everyone know. Hermione go mash the button. They should know not to come out their rooms yet." Harry said. I nodded and ran to the kitchen drawer. I sighed and pushed the big red button.

We walked in the hallway soundlessly. "Hermione, Draco, and Julius; you guys need to sneak into Dumbledore's office, without Goyle or any of them seeing you." I nodded. I remembered one of Alex's lessons on silent Apparition.

"You'll need to get to the island and make sure no one else gets there first." Harry whispered. I nodded. Jackie looked at me sadly. I kissed him lightly. "I'll be ok. I love you." I whispered. He sighed. "I love you too. Please be careful." He whispered before hugging me. I nodded.

Draco and Yalonda held each other before kissing. "I'll be back." She nodded. He sighed. "Let's go. We'll do silent Apparition." Draco said. Julius nodded.

Once we were in the office we silently tiptoed around the dark office. They hadn't arrived in the office yet. "Lumos." I whispered. The office brightened a little as we found our way to the closet. A small clink sound from outside made me turn off my light and hide behind the closet door.

"Be quiet you idiot!" A male voice said. I'm guessing they used the Alohomora spell. "Shut up Nott, I know what I'm doing." The lights were turned on. The closet doors were big enough to cover our knees and up. The boys were hiding behind the other door.

"Vanesco." I whispered. I pointed my wand at myself and then the boys. I looked over and was satisfied that I couldn't see their legs. "Did you hear something?" another voice asked. "No, you're just scared that we're going to get caught." Nott said.

"Shut up, both of you! Let's hurry up and let the deatheaters know we got in. We'll be rich! I'll have every girl I want." I cringed as I heard Crabbe's thick voice. "No girl would ever want to touch you. Go open the window and send the sign Nott."

A voice cleared and some heavy breathing could be heard. I sighed. "Good morning. Care to tell us why you are here?" It was Alex's voice. "How did you know we were here?" Goyle asked. She chuckled. "Juss a gutsy feeling I guess…"

"You will not go through those doors." Harry said. "You won't either. We will kill you all. Abbadon will rule." Goyle said firmly. "Do yall even know why yall serve Abaddon?" "Alex!" I heard Ron say.

I peaked around the door. "I'm okay." Alex nudged her head in my direction. I smiled. How did she know? He sighed and nodded. Goyle, Crabbe, and Nott pointed their wands at her. "Oh put those away." She waved her hand down which made the wands race towards her.

"How dare you?" Nott screamed. She only rolled her eyes. As they continued to argue Draco whispered my name. "Let's go." I nodded and snuck from behind the closet door. Mariah and Yalonda looked our way but put their attention back on Alex and the Slytherins.

Julius pointed to the inside of the closet. We nodded. I look at Jackie who was looking straight at me. I smiled. 'I love you.' I mouthed. He nodded. 'I love you too.' was the last thing I saw before I was sucked into the thin air.

I heard crashing water as I opened my eyes. We were on a small island completely surrounded by water. The dark sky revealed dark clouds and lightning as big drops of rain poured down on us. The water crashed against the rocks we stood on.

"The cave is higher. We need to get up there." Julius yelled over the storm. We carefully followed him up the mountain of rocks. There was a path leading up to the cave, but it was so rocky. It was quite hard to keep your balance.

Draco held onto me as we finally climbed up to the top of the island. We saw nothing but rain and wild seas as we looked in the distance. "This way! Come on." Julius said while gesturing us to hurry.

We quickly ran into the cave. It was pitch black and we could here eerie noises as we walked in deeper. We lit our wands and continued to walk in deeper. Suddenly we heard cackling.

We looked around ourselves with our wands pointed. "Well done Julius. I am very proud of you." A voice said. Julius looked at us in shock. He shook his head furiously. "I don't know who this is! I promise I knew nothing about this!" He said while looking around.

Fire circled us as deatheaters walked up to us. "Father!" Julius yelled in anger. He smirked. "Hello son. Do you think that I was oblivious about where you were? 'I'm sick father, excuse me.'" He said in a high voice. The other deatheaters laughed.

Julius breathed in and out. "How sad that I must kill my own son. But then again, you and your mother will finally share something in common." He said before laughing evilly. I gasped.

Julius looked at his father with pure disgust. "You killed my mother? You told me she was murdered-" he stopped and looked down. "By a deatheater…" he finished. He chuckled. "Finally caught on, ay? You're a pathetic excuse for a son! You shouldn't be living anyway!" He yelled while drawing his wand.

"Expelliarumus!" Draco yelled and knocked the wand from Mr. Armstrong. He looked where it landed and chuckled. "You're another pathetic excuse. You and your father! They're going to be killed as well, it's just not their time yet." Draco shook his head.

"You will not kill another person from my family!" Draco yelled why pointing his wand at him. Mr. Armstrong rose his hand and disarmed us. I smirked. Mr. Armstrong looked at me with confusion. "What are you smirking about mudblood? Finally come to terms that you are about to die like you should have been a long time ago?"

I shrugged. "Not at all. I really feel sorry for you. Following someone you barely know. Killing your own wife because He told you to. You're a pathetic excuse for a human!" I yelled with anger.

"Enough! You know nothing about my lord!" "You don't either father. You will die for killing my mother!" Julius yelled with tears streaming down his face. "Kill them!" he yelled and walked away.

"Accio shotgun!" I yelled. I am about to make them wish they were never born. Of course I'm wasn't a person of conflict, but they asked for it. 'Waddiwasi.' I thought as I fired the shotgun at a random deatheater. He fell over while groaning.

"Accio pistol!" Draco yelled as he dodged a few spells. I ran and dove behind a rock before a stream of spells could hit me. I sighed. I peaked from the rock. Julius was battling his father as other deatheaters were against Draco.

Draco was a pretty good gunman. He had already taken down a few deatheaters by himself. I ran out and shot randomly at anyone. I took down about five deatheaters.

There were still a few deatheaters to go, about 10-15. "Stupefy!" One of them yelled. It was shooting towards me. 'Protego.' I thought. It evaporated as soon as soon it was to hit me. I shot a few rounds and hit about three deatheaters.

I didn't know how many I'd actually killed, but I had to worry about that another time. "Avada Krevada!" Mr. Armstrong yelled. "No!" I yelled. "Cancer Vomica!" Julius yelled. The green light disappeared into thin air. Mr. Armstrong stood stunned.

We shot some more deatheaters until there was only one left. "Morsmordre!" The deatheater yelled before Draco and I shot him. Draco cursed. "He just summoned the Dark Mark. We need to get the ball quick." He said.

"Never. Cruciatus!" Mr. Armstrong yelled. I fell to the ground as pain soared through my body. "Avada Krevada!" I heard as I continued to scream as fire went through my veins.

"Finite." Draco said. I gasped as the curse was removed from my body. I breathed in and out as I sat up. Harry and the others appeared at the mouth of the cave. "Hermione!" Jackie yelled as he ran towards us.

He helped me up and grabbed my face to look into my eyes. "I'm fine. We need to get the ball." I said weakly. "Potter!" A female voice yelled. I recognized that mad, high-pitched voice.

We turned around to look at about 40-50 deatheaters. She began to laugh. "You honestly want to go to war with us. You children deserve to die! Attack them!" She yelled.

We began to yell spells and curses at them. Most of them were taken down. Bellatrix appeared behind us. She quickly ran deep into the cave. "Harry!" I yelled while pointing towards her direction. He nodded and shot a deatheater right in the head.

He ran as fast as he could towards Bellatrix. I continued to yell spells at the few deatheaters who surrounded me. Some of them looked so surprised as I casted the spells. They should be. They don't know how much I can learn in a few days.

"Everyone run!" Allic yelled. I gasped. Jackie grabbed my hand as we ran deep into the cave. I could hear the deatheaters laugh as we hid behind some tall boulders. Allic came shooting from over the rock and landed behind us. A loud explosion and screams came from the mouth of the cave.

We covered our heads we felt rocks and other things falling on us. When it quieted down, Pansy screamed. There next to her head was someone's finger. I closed my eyes to get that picture out of my head.

"Yall go back to the castle and get everyone. I think we started something." Alex said while getting up and dusting herself off. "Where will you go?" Ron asked. "I'm gonna go find Harry. Hermione radio the schools and tell them to send some people over, not everyone." I nodded and summoned my walky-talky. Alex ran off even deeper into the dark cave with her wand lit.

"Attention fellow students. I am Hermione Granger of Hogwarts. We need you all to send some students from your schools to defend Hogwarts. There are werewolves and centaurs on the grounds ready to attack the school. We need your help. Please leave now." I finished and summoned my walky-talky away. I sighed. It has started.

"Let's go. We need to get everyone up and going. We also need to get the younger students to somewhere safe." Draco commanded. I grabbed Jackie's hand and apparated us back to the castle.

Fire erupted as a statue blew to pieces. Students were running away as werewolves and centaurs ran through the school. I gasped. "Get armed!" Ron yelled. We got out guns. We even had the special silver bullets for the werewolves.

"Millicent, Lavender!" Draco yelled while shooting off an attacking centaur. The centaur had already shot all his arrows and was now throwing objects at Draco and Julius. They looked at him and then back to their opponents.

"Take all the younger students to our common room, if there isn't anyone in there. Hurry." Millicent shot both the centaurs and grabbed Lavender's arm. They both gathered students and continued to shoot spells or bullets.

Jackie was hoofed to the ground by a centaur. I red gashed slowly appeared on shoulder. He shook his head while breathing in and out. "Conjunctivitis!" I yelled. The centaur began to scream as he covered his eyes.

Jackie shot the centaur, which made it fall over on its side. "Thank you baby." He said with a smile. I grinned. "Welcome." We continued to battle through the sea of werewolves and centaurs.

I noticed the different students that were sent. They had uniforms on with their school symbols on them. Different crests, different writing, and different colors shown on their shirts or vests. They battled alongside the Hogwarts students.

We finally reached the outside of the castle, where there were hundreds more of the werewolves and centaurs. Different colors could be seen and horrible sounds could be heard in the distance. I looked in horror as some of our own lay on their backs unconscious or even worse…

I screamed as I hit the ground. An arrow had pinned my arm to the ground. "Hermione!" Jackie yelled. He fired his machine gun for a while. I screamed as I pulled out the arrow from my shoulder. Blood covered about half of the stick.

"You ok baby? We can find Madam Pomfrey." He said while rubbing my face. I shook my head. "I'll be fine. I can heal myself." He nodded. We hadn't seen any of our friends since we were in the castle. I hope they weren't that badly injured.

It had gotten worse. It seemed like they wouldn't die out. We had been battling for hours it seemed like. More werewolves, more centaurs. I had seen some people knocked unconscious, and some people die.

Aurors were now here. "It's about damn time!" Jackie yelled as he sighed in exasperation. I looked up in time to see a huge boulder land right on top of a few Aurors. I gasped as I covered my mouth. More boulders were launched in the sky from the Forbidden Forest.

"Hermione, we need to get out the way! Run!" We ran back towards the castle. The boulders reached the grounds with a bang. It made the grounds shake and the earth break apart. All around everyone was dodging the boulders.

Jackie ran in front of me the whole, occasionally looking at the sky or at me. I looked back just in time to see a boulder heading straight for us. "Jackie!" I yelled as I jumped and knocked him from the path of the huge mountain that smashed to the ground. I landed on him, which made him grunt.

We looked at where were we just were. The small mountain covered the whole area where we had been running. He sighed in relief. "Thank you, I owe you my life baby." He said as he kissed my forehead. I nodded.

"Let's keep going." We got up and continued to run. We finally saw Ron and Mariah battling a few centaurs and werewolves. "Let's go help them." I said and pulled him towards them.

The Dark Mark showed in the sky as thousands jets of black smoke came from the sky. I gasped. The deatheaters had arrived. They landed on the ground with their wands out.

I quickly got out my walky-talky. "Send all backup! Send all backup! The deatheaters have shown!" I yelled. They began to shout spells and curses all around them.

"Cruciatus!" Ron yelled at a deatheater. The deatheater writhed in pain as Ron battled other deatheaters. I threw a few mass spells at a group of deatheaters. There were so many of them all over the grounds. It almost looked like a sea of black.

Mariah fell to the ground as her wand fell out her hand. I ran towards her while I summoned my silence pistol. I shot the deatheater a few times and another one who was advancing.

I checked her pulse. She was still breathing and her pulse was fast. "Rennervate." I said while pointing my wand at her. She slowly opened her eyes. "Hermione?" I nodded. She shook her head as I helped her up. She summoned a grenade.

She put her thumb and pinky in her mouth and gave a very loud whistle. All of a sudden everyone in our area ran away. The deatheaters laughed madly. She threw the grenade and ran.

We looked back to see an explosion that killed about 50 deatheaters. Mariah grinned. "That felt good." As we ran, I saw a familiar face on the ground. I gasped. It was Johann.

I ran over to him and got on my knees. "Johann?" He slowly opened his eyes and then coughed up blood. "Hello Hermione. I told you I vould see you again." He said with a weak smile. His leg was greatly broken being that his foot was pointing the opposite way. His torso bled heavily and his face had gashes and bruises on it.

"I can't breath Hermione. I think my life is ending." He said weakly. I shook my head. A cloaked figure appeared in front of us. He was a tall Asian man with a few teeth missing in the front. "I will kill you both." He said simply with a strong accent.

"Ava-" I shot him in his throat and watched as he fell to the ground with his wand still in his hand. I looked back at Johann. I started to cry as I watched his lifeless eyes stare into mine. A bright white light caused me to look in the direction of the Forbidden Forest.

AN: Hope this chapter was ok. I've never written a chapter about war and stuff so… I guess you recognized some of the original spells from the stories so I don't have to explain it. I know it's the 'Ides of March', but guess what? It's May! Read and Review…_JussMee_….


	50. The Warrior Spirit

AN: Here's chapter 50! Only typing this since my game takes so long to load up on my computer…

Disclaimer: Don't own it…

Alex's POV

I walked deeper into the dark wet cave. The water from the outside was slowly trickling in, on my hair. I sighed in frustration as I tried to cover my head. I heard voices followed by shouting. I quickly followed the voices with my gun out.

As soon as I reached the voices, I saw Harry and the scary looking lady with wands out. Her hair was up in a tangled mess, her teeth was maybe a shade lighter than black, and she was juss… unattractive.

"Tell your little friends to stand down and they'll live a little longer!" The lady shouted with an evil sneer. Harry shook his head. "Voldemort will face his end. He has killed too many people that didn't deserve to die!" "All muggles and muggle-loving bastards deserve to die! Confringo!" She yelled.

He jumped out the way just in time for the spell to hit a rock near by me. The rock exploded, which sent small _sharp_ pieces everywhere. I hissed as a piece of rock hit my face. I felt a tear stretching underneath my eye. I was pretty sure it was bleeding.

Soon more spells were thrown between Harry and the horrid looking lady. I looked beyond them to find the Mortalitas Vindico ball. It sat in between two rocky boulders in the middle of a small pond. The pond looked like it had everything in it but happiness and I was sure there was life in there too.

As Harry and the horrid looking lady continued to duel each other, I quietly snuck to the pond. I heard a low growl from the water as I lit my wand. I sighed. "Esperanto obcido." I whispered while pointing at the water. Soon a few creatures appeared above the surface, either on their sides or upside down.

"Hey! Get away from there!" The lady yelled from behind me. I looked back quickly before I said an old 'pathing' spell my dad taught me. As soon as stone was laid down on the water I quickly ran in that direction. A bolt of red light barely missed me and hit the water next to me, causing a wave of water to splash me.

I sighed in frustration as I reached the small island where the ball was. My hair was now damped along with the rest of me. The ball was about a few feet away from me, but that was too easy.

I quickly picked up a pebble and threw it at the area. The pebble immediately caught on fire and became ashes before it hit the ground. I nodded. That was a pretty good spell.

"Hurry Alex!" Harry yelled as he through a spell at the lady. I nodded at him. "Terminatio futurus alica." I said clearly. The whole area became blue, meaning that it was safe. I sighed and through another rock. Nothing happened this time.

Suddenly the ugly lady appeared in front of me. "Thanks honey." She said while grabbing the ball. "Crucio!" I yelled. She apparated out the way then reappeared. She cackled which made me want to shoot my own self.

"Silly children! Thinking you can mess with the dark side. Abbadon will reign once again!" she finished before cackling and apparating away. Harry ran up to me with a huge gash across his forearm. He bent over to pant as I looked at where the lady once was.

"We… need to… get the… ball back from Lestrange." He said in between breaths. I nodded. "We'll get it back. I was juss givin' them hope." I said with a smirk. He looked up a grinned. "Let's go then." He said finally while getting up.

We walked back to the mouth of the cave. Fire was everywhere along with certain body parts. I cringed as I smelled burning flesh. "They must be at the castle already. They'll take care of the others. We need to find Voldemort." Harry said. I nodded.

He hissed as he rubbed his forehead. "I think he knows we're here." He said. "Why isn't your scar burning?" I shrugged. "He doesn't like me…" Harry smirked while shaking his head. "Come on. We need to get back to the castle." "After you honey." I said while gesturing ahead of us.

As soon as we apparated to the castle grounds spells, bullets, and screaming could be heard. We ran behind a tree near the Forbidden Forest before a few streams of light could hit us. Harry hissed while looking around.

"My scar burns even more. He must be around here somewhere." "In the Forbidden Forest?" Harry looked back at the thousands of creatures and students battling all over Hogwarts grounds. He looked at me and nodded.

We began to run as we saw students that we knew battling against creatures that they had only seen in textbooks. Arrows from the centaurs were flung in the air as students got hit by them or protected themselves from them. Werewolves were flying through the air as students quickly killed them off, careful not to get bitten.

I saw Alana and Dean in the distance battling a few werewolves and centaurs. She looked in my direction and gave me a smile. I smiled and nodded as we continued to run towards the Forbidden Forest.

We slowed down a little to hide behind a huge boulder. Centaurs were dragging catapults deeper into the forest. We followed them until we were in a thicket of flowers I'm sure we've learned before. They made a line of about 20 of them.

There were giants who were placing large boulders on the catapults. Harry gasped. "They've got Grawp." Harry said while pointing at one of the smaller giant. That was Hagrid's brother. He mentioned him a couple times in class and even passed a picture of him around our group, like we even cared.

"Out of the way you overgrown buffoon!" One of the centaurs said. "Firenze." Harry said venomously. "Is that the thing you trusted Harry?" I asked. He nodded. I shook my head. One giant came towards us while grunting. "Move Harry." I said while grabbing his arm.

I pulled us to a tree behind the catapults. The giant easily picked up the boulder that we were once behind. "Um Alex?" Harry asked. I looked away from the giant and then at Harry, whose face was an inch away from mine. I didn't even notice that our fronts were touching. A powerful shock went through my left hand as I hissed. "Damn, this is not the time." I said while glaring at my ring.

"Who do we have here?" We heard a raspy voice say. We brought out our wands and turned around to see the Firenze guy. "Harry Potter and girlfriend?" I gave him a disgusted look. "Of course not! I am his friend." I said. "Either way, you both shall be killed." He said while bringing out a few arrows.

"How could you Firenze? You gave your word to Dumbledore that you would protect Hogwarts grounds!" He began to laugh evilly. "There wasn't anything _rewarding_ in protecting the grounds. The Dark Lord promised my tribe and me anything we desired. Now tha-" Before he could finished I shot him directly in his heart. Care of Magical Creatures did teach you some things…

"Alex! I was going to con-" "We don't have time for him Harry, we need to save everyone else. It's definitely too late for him so come on." "Attack them!" We heard a deep voice say. As we turned around we began to send spells, bullets, and anything we could at the centaurs and giants.

Of course the giants were harder to kill off. "Wingardium Leviosa." I yelled as a huge forest tree rose from the air. I used my hand and wand to swing at the rest of the giants who were looking at the tree confusingly. They all flew in the direction of the catapults. "Oh no no no no." I said while walking towards the catapults.

One single giant landed its hand near a catapult, which made the string cut somehow. This caused all the other catapults to go off and launch boulders into the air. The centaurs began to laugh as the catapults reloaded themselves magically and continued to launch boulders in the air.

We heard screaming as the boulders shook the grounds when they landed. I felt an arrow pierce my side, which made me fall on my back. I screamed in pain as I clutched my side. "Avada Kraveda!" Harry yelled a few times. Soon our area was quieter. "Alex are you ok?" I nodded while tears leaked out my eyes. "Take it out." I said weakly.

He inhaled and exhaled. "I, I don't know Alex. I don't want to hurt you." "Stop being a punk and pull it out!" I yelled in frustration. He grabbed it and quickly gave a great tug. I screamed as I felt my whole side being shredded. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he yelled as he continued to look at the arrow.

I glanced at it and looked away. The stick was covered in blood as meat and flesh clung onto it. I began to pant since it was getting harder for me to breathe. "Tergeo." Harry said while waving his wand. "Episkey."

I felt a coolness come over me as my wound began to heal. I exhaled as a final electrical shock let me know that it was done. "Are you ok now?" Harry asked. I nodded. "Let's keep going." Harry groaned as he rubbed his forehead yet again. He grabbed my hand as we began to run. "He's this way, I can feel it!"

I shook my head as I looked around at my surroundings. That familiar tall tree with some type of vegetation on it, which was glowing. That swamp that was emitting that horrible smell of mildew and death. The thickness of the familiar fog that surrounded us. And finally the familiar area where we stopped in my vision. I had a weird feeling to push Harry out the way.

I widened my eyes as I felt a breeze from behind us. I pushed Harry to the ground as a jet of red light barely missed us. It was the Strange lady again. She began to cackle again as we got up quickly with our wands. "Potter! It's time for your death!" I hissed as a shock went through my head, or a powerful surge of déjà vu.

"Oh! You can die too little Griffin girl." She said in that familiar high-pitched voice. The familiar battle between us began as we shot some spells at her. She was tougher than she looked, well actually, she looked quite rough… But in the end I had the perfect solution.

I sighed. "We don't have time for you lady!" I said while jabbing my wand at her. She cackled yet again. "What are you going to do about it? You're just like your weak father and even weaker uncle!-" I grabbed the 9mm that I had especially for her.

"Both of them marrying a muggle-born, how pa-" As a shock went through my head, a bullet went through the Strange lady's head as well. I clutched my jaw together as I put my gun away. I was not going to cry! Not right now…

"You-" "I know, I shot Bellatrix Lestrange. We need to keep going, Voldemort's up ahead. Your scar's going to hurt if we walk up farther." Harry frowned. As we walked closer Harry groaned louder. "He's definitely closer."

"A white light." I muttered as we came to the spot where we stopped. "Harry cover your eyes while we run." He nodded. As soon as we covered our eyes the light erupted where Voldemort was. I got out my shotgun and shot at him.

He groaned as the ball rolled away from him. "Who dares stop me from my task?" He yelled as he gripped his wrists. His wrist was surprisingly bleeding real human blood, yet he was supposed to be immortal. He looked in our direction with an angry look.

"How dare you? You will no longer prohibit me from my destiny! Destroy them!" He yelled. A few streams of black smoke came from the sky. "Alex!" I turned around to find Ron and Mariah. About 30-45 deatheaters appeared around us.

A few shots were shot as a few deatheaters fell to the ground. We began to battle the deatheaters as Voldemort vanished from our view. I groaned as I felt something else pin me in the stomach. I began to cough as blood gushed out my mouth. I looked down to find spikes puncturing my skin, one at a time.

"Avada Kraveda!" I managed to say as a huge amount of light took out about five deatheaters. I panted yet again as I spat out blood on the ground. Harry was on the ground with huge gashes all over his stomach and chest. His glasses weren't in sight and his scar was beginning to bleed.

I got up while clutching my stomach. I stumbled over to Harry who seemed to be slipping into unconsciousness. "Come on Harry." I said before coughing. He looked up at me with cloudy eyes. "Help me up." He said weakly. Since he was slightly heavier than me, it was kind of hard to get him up with one hand. "Crucio!" a male voice yelled. I fell to the ground as I felt fire ignite all over my body.

I rolled around as I felt the fiery shocks going from my head to my toes. Tears leaked down my face as I tried to get up. I felt a strange energy go through me as I continued to get up. The Cruciatus curse was beginning to wear off. I breathed in and out as the energy began to heal me, the coolness so comforting to my body.

The deatheater stopped laughing to look at me. He quickly got his wand up and pointed it at me. "Av-" I waved the wand away. It landed at least 20 feet behind the scared looking deatheater. I smirked. This felt good…

I looked to Harry who was also standing strongly on his feet. He looked at me and grinned while looking down at his hands and arms. "Avada Kraveda!" A female voice screamed. I felt a shock go through my body, but that was all.

"Alex!" Ron yelled. I stood there looking down, I guess to see what else was going to happen. I shrugged and rose my wand at the lady. I shook my head. "You should really work on your spells and charms. I don't think you mean them." She glared at me as she growled. I smirked.

"Avada Kraveda!" she yelled again. It hit me again, but still nothing happened. I sighed. "Pathetic." I said simply. She shrieked in frustration. "Gorgifract corperius." I said. The lady didn't even have enough time to scream before she fell limply to the ground. Always hated that spell because of the 'noises it made', but it had the most affect.

"Kill them!" a man said. Soon we were battling the last few deatheaters. I felt a lot stronger, like a warrior. I felt bravery that I never really had before. I felt power rushing through my veins. I felt unstoppable.

"Hemorphagus!" someone yelled. I familiar cry made me turn around quickly. It wasn't the same cry that was heard a few weeks ago. It wasn't the one that I was satisfied at hearing. It wasn't from the pleasure that was obtained, the love being shared. It was a cry of pain that broke my heart to hear.

Ron fell to the ground while clutching his stomach. "Ron!" I yelled. "Avada Kraveda!" Harry yelled at the last deatheater. He fell to the ground with eyes wide open.

I ran over to Ron along with Harry and Mariah. Ron looked up at me with ragged breaths escaping his mouth. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. He was paling in front of us. He can't be dying…

"Alex…" he said weakly. I rubbed my lips together. "Hmm?" I said chokingly. "What's… happening to… me? I feel so… weak…" He coughed with blood spurting out to the side of his face. I wiped it away with my hand and wiped it on my shirt.

"He said a blood loss spell. You're losing blood baby, we need to find somebody to help you." I said while looking around frantically. He put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about… me love. Go… get Him." He said with a weak smile.

I let the tears flow down my cheeks. "I can't leave you right here. You're gonna… you're gonna." I let out a sob. I couldn't let him die. He had always been there for me and with me. I juss couldn't repay him by leaving him there to die.

"Don't cry… love. If I don'… make it… Just know I will… always love you…" he said as a pained look formed on his face. He groaned while clutching his stomach. "I'll stay with him Alex. Yall need to go. I can heal him temporarily while we try to find Madam Pomfrey." I nodded before hugging her. I knew I was her friend for some reason.

"Thank you." I whispered in her ear. She nodded against my face. "You're welcome. I love you so much Alex." She said with her own tears falling. "I love you too man." I said with a smile. I looked down at Ron, who was juss about paper white. His eyes were looking straight into mine.

I smiled. "I love you Ronald Weasley." He grinned with bloody teeth. "I love you too Alexandria Griffin." He said clearly. I fought back the tears that were threatening to spill out. "Whatever happens to me, _I _want _you_ to know I will always love you." I said firmly. He nodded. "I know." He said weakly.

Harry and Mariah basically had the same speech to each other. Once they were done Harry looked at me and nodded. "We'll see you later." I said to them both. Mariah nodded. "Take care of my man." I said with a smirk. She laughed and nodded. We turned around to leave. I looked at them one final time before sighing.

We continued deep into the Forbidden Forest. Harry screamed as he held his forehead. "Which way?" I asked him. He pointed straight ahead. I nodded. "Are you ok?" I asked him. He nodded. I didn't really see how when his scar was bleeding again and he had no glasses on.

"Harry, how are you able to see?" He frowned and shrugged. "I can see clearly. I forgot I lost my glasses. Maybe it was the power I felt. It probably healed everything in my body, including my vision." He said with a grin.

I smiled. I wonder if it healed my self-esteem… We continued to jog through the forest until we saw a few deatheaters who had their backs to us. We hid behind a few bushes near them. I silently gasped. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were on the ground, bounded by their wrists and ankles.

Voldemort appeared in front of them with a evil smirk. "Traitors!" he yelled before kicking Mrs. Malfoy in the stomach. Mr. Malfoy objected, which caused him to be 'crucioed'.

"Since you won't serve me willingly, you will serve against your will naturally. You see, I need to release my father's powers. In order to do that, I need to prove myself worthy." He said while pacing around them occasionally kicking dirt in their faces. This of course made me angry.

"So…" He knelt down to grab Mrs. Malfoy's face. She whimpered as she closed her eyes. "You both get to be my sacrifices." Harry widened his eyes. I shook my head. "He won't get away with it." I said.

He smirked while getting up. "But of course, how rude would I be without inviting our guests, Mr. Potter and Ms. Griffin." He called out. "Shit." I whispered. The deatheaters got out their wands as we quickly came out from the bushes.

Voldemort appeared directly in front of me and rose his hand. Before he could slap me, I grabbed his hand and pushed him backwards. He gasped and then chuckled. "The warriors have arrived. I should have known they would come to ruin everything. What else can destroy you both? I have thrown werewolves, centaurs, giants, and deatheaters at you!" he said before cackling.

"Maybe you should destroy us yourself." I said with a shrug. Harry and Voldemort snapped their eyes at me. "What? I mean, all you're telling me is you're too afraid to face us. You send other people, or _things_, to 'make us weaker'. Maybe you should actually give us a challenge instead sending these little _bugs_." Harry narrowed his eyes at me.

I was only telling the truth. If you want to do something, do it big. I've already said that I am not a person of conflict. But if I have to fight someone, I will make sure they won't think to mess with me ever again. Voldemort was juss being a little, well, you know…

He growled and pointed his wand at me. I didn't flinch, but only stared at point of the wooden stick. "How dare you call me cowardly?-" "I didn't call you-" "Silence! I always thought I was going to kill Potter first, but you deserve to die first." I shrugged. "What can I say?"

I saw Draco, Yalonda, Jacob, and Pansy silently sneaking into the site. I smirked. "So, are you going to kill us or what?" I looked over to Harry who was looking at the site. "Yes, when are you going to kill us. I'm so tired of this war, I just… give up." Harry said while putting his head down.

I inwardly laughed at how good of an actor he was, sarcasm of course. Voldemort cackled evilly. "I shall use you both as my sacrifices! Along with-" He turned around to find the Malfoys missing. He gave a great cry of frustration. "What have you done?" he yelled before punching me in the face.

I groaned as I hit the ground. "Alex!" Harry said while walking over to me. "I'm fine." I said to Him as I got up. The whole left side of my face was now sore and was throbbing. "Damn old man! That wasn't fair, your hands are boney." I said with anger.

"Silence-" "Robes ignites!" I yelled. his robes caught fire, like I'd watch them so long ago. He merely waved his hand to make it stop. "You most not learn that well." I glared angrily at him as he walked closer to me.

"What makes you think you can set me on fire if your dear aunt Mary couldn't?" I bit my lip as I continued to give him a death glare. "You don't deserve to speak of her." I said firmly. He smirked. "I think I can. I destroyed her."

I felt power surge through me as I began to become angrier. "But either way, you'll get to meet her. I shall kill you like I did your relatives." I growled as I pulled out my pistol.

"What are you going to do? Kill me? You're too weak. You are filled with love and you are damaged from hurt. Your boyfriend, dead-" "He is not!" I yelled with tears streaming down my face.

Voldemort cackled. "You honestly think that little girl could save him? He was dying as soon as you left him. You're the reason he's dead!" he yelled. "Ron is not dead!" Harry yelled with his wand out.

Ron can't be dead. He was doing so well. He was stronger than I thought he would be. His loving voice was so hopeful, so strong. I was so convinced that he was ok…

"That's right. It was your fault!" Voldemort yelled. I stared him straight in the eye while tears fell down my face. "Even if he is…" I bit my lip. "He wouldn't want me to be worried about him." I smiled sadly. "He would want me to keep going. To be strong, to keep loving!" I said before hitting him with the pistol.

He took a few steps back while holding his face. "You're wrong! He's dead because of you. Your weak and inferior and you both shall putrefy!" He yelled while pointing his wand at us.

Harry held his wand out as I pointed my gun at him. "Do your worst…" I whispered.

AN: There's chapter 50. I find it hard to explain terrible situations such as fighting and such, so I hope I did ok. Most of the spells that were used were made up except for the one's you recognized so yeah… Read and Review…_ JussMee_…..


	51. The Revealing

AN: Here's chapter 51… Getting closer to the end!

Disclaimer: Not mine… (So how many times have I said that I don't own the _Harry Potter_ ideas?)

_Hermione's POV_

Jackie and I stood near the entrance of Hogwarts. Some students were resting under a few trees, trying to get their energy back from the hours of battling. The sun was beginning to rise on the hundreds of bodies that were lying on the grounds around us.

I scanned sadly over the bodies that were our own. I knew most of them weren't dead. Harry and Alex had trained us too hard for us to become weak in this moment. I was very satisfied to see that most of the bodies were deatheaters, centaurs, or werewolves. They truly got what they deserved.

I felt a light hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Professor McGonagall. I grinned and hugged her. "I'm so glad you are safe Hermione." she said with a shaky voice. I let a few tears fall. "I'm glad you're ok too Professor." After a few minutes of sniffles, we let go of each other.

She smiled. She had a few scratches and bruises on her face and hands. Her robes were torn and her hair was everywhere. "Madam Pomfrey is checking on the ones who are up here. Make sure you stay up here Hermione so that you can be helped." She said while placing a hand on my shoulder.

I sighed. I had to find our friends. I didn't want to be selfish and get help only myself. I had to find them and bring them to safety. They could be severely injured.

"I have to find my friends Professor. They need me." She pursed her lips then shook her head. "You can't go back out there Hermione. There are still dangers out there." "And my friends are out there too. I need to find them." "Hermione. I need to find Jesse. She hasn't come up here." Jackie said with worry.

"Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded. "I asked her friends and people who knew her. She's still out there man, I need to find her." He said. I looked back at Professor McGonagall. She gave us a firm look and then sighed. "You both don't return in 30 minutes, I will come find you." We nodded. "Thank you Professor." I said and then quickly hugged her. She nodded. We turned around to leave. "Please be careful!" she yelled as we quickly ran away from the castle.

"Jesse!" Jackie yelled. We were looking where we last saw her. She was with a guy last, and they were battling a few deatheaters. "Jesse?" I called out. We were nearing the Forbidden Forest. I hate coming here at night or in the morning. It was always so foggy and it was so hard to see anything.

We continued to search for Jesse in the thick fog. We held hands to make sure we didn't lose each other. Before I knew it, I tripped and fell on something hard. I put my hand on the cold rock to try and balance myself to get up. I frowned as I felt something unusual on the rock, hair.

I lit my wand and began screaming hysterically. "What's wrong?" Jackie said while holding me. Tears streamed down my face as I pointed down at the corpse I had landed on. It was Filch with his mouth and eyes wide open.

Jackie kissed my forehead and held me. "You're ok baby, you're ok…" he said while rocking us side to side. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. Jackie wiped my face with his hand. Even though I didn't like him, he didn't deserve to die like this.

After I calmed down, we continued walking in the same direction. The fog was clearing as we came to the edge of the east side of the forest. Jackie was more worried than ever. His eyes were glassy and his ears were red. "We'll find her Jackie." He nodded while biting his lip. We continued to walk until we heard a branch crack behind us.

We quickly turned around with our wands in our hands. "Wait! Its juss us!" Mariah yelled while balancing a pale Ron. We sighed. We quickly ran over to them. "What happened to Ron?" I asked as Jackie helped him over to sit against a tree. "A deatheater put a blood loss spell on him. I stopped it temporarily, but he's been complaining about his stomach for a few minutes." she said while looking over at him.

I nodded. "Madam Pomfrey is at the entrance of Hogwarts. I'm sure she can help Ron. He doesn't look that good." I said. He was clutching his stomach with a pained look on his face. He groaned. "It's starting to hurt again." he said weakly.

"You should take him there. You're not that far from the castle." She nodded. "I juss don't want him to pass out while we're walking. I would so panic." I smiled. "You have to be calm. If he passes out, just levitate him and hurry to the castle. You can't panic because that will take a lot of time." She nodded.

"You're so smart Hermione." She said while hugging me. I laughed. "It's just my reflexes. You should go now before he gets worse. I'll put a spell on him that will last long enough for you guys to get up to the castle." We walked over to Jackie and Ron.

I pointed my wand at Ron. "Hemocardius fluviate." He inhaled while opening his eyes. He shivered while clenching and unclenching his hands. His skin color slowly came back to its normal state.

"I feel a lot better Hermione. Thanks!" He said with a grin. "It's temporary Ron, it only lasts six hours.-" "We need to find the others then." he said. I shook my head. "It lasts six hours back then, in the 1800s. Some spells start to lose some of their power after awhile. Of course whoever invented them made them that way." He nodded with disappointment in his eyes.

"I estimate that it will last about 15 minutes. You still need to find Madam Pomfrey so she can heal you properly." He nodded. "I'll take you Ron." "Ok. We'll see you later." Ron said before hugging me. I smiled. "Be careful." I said to them. They nodded and then left.

"Let's keep going baby. I have to find her." he said. "Ok let's keep going. She has to be around here somewhere." We walked eastward as we continued to look for Jesse. We finally reached a clearing where we were outside of the forest. We looked around and saw no one. Jackie let out a sigh.

"She has to be around here somewhere man." He said before rubbing his messy hair. We walked up some more before hearing a small voice. "Jackie…" We looked around frantically. "Where are you?" I yelled.

"I'm in this ditch." I immediately knew what ditch she was talking about. During many of my emotional breakdowns, I would take walks through the forest just to be alone. Very opposite of what I'm supposed to be, but some things I can't help. I basically knew most of the forest and have walked this way a few times, recognizing the ditch Jesse was in.

We walked over to the ditch near two dead trees and a muddy pond. The grass was brown in the dark orange light of the early sunrise and the pond contained a few dead centaurs. We looked down in the ditch and saw Jesse and another figure in the deep whole. Jesse was clutching her stomach with one hand and the other rested on the figure's back.

"Hang on man. Is that Garrett?" he asked while looking closer to them. She nodded. "Wingardium leviosa." I said. I lifted them both onto our level softly and knelt down to look at Garrett.

"Oh, Garrett is my best friend Hermione. We were battling together and the centaurs over there knocked us down into the ditch. We got them though. I think Garrett lost a lot of blood. I juss woke up, I don't know." She said with a worried voice.

I nodded. I gently turned him over and gasped. Despite the long gash from his ear to his mouth, he was absolutely gorgeous. His skin was a dark vanilla color and moist from sweat. His eyebrows were thick but groomed and his hair was cut short but dark and wavy.

"I know right? He's cute!" Jesse said with a grin. I laughed and nodded. Jackie cleared his throat. I looked up at him and smiled. "Oh whatever." I said. I checked his pulse which was a normal pace. His shirt, which wasn't loose at all, had blood at the bottom corner where his waist met his pelvis.

After a few healing charms and a 'renervate', Garrett's eyes fluttered open to reveal beautiful brown orbs. He looked at us in confusion and then brought his hand up to rub his head. "How are you feeling?" Jesse asked.

He smiled. "I'm fine. How about you? Are you hurt?" he asked with concern as he got up slowly to look at her. She grinned. "I'm fine now. Hermione and my brother helped us." He grinned at me. "Thank you so much." He said in a deep voice.

"You're welcome. I healed most of your injuries, but I suggest you go up to the castle to see Madam Pomfrey." He nodded. Jackie hugged Jesse. "I'm glad yall are ok man. Promise me yall will get up there safely." She nodded with a smile.

"We'll be fine man. I'll protect her, I promise." Garrett said while wrapping her arm around her shoulder. How cute! Jackie raised an eyebrow and then nodded. "Alright. Yall be safe, we're gonna go find Harry and everyone else." They nodded. "See yall later." Jesse said as they turned around, hand-in-hand.

Now that we checked them off our list, we went to go find Harry and Alex. We knew they were off to find Voldemort. The problem was we had no clue where they could be. I stopped, halting Jackie by the hand, to think. I could feel Jackie eyes on me.

"Where could they be Jackie?" I asked him while looking up at him. He looked off and then back at me to shrug. I sighed and shook my head. "Thanks…" He grinned. He pulled me up and held me. I frowned.

"This war is juss about over baby. This has been the most exhausting thing I've ever done." I smiled and nodded. "It's been a long morning. I hadn't realized we're just about through. We need to find Harry and Alex, to make sure the right side wins." He nodded and then kissed my lips. I smiled. I hadn't felt that in while…

We decided to walk back into the forest, but this time we went in a southern direction. We continued to walk hand-in-hand until we heard some voices to our left. Jackie pulled me to a patch of tall, bushy shrubs so we could hide.

"Voldemort's done for…" a male voice said sadly. We heard a 'smack' sound followed by an 'ow'. "Do not say His name! The Dark Lord is going to win. We'll just give Him time. Once He destroys that Potter boy and that other girl, He won't have anything in His way." A female voice said.

I looked over to Jackie who had his hand up to his face. I frowned. 'What's wrong?' I mouthed. He waved his hand in front of his face. I rolled my eyes. 'Do not sneeze.' He turned away to sneeze into his hand.

I pulled out my wand as I heard footsteps coming towards us. "Who's there?" the male voice yelled. Jackie stood with his wand pointed. I stood as well with my wand pointed at the figures in front of me, Zacharias Smith and another girl I didn't know.

"Granger!" "You're right Smith, Voldemort is done for." I said. Suddenly the girl punched me in the face with so much force that it knocked me backwards to the ground. "Hermione!" Jackie yelled while kneeling down to me. My whole face was in pain so I couldn't tell where she punched me.

"Pneumia dyspirio!" Jackie yelled. Through my blurred vision I saw a jet of ice blue light shoot out at the girl, which sent her backwards. I heard gasping sounds coming from that direction and the panicking voice of Zacharias.

"What did you put on her?" "A pneumatic charm. She can't really breathe that well." "Take it off her, she'll die!" I said as I sat up. In this action, I became so dizzy and laid back down on the ground. Jackie sighed. "You always ruin the fun man."

He took the charm off of the girl. "You better not have killed her!" Zacharias yelled. I sat up slowly and to look at Zacharias shaking the girls body. "You didn't kill her did you?" I asked while my eyes widened.

Jackie shook his head no. "She's juss out of it. She'll be alright; we need to find Harry and Alex. Hey man, do you know where Voldemort is?" He flinched. He shrugged. Jackie took out his wand and stuck it inside Zacharias' ear.

"Listen man, I'm so sleepy I could slap you. I'm ready to do whatever it takes to make this hurry up so I can sleep." Zacharias clenched his jaw while tears fell down his face. "I want this to be over as well." he whispered. Jackie looked at me and then slowly withdrew his wand from Zacharias' ear.

"I never asked for this lifestyle.-" "Not to be rude Smith, but I've heard this so many times. I understand that you guys were pressured into this, but we need to find Harry and Alex today! So if you know where they are, could you please tell us?" I said as kindly as I could.

He nodded. "They're just ahead, I think they're battling." We nodded. He looked down at the girl in his arms. Jackie sighed. "I didn't mean to hurt her that bad. She'll be alright." Zacharias nodded. We walked off leaving a Zacharias I never knew.

We heard loud sounds and shouting just ahead as we walked. We looked at each other as we got our wands. Jackie stopped and brought closer by pulling me the waist. He sighed and hugged me. "Whatever happens Hermione I love you. Ok?" he said with a shaky voice.

I rubbed my lips together as tears fell down my cheeks. This year has been the most emotional year it seems like… I hugged him tight. "I love you too Jackie, with all my heart." I felt him nodding against my face as I tried to dry my face with my hand.

We let go and looked at each other's face. A few tears fell down his face. I wiped his face with my hand. "It's going to be ok. We're going to make it out of this. We'll make it out together." I said confidently. He nodded.

"You're right baby. I juss got scared, I guess. I don't wanna lose you baby." He said and hugged me again. I inhaled deeply to relieve the frog in my throat. "You're not. Come on. The longer we talk, the longer the war is going to take." I said with a small smile. He nodded with a smile. We continued to walk in the dangerous path that laid ahead.

Jackie pushed me out the way as a jet of black stream missed us both. I pulled out a pistol as I got up from the ground. Jackie was already shooting at a few deatheaters who were blocking Voldemort, Alex, and Harry.

"Man, I thought we killed all of yall!" he said as he shot a couple more shots. A deatheater fell to the ground while clutching his chest. I shot at the farthest deatheater, who was quite tall. I got him directly in his throat.

Soon there was only one deatheater left. He grinned. "I will kill both of you!-" Jackie shot him in his head which caused him to fall back in nearby bushes. Jackie shrugged as I shook my head.

"Avada Kedavra!" A male voice yelled. We both ducked on the ground as the light shot past us. "You ok?" Jackie asked. I nodded. "Jackie!" Alex yelled. We smiled being that we hadn't heard her voice in while. Harry and Alex ran up to us.

"Glad you guys could join us." Harry said with a nod. I rolled my eyes. We heard a loud cackle. "You call for backup? How pathetic! You all shall die!" Voldemort yelled as he slowly drew out his wand, so we thought…

He quickly drew the Mortalitas Vindico and threw it on the ground. He cackled as black smoke engulfed him. Black clouds formed in the dark orange sky as red and white lightening struck at the smoke as eerie, ghostly faces circled around, moaning and groaning. "Gorgifract corperius." Alex said randomly.

The spell went inside the cloud for a second before it shot right back at her. "Oh shit!" she said as she ducked before it could hit her. The spell hit a tree and scarred it deeply. "Are you ok?" Harry asked as he helped her up. She nodded.

"Guess I didn't expect that…"

A deeper cackle erupted as the smoke cleared and the moaning sounds stopped. "You fools…" I frowned. He sounded quite scary, like something that would be in a nightmare. "Your efforts are worthless, especially now." The smoke cleared, to show the same old Voldemort. Nothing changed, his appearance was as bad as the last we saw him.

The only difference was that he had some type of symbol in the middle of his forehead and his eyes glowed dark red. He raised his hands which made us pull out our wands. Suddenly I felt a force push me back and fly into a tree. I groaned as I felt my back and head collide with the bark of the tree.

I breathed heavily. I looked over to the others who were done the same. I slowly got up just to feel a familiar shock damage my soul. I screamed as the Cruciatus shocked every ounce of me. Tears leaked out of my squinted eyes as I saw the smoke coming from my skin.

The spell finally stopped as I continued to groan between pants. "Hermione." I heard a weak voice say. I slowly looked around my area as I hugged my abdomen tight so the after pain would stop. A weak Jackie crawled over to me on his hands and knees. I smiled weakly, which made me use most of the energy I had left. He stumbled and fell in front of me.

He looked up at me with teary eyes. "That hurt…" he said. Voldemort suddenly appeared in front of us. He chuckled. "I sense the love between you to. Such weakness will not be accepted in my world." Jackie frowned. "Since when did you claim this world as yours?"

"Jackie-" "This world was already mine before the cursed light side took it from me." Jackie sat up slowly. I frowned as I looked past Voldemort and saw a white light engulf Alex and Harry.

Not noticing, Voldemort continued to talk. "This whole world will be under my control and there's nothing you can do to stop me." He said before laughing evilly. Jackie looked past Voldemort to see Alex and Harry standing up with a yellow glow to them. "So… You figure you can take this whole world away from presidents, emperors, dictators-" Suddenly Voldemort kicked him in the mouth which knocked him out cold.

I screamed as he fell back and hit his head on a rock in the process. "Never question me…" he venomously. "Why not?" Alex asked from behind. I quickly crawled over to Jackie as Voldemort faced Harry and Alex. He growled as they drew their wands.

"Hermione, go to the castle." Alex said quickly. Before a jet of red light could hit us, I mustered up enough energy to apparate us back to the castle.

AN: Yes it took me so long to do… But if you had an accounting class at high school, you'd know why. Story's almost over which is cool of course. Nothing 'extra' happened, such as translation or anything so… that's it. Read and Review…_JussMee_….


	52. A New Beginning

AN: Hello strangers or maybe I'm the stranger here. I'm sorry it took me ooooooberly long to write but I've been busy 'n stuff so yeah. (Typical excuse…) But here's chapter 52!

_Alex's POV_

I looked over at Harry, who was frowning like he was concentrating. "You both are doomed. You might as well give up and join me." "Join you? Why would you want that?" Harry asked. 'Think of something Alex…' I heard his voice say in my head. I looked at the new- and- improved Voldemort as he continued to chatter on about his plans.

"We all have power, power that we can use to rule this planet. We would be unstoppable! No one would dare challenge us, therefore receiving anything we want. You could even have your relatives back." We both looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You mean to tell me you can bring them back from the dead?" I asked in confusion. "Of course, only I have the power to do so. If you don't join me, you won't have them." I could actually see my aunt and my uncle again! My cousin could have her parents back and we could be happy again.

As tempting as that sounded, we had one mission already set for us: to save the world. I shook my head. "We'll pass on that offer. I can wait to see them, and I'm pretty sure they're satisfied with my decision. But now it's time for you to go." I said while raising my wand.

I don't know why I said that. The words juss flowed out like water. Harry did the same with no expression on his face. I felt like I had no control of my muscles, like someone or something else was controlling me. Blinding white light erupted from my wand, without me even thinking of any attack. Harry's wand did the same as he had the same expression that I had on my face; confusion and satisfaction.

Voldemort simply disappeared as the light hit a tree and turned into dust. Harry and I looked around to find him. All we could here was a deep, mutated cackle. "Foolish children. You don't even know what type of power is coming from your puny little wands. You don't deserve the privilege to battle me. The light side never knew what they were doing…" I frowned.

"They obviously did if they already beat you once." I said smartly. Suddenly I felt something heavy hitting my pack sharply, causing triumphant pain throughout my nerves. I fell over while moaning in pain. "Alex!" Harry yelled as he ran towards me. I turned my head juss in time to see Harry getting hit with a tree that knocked him a few yards away.

I wanted to scream, but was so weak. I couldn't fill any part of my body; I think I was paralyzed. Voldemort appeared in front of me with a crazed smirk on his face. "Too bad little Griffin child. You could've lived a little longer. Now, Potter's dead-" My eyes widened as I heard the last few words. He cackled some more.

"Potter is dead, because of your perseverance to stop me! He's dead!" Tears leaked out my eyes. I couldn't say anything being that I had no feeling in my mouth. My best friend was dead. We had been through so much together, juss for the wrong side to win. "Don't worry my child…" He kneeled as he caressed my face with his cold, wrinkly hands. He summoned a gun and pointed it to my temple.

I began to breathe through my nose heavily as I looked at him and the gun wildly. I moaned loudly while sobbing in my mouth. He grinned evilly while pulling back the slide. "Thought you could kill all of us off with the simple, mudblood made machine? Well, here's how it felt…" The last thing I heard was his laugh and the 'clink' of the trigger…

'_Alex…' I turned my head to the other side as the voice continued to call my name. 'Alex…' I slowly opened my eyes to find a beautiful, brown- skinned lady looking at me with her chocolate eyes. 'You must get up Alex.' She said in motherly voice. I squinted my eyes, being that my vision wasn't that clear._

_Once my vision was finally cleared, I sat up quickly in surprise. My aunt Mary was staring at me with a small smile on her face. I gasped as tears leaked down my face. When was I gonna stop crying? I hugged her as I sobbed into her shoulder._

'_I've missed you so much Mary! I'm so glad to see you.' I said as I tried to get myself together. She laughed that crazy laugh that I had been yearning to hear. 'I've missed you too baby.' I looked around my surroundings. There was a huge, brown bricked mansion in front of me with tall iron gates all around it. I could see that the roads were golden bricks and the sun was beaming down on us. There were plenty of beautiful greenery surrounding us. Everything looked perfect._

_I frowned. 'Mary?...' I got up while dusting my clothes, the same clothes I had on the moment before I woke up here. 'Am I… dead?' She smiled sadly and nodded. My stomach dropped as I covered my mouth. My biggest feared had just occurred._

'_I… but… Ron…' I said as many thoughts and memories came through my head. 'What's all this noise?' I heard a male voice say. I quickly turned around to see a lighter version of my daddy smiling back at me. I gasped and ran up to my uncle and gave him a big bear hug._

_He chuckled as he kissed my forehead. 'I've missed you baby-girl. I didn't think you would be here this early. What happened?' Mary sighed. 'Have you not been payin' attention?' she said while crossing her arms. He shook his head innocently. 'What happened?' I sighed. 'The war happened Fredrick.'_

_He let his mouth hang. He hugged me again as I began to cry again. 'I… let everyone down. Everyone is in danger now, because of me.' 'No it wasn't your fault Alex, nor was it Harry's.' I looked down at my aunt. She was about 5'2" compared to my 6'1" uncle._

'_Is Harry here?' 'Not here, but he is around here somewhere. He's with his parents.' I sighed and detangled myself from my uncle. I sat down on a hammock that was hung between two trees. 'There's nothing I can do. All my friends, the rest of my family, and my boyfriend are doomed, while I'm safe up here.' I shook my head as I laid back in the hammock. I covered my face with my hands._

_I heard them quietly talking to each other as I began to swing with the hammock in the cool breeze. Everything felt so perfect; no pain, no hardships, no destruction. I had not been everywhere else up here, but I could tell that it was the perfect utopian society. I inhaled and exhaled calmly as I felt a nap ready to take me away._

'_Alex, you have to go back.' I snapped my open as I turned my head to look at my aunt. 'What do you mean? I have the choice to go back?' My aunt and uncle looked at each other. 'Usually you don't have a choice, at least, we didn't. But we can clearly feel that it isn't your time yet baby. Your body was just too weak to go on.'_

'_But we can feel that your soul isn't ready baby-girl. Your soul wants to keep fighting for the ones you love. You still have a lot of energy in heart and your mind's still runnin'. You and Harry need to return to continue to fight and save the world.' My uncle finished. I nodded my head. Most of that was true. I juss couldn't believe that I still had energy, especially since I'm the laziest person ever._

'_I want to go back… But it's so perfect here! I love this place already.' My aunt looked at me sternly, like she did when I got a piece of cake when I wasn't supposed to. 'Alex, are you gonna put your needs in front of the needs of others? You haven't so far, I've been watching you and our baby Alana.' She paused to press her lips together. My uncle put his arm around her shoulders._

_She sniffed. 'We are so proud of yall for being there for each other and for being there for everyone else. Yall are so much alike; well of course, your birthdays are a week apart.' I rolled my eyes while smiling. They laughed. 'But Alex, you and Harry are the only ones that can save the world. You must go back right now. Time has stopped since you've left. Voldemort is still in mid-laugh right now. Time wouldn't have stopped if it was really your time.'_

_I frowned. Time stopped for Harry and I. We could be up here for a thousand years and still be the same age when we get back to earth. I sighed. I didn't want to leave my aunt and uncle. Seeing them again made me feel at peace, like nothing could happen as long they're around me._

_I shook my head and closed my eyes. 'I'll go back.' They smiled. I walked over to them and hugged them. 'I don't want to leave yall…' I said as a frog formed in my throat. 'We know baby. You have to this for the others, especially your boyfriend; Chris is it?' I laughed at my uncle. He was always the comic relief in a difficult situation._

'_His name is Ron, Fredrick.' I said with a grin. He formed his mouth into an 'o' and nodded his head. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. I looked down at my promise ring. I smiled at it as I saw the condition it was in; good. It was still silver and shiny with the words 'forever' engraved on top. 'That's a nice lookin' ring. He gave that to you?' Fredrick asked. I nodded. 'It's my promise ring from him.' 'Awww, I remember how happy you were when you got it baby.' My aunt said. I nodded and grin. 'I guess I have to go…' I said finally._

_I frowned. What about Harry? Is he gonna return with me or stay with his parents? 'Is Harry-' 'Right here.' I heard his voice say. I turned around and saw Harry and his parents. They all smiled at us. Harry and I hugged each other while our parents greeted each other._

'_Are you ok?' he asked me. I nodded. 'Good. My parents told me-' 'We can go back.' I finished. He nodded. 'Are you ready to go back Alex?' I sighed and nodded. My aunt and uncle smiled at me with a proud look on their faces. Harry hugged his parents one last time. 'Make sure you find your glasses Harry.' his dad said. I laughed as he smiled back at them._

'_I won't need glasses anymore dad. I'll see you guys later, much later hopefully.' They nodded. 'How do we get to earth again?' I asked. They all stepped forward and touched our shoulders. Immediately I felt energy rush into my veins. A cooling sensation went all over my body, like a healing charm. I felt weak all of sudden, like I was about to faint. 'We love you so much Alex. Take care of your cousin for us and tell her we love her so much as well.' My uncle said as a tear escaped from his eye. I nodded with a weak grin. 'We love you baby…' was the last thing I heard from my aunt._

I heard the evil cackle of Voldemort going away as my eyes fluttered open. He stopped laughing and turned around. "No…" I heard him say. I sat up with a smirk on my face. "It wasn't as bad as I thought actually…" I said with a shrug. Behind Voldemort I could see Harry stretching while rubbing his head. He was against a tree that, I'm guessing, he hit before dying.

"This is impossible! How…" He looked over at Harry who got up with his wand. "You thought you could get rid of us that fast? How pathetic…" Harry said, which sounded very sexy might I add. I laughed. Voldemort's expression looked so priceless! Confusion and fear was apparent in his eyes but he kept a firm face.

"I'll just destroy you like I did the first time!" He raised his hands which caused the earth to shake. Black shadows seeped from the cracks of the ground and surrounded us. How cliché… He cackled evilly. "My grim spirits, take these annoying pests to their graves!" The 'spirits' circled me while whispering random things about death and other horrible things in my ear.

I rolled my eyes and pointed my wand in the air. A dim light erupted from my wand that caused the spirits to scream like they were on fire. I juss looked at all the spirits evaporate in front me as the light slowly got brighter. Eventually all of them disappeared. "Is that all you have?" Harry asked with a small smirk on his face.

Voldemort was so determined to take us down. He threw many spells, charms, bells, and whistles at us, but none of them worked. I'd never felt that good before. I felt unstoppable, really this time. I didn't feel weak at all, as a matter of fact, I felt stronger. He was beginning to get frustrated as he began to throw trees and rocks at us. We grinned at each other as continued to dodge them.

He panted slightly as we juss simply stared at him. "Are you finished?" I asked him as I walked up to him. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at me. He smirked. "Is that your last resort?" I asked. "You should recognize this wand little Griffin child, it's your uncle's…" I immediately got angry.

"How dare you take his wand?" I took out my wand and pointed at his face. _'Don't get angry baby-girl!'_ I heard my uncle's voice say in the back of my mind. I inhaled sharply as I tried to calm myself down. He chuckled. "That's right. After I watched him burn I took this very expensive wand of his, the wand I killed your dear aunt Mary with…" I bit my lip as tried to stop myself from crying.

'_Don't cry sweety. He wants to see you in pain and get you while you're weak. Be strong for us, be strong for everyone else who couldn't stand up to him.'_ I nodded and put my wand down. He smirked. "Too weak to fight." He sighed and walked up to me. Meanwhile, Harry had his wand pointed straight at Voldemort's back and was waiting for the perfect opportunity.

"I guess I get to kill your whole family with this wand. Your grandfather messed with the wrong immortal." I sighed. My grandpa died the year I was born due to his involvement with Voldemort. "You know, I'm very tired of you talking down about my family. My family is the most amazing family on this earth. We love each other and we love everyone else. Because of them I am the person I am today, someone who's about to kill your ass!" I said forcefully.

He smirked, in which I did too. He stopped to look at me. "I juss feel sorry for you. You've been angry all this time because you couldn't get away with your crime jillions of years ago. That's the world's longest grudge." "Enough! Say goodbye to the world-" "Again…" I muttered. He growled and grabbed me by the shirt. He pointed my uncle's wand at my forehead. 'Now Harry…' I thought.

I grinned as I saw a bright light rush towards Voldemort's back. As he began to say the first syllable of a random spell, he choked with bucked eyes. His grip on me weakened so get I could get away from him. The spell went through me but nothing happened to me. I smiled as I saw Harry's parents and some other people behind him shining bright as the spell. They all had smiles on their faces as they looked at Harry.

I brought out my wand and pointed down at Voldemort who was now on the ground gasping for air. His robes were torn, his body was slowly deteriorating in front of me, and his grip on my uncle's wand loosened to where he let go of it. The same spell erupted from my wand. He began to scream in pain as I watch his body turn into dust. I looked behind me to see my aunt, my uncle, my grandpa, and all my family friends that were lost because of Voldemort.

I let my tears flow freely as I saw the threat of the world die right in front of me. After his whole body turned into dust, there was a slight shake that erupted from the earth. The spirits that were summoned by Voldemort earlier were flying around Harry and me . A light shot out from the sky that made all the shadow things scream while they too were turned to dust.

After all of them were gone, everything stopped moving and all was quiet in open field beyond the Forbidden Forest. I looked around and smiled. Our relatives and friend were nowhere in sight but I could still feel their presence. _'Well done my grandchild. You and your siblings have always made me proud. We all love you and continue to be strong and care for others.'_ It was my grandpa's voice.

I sobbed. I had never heard his voice, but it was the most amazingly rich, deep voice I've ever heard. Despite his background, he had the most loving tone of voice. Harry walked up to me and hugged me. He too began to cry as we let all our troubles and pain out on this field. This field was where the end of pain, suffering, and destruction occurred. This was the field where we saw our dead relatives and friends for the last time. Yet, it felt like the beginning of everything promising.

After we cried for quite some time, we let go of each other and smiled. "We did it Alex. He's gone." Harry with a grin on his face. I laughed and hugged him again. Suddenly the spot where Voldemort died glowed a bright blue color. We frowned while looking at the spot. A ghostly man erupted from the pile of dust. He had dark hair, huge dark green eyes, and pale skin. He smiled a small smile.

"Thank you so much." He said. "Who.. are you?" Harry asked. "I am Tom Riddle." We nodded. "The book that had this dark magic was disguised as a philosophy, and I was working on a study of Greek philosophy. The magic took over me and had my soul locked away forever. Now, I am free to crossover! The light side has one, for the last time."

We grinned as he flew away into the clouds. The pile of dust blew away into the wind carelessly as we began to walk back to castle. I looked down at my uncle's wand and picked it up. I dusted off the dirt and put it in my pocket. I had juss the person to give it to. So many thoughts were running through my head. So many that I hadn't noticed that we were approaching the entrance. "Alex? Harry?" a male voice said. It was Neville and his girlfriend. I smiled. Our training had really worked, not juss for them, but for us too.

AN: Wow, it's been a long time. I'm sorry if yall were interested in my story and I didn't come right back. I even had to read the story again, how horrible! But any who, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and the story so far. The next chapter is the last chapter of my first story. *Tear* But whatever… Read and Review… _JussMee_…..


	53. A New Beginning Pt2

AN: Alrighty… This is the last chapter; chapter 53! I noticed last chapter I didn't put a disclaimer, but you've seen them in all the chapters. So here goes…

_Alex's POV_

Harry and I walked into the castle where everything was in disarray. The statues were in bits and pieces and the paintings were torn. The people and creatures that were once in the portraits were crying and fussing at each other. Younger students were nervously walking around, like something was going to jump out and scare them.

We walked around to reassure the students that everything was fine and they should get some sleep. Looks of excitement and happiness showed on their faces. We grinned as they hurried off to their houses. "Ms. Griffin, Mr. Potter?" We saw Professor McGonagall with a few bandages and a relieved smile on her face.

She hugged us both and looked at us for a moment. "Do you have any injuries?" We looked at each other and then at ourselves. I shook my head. "I don't think so." I said. "I think we're ok Professor. Where are our friends?" She smiled and gestured us to follow her. I grinned. I was gonna see Ron.

We were finally at the entrance of the hospital wing. She opened the door to reveal an expanded hospital room. There were tons of beds with students and some professors in them and loads of Healers running around to check on them. We walked in, careful not to be in the Healers' way. We also saw some of the students that we trained and the other students from the other schools.

McGonagall would stop by to see how a person was doing or to talk to a Healer to check on the progress of another person's health. I was getting impatient being that the 'new' hospital was stretched out in all directions. I could tell that Harry was impatient being that he kept on sighing while crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

Finally we came to the very end of the hospital. It was the 'old' hospital wing where our friends were quietly talking. Hermione looked up from her bed and gasped. We grinned as everyone got up to walk over to where we were to hug us. "We thought…" Pansy started but began to cry. "I was so worried about you guys!" Ginny chimed in as she began to cry. Mariah was too busy sobbing to even say anything and Fernando just hugged us.

Eventually all the other guys hugged us except for the people who were in a bed. Hermione and Jackie were up, but my stomach dropped as I saw Allic and Ron still asleep. Ginny sat on Allic's bed and grabbed his hand. "How long have they been sleep?" I asked as I slowly sat on Ron's bed.

"Allic was hurt a couple of hours ago. A deatheater caught us by surprise and Allic jumped in front of me. It was just a gash charm. He had a lot of gashes though so he passed out from blood loss." I nodded. I looked down at a pale, but peacefully sleeping Ron. "What happened to Ron?" "He was hit by a blood loss charm. I could only stop it for a couple of hours." Hermione said weakly. I nodded and picked up his hand.

"So is he cured?" Hermione nodded. "The counter- curse takes a few hours to nurse him back to health." I let a small smile form on my face. At least he was gonna be ok. He juss looked so sick being that most of his color was gone. His hair was messy and he was so cold. "How did you guys win?" Mariah asked. I looked at Harry and then smiled. "We're not sure actually love…" Harry said while sitting down next to her and wrapping his arm around her.

"What do you mean yall aren't sure?" Jackie asked. The side of his face was stitched from his hairline to the middle of his jaw. I shrugged. "Well basically we had some unknown power, so we felt all energized and stuff. I did hear Voldemort mention something about the light side, so maybe they had something to do with it. But somehow Voldemort beat us, the first time…" I said while playing with Ron's fingers. "The first time?" Draco said as he massaged Yolonda's feet. Ewwww…

"We died." Harry said which caused everyone to look at us with bewilderment. I smiled. "I was hit by a tree and hit my head on another. I woke up in the backyard of my parent's house." "I don't know what I was hit with but it made me paralyzed and then Voldemort shot me in the head." Everyone gasped. "He shot you in the head?" Hermione asked before covering her mouth. I nodded.

"I woke up on my aunt and uncle's lawn. They had a mansion with a huge backyard. I hadn't seen them in so long man…" I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. I looked down to try and gather myself. I inhaled and exhaled. "Any who, we juss talked until I felt like I belonged there. Then they told me I had to go back and save the world and stuff…" I looked out the window that was above Ron's head.

I felt so hurt that I couldn't continue to talk. I felt like crying, yet again. I should drink more water often. I assumed that Harry continued the story so I let my mind wonder. Where were my parents? Where were my siblings? Were they thinking about me, or were they worried about each other? Was Alana ok? Why do I always think of depressing thoughts when I'm sad?

I was carelessly playing with Ron's fingers until I felt them gripping my hand. I gasped loudly. "What's wrong Alex?" Harry asked from behind me. Ron's eyes slowly fluttered open to reveal beautiful dark blue orbs. Tears poured out of my eyes as I try to smile down at him. He grinned sheepishly. "Hello love…"

I laughed a little and bit my lip. "Hey baby, 'bout time you woke up. How do you feel?" He gripped my hand harder and nodded his head. "Ok I guess…" He took a breath and then slowly let it out. "Am I dead?" I heard everyone else quietly laughing as I grinned. I shook my head while trying to keep in the sob that was trying to escape.

He frowned. "But you don't look real. No offense,… but you look… perfect." I smiled through my tears as he raised a shaky hand to my face and caressed it. "You look so angelic… Are you sure… I'm not dead?" I shook my head again. "Trust me, I know how it feels to be dead Ron…" I said shakily. He looked at me confusingly and then closed his eyes slowly.

He opened them again and smiled. "I'm not dead…" I laughed along with everyone else. "How is everyone doing here?" Madame Pomfrey walked into our section with a small, motherly smile on her face. "Ron's awake and Allic isn't awake yet." I said. "Alright. How are you Mr. Weasley?" "I'm fine, I guess. It's kind of cold in here and… those hippogriffs are flying around your head." I frowned as I looked at Madame Pomfrey. She chuckled and shook her head.

"You're delirious Mr. Weasley. Let me give you a little something that will ease your nerves." "I want some…" Fernando muttered. I smirked and shook my head. "Is it a sleeping potion?" I asked. She looked at me and mouthed 'yes'. I frowned and then came to the realization that Ron hated the taste of potions. "Is it a potion?" he asked, suddenly alert.

"No baby. It's a…" I tried hard to think of something. "Soda. It's your favorite soda man." Jackie filled in while sitting up in his bed. I frowned. Soda? What type of nurse gives her patient soda? "It's orange soda?" Ron asked excitedly. "Uhh.. Yeah, sure it is man. The best in the world…" Jackie said with a shrug. Well, he was still delirious… In a few seconds the potion bottle turned into a clear bottle with liquid resembling orange soda.

I scrunched my face as he drunk all of it hungrily. "Mmmm… That was so good!" He said childlike. I smiled. His eyelids grew heavy as he stared at me. I leant over to kiss his lips softly. "I love you Ron. Forever." I whispered to him. He grinned weakly. "I love you too Alex…" he whispered before closing his eyes. I smiled. I heard a gasp from Allic's bed.

"He's awake! He's awake!" Ginny said excitedly. I grinned and got up to go to his bed. We watched him as he blinked his eyes a few times before looking at us. He took a breath in and then let out. "What are yall lookin' at?" he finally asked which made us laugh. Ginny leaned over to hug him and, of course, cry into his shoulder.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" she sobbed into his shoulder. He grinned weakly. "Me too. Are yall ok?" We nodded. Madam Pomfrey made sure he was ok before leaving to tend to other students. We continued to talk about random, happier things to get our minds off what juss happened. I was having a good time before my head started to hurt and I felt exhausted all of sudden.

I yawned and got up. "I'm finna go back to back my room; I'm 'bout to take a nap. If Ron wakes up before I come back, can somebody tell him where I am?" They nodded. Harry got up from his chair and stretched. "I'll walk you. I could use a very long nap right now. Are you coming Mariah?" She shook her head. "I'll stay with everyone else." Harry bent over to kiss her softly. "I'll see you later." He told her. She nodded. We waved at everyone before walking away from the small corner.

I told Harry that I wanted to visit a couple of people before heading out. We walked towards the front of hospital until I spotted my cousin lying in a hospital bed. She was propped against a few pillows while bobbing her head to a beat that was coming from headphones. She smiled as I approached her. I smiled as I hugged her. "I'm so glad you're ok!" she said with a grin. Her expression changed as her eyes glassed up while putting her hand up to her mouth.

I hugged her as she silently cried on my shoulder. "I thought something bad happen to you." I shook my head. She continued to cry as I gently rocked her back and forth. "If I was gone, who'd take care of a baby like you?" she laughed lightly as I grinned. "I'm really glad you're ok too, Alana. I need you alive to help me man…and to kill you myself." We laughed as she playfully shoved me.

I got up and sighed. "I'm finna go take a nap. I'll check on you later man." She nodded and waved as I turned around to walk farther down with Harry. As we walked down the long room, I saw some familiar faces that were doing a lot better than expected. Most of them had minor cuts and bruises, but were happily conversing with their neighbor. I smiled. That made me feel really good…

We passed by Dean, who was soundly sleep. My twin brothers were up talking to different people. Juss as I expected, they weren't hurt at all. They came up to hug me and shake Harry's hand. "We knew nothing could happen to you man." One of them said. Raymond, Reshaun, whoever it was… I smiled. "Yeah, you're one tough cookie man." They laughed as I looked at them with my lip pursed.

"More like one tough steak." They laughed again as I rolled my eyes. "More like several steaks." I shook my head as I walked away. Harry followed me as he stifled a chuckle. "We love you Alex!" They said at the same time. Any who… We finally came to Anton's bed. His arm was in a sling and face was scratched and bruised. He looked at me and grinned. "Hey sunshine…" he said weakly.

I smiled and sat on the side of his bed. "Hey. How do you feel man?" He chuckled. "I'm… still here, aren't I? My girlfriend was mad at me before the war started…" he said sadly. I frowned. "She talked?" He put a smug look on his face. "Yes she did… She saw me kissing another girl." I gasped while frowning. "Anton! Why did you do that?" I asked in outrage. He shrugged.

"I have no clue. We were just flirting a little and then she suddenly kissed me. By the time I was pulling back, Leslie was cussing me out. She didn't let me explain." He rubbed his lips together. "Now I don't know where she is." He said before letting a sob out. I gasped as I sat down on his bed. I rubbed his back as he continued to cry in his hand.

He sniffed. "I… I looked for her on the grounds everywhere. Once I got back up here… I looked in my room and hers… I couldn't find her…" he said between sobs. She couldn't be dead. Maybe she juss went home when she heard the deatheaters were here, or maybe she was juss hiding. After a while he calmed down and was juss looking at the empty bed in front of his own.

"I'll find her. She's not dead, she's ju-" "How do you know? Did she tell you not to tell me? Did you see her? Is she-" "Anton." I grabbed his hand with both of mine and squeezed it. "I have not seen her. I do, however, know that she can't be dead. I don't even think she was here when this all began. I believe she is somewhere away from the school. She probably left a day, hours even, before the war started."

He inhaled and exhaled. "I hope you're right Alexandria. You wouldn't lie to me, right?" I looked at him for a while. "Well, I have to go." He smirked. "Right Alex?" I shrugged. "If I told you what you want me to tell you, I would be lying then man." He laughed. I smiled. "I'll find her Anton, and I'll talk to her too. I'll see you later." "Bye dear. Thanks a lot." I nodded and gestured for Harry to follow me.

_Hermione's POV_

It was finally graduation day. I have been waiting for this day since my fourth year. Draco and I were going to be honored for being the top two students for seven years in a row. We were the first students in few decades to achieve this, which made me so proud of myself. All my studying, all my hard work and dedication, and all my anti-social behavior finally paid off.

The ceremony was going to start in 30 minutes. It was held in a garden by the entrance of the school. It reminded me of a college graduation, being that it was held outside and all the chairs were in rows facing the podium where each student would be handed their certificate of completion. We were allowed to invite our relatives and our friends since everything was safe and secure.

Since the war ended last month, we finished school a lot earlier. We started classes the following Monday and only had one week to study for our exams the next week. After we took our exams and found out our results, Professor McGonagall let us out of school the next week. The graduating class and their family and friends were the only ones that were allowed back at the castle.

Arizona Wizarding Academy went back to their school the Monday that we started classes. Our school wasn't happy about it one bit. Even though we knew we were going to see each other again, Jackie and I still shed a few tears right before they departed. We called each other every day to talk for hours until bedtime.

Jackie told me that they graduated the next weekend they returned to Arizona. Alex was number one in class and Anton was number two. He said that Alex gave a very emotional speech and that she had everyone crying their eyes out. She even shed a few tears, but not as much as the others. I wasn't surprised that her speech was emotional. She had all her emotions bottle up. She had to get them out somehow…

Fortunately, we don't have to give speeches. I wouldn't want to waste everyone's time with my 'words of inspiration' or my 'guide to succeed in life'. I believe everyone has their own plan and would love to achieve it quicker without a speech. Jackie and our friends were coming to watch us graduate. I was excited being that I hadn't seen them in a few weeks, especially the love of my life.

My friends and I lined up in our order that we were assigned. Draco and I were first being that we were to sit on the podium to be honored. We were all wearing long black robes with the Hogwarts symbol on it and house sashes that were around our neck like a necklace. We quietly talked as we heard Professor McGonagall talk to the guests. Finally the music began to play and the doors opened magically…

Jackie and I laid in his bed a few weeks later. His arms were wrapped around me as we stared at each other through tired eyes. Small beads of sweat were apparent on his forehead and his bare chest. I smiled. It did feel quite warm… I reached a shaky hand up to his face to caress it. I sighed.

I had never felt this way before. I had always felt the love between Jackie and me, but it was never to this amplitude. We were both exhausted from our earlier 'activities' as we lazily caressed different parts of each other. I wasn't pressured into 'interacting' with him, I felt that we were ready, well, I was ready. Of course Jackie pressured me all school year, in which I'm glad he bottle up all that energy. Basically, it was amazing.

It only felt like a few days ago we met each other, flirted, and then gotten together. It didn't seem like school year was over and were engaged to get married. Everything happened so fast; the Bi-Wizard Tournament, classes, our outings, and then the war. I truly had to hold on to time for dear life. Nonetheless, my seventh year was the most amazing school year I've ever had.

Now I lay here with my future husband, the love of my life. He is another attribute to my wonderful life. I frowned. "Jackie?" I asked weakly. He grunted with closed eyes. "Who won the tournament?" He opened his blood shot eyes and then closed them. "We did…" he answered with a grin. I laughed. "I think we won actually." I teased. I knew he was competitive… He shook his head and began to give me the stats of the whole tournament. I grinned as I listened to him.

My life couldn't be any more perfect than what it was at that moment. I could only think of my family and friends that contributed to the wonderland that I lived in, a place I'd never want to leave…

AN: Short and to the point. Didn't do much explanation, so juss assume what you're assuming right now… Thanks for reading my first story. If you were not satisfied, my bad… I want to write another story, which of course will be better so yeah. I will be working on my writing skills, being that they are not the best, so don't fret! Thanks again and continue to read and review!... _JussMee_... _signing off_…..


End file.
